Cold Spirit
by Melee Master1
Summary: Sheik, still upset over Zelda's death, recalls the first time he met the princess and shares the story with Peach, who came to visit him. Rated T for violence and mild amounts of inappropriate language. Please R&R, as well as the authors note.
1. The race

A/N: To make things more clear, the Samus in my fic is NOT the same one in the Metroid games. He is a male and is my own creation. And as for Sheik, I saw other people putting Sheik a guy in their fanfics, so why can't I? They also believe that Sheik is a male and is his own person. Well guess what? I'm one of them, so don't complain to me about Samus or Sheik, ok? Please? Now, on with the story.

* * *

There was snow everywhere on the ground. It was a beautiful sight. Even the Pine Trees were covered in snow. The sun shone, making the snow sparkle, but not enough to melt it. The air was too cold for the snow to melt.

The Smashers were at a town, far away from their home. They were at a race contest that is held every year. A crowd of people were watching the race, as well as some of the Smashers. Some of them were in the race, too. A pile of snow was sitting in the middle of the race track, until a snowmobile broke through it.

Ganondorf was ahead of the group. Samus was behind him and Falco was trying to catch up with Samus. Ganondorf made a sharp turn at the edge, making snow fly, hitting Samus, but he kept going. He had his suit on anyway, so the snow didn't bother him.

But Roy was way ahead of most of them. He went through a narrow passage and hoped that he would squeeze through, and luckily, he did. Bowser caught up to him. He slammed into Roy's snow mobile and cackled. Roy almost lost his balance, but continued the race.

"There is no way you can beat me!" Bowser laughed, "Admit your defeat!"

Roy didn't say anything, but made a sharp turn at a corner. His snow mobile made snow fly and hit Bowser. Bowser wiped the snow off his face, but he wasn't paying attention to his driving. When he looked forward, he was heading towards a tree. Bowser screamed, and before he could turn, he hit the tree. The impact had shut down his snow mobile. He tried to start it back up, but it was no use.

"CURSE YOU!" he roared.

Roy looked back. He smiled at the sight, then turned around and continued the race. Marth was falling behind, and he tried to speed up his mobile.

"Arg, stupid thing!" he said angrily to himself, "Go faster already!"

Falco sped past Marth and was heading toward the finish line. But before he could claim his victory, Fox sped up, and went past the line. The whistle blown, meaning that he won the second lap.

"All right Fox!" shouted Peach.

Zelda walked up from behind Peach, "Great race, huh?" she asked Peach.

"Yes." Peach said, and then she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked her friend.

"I wish Mario and Luigi would see it, but instead, their too busy eating at that Italian restaurant across from here." she said.

Zelda laughed a little, "You know them, they're always into Italian food."

* * *

Back at the restaurant, Mario and Luigi were chowing down on some Pizza and other Italian foods. Pikachu and Pichu were with them as well.

"I-a-think we should get-a-back to the others, what do you think?" Mario asked Luigi.

Luigi muffled.

"We-a-been here for a long-a-time." Mario said.

Luigi swallowed the Pizza. "All right." he said.

"Pikachu, Pichu, it's-a-time to go." Mario said, getting up.

Pikachu and Pichu literarily had their faces in their spaghetti. They didn't listen, but continued eating loudly. Luigi looked at Mario and shrugged.

"I-a-guess their-a-still hungry." he said.

Mario sighed. "We-a-have to go!"

Pikachu got up; he had spaghetti sauce all over his mouth. He drew the spaghetti noodle into his mouth and swallowed.

"Pika pika." (All right all right) he said. Pikachu tapped on Pichu's shoulder.

"Pichu, pikachu pi." (Pichu, it's time to go)

"Pichu pi." (I'm not done) Pichu replied. He continued eating. Pikachu sighed.

"C'mon, little Pichu." Luigi said. He grabbed Pichu's feet and pulled him away from his food.

Luigi held Pichu in his arms. Pichu licked his face and paws like a rabbit cleaning itself. Pikachu did the same thing.

"Let's-a-go!" Mario said.

They walked out of the restaurant. Pichu quickly felt the cold air against his body. He buried under Luigi's arms to get warm.

"Where-a-are the racers?" Mario asked. Luigi shrugged.

Just then, a snow mobile sped past them, making Luigi fall to the ground. Pichu got free and hoped on Mario's head.

They are now on the last lap. It was getting close to the end. Ganondorf and Roy were competing against each other for the finish line. But how did Ganondorf manage to get ahead when he was behind from the start? By secretly cheating of course. He had found a shortcut that the others, including the judges, didn't know about. Ganondorf looked at Roy and laughed.

"Do you honestly believe that YOU can defeat me?" he asked.

"I've defeated you in dozens of fight matches." Roy said calmly, "And I'll bet I can defeat you in a race."

"Humph!" Ganondorf cocked his head. "Yeah right."

Ganondorf slammed into Roy's mobile. Roy almost fell off, but regained his balance.

"I will do anything to win this." he said, "Even if it means payback!"

Roy slammed into Ganondorf's mobile, but Ganondorf was too heavy to be knocked off.

Ganondorf laughed, "I can't be defeated!"

"That's not what I think." Roy said.

Then he looked ahead. He and Ganondorf were headed for a ledge. Roy tried to remain calm, but he suddenly found out that he was no longer on snow. They were on ice, which made it harder for him and Ganondorf to control their snow mobiles.

Roy tried to turn to the corner where the race was continued, but the ice made it hard for him.

"C'mon!" he said, straining.

Ganondorf also tried to get back to the snow. Roy's mobile spun around and stopped. He panted. Ganondorf also got control. Roy sped onto the track, making snow fly and hit Ganondorf in the face. He wiped the snow off.

"THIS IS NOT OVER!" he yelled. He started up his snow mobile again and took off.

Roy would do anything to win. Even if he was in a tight spot, he would try to get through it anyway.

Marth was catching up. He slowed down the others by making snow fly at them on purpose. Like Roy, he would do anything to win. He finally caught up with Roy. Roy looked at Marth and smiled.

"How did you get here so quickly?" he asked, "I thought you were way back there!"

"I guess I got lucky." Marth replied. "Tell you what, when I win, I'll show you my gratitude by giving you one of my ribbons."

Roy grinned, "You mean if _I_ win!" he said.

"I wouldn't count on that!" Marth teased.

"Well, if you want to win this race, you better pay attention to your driving!" Roy said as he turned to a corner.

Marth looked ahead and saw what Roy was talking about. He was heading towards a brick wall.

"GAAA!" he yelled.

Marth slammed the breaks and stopped. He caught his breath.

"Why you…." he said angrily. He turned his mobile around and raced onto the track.

Roy was relieved. But something was wrong. His mobile was sparking. All that slamming had messed it up. But he didn't care. All he wanted was to get to the finish line _before_ it exploded. Or it might shut down on him. Either way, he just continued. He was determined to win, and yet, so were the others.

Fox was ahead of all of them. Falco was catching up with him. Fox's fur was now coated with snow, which slowed him down a bit. But he didn't care. Falco, on the other hand, was freezing. He was so cold, he could barely move.

The crowd cheered loudly. They were cheering on their favorite racer. Roy was almost to the finish line. But Marth and Ganondorf were catching up. When they caught up with him, Roy was in the middle.

"This is payback for what you did to me!"Ganondorf shouted.

Ganondorf slammed into Roy, which slammed into Marth. Both finally lost their balance and fell off their mobiles. Roy struggled to get on his feet. He looked at his snow mobile, which was in no condition to ride anymore. He was lucky it didn't explode while he was on it. But he didn't care. Roy got on his mobile and tried to start it. It wouldn't start. Marth got up and did the same thing. It wouldn't start either.

After several tries, Roy finally gave up. He pressed his head against the snow mobile and sighed. Then he got off of his busted up mobile and kicked it out of anger. Marth got off of his mobile.

"Damn it!" Roy shouted, angrily that Ganondorf had cheated his way through.

Marth sighed in defeat.

Ganondorf was getting close to the finish line, but Samus suddenly cut in front of made a sharp turn in front. Ganondorf did the same.

"Outta the way!" Ganondorf said.

Samus looked at him and grinned under his helmet. Fox and Falco finally caught with them. Ganondorf slammed into Falco's mobile, which slammed into Fox's. Both fell off their mobiles and crashed onto the icy track. Fox got up and tried to shake the snow off his fur. Falco just growled in anger, and kicked his mobile. Samus pressed the boost button and he sped up. Then he got past the finish line for the final time.

"And that concludes the race!" the announcer said. "Samus is the winner!"

Samus parked the mobile around the corner and got off. He took off his helmet and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Ganondorf, on the other hand, got off his snow mobile and kicked it himself.

* * *

Later that day, the Smashers decided to look around the town.

"That was a tough race." Fox said.

"Tell me about it." Marth said, looking at his bruised arm.

"Hey Samus, what did you win, anyway?" Link asked him.

"This!" he said. He took out a shiny medal that was on a ribbon.

"Can I look at it?" Zelda asked.

"Sure." Samus said, handing Zelda his medal. Zelda looked at it. The medal flashed in the sun.

"This is really cool." she said.

"Look in the middle." Samus said, "What do you see?"

Zelda took a closer look at it. It had the Smash Brothers trademark symbol on it.

"Wow!" she said, "It's our trademark!"

Samus smiled. Zelda gave back his medal, and Samus stored it away.

"So, where do you guys want to go to now?" Link asked.

"There's a gift shop not too far from here." Peach said.

"But I'm hungry!" said Young Link.

"I-a-told you you've should've stayed with us!" Luigi said, "Pikachu, Pichu, Mario and I, went-a-to a restaurant!"

Young Link groaned.

"I'm getting a bit hungry myself." Link said, "Why don't we just grab a snack, and then we'll be on our way?"

"Sounds good." said Peach.

While they were getting a bite to eat, Fox and Falco were fixing up their Arwings.

"Falco, can you hand me that wrench over there?" asked Fox.

"Sure." Falco replied. He grabbed a wrench and slid it across the floor towards Fox.

"Thanks." Fox said.

"No problem." said Falco.

Fox grabbed the wrench and put it under his Arwing. He loosened a bolt, but that was a mistake. Oil poured out of it and slashed onto Fox. Fox screamed. He quickly got up, but hit his head on his Arwing.

"OW!" he shouted.

"You ok, Fox?" Falco asked.

Fox didn't answer. He got out from under his Arwing and got up. He coughed and held his head.

"Fox?" Falco asked once more

"I'm fine!" he gagged.

He seemed to have swallowed some of the oil. He tried to cough it up, but instead, he puked it up. Falco looked at Fox, but after seeing what he was doing, he quickly got back under his Arwing.

"I think I'm going to take a break." he said, gagging. Fox ran somewhere else.

Falco sighed, and continued working on his Arwing.


	2. Checking things out

Chapter 2

Fox looked for a place to wash up. But he couldn't wash outside. The lakes and rivers were frozen solid, and it was too cold out here. Instead, he looked for a place that had a shower or something. Fox looked around.

"Hello lad!" a man spoke to him.

Fox turned his ear, and then his head right to the source of the voice. An old man was standing in front of a wooden building. He appeared to be in his 60's. He was a bit bald, except for the back of his head, which had white hair around it. He even had a long, white mustache, and tiny, beady little eyes that look like they were closed.

"Um….hi." Fox said, not sure what to think. The man laughed.

"You look like one of those little forest creatures that's been in the woods on the other side of town." he said, "Now um….what do they call those things again?"

"A Fox?" Fox answered.

"Yes, that's it!" The old man said, "I'm sorry, my memorys not as good as it use to be. Are you half human?"

"Um...I guess you can say that." Fox said, scratching the back of his head. Even he wasn't sure if he was half human or not.

"Hmm...you look like a dirty little fellow."

"Excuse me?" Fox asked a bit rudely, raising his eyebrow. But then he found out what the old man was talking about; the black oil on his fur.

"Oh." Fox said, a bit embarrased.

The man chuckled at Fox's statement, "I happen to know where a wash room is." he spoke again, "That is, if you want to wash up."

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm looking for!"

"Ok then, follow me."

The old man walked away and Fox followed him.

"Except it's a bath tub." he said again, "We have no showers here, except in the homes." Then the old man laughed.

"It doesn't matter." Fox said, shaking his head. "Any one of them will do."

"Ok then." the man said, smiling.

* * *

Young Link stood beside a wooden pole. He placed his hand against it and sighed. Suddenly, the cold wind blew against him. He shivered as he wrapped his arms around his body. 

"Man, I hate the cold!" he said, "I wish we could've gone someplace nice and warm."

"So do I." a voice said.

Young Link gasped and turned around. It was Link. He was holding a brown thing on his arm, which appeared to be a blanket.

"But we had to come here for the race, remember?"

Link placed the blanket over Young Link's shoulder. Young Link smiled, and then frowned again.

"But why couldn't we go someplace warm?" he asked.

"Because Kiro, some of us were looking forward to the races." Link said, "And this is the only place that held race competitions. And I know it's freezing, but it always snows here. And the races only happen once a year."

Young Link sighed. Kiro is a nickname that Link had given to Young Link, because Link had always gone by his own name, he wanted to give his younger self a nickname. And, believe it or not, Link, out of all the twenty seven smashers, is the only one that calls him by that name.

"When why couldn't we go next year instead of this year?"

"…….I don't know." Link said, "I guess they just love races. And our home needs to be repaired. I called some people to repair a few stuff. It should be done in about two months or so."

"Two months?" Young Link asked, then he groaned.

"Just try to have some fun, ok?"

"I don't think I can!" Young Link said. "Why couldn't we just spend a few nights at a hotel or something. Without the snow?"

"We can't stay at a hotel for two months!" Link said.

"Its better than being out here in the cold!"

Link didn't say anything.

"And you already know that I hate races!" Young Link said.

"Would you rather be at our house with no water, no electricity, and no heat what-so-ever?" Link asked.

Young Link sighed out of annoyance.

"And besides, the others love races. And the people that are fixing our house would've forced us out anyway." Link said, then he grew annoyed, "And the others would've forced us to come, even of we didn't want to."

* * *

Fox sighed. It's been awhile since he had a hot bath. The showers at their house quit working now that the pipes had been frozen, like Link said before. Fox was glad to have warm water at last. He leaned back and lowered his head into the water. He ran his fingers through the wet fur on his head to wash the dirt out. He resurfaced and gasped. He scratched his arms to get the dirt off them as well. And he even scratched his tail. It felt like heaven for awhile. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Then he heard a knock on the door. Fox opened his eyes, raised his ears, and sat up. 

"Are you done in there lad?" the man asked, "A friend of yours is waiting on you!"

"In a minute!" Fox said. He pulled the plug to drain the water and got out. He wrapped a towel around himself and dried off. He put on his cloths and his head antenna. And then walked out the shower room door. The main hall looked like a type of Hotel hobby. The man looked at Fox and smiled. And then he walked off.

Fox looked around, and then he saw Falco standing in a corner with his arms crossed. Fox walked over to Falco.

"Hello Fox." Falco said.

"Hi." Fox said, smiling.

"C'mon, let's get going."

Fox nodded and followed Falco. He opened the door, and the cold air blew against Fox's body. He shivered as he wrapped his arms around his body, trying to warm up.

Falco led Fox to the two Arwings that were parked in an open field.

"Samus is already waiting for us." Falco said.

"I can't wait to get into my Arwing again!" Fox said.

Falco nodded. He pushed a button on his wrist communicator and the door to his Arwing opened up. Fox did the same thing.

Falco climbed into his Arwing and waited for Fox to get in his. Fox climbed into his as well. He turned it on and the lights inside began flashing. The Arwing also vibrated a little.

"Falco to Fox, Falco to Fox, do you copy?" Falco asked.

"Read you loud and clear!" Fox said.

"All right" Falco said. He turned on the radio and the rock theme form the Meteor Stage from Star Fox Adventures began playing. The music was transfered to Fox's Arwing as well so he'd have something to listen to. Fox tapped his fingers on his steering wheel to follow the beat, and then he got focused.

"Let's go!" Fox shouted.

He and Falco lifted off of the ground, and both Arwings sped off into the sky. They were gone in a flash.


	3. Where are you?

Chapter 3

Some of the smashers decided to look around the town while the others were fixing their snow mobiles. It was their first time to be here, so they wanted to check things out for awhile. Crowds of people were outside as well. The snow on the ground was real flat. And the roof tops on the buildings had snow on them. And for some reason, there weren't any cars there.

"Where are the malls at this place?" Peach asked.

"I also want to know." Zelda whined, "This place looks too much like a western town more than a city. Besides, I'm freezing!"

"Yeah, me too."

Captain Falcon took off his helmet. His blond hair was spikey, possibly because of the static in his helmet.

"Um…..maybe that's because you girls are wearing dresses!" Captain Falcon said to them.

"…..Oh." They both said.

"You should've dressed warmly."

"We didn't know that it was going to be cold here!" Zelda said.

"Its always cold here!" Captain Falcon said, rolling his eyes.

"At least we don't have to worry about the cold." Popo said.

"Yeah, we're already dressed up for it!" said Nana.

"You guys wear those everyday!" said Peach, "Of course you don't have to worry!"

Popo and Nana laughed.

"How can you guys stand to wear those in the summer and spring?" Peach asked.

"We don't know." Popo shrugged.

"We're just use to it." Nana said.

"Where does everyone want to go?" Peach asked.

"I found a mall somewhere around the corner." Captain Falcon said, putting his helmet back on, "We can stock up on stuff while we're here."

"All right!" Zelda said excitedly, "I also can't wait to get out of this dress! It's freezing out here!"

"Ditto!" Peach said.

Zelda looked around for someone.

"Hey wait a minute." she said, "Where's Sheik?"

"Hmm. I don't know." Peach said.

"Nevermind about a mall, I have to go look for him!"

Zelda took off.

"Well, I'm going to a store." Peach said, "Who wants to come with me?"

"I do!" Nana said.

"I geuss I'll come, too." Captain Falcon said.

"All right, let's go!" Peach said.

The girls left, and Captain Falcon followed them. Popo was just about to leave, until he whined.

"But I'm thirsty!" he said.

Instead of leaving with the others, he left on his own to finds something to drink. He spotted a water fountain.

"Yes!" he said.

Popo walked up to it and pressed the button. It didn't work.

"What the...?"

He tried again. Nothing.

"C'mon!" he said.

"I'm afraid the water pipes are frozen, young one." a woman said.

Popo turned around. The woman was a teenager, about 17 years old. She had blond, curly hair, and had a little bit of makeup on her face. She had on a light blue jacket, and she had hight heeled boots on her feet.

Popo groaned.

"Theres a store that sells beverages just around the corner."

Popo smiled, "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Popo ran off to find it.

* * *

Link was sitting on a bench. He knew it was cold outside, but he didn't care. He was just about to get up, until someone popped in front of him. 

"Gaa!" he screamed.

The person placed her hand over Link's mouth.

"Shhh……it's just me." she said. Then she let go of Link's mouth.

"Zelda?" Link asked, "What are you doing here?"

Zelda stood silent for a moment. "Um...do you know where Sheik is?" she asked. "I was looking for him."

"Um….no I don't." Link said.

Zelda sighed, "I haven't seen him for almost two hours. I wonder where he's at. I'm worried about him."

Link sighed.

"I looked everywhere." she said, "Where can he be?"

"Did you happen to look in a tree?" a voice called.

"Huh?" Link asked.

Zelda and Link looked in the tree above them. It was Sheik. He was stuck in a few tree branches.

"What are you doing?" Zelda laughed.

"I….I was climbing to get an apple, and then the branch I was sitting on, broke. And now I'm stuck." he said nervously.

"How long have you been stuck?" Zelda asked.

"Two hours." Sheik said, "Now get me down from here, I'm freezing to death!" 

Link sighed. He took out his boomerang and threw it at the tree. It broke the branches that held Sheik. Then Sheik fell, but Zelda caught him. Sheik exhaled.

"Thank you." he said.

"No problem." Link said, storing his boomerang away.

The cold air blew. Zelda wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep warm. She also shivered.

"I want to go to the mall or something!" she said, "It's too cold out here."

Link didn't say anything.

"Sometimes, I can stand cold tempetures." Sheik said. "But when I'm in one spot for too long, then I can't."

"Well, I can't at all!" Zelda whined.

"Then dress nicely next time!"

"How was I suppose to know that it would be cold here?"

"Well, you better get use to it then. This place snows all the time in the winter." Sheik said.

"Don't worry Zelda." Link said, "The snow will melt in about three days or so, according to the news earlier."

"I hope so!" she said.

"Yeah, but it might snow again after that." Sheik said. "Its winter."

"Gee, thanks for your support!" Link said angirly.

"I'm just being honest!"

Link sighed and shook his head, "I hate to admit it, but he's right. We're in the tundra land. Its snows all the time here in the winter. From the towns, to the open fields. Even if it melts, it will snow again some day."

"That's great! That's just great" Zelda said, "We took a vacation where it snows the most! I wanted to go to a beach or something!"

Link gave a weak smile. "Sorry, but we didn't have a choice. I didn't want to come either, but they would've forced me, anyway."

"If they would've forced you, then they would've forced us as well." Sheik said. He crossed his arms ans turned away.

Zelda groaned. "Well, at least the town is nice, I guess."

"The people here are nice, too." Link said.

"See? Thats the good side out of all this, you're too busy thinking on the down side." Sheik said.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

Zelda sighed.


	4. The first accident

Chapter 4

The snow has finally melted a few hours later. The sun was shining brightly in the sky. And a few clouds were in the sky as well. The booming sound of the Arwings roared as they sped past the clouds. Falco was doing barrel rolls as he was flying up and down.

"Ok Falco." said Fox. "That's enough."

"I'm just trying to have some fun!" Falco said, "It's been quite awhile since we flew our Arwings!"

"Yes, I know." Fox replied, "But we just fixed them up. Try not to go too crazy or else it'll---"

"You worry too much, Fox!" he said, "I'll be fine, just trust me."

Fox sighed, "All right, but just be careful! I can't afford to fix the Arwings again until General Pepper pays us in several months."

Falco didn't listen. He sped off with his Arwing and flew through the clouds. He continued doing barrel rolls.

Fox shook his head and laughed.

"Aren't you getting dizzy yet, Falco?" Fox teased.

"Nope!" Falco replied.

"Crazy bird." he said to himself. He lowered his Arwing into the ocean and landed. It looked as though he was skiing, but with his Arwing. He tilted it and let lowered his wing into the water. It was gliding smoothly in the ocean.

"Better be careful Fox!" a voice said. "You might damage your wing."

"Looks who talking, Mr. Reckless!" Fox said, annoyed.

Fox got his Arwing up and looked at his right window. He thought that it was Falco talking to him, but it turned out to be someone else. Samus was in his Starship waving to him.

"Why are YOU here?" Fox asked, surprised.

"I wanted to join you." Samus replied, "It looked like fun. Plus, I didn't have anything else to do, so I decided to fly my Starship for awhile."

"All right!" Falco said. He sped past Samus and rolled. He lowered into the water and continued rolling.

Samus looked down at Falco and smiled. Falco was still in the water.

_"Heh."_ Samus thought, _"I wish I could do that."_

But then, a thick fog surrounded them. Samus, Falco, Fox lost sight of each other.

"Fox?" Samus asked, "Where are you?"

"Where are _you_?" Fox asked back.

"Uh...guys?" Falco said over his radio, "Where the heck are you?"

They continued searching for each other. Samus was looking around, but he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Falco then caught a glimps of Samus, then he screamed.

"Samus, look out!" Falco yelled.

Samus turned around and saw what he was talking about. He was heading towards a rocky cliff.

"Ahhh!" he screamed. Samus tried to turn, but the steering wheel wouldn't let him. It was stuck.

"Fox, I'm having some trouble!" Samus screamed, panicking. "I CAN'T CONTROL MY SHIP ANY LONGER!" 

Fox tried to find Samus, but it was too late. Samus had already crashed into the cliff. His ship tumbled down and hit a few large rocks. Samus was thrashed around in his ship. Fox saw a ship headed towards the ocean. When he got a closer look, he saw that it was Samus's ship. Fox panicked. Samus's ship crashed onto the ground in flames. Fox was VERY scared.

"SAMUS!" he screamed.

"Fox, what happened?" Falco asked.

"Samus is down!" he yelled.

Falco tried to find someplace to land, but Fox had already found a spot. He landed his Arwing on a large, flat rock and ran out of it.

Samus's ship was at a rocky island near the ocean. It was destroyed. The flames had now died down. Fox ran towards his ship, hopped onto it and looked into the window.

Samus wasn't moving. He was sitting in his seat with his head on his steering wheel. His arms were limp and hanging.

"Samus!" Fox screamed, banging on the window.

Fox grabbed his blaster franticly and blasted the glass, shattering it. He went inside, grabbed Samus's limp body, but the weight of his armor made it hard to do that. He hosted Samus on his back, but he fell out of the ship in the process. Fox scrambled on the ground and towards Samus. He flipped him over and picked up his head.

"Samus." Fox said, "Can you hear me?"

Samus didn't answer.

"Samus?" Fox tried again.

There was no response.

Falco finally found a place to land. He landed in an open spot, got out of his Arwing, and ran towards the two. Then he stopped dead in his tracks. He gasped.

"Is...is he?" Falco couldn't finish.

"I don't know." Fox said.

Fox removed Samus's helmet. Samus's eyes were closed and his mouth was open a little. He had blood dripping from his mouth, as well as the right side of his head. His light brown hair was a mess because of the sweat on his face. Fox felt his heart sink. He drew closer to Samus's mouth. Falco crossed his fingers.

Fox could feel short breaths coming from Samus. Fox gasped.

"He's alive!" Fox said, "But barely! He needs help! Contact the others, right now!"

"You got it!" Falco said. He rushed to his Arwing and jumped into it.

Fox noticed that Samus's right leg was twisted. He couldn't remove that part of his armor, so he didn't know if it was broken or not. He just hoped that he would get help before it was too late.

"Hold on." Fox said, "Just hold on."

Fox grabbed Samus, hopped into his Arwing, and put him down in the passenger's seat. He started it up and then took off into the air.

About 20 minutes later, Samus stirred. He opened his eyes slowly, and then he let out a cry of pain.

"Samus?" Fox asked. "You're awake."

Samus continued screaming.

"Fox, what's going on?" Falco asked over the radio.

"Samus is awake!" Fox replied, "But he's in extreme pain!"

"NO KIDDING I'M IN PAIN!" Samus screamed at the top of his lungs.

Fox cringed. "Falco, is there anyway we can speed this up? Samus is giving me a headach!"

"I'M THE ONE ON REAL PAIN HERE, FOX!" he shouted, "MY LEG HURTS!"

"Ok, ok. Tell him to calm down, we'll be there soon!" Falco said, "Over and out!"

"Did you hear that Samus?" Fox asked.

"Yeah." he panted.

Then Samus screamed. Fox bit his lip for awhile.

"Samus, you have to calm down!" Fox said, "If you get out of control, you'll make my Arwing crash!"

"What the heck is wrong with my leg?" Samus screamed.

"I don't know!" Fox said.

The pain in his leg was overwhelming, as well as his entire body. He suddenly felt himself getting dizzy. His sight was getting dark. He groaned and slowly closed his eyes and his body fell limp. He was now gasping for air. Fox looked at him and gasped.

"I'm afraid he won't last much longer." Fox said to Falco, "We need to hurry!"

Falco didn't say anything.

"Listen to me, Samus, don't give up on me, you hear?" he said to Samus.

"Please...please hurry!" Samus groaned.

Samus later fell unconscious because of the extreme pain in his body. Fox looked at him. He figured that Samus is probably dying. Fox bit his lip, and then he concentrated on his flying.


	5. Painful memories

Chapter 5

Zelda was walking on a trail in a garden. It was in a warm green house so the cold wouldn't come in. She had a basket hanging on her arm.

"Hmm." she sighed, "The fruit should be ready about now."

She walked over to where the Strawberries were. She took a good look at them. They seemed to be in good condition. She picked a few and went off.

Then she stopped to there the Peaches were. She looked at them one by one. Some of them were good, but the others still needed time. She picked the ones that were ready and walked off.

Then Zelda stopped at the Apple tree. The sweet, red fruit were also ready to be picked. She was getting ready to climb the tree, until an apple core fell on her head.

"Hey!" she said. She picked up the core and looked at it. Then another one fell in front of her.

Zelda looked up and took a good look. In the tree, she could see something. Something pink.

"Kirby!" she yelled, "Those are MY apples you're eating!"

The puffball didn't bother looking. Instead, it just let out a little 'jig?'

"Get down!" Zelda yelled.

"Jiggly!" the puffball replied.

"Wait a minute….." Zelda pondered. "Is that you, Kirby?"

"Jigglypuff!" the puffball replied again. Then it threw an apple core down at Zelda. The core hit her on the head.

"Hey!" she said, "That wasn't very nice!"

"Jiggly!"

"Wait, you're not Kirby!" Zelda said, "Jigglypuff, is that you?"

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff said. He jumped down from the branch and landed on the ground.

(A/N: Jigglypuff can be either a boy or a girl, so I'm putting it as a boy.)

"Why did you…..oh never mind." Zelda sighed. She continued picking the apples. Then she sat down on a rock. Beside the rock had a spring. It also had a small waterfall. The water was as clear as crystal. Zelda dipped her hand into the water, then took it out. She splashed some water on her face and sighed.

"This feels nice." she said as a gentle breeze blew on her face.

A young, cloaked male stood behind a rock, watching her. Zelda could sense the boy; she knew exactly who it was. She smiled.

"It's ok Sheik." she said, "You can come out."

Sheik smiled. "I can never hide from you, can't I?"

Zelda laughed a little. Sheik walked towards Zelda and sat down beside her.

"Why are you here, anyway?" he asked.

"I came here to pick the fruit that were ready." She said, "Most of them seem ready to be picked. Try one."

Zelda handed Sheik an apple and he took it. He lowered his collar and took a bite.

"Well?" Zelda asked.

Sheik swallowed the apple and sighed.

"How did you make this fruit so wonderful?" he asked.

Zelda blushed, "I….don't know."

Sheik smiled. "You're very kind when it comes to nature. That's one thing I like about you."

Zelda smiled and blushed an even deeper shade of red. Sheik chuckled.

"You don't have to be so nervous around me, you know." He said.

"I know." Zelda whispered.

Sheik smiled. He sat down on a rock. Zelda laid down on Sheik's lap. Now, it was Sheik's turn to blush. He grabbed his collar and put it back on so Zelda wouldn't know that he was blushing. But Zelda knew it anyway. She had a very deep feeling that Sheik was blushing. She smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Sheik asked.

"No reason." Zelda replied. Then she grew quiet.

"Zelda?" Sheik asked, but there was no answer.

"Zelda?" he asked again.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"Um….what are you--?" It took Sheik to realize what Zelda was actually doing. He chuckled a little. (A/N: It's kinda like a romantic scene. No sick ideas here, ok guys?)

"Nevermind." He said, placing his hand on her arm.

Zelda smiled. She got up and pushed Sheik off the rock. Sheik fell to the ground.

"Zelda!" he asked, shocked, "Why did you do that for?"

Zelda smiled, "I'm just trying to have some fun."

"By hurting me?"

"No silly." Zelda leaned down to Sheik.

"Because of the constant battling, we haven't been spending much time together." she said, "I want that to change now. I want to spend as much time with you as I possibly can."

Sheik smiled.

"Oh c'mon!" Zelda said, "Why do you always have to hide your handsome face?"

"Um..." Sheik couldn't talk.

Zelda took off Sheik's hat, then she grabbed his collar and lowered it. Sheik's eye's widened.

"….Zelda." he said.

"You don't have to hide your identity form me, Sheik." Zelda said, "I already know who you are. You've been inside my body for years. So I haven't seen you for while. I'm sorry that I forgot about you."

Sheik sighed, "Its ok."

"You have been the only person I loved since I broke up with Marth after that dance three months ago." Zelda said, "What about you?"

Sheik gasped, "Oh….um….you are the only person I love."

"Are you serious?" Zelda asked, fluttering her eyelids.

"Well….um….no." Sheik said, then he sighed. "I can't lie to you, Zelda. I….had another girl I loved….many years ago."

"Oh?" Zelda said, "What was her name?"

"Crystal." he said, "She and I were the last of our race. But now…..I'm the last one."

Zelda gasped.

"Well, what ever happened to her?"

Sheik closed his eyes. He took off his hat but his collar was already down.

_Flashback_

_There was a great battle at Hyrule. People were being massacred as others tried to flee for their lives, but failed. The sounds of swords clanging against each other and screams filled the air. The battle lasted for five days. Horses were being killed, along with their owners. The villagers fled for their lives._

"_RETREAT! RETREAT!" someone yelled. Just then, an arrow hit his back. He fell off his Horse, dead. The Horse was later slaughtered._

_The battle raged on. Two people were trying to escape._

"_I hope they don't come after us!" a girl said._

"_I think we'll be fine!" said a young man, "They're busy right now."_

_Sheik, and his girlfriend Crystal, were trying to escape from the war. Crystal had long, blue hair and her eyes were also blue. She had a blue and pink dress on, and a bracelet that was on her left wrist. Unlike Sheik's skin, which was tan, Crystal's skin was white. They were forced to fight, but didn't want to. So they were trying to escape._

"_I found a dungeon that leads to an underground Temple!" Sheik said, panting. "We can hide in there until the war passes."_

"_But what if they find us?"_

"_They won't, trust me!"_

_As they continued running, the sounds of explosions filled the air. One explosive was thrown in front of Sheik and Crystal. They stopped and ran away from it. It exploded and Crystal was knocked to the ground._

"_Are you all right?" Sheik asked her. He grabbed her hand and helped her up._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." Crystal replied. "Let's get going!"_

_A knight on a back of a horse appeared beside them. He laughed evilly and threw a bomb at them. Sheik grabbed Crystals hand and ran away from it. They escaped without harm._

"_Just a little further!" Sheik said._

_A few minutes later, they reached the Temple. Sheik ran inside the Temple, followed by Crystal. _

"_We need to go a bit further just in case they find us here." Sheik said. _

_He grabbed a match and struck it with the Temple wall. He lit a candle and blew the match out. When they got to where they wanted to be, Sheik sat down and rested his back against the cool wall and sighed._

"_I hope they don't find us here." Crystal said, worriedly._

_Sheik took off his hat and lowered his collar, revealing his face and the rest of his blond hair, which was almost like Links short hair._

"_It's ok." he said, panting, "They won't find us here, trust me."_

_Crystal sighed. "I hope not. I hate this war!" _

_Crystal was closed to crying. Her eyes started to well up with tears. Sheik looked at her. _

"_Are you ok?" he asked. Crystal didn't answer._

_Sheik got up, grabbed Crystal and hugged her._

"_It's going to be ok, I promise." he said softly._

_Crystal and Sheik sat down. Crystal found herself drifting off to sleep. Sheik was also tired. He lowered his head and fell asleep with her.  
_


	6. River incident

Chapter 6

_The war was finally over. Smoke filled the air, making the sky looked dirty. Buildings were now in ruins. When Sheik and Crystal woke up, they got out of the Temple. The outside was so quiet, it was almost scary. _

"_It's over." Sheik sighed, "It's finally over."_

_Crystal nodded._

_Little did they realize, a knight was still barley alive, but he was dying fast. He grabbed a bow and arrow and drew it._

"_This will be your last victory." he said. He released the arrow, then groaned. He fell over and died. The arrow was heading for Sheik, but Crystal got in the way The arrow hit her in the back. She gasped._

"_What's wrong?" Sheik asked. Then he noticed an arrow embedded in her back. Sheik gasped._

"_No." he whispered._

_Crystal fell over, but Sheik caught her._

"_Crystal!" he said, "Are you ok?"_

_Crystal gasped, she could barely speak. She was too weak to get up. Sheik flipped her over and placed her on the ground. He held up Crystal's head. She was too weak to get up._

_"Sheik..."__ Crystal closed her eyes.  
_

_Sheik gasped. He grabbed her wrist. There was a very weak pulse. Crystal's chest slowly rose and fell until she breathed her last breath, her heart stopped beating and her body fell limp._

"……_.No…." Sheik said. Sheik grabbed Crystal's wrist again. This time, he couldn't detect a pulse. Sheik gently caressed her pale skin; she was as cold as death itself. _

_Sheik could no longer hold back tears. They streamed down his face and onto Crystal's dress._

"_Wake up!" he said, "Please, I beg of you_, _wake up…..Crystal!"_

_Crystal didn't respond. _

"_Wake up!" he shouted, "You can't die on me! Please wake up!"_

_Crystal still didn't respond. Sheik gasped._

_No matter how hard he didn't want to, how much he didn't want to, he had to accept the fact that she was gone. And that she was never coming back._

_Knowing that there was nothing he could do anymore, Sheik finally gave up. The girl that he loved so much was gone, died in his arms._

_He had never felt so much pain in his entire life. This was worse than being severely wounded. The only thing that mattered to him, the only person that mattered to him, was dead. It was too hard to believe, and too much to take in. _

_ He felt his heart being torn to pieces.__He didn't know what to do anymore because of what just happened. All because of one little arrow. Sheik sighed.  
_

End flashback

"That's horrible!" Zelda said.

Sheik sighed. He closed his eyes tightly and tears filled his eyes "I can't forget about it, no matter how hard I try. I loved that girl so much…..it was very painful to see her die."

"All these years…you never talked about your past." Zelda said, "Now I understand why you always kept it a secret. You were trying to forget about what happened, but it kept coming back, right?"

Sheik turned away, "Actually- - -"

"I'm sorry about what happened." she interrupted, "I had no idea what your past was like…..now I know."

"It was only part of my past, Zelda" Sheik said, "It doesn't matter now."

Zelda grabbed Sheik and wrapped her arms around him, putting him close to her body. She rested her head onto his and rubbed his back gently.

"What are you doing?" Sheik asked.

"Conforting you." Zelda replied.

"Zelda." Sheik chuckled, "You don't need to do that! I told you, I'm over her now!"

"Yeah well...if something happened to you, I'd be upset." Zelda said, "And what if something happened to me, how would you feel?"

Sheik grew silent. He sighed.

"Like my world came crashing down on me." he said softly, closing his eyes.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly. A cool breeze blew, making the flowers and the grass sway. Pikachu was playing with Pichu near a river bank. They were running around, chasing each other. Mewtwo floated down and watched them, his arms crossed. 

"How pathetic." he said telepathically, "They should be training, not playing."

Pikachu tackled Pichu and began tickling him. Pichu giggled, as well as Pikachu. Pichu got up and began chasing Pikachu. Pikachu turned around and began chasing Pichu. Pichu tried to run away from him. Then he climbed up Mewtwo.

"Get down from me." he said, annoyed.

Pichu got off of Mewtwo and began running.

Mewtwo shook his head.

"C'mon guys, we have to go." he said, leaving.

Pikachu and Pichu nodded and followed Mewtwo. He floated across the rushing river and landed. Then he turned around.

"C'mon!" he said, "It's not that hard!"

"Pichu?" (Are you sure?) Pichu asked nervously.

"Yes." Mewtwo said, annoyed, "Now let's go! Your testing my patience!"

"Pika, pika pikachu, pi?" (I'll go, then you follow me, ok?) Pikachu asked. Pichu sighed.

Pikachu walked across the log slowly. When he made it, he jumped to where Mewtwo was standing.

"Pika!" (Ok!) Pikachu shouted at Pichu.

Pichu sighed, "Pichu pi. Pichu pi." (Ok then, here we go)

Pichu began walking across the log slowly. The log moved, making Pichu stop. He was too scared to continue.

"Pikachu!" (Hurry up!) Pikachu shouted at Pichu.

Pichu gulped. He tried moving again, and then the log moved again. This time, Pichu lost his balance and fell into the rushing river.

"PICHU!" Pikachu shouted.

Mewtwo turned around, and noticed that Pichu was gone.

"Humph. He must've chickened out." he said.

"Pika!" (Look!) Pikachu said, tugging on Mewtwo's ankle. Mewtwo looked down and saw Pichu being swept away by the river.

"No!" he said. He floated near the water to catch Pichu, but the river was too fast.

"Pichu!" (Help me!) Pichu coughed.

"Pika!" (Hold on!) Pikachu said.

Pichu tried to find something to grab onto. And then he saw a rock. Pichu tried to swim to it, but the current was too strong. He later found himself drifting to another rock. He grabbed onto it and held on for dear life.

"Pichu! Pika pika?" (Pichu! Are you ok?) Pikachu shouted out to him.

Before Pichu could respond, he slipped off the rock, and the river swept him away again. Pichu tried to keep his head above the surface.

Mewtwo rushed down and tried to use psychic to lift Pichu, but failed.

The river was becoming faster. Pikachu dove into the river and tried to catch Pichu. But when he was about to get close to him, he saw something that almost made his heart stop. They were heading for a large waterfall. Pikachu grabbed onto a large rock. When Pichu got close, Pikachu tried to grab him, but it was too late. Pichu had fallen over the water fall.

"PICHU!" Pikachu screamed.

Mewtwo rushed down the river. He looked around, and saw Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" he said, "Catch!"

Mewtwo threw a rope at Pikachu. He grabbed onto it and Mewtwo pulled him towards the shore. Pikachu got on the shore and coughed.

"Where's Pichu?" he asked.

"Pika pika!" (I couldn't get him!) he said.

Mewtwo floated high and looked down. Pichu was nowhere to be seen. He floated down the fall and looked everywhere. There were still no signs of Pichu. Mewtwo sighed. He floated back up.

"Pikachu?" (Well?) Pikachu asked, afraid of the answer.

"The river took him." Mewtwo said.

Pikachu's eyes widened. "Pika!" (No way!)

Mewtwo sighed, "We'd better go."

Mewtwo floated in the air, and then went off at an extreme speed. Pikachu was about to leave, but he turned around. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Pikachu." (I'm sorry) he said, and then he ran off.


	7. Helping friends

Chapter 7

Samus stirred and opened his eyes. He found himself on a bed in a room. He had a patch on his forehead and his right leg in a cast. He also saw his body armor in a corner of the room. Samus sighed.

"What the heck happened to me?" he asked himself.

Just then, he heard footsteps approaching his room. The door slowly opened, and someone peeked inside.

"Are you all right?" The person asked.

"……Yeah." Samus replied.

The boy exhaled. He walked into the room and looked at Samus.

"You gave Fox and Falco quite a scare." he said, "It's a good thing they brought you here, they thought you were going to die."

Samus groaned, "Thanks Marth."

Marth smiled, "So you DO remember me."

"I don't have amnesia, I'm just hurt." Samus said, smiling.

Marth chuckled.

"Where's my star ship?" Samus asked.

"It's gone." he said, "Fox told me it was so banged up, that it couldn't be fixed. Sorry."

Samus sighed, "Its ok. I can always build a new one."

Marth thought for a moment. "I have to go." he said, "Are you sure you're going to be all right by yourself?"

"Yeah I geuss." Samus said.

"If you need anything, just give me a call."

"Ok."

Marth walked towards the door. When he stopped in front of it, he turned to Samus. He sighed, and walked out the door and shut it. Samus sighed.

"Why do I always get myself into these messes?" he said to himself.

* * *

Falco was walking in a forest. He stopped and looked around. The forest was surrounded by tall, thick trees that had many leaves. Falco rested his back against a tree and closed his eyes. But before he could think, he saw something at the bank of a river. 

"What's that?" he said to himself.

A tiny yellow and black mouse was lying on the ground, wet. Falco had a strong feeling that it was Pikachu. He slid down the edge and walked slowly towards the Pokemon.

"Oh no." he said.

When he got a closer look, he found out that it wasn't Pikachu. It was Pichu. His fur was wet and dirty. And he wasn't moving. Falco walked over to Pichu and picked him up. Then he heard a small 'pi.' Falco exhaled.

"Thank goodness your still alive." he said in relief. Then he walked away from the river with Pichu in his arms.

* * *

Samus sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair. 

"I'm so bored!" he said. He tried to sleep, but couldn't. Fox walked in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine, fine." Samus said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I put you though this mess." Fox said.

Samus chuckled, "As a matter of fact, I had a great time! I never felt that way before."

"Um….yeah…." he said, "But you almost got yourself killed."

"I know." Samus said, "I just couldn't gain control of my ship. The system went haywire when I was headed for that cliff. I wonder what happened."

Fox sighed, "Me too. But...I'm just glad you're alright. You don't know how worried I was about you."

Samus couldn't help but smile. Then he frowned, "I guess I won't be flying for awhile. After I'm healed, I'll get to work on my ship, and then I'm taking a break from flying for about a month or two."

"Don't force yourself to--"

"Fox!" Samus said, "I'm not forcing myself to give up flying for a few months, I….just don't want to fly for awhile. After what happened earlier, I'm….a little scared that I might lose control again. And if that happens, I might lose my life. I'm going to give up flying until I decide I want to fly again, ok?"

Fox sighed, "Ok." Then he smiled, "Just don't push yourself too hard or you'll end up hurting yourself again."

Samus smiled, "You don't have to worry about that. I can't do anything for about six weeks or so. My injuries are so bad….that it finally knocked some sense into me." Then he chuckled, "I'm usually pretty reckless, especially when it comes to flying."

"Falco is, too." Fox laughed. "Well, I'd better go. Hope you get to feeling better."

Fox was just about to leave the room, but Samus stopped him.

"Wait!" he said.

Fox stopped and turned around.

"Tell Falco…...that….I won't be training with him for a long time after I'm healed."

Fox smiled, "Ok."

Fox turned around and left the room. Samus sighed happily.

"A few weeks off flying and training are just what I need." He said, closing his eyes and smiling.

* * *

It was now dark five hours later. The sky was black with thousands of stars. Falco was sitting down on a log in the woods. He had a fire burning in front of him. Pichu was still in his arms with a blanket wrapped around him. Pichu opened his eyes slowly. 

"Pichu pi?" (Where am I?) He asked.

Falco gasped.

"You're awake?" Falco said. Pichu looked at him. His vision was still blurry.

"Pichu pi?" (Who are you?) he asked.

Falco couldn't understand what the little Pokemon was saying. Instead, he took a guess.

"Your going to be all right." he said.

"Pichu pi?" (Who are you?) Pichu asked softly. Then he fainted again.

Falco sighed. "I wish I could understand what you're saying to me." he said. "I wonder how you got in the river in the first place."

Pichu was sound asleep. Falco got up with Pichu still in his arms. He walked over to a tree, rested his back against it, and sat down.

"I'll get you to Pikachu. We'll find him, I promise." he said. He looked up at the star-filled sky and sighed.

"_I wonder if they realize that your still alive."_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Sheik sat down on a rock in the garden. He looked around, and then sighed. Zelda walked towards him.

"Are you feeling all right?" she asked, a bit worried.

"Yes, I told you!" Sheik said, a bit annoyed.

Zelda picked a peach off the tree and handed it to Sheik. But Sheik lifted his hand in front of the fruit.

"No thanks." he said.

"Oh c'mon, just take it!" Zelda said.

"I'm fine."

"But….." Zelda sighed, "Take it!"

Zelda grabbed Sheik's hand and gave him the peach. Sheik looked at Zelda in surprise.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I'm trying to cheer you up." Zelda replied.

"I told you, I'm all right, for pete's sake!"

"Do you still miss her?"

"Miss who?"

"Crystal!"

"Zelda, you're making such as big deal out of this!"

"Well, do you?"

"Yeah...but I---"

"Nevermind." Zelda said, "Everyone had someone that they loved before, then they moved on and….found another."

"And you?"

"Sorry." she said, "You were the first person I loved."

Sheik smiled, "Thanks, I guess."

Zelda laughed a little.

"C'mon." she said, "It's late."

Zelda got up, grabbed Sheik's hand and helped him up.

"Um…..thanks for understanding." he said.

"Like I said before, everyone had someone they once loved before they met another person." Zelda said.

Sheik couldn't smile. He turned away. Zelda was a bit worried.

"If I die, then the Sheikh race would be extinct." he said softly. "I'm the last out of all of them." He closed his eyes, trying to fight back tears.

"It must be really hard, knowing that you're the last of your race." Zelda said.

"Yeah well…..every time I think about it, it makes me feel like I'm alone."

"You're not alone." Zelda said, "Not while I'm here."

Zelda grabbed Sheik's arm and rested her head on it. Sheik blushed again.

"Um….." Sheik tried to speak, but is unable to. Zelda smiled.

"See what I mean?" she asked.

Sheik found the urge to smile. "Thanks." he said.

* * *

A day later, snow started falling again. Mewtwo stared out the window in his cabin. 

"No wonder it's been so cold the past few days." he said to himself. "If Pichu is still alive, he might be freezing."

"Pika?" (Mewtwo?) he said. Pikachu walked towards Mewtwo and jumped on his lap.

"Pikachu, Pichu pi pika?"(Do you think Pichu is still alive?) he asked.

Mewtwo lowered his head, "I'm not sure." he said, "Pichu is a good swimmer, so I think he survived. But my most worry is that if he IS alive, he'll be suffering from the cold."

"Pikachu pi pikachu!" (I've got to go look for him!) he said. Pikachu jumped down Mewtwo's lap and headed for the door.

"Pikachu! If you go out there, you'll freeze!" said Mewtwo.

"Pikachu!" (I don't care!) Pikachu said. Then he opened the door and rushed out.

Mewtwo closed his eyes. "That Pokemon cares too much." he said, "He's pathetic."


	8. Where's Pichu?

Chapter 8

A cabin was in the middle of the snowy field. A fire was burning in it to heat the inside up. When Pichu awoke, he could hear the cracking of the fire. He and Falco were sitting in a chair with a blanket on them. Pichu looked at Falco, but he appeared to be sleeping. Pichu got out of Falco's arms and walked towards the door. He turned around and looked at Falco again, and then he opened the door and walked out.

Falco could feel the cold air against his body. He tightened the blanket around him, but then he realized that someone was missing. He woke up, only to notice that Pichu was gone.

"Pichu?" he said.

There was no answer. Falco quickly threw the blanket off and got up. He searched inside the cabin for him.

"Pichu?" he said again. He still didn't get a response.

Falco looked everywhere, but Pichu was nowhere to be seen. Falco grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his body. He opened the cabin door, and the cold air blew inside it.

Falco stepped outside. The strong wind blew up against him as the snow stung his face.

"PICHU!" he yelled.

He didn't get a response. Then Falco noticed tiny footprints in the snow that lead all the way to an open field.

"Oh great!" he said, half annoyed, half scared.

Falco ran back inside. He grabbed his blaster for protection. Then he grabbed the blanket again and wrapped it tight around his body. He opened the door and walked out, looking for the little Pokemon.

* * *

The strong wind was trying to blow Pichu back. The snow flakes were blowing in his face, which felt like tiny pieces of glass or hot needles hitting him. Pichu was getting cold, fast, but he refused to give up. He tried to go against the wind, but it was too strong. It kept blowing him back a little. 

"Pichu pi pi pichu!" (I have to find Pikachu) he said.

Pichu felt his body going numb. Being a tiny Pokemon, his body will cool down fast, and he might die from the cold. But he kept going. Snow was covering his body. Pichu struggled to move in the snow.

Then he tumbled down a hill. Snow continued sticking to his furry body. When he hit the ground, he got up and tried to shake the snow off of his fur. Pichu walked for a few more minutes, and then he couldn't see a thing. As soon as he took another step, he collapsed from the cold, panting heavily and rapidly. The snow started to bury the tired Pokemon.

Pichu struggled to get on his feet while shaking off the snow. Sparks began showing from his cheeks due to him being so tired. As soon as he got up, he got zapped by his own eletricity. Pichu shrieked and fell to the ground once more.

* * *

Falco, on the other hand, couldn't see ahead of him. It was too foggy up ahead. He tightened the blanket around him and continued searching. The wind was blowing loudly, so even if he shouted for Pichu, there was no way that Pichu would be able to hear it. He just hoped that Pichu was still alive. But if he was, he would be suffering from the cold. 

Falco kept going. The snow was stinging his face. And it was also sticking to it. He used his arm to shield the snow from his face.

About ten minutes later, he still searched. He wasn't going to give up until he finds Pichu. But he knew that there was no way of finding the little Pokemon in this blizzard. Falco was also freezing. Finally, he was just about to give up, until he saw something in the snow.

"That better not be….." he said to himself.

Despite his hands being numb from the cold, Falco bent down and dug through the snow. When he got to where he wanted to be, he was shocked.

Pichu was lying in the snow, stiff as a rock. His eyes were closed and his mouth was opened a little. Falco picked up Pichu's cold and stiff body. He placed Pichu's mouth to his ear. He couldn't feel any breaths from him.

Then he felt something hit his cheek, which made him jump a bit. It was the eletricity that Pichu had released.

The blizzard had finally died down, which made it easer for him to find the cabin. Falco wrapped the blanket around Pichu and ran towards the cabin.

When he got in, he shut the door behind him. He pulled the chair close to the fire and sat down with Pichu in his arms, trying to warm him. He placed his ear on Pichu's chest to see if he could hear a heartbeat.

"C'mon." he whispered.

Falco sat still for awhile, trying to see if Pichu is still alive. After three minutes of waiting, he still didn't hear anything.

Falco clinched his fist, but just when he was about to give up, he heard a small 'pi'. Falco gasped.

Pichu's ears twitched. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Pi?" (Wha?) He asked. Then he looked at Falco.

"You shouldn't of ran away from me like that." he said, "I thought you were dead."

"Pichu." (Sorry.) he said softly.

Falco may be stubborn at times, but that doesn't mean that he is actually cold hearted. Although many people beleive his is, but he didn't care.

Pichu's cheeks continued sparking a bit. The spark accidently hit Falco's hand. He gasped and pulled his hand from Pichu.

"What was that about?" he asked, "I save you and this is the thanks I get? A bolt?"

Pichu shook his head, meaning that he was sorry.

"I know it was an accident." Falco said, "I was just messing with ya!"

Pichu didn't say anything. He began cleaning his face like a rabbit, and then shook himself dry from the melted snow that was on him.

"Do you want something to eat?" Falco asked.

He put Pichu down in the chair, grabbed a large pot and poured water into it. He set the pot above the fire. Pichu spoke up.

"Pi pi pi pi pichu." (I want to see Pikachu.) he said.

Falco turned around and got up. He walked over to the Pokemon.

"What?" he asked.

"Pi pi pichu!" (I want Pikachu!) he said again. Falco sighed.

"I-i-i-I can't understand you." he said.

"Pi pi…." (I want….) Pichu's voice started to break up. Tears filled his eyes, and then he jumped into Falco's arms and began crying. Falco was confused, not knowing what to do.

"What do you want?" he asked in a hard tone.

"Pichu!" (Pikachu!) Pichu sobbed.

"Pichu?" Falco was still confused, and then he got it. "Pikachu? You want Pikachu?"

"Pi!" (yes!) Pichu replied.

"I'm afraid we can't look for him right now!" he said. "I have to check on Fox, first."

Pichu sighed.

"Would you like to come with me?" Falco asked.

"Pi!" (Yes!) Pichu replied.

Falco put Pichu down. He poured the water out from the pot and onto the fire, putting it out. He grabbed his blaster and put it in his pocket. Pichu hopped in his arms again. Falco grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his body, as well as Pichu's.

"Are you ready?" he asked Pichu.

"Pi!" (Yes) the Pokemon replied.

"All right, let's get going." he said.

Falco opened the door and walked out with Pichu.


	9. Is this the end?

Chapter 9

Link sat down in a chair. He had a blanket wrapped around himself. Young Link walked towards him.

"What's up?" Link asked.

"Oh….nothing." Young Link said. "What's been going on with you?"

"Freezing my head off!" Link said, "I can't stand this anymore!"

Young Link sighed, "Same here."

"I'm going to ask the others to postpone this trip!" Link said angrily. He threw the blanket off and walked off. Young Link ran and grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around himself.

Marth, Fox, and Peach were in a cabin. Link walked up to the cabin and kicked the door open.

"Link, what's wrong?" Fox asked.

"I HATE this weather! I HATE this trip! I want to pack up, and go home!" he screamed.

"I'm afraid that's impossible at this time." Marth said, "We left because the heaters aren't working at our house. The water heater is broke, and the electricity has been shut off."

"That's why we took a trip to begin with." Peach said. "Not just because of the races they have here."

Link still had an angry look on his face. He tightened his fists.

"We have to stay here until the people I called can fix the heaters."

"And how long will that be?" Link asked.

"Umm…..a month." Peach said.

"WHAT!"

"Or two. Their pretty slow workers, Link."

"Well maybe you guys should've gotten a fast repairer!"

"Calm down!" Falco shouted.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WITH IT BEING THIRTY BELOW ZERO!"

Roy ran and punched Link in the face. Then he grabbed him and slammed him up against the cabin wall.

"WOULD YOU CALM DOWN ALREADY!" he yelled.

Roy's face was red with anger, as well as his eyes. He let go of Link. Link lost his balance and fell to the floor. And he remained there for awhile.

"You should know by now that it is winter! And it snows here all the time during this season!" Roy said angrily, "We're suppose to be having fun, and here you are yelling and screaming about you wanting to go home!"

Link was silent. Roy sighed.

"Look Link, we're not forcing you to stay." he said, "YOU can go home if you want, and WE can stay here. OR, you can stay with us and have a good time. It's your choice."

Link got up. The corner of his mouth was bleeding. He wiped the blood off with his arm. He lowered his head and sighed.

Roy looked at Link and crossed his arms.

"Well?" he asked.

"Just leave me alone." Link said. he walked to the door, opened it and walked out. He shut the door behind him.

"What's with him?" Roy asked, "And where's he going?"

"I don't know." Peach said, "But I'm worried about him."

Link took a walk in a snowy forest. He had never felt this down in a long time. He always hated arguing, but that could've been his worse argument yet. He kept thinking about what he said over and over again. The others were having a good time, but he wasn't.

Link felt sick to his stomach. He sat down on a rock and looked up in the sky. Bits of snow started falling gently. He sighed.

"_I want to have fun, but I can't for some reason." _he thought, "_Either I'm feeling a little homesick, or I think this vacation might turn out to be dangerous after all."_

_

* * *

_  
The snow on the ground sparkled everywhere. Later that day, Young Link and The Ice Climbers decided to take a walk for awhile. The Ice Climbers had no trouble with the cold, seeing that they were already wearing their winter cloths. But poor Young Link was trying to figure out on what to wear. 

"Man!" he said, "I wish I didn't have to wear this stupid Tunic here!"

"Heh heh, we are already suited for the cold." Popo said.

"If you want, you can wear one of our coats." Nana said.

"You mean you have more than one?" Young Link asked.

"Yep!" Popo said, "We always come prepared."

"Yeah." Then Nana chuckled weakly, "Except it might not fit you."

Young Link sighed, "I don't care! It's better than wearing this stupid tunic! I just want to get out of this cold weather."

Popo shrugged, "Ok."

Popo handed Young Link a light blue coat. When he put it on, they were surprised. The coat actually fit him.

"Wow." Nana said.

"Ok, now you need gloves." Popo said.

Popo took out an extra pair of brown gloves and gave them to Young Link. Young Link tried to put them on, but they wouldn't fit.

"Um….help." he said.

Popo and Nana laughed.

"The coat fits, but the gloves don't." Nana laughed.

"Then what can I wear to keep my hands warm?"

"The others aren't wearing gloves." said Popo.

"They aren't even wearing jackets for crying out loud!" Nana said.

"Maybe the others are use to the cold." Young Link said.

"Yeah maybe."

Popo opened the door and walked out.

"Wait for us!" Young Link shouted.

He and Nana ran out the door and into the freezing weather. Young Link let out a cry.

"I forgot about pants!" he said.

The Ice climbers just laughed.

"Sorry, but we can't supply you with those." Nana said.

They walked far from their cabin. When they got to an open spot, they stopped. The sky was white, and they could see mountains in the background, but they were pretty far away. The fog had covered most of them from view, anyway.

"Snowball fight!" Popo shouted. He rolled up a snowball and threw it at Young Link, which hit him in the head.

"Hey!" he said. He also rolled up a snowball. He threw it at Popo, but missed.

"Ha ha!" he taunted, "You missed!"

Just then, a snowball hit him on the back of the head.

"Hey!" he said, rubbing the back of his head. Nana laughed. Popo grabbed a snowball and threw it at Nana, which hit her in the face. She fell back, but she got up.

"These things are just slowing me down!" Young Link said. He took off the coat and gloves, and underneath, was his tunic. He could feel the cold air blowing against his body, but at least it was better than being slowed down.

"Over here!" Young Link shouted. He threw a snowball at Popo, which hit him on the back.

"Ow!" he said, "

Popo gave an evil grin and grabbed another snowball. He threw and caught it with his hand and walked towards Young Link. Young Link's eyes widened as he slowly backed away.

"Uh….Popo?" he asked.

"Now who's got control of the game?" he asked.

Young Link quickly made another snowball, but before he could throw it, Popo had already done so. The snowball hit Young Link in the face so hard, he was pushed back. The others didn't see the cliff that they were on.

Until now.

Young Link was sent falling off the cliff.

"NOO!" Nana shouted.

Young Link quickly grabbed his hook shot and shot it on a rock. It caught him, but he slammed his face on another rock.

"OW!" he said.

Popo and Nana ran towards the ledge. They saw Young Link dangling on the cliff.

"Are you ok?" Popo asked.

"Fine!" Young Link shouted back. His nose was bleeding because he hit the rock.

The strong wind began to pick up. It swung Young Link back and forth. Terrified for his life, he grabbed a hold of a rock, despite having frozen fingers. Now, he wished he had never discarded the cloths. He might fall to his death, or freeze to death. Either way, he still might die if he didn't get help soon.

"Go get help!" he shouted, "Now!

"We're on it!" Nana said. She and Popo ran off to find someone. Young Link closed his eyes tightly and re-opened them.

"I told Link I didn't want to come!" he said to himself.

Then he panted.

"Everything will be fine. The snow will melt soon. We'll leave in a week." he taunted, "Yeah right!"

He tried not to look down, but did anyway. He couldn't see the bottom because it was so foggy.

"Oh, please hurry." he groaned.  



	10. The death of a young one

Chapter 10

Popo and Nana ran towards a cabin. They pounded on the door loudly. Link answered the door.

"What is it?" he asked.

The Ice Climbers started yelling, but Link couldn't understand them.

"Whoa whoa!" he said, "Slow down. Now, calmly, what do you want to tell me?"

"Young Link's in trouble!" They both yelled.

Link was shocked, "What?"

"We were having a snowball fight, and I threw a snowball at him, he got pushed off a cliff, and now he's trying to get back up!" Popo said.

"Yeah, but I don't think that he'll be able to hold on for very long!" Nana said.

Link ran back inside. He grabbed his Master Sword and Hylian shield just in case. He didn't bother getting a blanket. He ran outside, and the Ice Climbers followed.

Young Link was freezing. The cold wind blew against his body. He was still hanging on the cliff, hanging on for dear life. Then he heard someone.

"Kiro!" someone shouted.

Young Link smiled, "Link?"

Link looked down at the edge. He could see Young Link.

"Kiro, are you ok?" Link shouted.

"What does it look like?" Young Link shouted back.

"Don't worry! I'm coming to get you!"

Link tried to find a way to get to Young Link without falling himself. He carefully climbed down the ledge, but he lost his footing on the slippery rock. He held on tight to a rock, hoping not to slip again. He panted.

"Hurry!" Young Link shouted.

Link bit his lip. He was terrified for Young Link's life, as well as his own. He tried to move down, but slowly. The wind blew again. Link gripped the rock as tight as he could. The snowflakes were stinging his face. But he had to keep going.

"Just hang on!" he shouted.

"That's easy for you to say!" Young Link shouted, "You're not the one dangling on a rock!"

Link was almost to Young Link. When he got near him, he held out his hand.

"Give me your hand!" he shouted.

Young Link tried swinging towards him, but it was no good. He found a ledge and stood on it, trying to keep his balance. He slowly walked towards Link.

"Just a little further!" Link shouted.

But when Young Link got on a rock, it broke. He gasped as he almost fell, but he grabbed a hold on a rock. Link grinded his teeth.

"Ok, I can do this." Young Link said to himself.

He put his foot on a rock, but this time, he slipped and fell. Young Link quickly grabbed his hook shot and shot it on a rock, but missed. He screamed as he fell.

Young Link continued falling until Link could no longer see him.

"NOOO!" Link shouted.

"Grab onto this!" Popo shouted down at Link. He threw a rope down at Link. He grabbed a hold of it and The Ice Climbers were able to pull him up.

Link got on the surface on his knees. He lowered his head and didn't say a word.

"Where's Young Link?" Nana asked, afraid of the answer.

Link got up, "I couldn't get him!" he said, "But I have a feeling that he's still alive!"

Popo gasped.

"You two go on now, I'll get Kiro!" Link said, and then he ran off.

Popo and Nana looked at each other, and then ran off.

* * *

Link ran to see if there was someway he can get down. But all there were is rocks. He had to risk it. Link slowly made his way down, but almost falling in the process. He grabbed a rock to hold his balance. Snow started falling again, but lightly. 

"_Please be alive."_ He thought.

As he finally made it the final rock, it gave way. Link fell to the ground. He groaned and looked up. Then he saw a body lying across form him.

"No…" he said.

Link scrambled towards the body. He sat up and dusted the snow off it. It turned out to be Young Link. Link gasped. He shook Young Link. He didn't respond. Link picked him up and looked at him. Young Link wasn't moving.

"Kiro?" he asked. There was no answer.

Young Link's eyes were closed and his mouth was opened a little, filled with blood. His chest had a little bit of blood on it as well. Link flipped him over to drain the blood from Young Link's mouth. He noticed his left arm was also covered in blood. He flipped Young Link's limp body on his back again.

"Kiro, can you hear me?" Link asked again. He still didn't get an answer.

Link's eyes widened. "P-p-please." he said, his voice quivering, "Please answer me."

Link squeezed Young Link's wrist, but couldn't detect a pulse. He moved Young Link's hair out of the way and placed his ear over his mouth. He couldn't feel any breaths coming from Young Link. He placed his ear on his chest, but couldn't detect a heartbeat. He got off of Young Link and gasped. The fall might have killed him instantly. The thought of it tore Link apart.

"Wake up….please."

He still didn't answer.

"...Please." he said with a choked voice.

Link couldn't believe it. His younger self, the one he cared about the most out of everyone, was dead. He was truly dead. It practically killed Link to believe that.

Link shut his eyes tightly while tears filled them. But he couldn't hold them back. He tried to keep himself from crying, even thought it was no use. Link clinched his teeth. He felt his heart being crushed and ripped out of his chest. He had never felt this upset in his entire life. If you thought Sheik had it bad, guess again. Link clinched his fists tightly and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted in the sky. His voice echoed throughout the area. Popo and Nana stopped running. They heard him and gasped.

"Is he….?" Nana asked.

"Link would never scream that loud if he wasn't." Popo replied.

In fact, Link had NEVER, in his entire life, screamed so loud; you can probably hear it in the next town. This was the first time that he had ever done that.

Link began to cry. More tears streamed down his face, fell off, and onto Young Link's tunic. Link buried his face into Young Link's chest and continued crying softly. He couldn't believe what just happened and why it happened. It just did.

Popo and Nana were scared.

"We have to find a way down!" Nana said.

"But how?" Popo asked.

"Duh! We're ice climbers! We can scale rocks and ice!"

Nana ran towards the cliff and started climbing down. Popo followed. The slippery rocks weren't a problem at all for these two. A few minutes later, they got down.

"Young Link!" Nana shouted.

Link heard her and tried to stop crying. He lifted his head and gasped.

Just when the Ice Climbers were about to head towards him, they stopped. Link saw them.

"G….guys?" he choked.

Popo noticed that Link's eyes were teary and red. That was NOT a good sign.

"Is…..is Young Link all right?" Popo asked them.

Link set Young Link down and turned away. He continued crying softly.

"Link, what's wrong?" Nana asked.

"S-s-s-see for yourself."

The Ice Climbers got a closer look. Blood was everywhere on Young Link. His body was bruised and battered as well.

"Is…..is he still alive?" Popo asked.

Link shook his head. Popo stepped back and bit his lip. Link buried his face in his hands and cried softly.

* * *

Snow continued falling lightly. Fox looked out the window of the cabin and sighed. He rested his head on his hand. Falco walked into the cabin and shook the snow off of him. 

"Man, that blizzard was harsh!" he said. "How long are we going to remain here again?"

"I don't know, a month, maybe two months." Fox said.

"I thought we were here just for the race!"

"Yeah, so did I."

Falco sighed. "Well, I'm going to go see the others. See you later!"

Falco walked out. Fox sighed. Just then, Link walked into the cabin and shut the door. He sat down. Fox gasped.

"Link, what took you so long?" he asked.

Link didn't answer.

"Um….Link?"

Link looked at Fox, and then turned away. Fox noticed that Link's eyes were red. His face was tear-stained, and was also red. That gave Fox a hint that Link had been crying for quite sometime.

"Link." Fox said calmly, "What's wrong?"

Link lowered his head and sniffled.

"Kiro is dead." he said, trying not to cry again. He felt tears in his eyes, but held them back.

"Kiro? Who's tha--" Then Fox suddenly remembered who Kiro was.

"Young Link is….how?"

Link shut his eyes tightly, "He and his friends were outside…….Popo and Nana came to me….and said that Kiro was in trouble…….I-i-I followed them…..and I saw Kiro…barley hanging on a rock…..by the time I got to him….it was too late…..he….he fell off. When I got down and saw him….he was covered in blood." Link was about to cry again, but tried not to. "I was hoping that he was still alive…..but I checked him out….and….the fall had killed him."

Fox closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." he said.

Link opened his eyes. Fox sighed.

"I know how you feel. When Samus crashed, I thought that he was dead, too. But it turns out that he was alive." Fox said, "And I think it might turn out the same for Young Link."

"No…..Young Link is really dead, Fox." Link said, "I know because….. I check everything, from a pulse, to his breathing. Plus….no body could survive a fall like that."

"Aw man." Fox said. "So…..what did you do with the body?"

Link's eyes widened. "What?"

Fox was stunned, "The body, Link! Did you bury it or not?"

Link let out a quivering sigh, "I just left him there. I was too sad to do anything but hold him."

Fox didn't say anything, but lowered his ears.

Link tried to moisten his lips before he could speak again. "Look….tell Marth that….I won't be joining him in Training mode for at least a week or two. I still need to be alone."

Fox nodded. "I need to check on Samus, anyway." He walked over to the door, opened it, and left.

Link was still sitting down.

"_This never would've happened if I haven't of forced him to come to this trip_." he though._ "It's my fault!"_

Link sat on the edge of the bed. He placed his hand on his forehead and cried softly.

* * *

Samus sighed heavily. 

"I HATE having a broken leg!" he shouted. He was still lying on the bed. Samus threw the blanket off and groaned. He pressed his hands against his head.

"I really need to get to work on my ship!" he said to himself, "Totaled or not!"

He got up and grabbed his crutches and tried to walk to the door. Suddenly, Fox walked in and saw what Samus was doing.

"Samus!" he said, "What are you dong?"

"I can't take it anymore, Fox!" Samus replied, "I really need to go work on my ship!"

When he took a step, he let out a cry of pain. Samus dropped the crutches and fell to his knee. This time, it wasn't his leg that caused him to do that. It was his entire body. It got bruised and cut during the crash. Fox sighed.

"You're still too hurt to do anything yet." he said. Fox kneeled down to him and helped him up. "Just get some rest, and you'll be able to work on your ship in six weeks."

"I can't wait that long!"

"You're going to have to. After what happened the other day, I'd hate to see what will happen to you if you get in another crash like that." Fox said, "Besides, you should be happy that you're taking a few weeks off."

"Why?" Samus asked.

"Because, you don't have to train, you don't have to battle, well, you don't even have to put up with Falco for awhile." Fox laughed. Samus laughed as well.

"By the way, Captain Falcon is repairing your Star Ship."

Samus gasped, "But I thought it was trashed."

"I did too, but it turns out that he is able to fix it, even IF it's destroyed." Fox laughed a little.

Samus sat down on the bed. Fox walked to him and kneeled down.

"I'm asking you as a friend, please don't do anything until your leg is healed and your entire body is healed as well." he said as sweet as possible, "……Please?"

Samus sighed, "All right, you win."

Fox high-fives Samus and smiles. "Thanks." he said.

Fox walked outside. Samus lowered his head and sighed.

"Darn him." he said angrily. "Always have to be so over protective."

Samus was a little mad, but tried to calm down.

"I really need to start working on my Star Ship!" he said. "I'm afraid that guy might mess it up."


	11. Can't help but miss you

A/N: Just to let you guys know, this story is suppose to be tragic. I figured by doing that, it would be more exciting or interesting. If your getting tired of it, I'm sorry. Now, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 11

Falco was stroking Pichu lightly. He had to find a way to get Pichu back to Pikachu, and fast. Suddenly, Pichu's ears twitched. He hopped out of Falco's arms and ran off.

"Pichu, wait!" Falco shouted.

Pichu continued running.

"Pichu pi pichu pi pi Pichu." (Pikachu is somewhere in this area) he said to himself, "Pichu pi pi." (I can smell it).

Pichu quickened his pace. The scent was getting stronger. He knew he was getting close. But the snow made it hard for him to run, but he didn't give up.

Meanwhile.

Pikachu was sniffing the air. He caught a scent of something.

"Pika?" (What's that?) he said.

Mewtwo looked around, "What's what?"

"Pi pi pika." (I smell something)

Mewtwo sniffed the air, but got nothing.

"Really? I don't smell anything." He said.

"Pi pi pi pi pi pika pi pika pika pikachu." (My sense of smell is better than any other Pokemon) Pikachu said. Then he raced off. Mewtwo trailed behind.

Pichu continued running. The scent was getting stronger. Pichu shouted out.

"Pi?" Pikachu's ears twitched. That's when he saw Pichu running towards him.

"Pichu!" Pikachu shouted.

Pikachu took off running towards Pichu. Pichu tackled Pikachu and began licking his face. Pikachu laughed. Mewtwo floated down.

"I see your still alive." he said with his arms crossed.

Pichu looked up and saw Mewtwo. He jumped on his shoulder. Mewtwo couldn't help but chuckle.

"C'mon, let's go." he said. Then the Pokemon ran off.

* * *

Marth was walking on a sidewalk. He had gone to the city to buy some supplies. He didn't have a jacket on, but the cold didn't bother him. Marth walked into a department store. A tall man, possibly the manager of the store, saw him and greeted him. He had on a tuxedo, and he had brown hair. His face was a little bony, and he had brown eyes. He appeared to be in his 30s or something. 

"Hello." he said, "Welcome to the Capsule Department store. How may I help you?"

Marth cleared his throat, "Yes, um….do you guys carry any clothing, weapons, or anything like that?"

"Why, yes we do." The manager said, "On isle five."

Marth smiled, "Thanks."

Marth went to the isle and tried to find what he was looking for. He found a capsule that contained a size small sweater.

"Hmm." he thought, "Young Link or Ness might be able to wear that." He grabbed the capsule and looked for other things they needed.

30 minutes later, he got everything they needed. When he got them to the counter, they checked it. A woman was standing at the counter. He had brown, curly hair and a pink dress. She appeared to be in her 40s.

"Your total is $42.72." The woman said.

Marth sighed; he dug in his pocket and got out his wallet. When he opened it, he had $45.52, enough to buy them. Marth gave her the money and the woman gave him the change and the stuff he bought.

"Thank you." he said.

"Come again." The woman said.

Marth walked out the store. He had two bags in his hands. They contained: Sweaters, jackets, and pants, one inside each capsule. A few moments later, Marth reached a cabin and knocked on the door.

Peach answered the door. "Hello?"

"I got you something." Marth said. He took out a capsule and handed it to Peach. She opened it, and inside, contained a pink jacket. Peach smiled.

"Thanks." she said.

Marth smiled, "Any time."

Then he left to deliver the package to Young Link. When he reached the cabin door, he knocked on it.

There was no answer.

Marth tried again, there was still no answer.

"Hmm…" he thought, "Maybe he's with Link."

Marth left to go find Link's cabin.

Inside it, Link was still on his bed, crying silently. Marth knocked on the door.

"Hello?" he said.

Link didn't bother answering the door.

"Link? Young Link? Are any of you in there?" Marth asked.

Link didn't answer.

Marth opened the door and looked around. He saw Link, but didn't say anything.

"I got you guys something." he said.

Marth kneeled down and took out two green sweaters from the bag. Link lifted his head and looked at Marth, but he was blinded by the tears in his eyes, so he could barely see anything.

Marth looked around; he saw Link, but no sign of Young Link.

"I guess Young Link went outside somewhere." Marth said.

Link's crying was no longer silent, but soft. Marth gasped.

"Link?" he asked, "What's the matter?"

Marth got up and put the bag down. He walked towards Link and sat down on the bed. Link got up. When Marth looked at him, he saw that Link's face was red and tear-stained, and his eyes were a bit red. Marth gasped.

"I don't want to talk about it." he whispered.

Marth raised an eyebrow.

"Link, I can see the shape that you're in." Marth said, "If I don't know what happened, then I won't know why you were just crying."

"Why is it any of your business why I was crying?" Link asked, a bit rudely.

Marth sighed, "Because, if I know why, then I can find someway to cheer you up."

"You can't do that this time, Marth." he said.

"Why not?"

"You just can't."

"Well….tell me why!"

Link closed his eyes tightly, "My closest friend died today."

Marth's eyes widened, "Who?"

Link didn't answer.

Marth thought about it for a moment, and then it hit him.

"Young Link died?"

Link nodded.

"How?"

"A fall took him."

"Oh no." Marth said, "I'm sorry."

Link ran his arm across his face and dried it.

"How long have you been…..?" Marth tried to ask, but couldn't.

"Two hours, I guess." Link said. "I don't know."

Marth sighed; he took out Link's sweater.

"Do you still want this?" he asked.

"You can keep it." Link said.

Marth didn't say anything. He stored the sweater away.

"Suit yourself." he said, a little disappointed, possibly because he had spent a little too much money on everything else. Since Link was sad, the least Marth could do was to give him a present to try and cheer him up. Marth sighed.

"You'll get over him, I promise."

"No I won't." Link said, "Kiro was the only person I cared about out of everyone, no offense."

"None taken, I guess." Marth said, shrugging. Then he grabbed the bags and left.

Link dried his face and got up. He knew that he had been crying hard for who knows how long. He waited awhile before he went outside. He didn't want anyone else to know that he had been crying. Link washed his face up and sat down again. Then he closed his eyes.


	12. Betrayal

Chapter 12

Bowser snorted. He and Ganondorf were inside a Temple. Ganondorf looked around for something.

"Are you sure its in here?" Bowser asked.

"Yes." Ganondorf replied, "It's been locked away for several years. But this time, I'm going to get it!"

They were looking for the Triforce once again. Zelda had sealed it away years ago, but Ganondorf was secretly looking for it ever since he joined Super Smash Brothers Melee. He and Bowser made an agreement that if he manages to get a hold of the Triforce, when Ganondorf rules Hyrule, Bowser would get his half of the bargain, by helping Ganondorf rule the lands.

"I can sense it." he said, "Its closer."

Bowser smiled evilly. "Once we get that Triforce, that pepperoni Plummer and his brother are going to bow down to me!" he cackled. "And Peach will finally be mine!"

Ganondorf grinned, "I have plans in store for Link and Sheik. Zelda shall make a good house maid, and Young Link will be useless. He shall perish under my feet!"

Bowser snorted. "You're bad."

Ganondorf laughed.

They reached a door, but it was locked. Bowser stuck his claw in the key hole and acted as a key. The door opened. Ganondorf smiled.

"Perhaps your more useful than I thought." he said.

Bowser raised an eyebrow, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Ganondorf shook his head, "Never mind."

When they opened the door, the room was glowing. The two shielded their eyes and walked towards it.

"Is that….?" Bowser asked.

"Yep!" Ganondorf replied.

It was the legendary Triforce.

"Cool." Bowser said.

"Hurry up and grab it so we can get out of here!" Ganondorf said.

"Ok, ok!"

Bowser reached his hand towards the Triforce. But before he could grab it, something stopped him. A needle struck his arm. Bowser took his hand back and pulled out the needle.

"I knew you guys were up to no good!" a voice said.

"Who's there?" Bowser asked.

The ninja jumped down and kicked Ganondorf in the back. Ganondorf let out a scream and fell to the ground. The figure grabbed a knife and held it up to Ganondorf's neck.

"Now then." he said, "Get away form the Triforce, or your life's as good as gone!"

"Wait a sec!" Bowser said, "I know that voice!"

"Me too!" Ganondorf said. He threw the ninja off of him. The ninja, who turned out to be Sheik, was slammed against the wall. The knife was knocked out of his hands. He groaned as he tried to stand up.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?" he said.

"Ha ha! I've been looking for the Triforce for a long time!" Ganondorf replied, "And I'm not stopping until I get it!"

"Traitor! You're going to have to get past me first!" Sheik said, going into a fighting stance.

"This is going to be easy." Bowser said.

"A little TOO easy." Ganondorf said, cracking his knuckles.

Bowser and Ganondorf began circling Sheik. Sheik stood his ground, trying to remain calm.

Sheik exhaled. "Ok." he said to himself. He closed his eyes.

"Are you afraid?" Bowser asked.

"No!" Sheik responded.

Ganondorf laughed, "Your gonna be when we're though with you."

Sheik narrowed his eyebrows. "I doubt it."

Ganondorf and Bowser backed away from Sheik. Bowser shot fire at Sheik, which caused everything around him to explode. Bowser and Ganondorf grinned, but when the smoke cleared, they were in shock. Sheik was still standing, untouched. 

"What? Is that it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bowser gasped, "You're….your not hurt?"

Sheik smiled under his collar, "There are many things about me that you don't know about."

Ganondorf charged at Sheik. He jumped in the air with his sword in his hand and came down with full force. He slammed into the ground, but Sheik was gone.

"What the….?" Ganondorf said. He looked around, puzzled.

"Looking for me?" a voice said. Sheik was standing out of harms way, smiling under his collar.

Ganondorf grabbed his sword and gripped it tightly. He charged at Sheik once again. This time, Bowser got to the other side and charged head first. Sheik stood his ground for awhile. When the time came, he jumped in the air; Bowser and Ganondorf slammed into each other.

"OW!" Ganondorf yelled, rubbing his head.

"What the heck?" Bowser said, looking around.

Sheik was on a stone panel. He didn't say anything, but shot needles at the two. Bowser got hit in the arm and roared angrily. He shot fire at Sheik. Sheik got down before the fire hit him. He landed on his feet and stood up.

"Pretty good." he said, "But not good enough!"

Ganondorf ran behind Sheik and grabbed him in a headlock. Sheik tried to get himself free.

"So…..where were we?" Bowser pondered, cracking his knuckles. He was about to punch Sheik, but Ganondorf cleared his throat. He cocked his head, motioning it towards the Triforce. Bowser slapped his head, knowing his mistake.

He walked towards the Triforce and tired to touch it, but a fire ball hit him. It burned his hand. Bowser roared.

Sheik looked to his left. The ball was shot by Zelda.

"If you get your greedy hands on that Triforce, you're going to regret it!" she said.

"Zelda!" Sheik yelled.

Zelda turned around and saw Sheik. She gasped.

"Let him go!" she said.

Sheik tried to pry Ganondorf's arm off of his neck, but it was no use. He struggled to get free. Bowser ran behind Zelda and grabbed her, lifted her off the ground by her neck, and threw her into the stone wall. 

"Zelda!" Sheik screamed.

Zelda struggled to get up. She held her head.

"I'm ok." she said.

Sheik kicked Ganondorf in the leg. Ganondorf was pushed back, releasing his grip on Sheik. Ganondorf fell to the ground, but grabbed Sheik's leg before he could even take a step. He got up and swung Sheik around, then slammed him against a stone wall. Sheik was stunned by the impact, but before he could get up, Ganondorf charged at him with his sword. Zelda quickly used a spell to pick Ganondorf up and slam him against the wall. Sheik got up.

"Thanks Zelda." he said.

Ganondorf was angry. He ran and grabbed Zelda by the neck and slammed her against the wall. Then got her off, still holding her neck. Sheik saw her and gasped.

"Now….your going to pay!" Ganondorf said angrily.

"No!" Sheik yelled. He threw needles at Ganondorf and they hit him in the back. Ganondorf let out a cry of pain. Bowser ran and grabbed Sheik in a headlock. But Ganondorf shouted.

"Humph!" Ganondorf said, "Release him, Bowser!"

"But why?" he asked.

"Because I want to test him!" Ganondorf said.

Bowser growled. He let go of Sheik, who was gasping and coughing.

"All right, Sheik!" Ganondorf said, "You want to protect the Triforce, right?"

Sheik nodded.

"But you also want to save your girlfriend, do you not?"

"Sheik!" Zelda yelled.

Sheik didn't say a word.

"You have a choice!" Ganondorf said, "Give up the Triforce, or give up the girl!"

Sheik's eyes widened. "What will happen if I choose to save the Triforce?"

"Then the Princess will die!"

Zelda gasped, and so did Sheik.

"You're lying!" he said.

"Wanna bet?" Ganondorf said.

Ganondorf tightened his grip on Zelda's neck. Zelda struggled to breath. Sheik didn't want to take that chance. This was putting pressure on him. If he chose to save Zelda, then Bowser and Ganondorf will take the Triforce and take control of the lands, and possibly the whole world. But if he chose the Triforce, then he will lose Zelda. He had already lost his first girlfriend, and he couldn't bear to lose another. A chill ran down his spine.

Sheik tightened his fists, not knowing what to do. He had to make a choice, save his loved one, or save Hyrule.

"Well?" Ganondorf asked.

"We're waiting." Bowser said.

Sheik remained silent. But he had to choose quickly, or Zelda might die.

"If you don't make a choice soon, Zelda will perish and we get the Triforce!" Ganondorf said.

Sheik lowered his head. "I made my decision."

Ganondorf smiled evilly. Zelda bit her lip.

"I…….will NOT let you hurt her!" he yelled.

Sheik jumped and tried to kick Ganondorf, but Bowser ran in front of him and grabbed Sheik. He slammed him into the ground.

"So…..you made your choice?" Ganondorf asked.

"Get your dirty hands off Zelda, NOW!" Sheik yelled.

Ganondorf laughed, "Do you honestly believe that I'm going to keep my promise?"

Sheik gasped.

"I'm not leaving until I get the Triforce, and you two end up dead!"

Ganondorf tightened his grip on Zelda. Zelda was still struggling to breathe.

"But you said- - -"

"HA! I'm not exactly a man of my word you know!"

Sheik tightened his fists and shut his eyes tightly. He took his hat off and lowered his collar. Rage was building inside him.

"Get……your……hands…..off…..her!" he growled.

Zelda looked at him with her mouth open. She couldn't talk because of Ganondorf's tight grip. She slowly closed her eyes.

Sheik let out a battle cry and kicked Ganondorf in the face. Ganondorf release his grip on Zelda and flew back. Zelda fell to the ground.

Bowser roared and ran after Sheik and punched him in the jaw. Sheik caught his balance and wiped the blood from his mouth. Ganondorf charged at Sheik. Sheik turned around and jumped in the air. He did a flip and kicked Ganondorf, which knocked into Bowser. Ganondorf recovered, and so did Bowser.

"He's too strong!" Bowser said.

"Yes, I know." Ganondorf said. "But we can beat him!"

Sheik was panting. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back if his hand.

"_They've gotten stronger." _he thought, and then he turned to Zelda, who was still motionless. Sheik bit his lip.

"_Don't give up.__Whatever you do, please, do not give up!"  
_

Sheik ran and tackled Ganondorf. He was slammed against a stone wall. Ganondorf pushed him off, and Bowser slashed Sheik in the chest. Sheik let out a cry and clutched his bleeding chest. He was still panting. Ganondorf kicked Sheik and he fell to the ground. Now, Sheik was too hurt and weak to get up.

Ganondorf laughed, "I told you we'd get both. The Triforce is ours!"

He walked up to the Triforce and grabbed it. Sheik, who was lying on the floor, just watched helplessly. Ganondorf walked towards Sheik and kicked him in the ribs. Sheik screamed in pain, and then he lost consciousness. Ganondorf walked beside Bowser and stood by him. Ganondorf looked at the two and gave a smile of triumph, along with Bowser. They started to glow, and then they disappeared.


	13. Bear attack

Chapter 13

Sheik groaned as he woke up. He was hurt very badly. He was also covered with cuts and bruises. He tried to get up, but let out a cry and fell back down, holding his bruised rib. He got his head up and looked around, and he saw that the Triforce was gone.

"Oh no." he said.

Sheik clinched his fists and grinded his teeth.

"I can't believe they got away!" he growled.

Sheik was angry. He suddenly found the strength to get up, but he was still hurt. Despite his injuries, he punched the stone wall and panted. Blood was dripping from his chest wound. He even got some on his hands because he had been holding it.

"Those dirty no good for nothing th- - -" he growled.

Then he gasped softly as he remembered. He walked towards Zelda and kneeled down. He shook her lightly.

"Zelda." he whispered, "Can you hear me?"

Zelda didn't answer. Sheik bit his lip. He flipped Zelda over and held her head up.

"Zelda?"

She still didn't answer. Sheik's eyes widened.

"Zelda…..please answer me." he said.

The Princess still didn't answer. Sheik was getting scared. He checked her wrist for a pulse, but couldn't. Then he placed his hand on her face. She was cold, even from head to toe. Sheik gasped. He didn't want to admit that Zelda was dead, not after what happened before. It was bad enough that he had lost Crystal, now he had lost Zelda. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, the pain in his heart told him that the princess was dead. But he refused to believe it.

"Say something, please." he said again, "Zelda….wake up, please…..you can't do this to me….please, don't do this to me…..wake up!"

Sheik slapped Zelda's face lightly, but there was still no answer. Sheik's breathing started to quiver. With the Princess still not responding, Sheik felt tears in his eyes. He tried to hold them back, but couldn't. They fell down his eyes and mixed with the blood on his face.

"P-p-please, say something." he choked.

She still didn't respond. He shook Zelda again, but there were no signs of life. Sheik shut his eyes tightly and let out a sob. He put the princess down gently and put his hands on his face.

"This can't be happening." he said. "This can't be. This has to be a joke. Please tell me that this is a joke."

No matter how much he didn't want to believe that the Zelda was dead, he knew he had to. Sheik got his hands off of his face and picked up Zelda once again. He pressed his face against Zelda's neck and sobbed. He was angry with himself for letting this happen. He didn't know who to blame: Bowser and Ganondorf, or himself for holding back too long. If he chose to save Zelda right away, then she would still be alive. Sheik continued crying.

Then, he felt something touch and running down his back. It felt like a finger. Sheik turned around, but he was blinded by the tears in his eyes. He tried to focus on the figure. It turned out to be Link. Link kneeled down to the two.

"What happened?" he asked.

"G-G-Ganondorf and Bowser…..tried to get the Triforce…...I-I-I tried to stop them, and so did Zelda." Sheik sobbed, "G…Ganondorf was killing Zelda….he…he wanted me to choose between saving the Triforce, and saving Zelda."

"And you chose the Triforce?" Link asked, shocked.

"No! He killed Zelda and then took the Triforce!"

"WHAT?" Link yelled. His voice echoed though the temple.

Sheik gasped.

"You let him do all this?"

"No Link!" Sheik said, still crying, "I'm injured, too. So I couldn't stop them."

Link was mad. He turned his head for awhile, and then turned to Sheik once again.

"It's best if you leave her." he said, placing his hand on his back, "There's nothing that we can do for her anymore."

Sheik put Zelda down, placed his hand on his face, and cried softly. Link closed his eyes.

"I'm very sorry about your loss, but we have to go!"

"I-I-I can't leave her." Sheik sobbed.

Link opened his eyes and narrowed his eyebrows. This reminded him about the time he had lost Young Link. He stayed with him for awhile, even though he thought he was dead. Link sighed.

"I know how you feel." he said.

Sheik turned to Link.

"One of my friends died the other day."

"Who?" Sheik asked.

"If I told you, then the guilt would come after me again." Link said. Then he took a closer look at Zelda.

"I wonder." he said to himself.

He placed his fingers softly on her neck. He couldn't detect a pulse. Then he lowered his face towards her. Link's eyes widened. He could feel soft breaths coming from her.

"She's alive!" Link shouted happily.

Sheik stopped and gasped. He opened Zelda's mouth a little more and moved the back of his hand towards her mouth. Sheik smiled. Link was right.

"I….I don't believe this!" he said, "Your right!"

Sheik dried his face, got up, and hosted Zelda on his shoulders. The pain in his body didn't bother him much anymore. 

"But I'm afraid she won't last much longer!" Link said, "I'll get the Triforce back! You get Zelda to safety!"

"All right!" Sheik said.

Sheik and Link ran off in different directions.

A few moments later, Link stopped in front of a door that seems to lead to the outside.

"I wonder if they're out there." he said to himself.

Link pushed the door open. Cold air blew inside. He walked out into the snow. He looked around to see if he could find Ganondorf and Bowser, but there was nothing but snow and snowy trees.

"I have to get that Triforce back no matter what."

A strong wind blew, making it harder for Link to move. He tried to walk, but the snow was stinging his face. He placed his arm on it, but made sure that he could see. He continued walking, but he felt like someone was stalking him. He turned around, but didn't see anything.

"Hmm." he thought.

Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Link screamed, and grabbed the hand. He threw the person to the ground. Link took out his sword and was about to strike, but the figure spoke.

"Wait!" it said.

Link gasped, and stopped his attack. The figure turned out to be Ness. He got up and groaned. Link dropped his sword.

"I'm sorry!" he said, "I didn't know who you were."

Ness dusted himself off. "That's ok."

"Why are you here, anyway?" Link asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Ness said.

"I'm looking for something." he said.

"Oh." Ness said. Then he looked around, "Where's Young Link?"

Link bit his lip. "Um…."

"Link, you didn't let him go off on his own, did you?" he asked.

Hearing that remark, Link felt his heart re-break.

"He's...I...I'm going to have to tell you later." he said sadly.

"What!" Ness said, "Why? What happen to him?"

"I said I'll tell you later!"

Ness blinked, then he got up and left.

Link walked towards a tree and placed his hand on it. He sighed.

"_This trip has gotten dangerous." _he thought to himself, _"First, Fox told me what happened to Samus, and then Mewtwo told me what happened to Pichu, Kiro is gone, now Sheik and Zelda are hurt." _then he sighed,_ "What's next?"_

He looked out into the glittery snow. A cold breeze blew, making the snow blow, looking like mist on the ground. The snow on the trees blew off as well.

Link began walking, until he heard something. He turned around quickly, but didn't see anything.

Link backed away slowly. He took out his Sword and Sheild. He could also sense someone or something stalking him. He kept his guard up just incase. He then saw something, but it was a blur. He quickly turned around and gasped, but he still didn't see anything.

"Show yourself!" he shouted, "Come on out and fight!"

Link continued backing away slowly, with his Sword and Shield in both of his hands. He continued looking around, but there was nothing but white, white, and for a change, a little more white. Link heard a tree branch snap, which made him jump. He swallowed hard, and he started to sweat. The cool air would get him frostbite if that happened, so he quickly wiped the sweat off his face.

Link began walking slowly, and then quickened his walking pace. When he got to where he wanted to be, he stopped.

Then he heard a growl.

Link gasped. He thought it might've been a bear. Even with weapons, he was afraid of bears, and always have been. He didn't want to take a chance of fighting the animal because it was too cold to fight. Instead, he tried to find his way back to the cabin, while keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. The cold air was making his skin numb. And he could barely walk. Then he saw a shadow.

Link slowly moved towards the shadow. Then it disappeared. Link bit his lip. He continued walking slowly, but this time, backwards. Just when he was about to walk forwards again, he stopped. He could feel hot breaths on his cold skin. Link's heart almost stopped. He placed his hand on the figure. It felt like……fur. Thick fur. Link clinched his teeth, and then he slowly turned around. He was beside a large, sleeping black bear.

Link almost screamed, but he tried not to. He slowly backed away from it while trying to keep quiet. Then he backed into something, and it made him shout. He turned around, and it realized it was just a tree. He sighed. The sleeping bear stirred. It got up and sniffed the air. Then it caught a glimpse of Link. The bear let out a roar. Link quickly turned around and saw the bear. He was so startled; he threw his sword and shield at the bear. But that was a mistake. The bear was now angry. It gave a deafening roar. Link covered his ears.

Seeing that he had thrown his sword and shield, he had nothing to protect himself. And he had left all of his other weapons at the cabin. The bear charged at Link. Link tried to run away, but he was too numb from the cold. But that didn't stop him. He was too scared to worry about that. As the bear was getting closer, Link tried to quicken his pace, but failed. As he tried to dodge the trees that were in his way, he tripped on a branch, and he fell.

The bear got close to him, stood up, and roared. Link closed his eyes tightly, knowing that he would be killed. He waited for the bear to strike.

But it didn't.

Instead, it gave out another roar. Link opened his eyes, and saw something trying to hold onto the bears back. Link gasped.

"Mewtwo!" he said.

Mewtwo was thrown off the angry bear, and he crashed to the ground.

"Surprised to see me?" he asked.

"Why are you helping me?" Link asked.

"Ask me later!"

The bear roared and charged at Mewtwo. He charged a dark ball and shot it, but missed. Link charged at the bear with his sword and slashed it. The bear gave a painful roar. Link got to where Mewtwo was.

The bear charged at them and pinned Mewtwo down. The bear was about to strike its paw at him, but it was interrupted.

"No!" Link shouted. He jumped in the air and slashed the bear. The bear tripped and fell. Link jumped off it and ran towards Mewtwo. But the bear recovered and stood in front of them.

"Go!" Link said to Mewtwo, "I'll distract it, you get out of here!"

"No!" Mewtwo replied, "_I'll _distract it and _you_ get out of here!"

The bear swiped its paw at them, but missed.

"I don't want to argue with you!" Link said, "Go now before it's too late!"

Mewtwo didn't listen. He shot another dark ball at the bear, but missed again. The bear turned and saw Mewtwo. It charged at him.

"Mewtwo!" Link yelled, "What are you doing!"

"I'll distract him!" he said, "Run!"

The bear swiped its paw at Mewtwo. He was hit and was slammed into a tree. He tried to get on his feet, but the bear was coming towards him. That gave Link a chance to strike. He looked for his sword, but it was nowhere to be seen.

The bear swiped its paw at Link, but missed. Link backed into a tree. He was cornered. Link grabbed his sword, but the bear swiped it out of his hands. Now, he had nothing to defend himself. Link shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the bear to strike. But Mewtwo quickly shot another dark ball at it. This time, it hit the animal. The bear roared, then turned around and slashed Mewtwo. He was thrown back against the tree.

Link quickly drew his bow and arrow and aimed at the bear. He released the arrow and it hit the bear in the back. It let out a roar, turned around, and slashed Link in the chest. He let out a scream as he fell to the ground. Blood started dripping from his wound and stained the snow. As he tried to get up, the bear charged at him. Just then, a smoke ball was thrown to the ground, and it released black smog. The bear ran away, while Link covered his face. The smoke stung his eyes and his cut. Link screamed because of his stinging wound. Then someone grabbed Link and led him out of the poisonous smoke. It led him farther away from Mewtwo as well, who was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Link?" Mewtwo shouted. There was no answer.

* * *

The person stopped in the woods and let Link go. Link was coughing and clutching his wound at the same time. He leaned his back against a tree and sat down. He turned to the shadowy person. 

"Thanks." he choked.

The person turned out to be a man. He kneeled down towards Link and took off his helmet, revealing who he really is.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

The person turned out to be Captain Falcon.

"Yeah." Link answered, and then he coughed again.

"Sorry about that." Captain Falcon said.

"Ugh, that's ok." Link said, "At least it saved my life."

Link's eyes began watering up from the smoke, and he continued coughing. He was also in pain because his wound was still stinging. Captain Falcon ran his fingers through his short, messy blonde hair. Then he grabbed a jug, which was filled with fresh, clean water, and handed it to Link. Link grabbed it and opened it. He poured some of the water on his face, as well as his eyes. Then he poured some on his cut. When he was done, he put the jug down and dried his face with his arm.

"So what brings you here?" Captain Falcon asked him.

"I….I guess I got lost." he said.

"I came here for some training." Captain Falcon said. "Then I wanted to build a shelter just in case I have to stay here."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because," he said, putting his helmet back on, "I always train outside. Plus, the blizzard kept me here for awhile."

"Where did you stay?" Link asked.

"A cave far from here."

Link felt light headed. He leaned his back against a tree and closed his eyes. Then he found himself drifting off to sleep.

Captain Falcon looked at him and smiled.

"He must've had a busy day." he said.

Captain Falcon placed his hands on the back of his head, leaned against the tree, and stayed silent.


	14. Will it get better?

Chapter 14

A fire was burning in the middle of a few logs. The sky was pitch black with stars shining. A full moon was behind some dark clouds. Pine trees were surrounding the area. The snow in the middle had been flattened. Marth was sitting on a log, and Roy was sitting on a log beside him. Marth looked up into the sky. He could see the stars shining. Roy looked at him.

"Are you all right?" he asked Marth.

Marth turned to Roy, "Yeah….I think so." Then he lowered his head.

"Do you think that the others are all right?" he asked.

Roy sighed and turned his head, "I don't know."

Marth looked at the cabin. He sighed and got up. He walked towards the cabin. Roy saw him leave and got up as well. As soon as Marth reached the cabin door, he stopped. Roy caught up with him.

"Something bothering you?" he asked.

"Huh?" Marth turned to Roy, "Uh….no, nothing is bothering me."

He opened the door and walked in. Then he sat down on the bed. Roy walked in, grabbed the lantern and turned it on. He sat the lantern on a wooden table. then he walked to where Marth was sitting and sat down with him.

"I want to go back home." Marth said.

"Are you home sick?" Roy asked.

Marth nodded. "Nothing exciting has happened, and too many people are getting hurt."

"It'll get better, you'll see."

Marth turned to Roy, but didn't say anything. Roy took off his headband and the band that was holding his hair back. His long hair fell to the back of his knees. Marth smiled. (A/N: I don't know Roy's real hair length, so I'm just doing it my way.)

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Because it's cold." Roy answered.

Marth groaned, "It's too bad we have to stay here for awhile."

"If the others want to stay, that means we have to stay, too." Roy said.

"Yeah….but, I have a feeling that this trip is going to get worse."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. I just have a sinking feeling. That's all."

Roy couldn't think of anything to say. He looked outside the window. Bits of snow were falling once more.

"How long is going to keep up?" he asked.

"What?" Marth asked.

"The snow."

"I don't know." Marth said.

Roy grabbed a book off a shelf. He opened it and read it for awhile. Marth saw what he was doing.

"That's the book Falco gave me." he said.

Roy shut the book and handed it to Marth without saying a thing.

"Oh no." Marth said, "You can read it. I don't mind."

"I'm not interested anymore." Roy said. He put the book down on Marth's lap. Marth took the book and opened it.

"I always use to read this book every night." he said, "It also calms me down when I'm upset."

"How can a book calm you down?" Roy asked.

"I don't know, it just does."

Marth put the book up on the shelf. Then he laid down on the bed. He just stated at the ceiling.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Roy asked a bit worriedly.

"Yes." Marth answered. "I already told you, I'm just feeling…..a bit home sick."

Roy looked down, and then raised his head, "Some of the others are too."

Marth turned to Roy. "What about you?"

Roy smiled a bit. "A little, but I'm trying to enjoy this trip. If I think about home TOO much, then I won't stand this."

"Hmm." Marth sat up. "We're going to be stuck here for about a month or two. We might as well get use to this."

"Yeah, I guess."

Marth laid down on the bed again. He stayed silent, and then he found himself drifting off to sleep. Roy looked at him and smiled. Then he looked out the window. Now, the snow was falling harder. Now, it was Roy's turn to be worried.

"_I wonder if the others are all right."_ he thought

Roy pulled his hair back again and put his headband back on. He got up from the bed and laid down in another bed. Then he fell asleep.

* * *

Later that night, the snow fell again, but harder. Samus had snuck out of his cabin. He figured that this was the perfect time to work on his ship. Despite his injuries, he was desperate to get started. He had a crutch to support his leg, and his armor was on. When he got to his wrecked ship, he stopped. 

"I can build a new one!" he said angrily to himself, "Me and my big mouth. I don't have the proper tools here to build another one."

The ship looked like a wrecked car. Parts of the outside were bent, and some wires were poking out. It didn't look TOO bad, probably because Falco had done most of the work on it.

Samus grabbed a wrench and unscrewed a bolt. But by doing so, oil poured out and onto his face.

"Arg!" he said. Samus took off his helmet and cleaned it with his arm. Just when he was about to put it back on, he saw a light heading towards him. Samus gasped and tried to hide, but it was no use. He would've gone under his ship and tried to hide, but his leg had prevented it. As the light got brighter, Samus shut his eyes tightly.

"Hey!" someone said.

When Samus opened his eyes, he saw that it was Falco.

"What are you doing!" he asked, "You're still hurt! Go back inside!"

"Shut up!" Samus barked, "I'm sick of people telling me what to do!"

Samus grabbed the wrench and got under his ship.

"Do you want to get hurt again?" Falco asked, "You can't work on your ship yet! Let me do it!"

Falco bent down to grab a wrench, but Samus grabbed his wrist, hard.

"Touch that wrench." He hissed, "And I'll rip your hand off."

Samus let go of Falco's arm. "Then….just let me help you."

"I'm capable of fixing my own ship, thank you very much!"

"Samus…please."

"No!" he shouted.

"But you're still weak."

Samus stopped, and then turned to Falco.

"I…..am SICK….of people….telling me…..what to do!" he said, "I'm NOT weak! I feel fine! Now, let me finish up! ALONE!"

"NO!" Falco shouted. He got under the ship with Samus. Samus punched him in the face. Falco let out a cry of pain and quickly scrambled from the ship.

"Leave me alone!" Samus said.

"But I want to help!" Falco said.

"I don't NEED help!"

Samus was getting angry, but he tried to keep his temper under control. Then he sighed.

"Look Falco, it's my ship, and I just want to do this alone."

"But your- -"

"I'M FINE!" he shouted once more.

Falco didn't know what to say. He didn't want to argue, so he just kept his beak shut. Since he joined Super Smash Brothers Melee, his attitude has gotten better, while Samus's attitude just got worse. Just then, another light flashed at them.

"Falco!" a voice said, "What are you doing?"

Falco scoffed, "Ask Mr. Stubborn!"

Falco pointed down to Samus. Samus growled. Falco ran off.

"YOU'RE THE STUBBORN ONE!" he shouted.

"Samus!" Fox shouted, "Why are you out here?"

"I can't take it anymore!" he said, "I need to work on my ship!"

"I'll fix it up!" Fox said, "Just go back in…."

"NO!" Samus shouted, "I want to do this on my own, Fox!"

"Samus, your injuries aren't healed yet!" he said.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"You need to rest!"

"Shut up!"

Fox bit his lower lip. "You almost got yourself killed! I want you to rest!"

"I'm alive, aren't I!" Samus asked angrily.

"You need to- -"

"Look Fox." Samus said, "I'm fine! My leg is healing, and my wounds are better. If I can fix up my ship, I promise, I won't get up again until I'm fully healed."

"No! I can't take that risk!"

"But Fox, I really need to- -"

"Shush!" Fox said, "You can't work until you are healed. Now, go back inside the cabin, and let me take care if it!"

"No!"

"You have to!"

"Not until my ship is repaired!"

"I'll take care of it!"

"I can't take that risk!"

"Go inside!"

"NO!"

Fox grabbed Samus's shoulders, but not hard enough to hurt him.

"Look…..you can't work, not in the condition your in!" Fox said. "Go inside….NOW!"

Samus was angry. He grabbed his helmet and threw it at Fox. Fox dodged it.

"Curse you!" he said, and then he walked back towards the cabin.

Fox watched him and sighed.

"He's more stubborn than Falco is." he said, shaking his head. He grabbed Samus's helmet and walked towards the cabin. When he got to it, he opened the door slowly. Samus was sitting on the bed, staring out the window. Fox walked slowly towards him.

"Here." he said, giving Samus his helmet.

Samus snatched his helmet out of Fox's hand. He put it on and didn't say a word.

"I know your getting better." Fox said, "But you're not fully healed yet."

Fox sat down with Samus. "If you can wait just a few more weeks, then I promise you can go work on your ship."

Samus clinched his fists, and then sighed. "Ok, I guess I can hold out for a while longer."

Fox smiled, "Thanks."

"Yeah whatever."

Fox then left the cabin. Samus took off his helmet and put it down beside him.

And remained quiet.

* * *

Link woke up with a headache. His vision was still a bit blurry from the gas. He tried to sit up, but he felt a sharp pain on his side as he did. He let out a cry as he fell back down. Captain Falcon heard him and turned to him. 

"You ok?" he asked.

It took awhile for Link to speak, "Yeah….I think so."

Captain Falcon walked towards Link and looked at him. His body was bruised all over, and he had cuts on his face, which were cleaned up earlier.

"You might need to stay with me until you're healed." Captain Falcon said.

"But I can't leave Mewtwo by himself." Link said, "It's too dangerous outside."

"That's why I need you to stay here!" he said, "Plus, Mewtwo can take care of himself, remember?"

Link sighed and clinched his teeth, "Fine." he growled.


	15. The miracle and the save

Chapter 15

Fox sat down on his bed. He put on his boots and gloves. Then he put on his jacket and antenna. Being a forest animal, the snow didn't bother him a bit. He just thought the jacket looked cool. He ran outside. He stopped and sniffed the air. Then he smelt something familiar.

"Oh c'mon." he said to himself, "Where are you?"

Fox continued sniffing the air. The cold wind blew, making the snow that were on the trees fly off and hit his face. He wiped the snow off with his hand. About 20 minutes later, he walked out further, he continued sniffing.

Then he walked to an edge of a cliff. He knew that he couldn't been down there.

But he was wrong. He sniffed the air, and the scent was coming from down the cliff. Fox jumped down and jumped from rock to rock. Then he stopped on a rock, but broke beneath him. Fox screamed as he fell, and crashed to the ground. He groaned as he tried to stand. He brushed the snow off him. Then he spotted something.

"What the?"

He got a closer look. The figure was buried in snow. He walked towards it and kneeled down. He brushed the snow off. Fox found what he was looking for. He grabbed Young Link and placed his hand on his chest. He…..was breathing. He was ALIVE.

"How can this be?" Fox said to him, "Link told me that you were dead."

He got up with Young Link in his arms and jumped up on the rocks. They were slippery, but he managed to get through. When he got to the top, he ran as fast as he could towards the cabin. When he reached it, he pounded on the door. Link answered the door and gasped.

"No time to explain!" Fox said, running inside. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Young Link.

"Fox!" Link said, "You're too late! Kiro is- - -"

"Alive!" Fox shouted. Link gasped.

"Check it out!"

Link slowly walked towards them and placed the back of his hand near Young Link's mouth. He could feel hot breaths coming from him. Link couldn't believe it.

"He's…..he's…." Link couldn't get the words out. He was just happy that Young Link was alive. VERY happy.

"Yeah, but he's freezing." Fox said, "How long has he been outside like this?"

"I don't know."

Link grabbed Young Link out of Fox's arms.

"I can't believe that he's still alive!" he said.

Fox smiled. "I have to go visit Samus, now."

Link nodded and Fox ran out the door and shut it. Link sighed. Young Link's eyes began to open. Link smiled.

"Where….where am I?" he asked.

"Are you ok?" Link asked.

"I can't feel my body." Young Link said.

"You'll get the feeling back as soon as you're warmed up."

Link put Young Link down on the bed and walked towards the chimney. He struck a match and put it in there. The chimney was lit with fire. Link grabbed Young Link and sat down near the fire so that he could warm up.

"My arm hurts." Young Link said.

Link looked under the blanket. His arm was bleeding. Link bit his lip.

"Hmm, no wonder." he said, "I forgot about your arm."

He set Young Link down once more and got out a box. He grabbed some cloth and walked towards Young Link. He grabbed his arm and wrapped the cloth around it. Tight, but not TOO tight.

"That should stop the bleeding." he said.

Young Link looked at Link and smiled. Then he sat up. Link hugged him.

"You don't know how worried I was about you." he said.

"What do you mean?" Young Link asked.

Link was silent for a moment, and then he broke away from Young Link.

"Don't you remember?" he asked, "You fell off a cliff while I was trying to save you."

"I….I think so." Young Link said, rubbing his head.

"You were hurt pretty badly. When I saw you, I thought you were dead." Link said, "I was really scared."

Young Link didn't know what to say.

Link closed his eyes and sighed. Then he reopened them. He took a look at Young Link once again. "You have to rest for awhile; your injuries are pretty bad."

Young Link sighed, "Ok."

Link got up and was just about to walk out, but Young Link stopped him.

"Wait!" he said.

Link stopped and turned to Young Link. "Yeah?"

"Do you still like this trip?" he asked.

Link sighed. He walked towards Young Link and sat down.

"No." he said, shaking his head, "Not anymore. Samus got hurt awhile ago, Zelda almost died the other day, and now you're hurt. It makes me wonder who else is going to be next."

"So….can we go home?"

"I'm afraid we can't." Link said, shaking his head, "Our house is in bad shape, so we have to wait for a few more months for the workers to repair it."

"But what if someone else gets hurt?" Young Link asked.

Link couldn't think of anything to say. He turned around and got up.

"I don't know." he said softly.

Link walked out of the cabin and shut the door. Young Link sat up and didn't say a word.

Outside, Link leaned his back against the cabin wall. He just stared out into the open and remained silent.

Falco, on the other hand, had something important to do. Sheik had told him that the Triforce was missing, but he was too weak to defeat Ganondorf and Bowser, so it was up to Falco to save the Triforce.

"Fox, do you copy?" he asked.

"Read you loud and clear!" Fox replied.

"I might need some help on getting the Triforce back; think you can lend me a hand?"

"No problem!"

"Thanks. Over and out!" Falco said.

Ganondorf and Bowser, on the other hand, were trying to figure out on what to do.

"So….what should we take over: Hyrule, or the world?" Ganondorf asked Bowser.

"I thought we were going to take over Hyrule." Bowser said.

"I know, but I want something bigger."

"Why not the world?"

"Bigger!"

"The universe?" Bowser suggested.

Ganondorf smiled, "I like the way you think! Fine, universe it is, then."

Bowser cackled.

Just when they were about to leave, someone walked up behind them.

"Excuse me, but I think that does not belong to you." A boy said.

They turned around. The boy turned out to be Ness. Bowser and Ganondorf smiled evilly.

"What makes you say that?" Bowser asked.

"Yeah….we…uh…bought this at a store." Ganondorf said.

Ness chuckled, "Yeah right."

"Um….we have some important things to do." Ganondorf said, "So….go play with your baseball bat or something."

Bowser laughed, "Yeah, hit a home run for me."

Both Bowser and Ganondorf laughed. Ness grinned evilly. He took out his bat and smashed Bowser with it. He was sent sliding across the floor and stopped.

"Well, you said hit a home run for you." Ness joked, "So I did, no need to thank me."

Bowser got up and growled.

"Ok, play times over, kid!" Ganondorf said. He grabbed Ness by the shirt collar. Ness smiled and vanished. Ganondorf gasped.

"What the…..where did he go?" he asked.

Ganondorf looked at his hand, and the Triforce was gone.

"Where's the Triforce?"

"Looking for this?" Ness asked. He was standing a few feet behind Ganondorf and had the Triforce in his hand.

"Gaa!" Bowser said.

Ness snapped his fingers and made Ganondorf and Bowser disappear. Ness put the Triforce in its proper place.

"That'll teach them not to mess with me." he said. Then he disappeared in a thick cloud of smoke.

Bowser and Ganondorf appeared in an open field, away from the temple. They were very confused.

"Um….how did he do that?" Bowser asked.

Ganondorf just growled.

"I was so close of finally getting that Triforce!" he growled. "I can't believe that I got beaten by a little kid!" Then he left.

"Where are you going?" Bowser asked.

Ganondorf didn't answer. He just continued walking. Bowser shook his head and left as well.

Falco crashed through the stone wall. He searched for Ganondorf and Bowser, and then he noticed a bright glow.

"What the….?" Falco said.

When he got to it, he saw that the Triforce was put back in its original place. Falco scratched the back of his head.

"Uhhh…..Fox?" he said with his antenna.

"Yeah?" Fox answered.

"The Triforce is back."

"What?" Fox said, half excited, half shocked.

"Someone beat me to it!"

"That's odd." Fox said, "Ok then, return to the cabin as soon as possible, over and out."

Falco was still trying to figure out how the Triforce had been put back. He shook his head and walked out of the temple.


	16. Bad accident, good save

Chapter 16

Zelda woke up in a soft bed. Her head was throbbing and she was sore all over. She tried to get up, but let out a yelp as she did. She looked around and saw Sheik. He had nothing on but a pair of blue jeans. He didn't have a shirt on, in fact, he had nothing over him. His bloody shirt was lying on the ground. His head was visible as well. His short hair was a bit wet because of the sweat, and the sweat trickled down his neck.

"Sheik?" Zelda asked.

Sheik turned around, his eyes a little red. He was worried that Zelda would die, even though Link said that she was alive, so he had been silently crying because he was so worried.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah….are you?"

Sheik nodded. He got up and walked to Zelda. He kneeled down beside her.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to help." she said.

"No….I'm the one who should be sorry." Sheik said softly, "For holding back. Ganondorf and Bowser gave me a choice of saving the Triforce, and saving you. I should've chosen you right away, but….I didn't want then to take over Hyrule….and I didn't want them to kill you."

Zelda smiled, "That's all right. It was a tough decision. You didn't want them to take over the world, but your heart told you to save me instead, is that right?"

Sheik nodded.

"I'm grateful for that. That shows how much you really care about me."

Sheik couldn't help but smile.

Just then, he heard a knock. Sheik got up and answered the door.

"Is everything all right? Can I come in?"

"Sure." Sheik said.

Link walked in. Then he walked towards Zelda.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said, smiling.

"That's good."

"Link, we still need to get the Triforce back." Sheik said.

"Yes, I know." Link said, "I'll figure out a way to get it back…..soon."

Link got up and left. But Sheik stayed with Zelda.

"You can go, if you want." Zelda said. "I don't mind."

"No!" Sheik said, "I'm staying with you."

"I'll be fine by myself."

"I can't take that chance."

"But…"

"You almost got killed today." Sheik said, "I want to stay with you to make sure you're all right."

Zelda chuckled, "I'll be fine, Sheik. You need to quit worrying about me so much."

Sheik was speechless.

"I know you love me, but I need my space. You understand, right?"

Sheik smiled, "Yeah, I guess."

"Good."

Sheik leaned over and kissed Zelda on the forehead, "I'll be back to check on you later."

Sheik put on his regular cloths, but left his hat behind. He left his collar down as well. Then he left and shut the door behind him. The cold air blew on Zelda. She buried under the blanket. Zelda closed her eyes and smiled.

* * *

Samus woke up. He was excited. Today was the day he might get his cast off. He got up and tried to walk, but was afraid to. Fox walked in the cabin. 

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I've been ready for the past week!" Samus said.

Fox took out his blaster and aimed it at Samus's leg. Samus was a little nervous, but he tried to remain calm. Fox closed one eye and blasted the cast. Samus gasped and almost fell back. The black hole in his cast smoked. He was thankful that it didn't go through his leg. Samus tried to break the cast off, but it wouldn't break off.

"C'mon!" he said, straining.

After thirty more seconds, it finally broke off his leg. He didn't feel any pain. Samus removed the cast, which was now broken in half. He set the pieces down and exhaled.

"Ok, I can do this." he said to himself.

Samus got up from the bed and stepped on his left leg first, and then his right; the one that had been broken. He smiled.

"It's healed!" he said.

Fox smiled, "That's good!"

Falco busted in the cabin door.

"Your ship has been fixed!" he said, giving a salute with his left arm. Fox laughed at Falco. He could tell that Falco was in a good mood, because Fox had never seen him do that before. 

"Aw man, I have to go test it!" Samus got up and was about to leave, but then he remembered.

"Oh, that's right." he said, "I made a promise."

Fox smiled, "You can test your ship later, just give your leg some time to heal completely."

Samus smiled, "Thanks Fox."

Samus put on his armor and helmet, and walked out the door. He was happy to finally be outside again. The cold wind blew, but he didn't feel a thing because of his suit. He walked farther from his cabin until it disappeared in a fog. He wanted to explore a bit. Then he couldn't see a thing.

"Uh-oh." he thought.

A strong wind blew, making it harder for him to walk. He wiped his visor off and continued walking. A few moments later, the wind died down, and he could see.

Samus saw something ahead of him. He squinted his eyes to get a better view. It looked like…..a person. No…..make it two people. He walked to get a closer look. It turned out to be Bowser and Ganondorf. Ganondorf was sitting on the ground with his back turned against Bowser. And Bowser was just standing.

"I told you taking the Triforce was a bad idea." Bowser said.

"Shut up!" Ganondorf said. He was tapping his finger on his knee.

Samus walked closer to them. Bowser saw him.

"Well well, who do we have here?" he asked.

"Are you two all right?" Samus asked.

"We're…..fine…." Ganondorf growled.

"You don't look so good." he said, "C'mon, I can lead you back to the cabins."

Samus was about to walk off, but Ganondorf quickly got up and stepped in front of him, but fell back down.

"We're fine…..without you!" he panted.

Samus grabbed Ganondorf's hand and tried to pull him up, but Ganondorf punched Samus's chest, making him fall back.

"Don't touch me!" he said.

Samus sat up.

"Ganondorf!" he said, taking off his helmet, "Let me help you!"

Ganondorf and Bowser may be evil, but that won't stop Samus from helping. Ganondorf gave Samus an evil glare.

"Leave me alone." he said, and then he turned to Bowser.

"Are you with me, or against me?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Bowser answered, crossing his arms.

Samus turned to Bowser and walked over to him, but Bowser swiped his claw at him. Samus backed away.

"I'm not leaving without you two!" he said.

Samus tried to help Ganondorf, again, but he kicked Samus in the leg. Samus lost his balance and fell. Then Ganondorf grabbed Samus by the leg, swung him around, and slammed him on a rock. Samus fell down and groaned.

"We're capable of taking care of ourselves!" Ganondorf said.

Samus struggled to get on his feet. "Fine!" he said "But the weather is probably going to get worse. You two will freeze if you don't find some shelter."

"I don't care!" Ganondorf said, crossing his arms and turning away. Bowser looked at Ganondorf, but didn't say anything. Bowser thought about this, and then he finally admitted it.

"_He has a black heart!" _he thought to himself, _"All Samus wants to do is help. I'm on his side right now, but I can't let Ganondorf know that."_

Bowser is evil, but not as evil as Ganondorf. Almost everyone was afraid of them. And Bowser was sick of it. He'd be glad to let someone help him for once. But unlike Bowser, Ganondorf is a loner. He snorted and left. Bowser was about to leave, but then he saw Samus, who was ticked off. Bowser walked towards him.

"Um….between you and me, I'd be glad to let someone help….for once." he whispered, "Please don't tell anyone, I don't want my reputation as a villain to be ruined."

Samus smiled, "Ok."

Bowser smiled and nodded.

Samus sighed. "_Perhaps Bowser isn't as bad as everyone says." _he thought to himself.

He walked off, but then heard a crack under his feet. He stopped and gasped. He stood still for awhile, and then he sighed.

"Ok." he said.

Bowser stopped and saw Samus out of the corner of his eye.

Samus took a step, and then the rock under his feet gave way. Bowser rushed over to save him, but it was too late. He was sent falling down the cliff, screaming at the top of his lungs. Ganondorf didn't seem to hear him. In fact, he wouldn't care if he did. Samus was still falling, hitting the rocks that were pointing from the cliff. Then everything went blank.

Snow fell once more. The sky was dark and cloudy. Sheik looked out the cabin window and sighed. He turned to Zelda, who was sleeping. She is still hurt, but at least she is alive. Sheik smiled at her, and then turned to face the window again.

Young Link, on the other hand, was restless. He was finally healed. He got up and walked around. Link came in the cabin and saw him. He smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine." Young Link replied. "Can I take the bandage off my arm now?"

"Sure. It might be healed."

Young Link took the bandage off his arm. It was healed, but left a few scratches. He sighed.

"I hope these won't leave scars." he said.

Link couldn't help but smile. "I doubt they will."

Young Link sighed, "Are you mad at me?"

"Mad?" Link asked, "How can I be mad?"

"For running off with Popo and Nana."

"Of course I'm not mad. I was more worried than I was angry. Besides, I trust them. Remember?"

Young Link smiled. Then he grew tired. He laid down on the bed, and then found himself drifting off to sleep.

Link smiled at him.

* * *

Bowser looked down the cliff. He could see no signs of Samus. Ganondorf turned around and saw Bowser looking down. 

"What are you doing?" Ganondorf asked.

"Huh?" Bowser snapped, "Nothing."

"Lets get out of here, I can sense a blizzard approaching."

Ganondorf was about to leave, but then he remembered.

"Where's Samus?" he asked.

"Down there." Bowser said, pointing down the cliff. Ganondorf ran towards the cliff and didn't see him.

"Either he's buried down there, or you're lying." Ganondorf cocked his head. "Did you let him escape?"

"No!"

"You're lying!"

"No I'm not!"

"Then where is he?"

Bowser didn't say anything.

Ganondorf sighed in frustration, "Whatever. If he IS down there, he might be dead. Let's get out of here!"

Ganondorf left. But Bowser stayed for awhile. He looked down the cliff for awhile, then sighed. And then he left.

Meanwhile, down at the bottom, Samus was buried in the snow for about ten minutes. An arm cannon burst out from the snow, and Samus tried to pull himself up. He gasped and struggled to get out of the snow. When he did, he collapsed. His face was numb from the cold. And he was exausted. He closed his eyes for awhile.

The cold wind blew in his light brown hair. The blood on his forehead trickled down his face. Samus remained motionless for about five minutes. Then he woke up. He turned his head and saw his helmet. Thankfully, it was in good condition. He reached out, grabbed it, and put it back on. Then he struggled to get up. After a few minutes, he regained his balance and looked up. The cliff was pretty high. Samus narrowed his eyebrows and began climbing. Thankfully, he was a good rock climber, with or without his grapple beam.

Samus got to the top. He shot his grapple beam and it latched on a rock. He was able to pull himself towards it. Then he sighed.

"Glad that's done." he said, brushing the snow off of his armor.

He managed to get up. He looked around. There was no sign of Bowser and Ganondorf. Samus walked off. A strong wind blew, but that wasn't a problem for him. He continued walking. He could hear the cracking of the tree branches blowing in the wind. The snow blew off the branches as well. It hit Samus, but it didn't bother him. He dusted the snow off him.

"Man, this is going to be harder than I thought." he said to himself.

He scanned the entire area, but couldn't find anything. Samus sighed.

As he continued walking, he saw something lying on the ground. Five, frozen Sparrows were lying on the ground. Samus gasped. He kneeled down and picked one up with his hand. The birds were as stiff as stone.

"Poor things." he said softly, "It must be too cold for the animals, too."

He picked up the five dead Sparrows and got up. He walked under a tree and kneeled down. He dug a hole and put them in there. Then he covered the hole back up. Samus got back up and looked around. He could see a beautiful white Wolf standing on top of a hill. It gave a graceful howl. Samus smiled.

"Well….for some animals." he said to himself.

Samus leaned his back against the tree. Then he remembered.

"I have to get back to the cabin!"

Samus then ran off.


	17. Another accident and the truth

A/N: Just to let you guys know once again, I_** WANT**_ Samus to be a male in my fanfics. If any of you has a problem with Samus being a male in every one of my fanfics, (Thats right, every story) then don't read or reveiw. However, if this keeps up, I will block you from reviewing my story. And many people beleive that Sheik is a guy. **_I'm one of them._** Read some of their fanfics for crying out loud. I hate flames and, beleive it or not, I hate constructive critism. But I will be more than happy to accept helpful tips from you guys, as long as your not being rude about it.

* * *

Chapter 17 

The sky was cloudy, but it was still bright outside. The snow was sparkling, almost like glitter. It was quiet, almost, TOO quiet. The only thing you can hear is the soft wind whistling while it's blowing, and the cracking of the branches on the trees that were moving in the wind. Some of the birds that could stand the cold were chirping.

Link was sitting on a log, looking around.

"This is pretty peaceful." he said to himself. "Now I'm kind of glad we came here."

"So am I." a voice said.

Link turned around. Marth was standing behind him.

"So….are you all right?" he asked. He walked over to the log that Link was on and sat down.

"Yeah." Link answered.

"I figured that you would still be upset about what happened to Young Link."

Link smiled. Marth raised an eyebrow.

"Marth." Link said in kind of a creepy tone, "Kiro's alive."

"What?" Marth asked as his eyes widened. "He is?"

"Yep, Fox found him and told me."

"But….I thought that---" Marth was almost speechless.

"I did too. But it turns out that he's been alive all that time." Link said.

"I don't believe it!" Marth said.

"You'd better."

"That's great news, Link!"

Link couldn't help but smile. Then he got up.

"I'm going to take a walk for awhile." he said.

"Why?" Marth asked.

"Because I feel like it, see ya!"

Link got up and left. Marth raised an eyebrow.

"Ok…." he said, a little confused.

Link walked far from his cabin. It was so cold, that he could see his breath. He didn't bother getting anything to wrap himself around with. As he walked, he could see someone standing in the middle of a field.

"Who's that?" he asked himself. Link squint his eyes to see who it was. But he still couldn't see. Link walked a little closer.

"Hello?" he shouted.

The figure saw him and shouted back. "Hey!"

Link could recognize that voice. It was Samus. Link ran towards him.

"Howdy." Samus said. He had all but his helmet on.

"What are you doing out here?" Link asked.

"I haven't been outside for several weeks because of a broken leg." he said.

"Ouch." Link said, "How did you break it?"

"My ship crashed when I was out with Fox and Falco." Samus said, "When I was heading towards a cliff, I seemed to have lost control. It was probably blocking the system or something, and the controls just went haywire."

Link bit his lip.

"Well, I'm better now. So….what's been going on with you?"

"Um…" Link said. "Well….Zelda almost died the other day."

"How?"

"I don't know. Sheik said something about Ganondorf killing her and taking the Triforce."

"Is she all right?" Samus asked.

"Yeah, she's fine." Link said, "Then Kiro almost died as well. He fell off a cliff. When I went to go get him, I was sure he was dead."

"And he's not?"

Link shook his head, "He was alive. Fox said that he was alive."

"That's good."

Link walked a little further, and Samus decided to follow.

"Its pretty out here, isn't it?" Samus asked.

"Yes it is." Link answered.

That's when they saw a white wolf. Samus smiled.

"That's the same wolf I saw earlier." he said.

The wolf just started at them. Link decided to get a closer look. Then he heard something. Link stopped.

"Link, what's wrong?" Samus shouted out.

Link didn't answer. He stepped back slowly. Then he saw something that looked like ice. He got a closer look. It WAS ice. Link gasped.

"Samus!" Link shouted, "I need help!"

"What is it?" Samus asked.

Samus ran towards Link, but Link suddenly remembered and shouted, "Wait….stop!"

Samus stopped. "Why?"

"Don't come any closer!"

Samus backed away. Link moved a little, but then his foot fell thought the ice. He tried to get out, and then his whole body fell thought the ice. Samus screamed. Link tried to get out of the frozen lake, but a large chunk of ice slammed on top of him, making it impossible for him to reach the surface again.

"NO!" Samus screamed. He quickly put on his helmet and blasted the ice with his arm canon. His suit was pretty heavy, and he dove into the frozen lake. He didn't know if he could swim with his suit on, but to his surprise, he did.

Link, on the other hand, was trying to find a way to the surface. He took out his Master Sword and tried to stab thought the ice, but it was no good. The ice was too thick. He was running out of air, fast. As he continued trying, he felt that his lungs would burst. A few minutes later, he blacked out. Samus saw him and swam towards him. He grabbed Link and shot his arm cannon to the surface. The ice broke. Samus got out from under the water. He dragged Link towards the shore. Then he collapsed.

Link opened his eyes slowly. He coughed, letting water escape from his lungs and out from his mouth. Samus gasped.

"Link!" he said.

"Samus, what happened?" Link asked. Then he rolled over and pushed himself up with his hands, still coughing.

"You don't remember?"

"The last thing I DO remember….is that I was in the lake, trying to get out, and then I blanked out."

Link coughed once again, letting more water out of his lungs. He took off his hat and shook his head, and the water splashed out from his hair.

Samus got up and grabbed Link's hand, helping him up as well.

"C'mon, we have to go back to the cabin!" he said.

"Ok." Link replied, putting his hat back on. He took a step, but let out a yelp and fell back down.

"What is it?" Samus asked.

"I don't know!" he said. He got back up, but then let out another cry and fell back down.

"Never mind, maybe I DO know." Link said, "I probably hurt myself."

"Hold on a sec." Samus said. He put on his helmet and set the visor to X-Ray. He looked at Link's ankle.

"Oh boy, you sprained your ankle, Link." he said.

"Great! Now how do I get back?" Link asked.

"Climb on!" Samus said, crouching down, "I can carry you back to the cabin."

Link got on Samus's back. Samus got up and walked towards a cabin. When he got there, he opened the door. Young Link woke up.

"Who's there?" he asked. Then he noticed that Link was on Samus's shoulders.

"What happened to you?" Young Link asked.

"I sprained my ankle." Link said.

Samus sat Link down in a chair. Then he turned to Young Link.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine." Young Link answered.

Samus smiled, then walked out the door and shut it. Link sighed.

"I want this trip to be over soon." he said.

"Me too." Young Link said.

Link looked at his younger self and smiled, "You're healing. That's good."

Young Link smiled as well. "So…..what happened?"

Link sighed, "I fell though a frozen lake and Samus had to save me."

Link grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around himself.

"Kiro?"

"Yeah?"

"You were right." Link said, "This trip is becoming too dangerous. I'm sorry I didn't believe you before."

Young Link smiled, "See, I told ya!"

Link couldn't help but smile. Then he frowned again. His body was shaking badly, and he was pretty weak from the lake.

"Oh man." he said, "I have never felt this cold in my entire life."

"Are you ok?" Young Link asked.

"I don't know."

Link suddenly felt his skin numb up. He got up and walked towards the chimney fire and sat down. He wrapped the blanket around his body as tightly as he could.

"It's too bad we can't leave for another month." Link said.

Young Link didn't say anything.

"I mean…..there have been too many accidents….if it keeps up, we might lose half of the group."

"But……when something bad happens, it turns out good later, right?" Young Link said.

"Yeah…..but what if something bad happens, and there's no way to fix it?" Link said, giving a sad look to Young Link.

Young Link lowered his head.

"I mean…..think about it this way, if someone got attacked, we're able to treat them. But if someone is stabbed, and is killed…..then we lost 'em." Link said.

"What's that got to do with what I just said?" Young Link said.

"There's no telling on what will happen next, Kiro." Link said sadly, "Someone might get hurt, or someone might die and never come back. That's all I'm saying."

"But when someone isn't moving, it turns out that he or she is alive, right?" Young Link said, trying to cheer Link up.

"You don't understand." Link said, "I believe those happened because they were still strong enough to hold on. Now that the weather has gotten colder, they are pretty weak. If they get attacked, they may not make it for another day."

Young Link didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry that I'm scaring you….but…."

"It's ok." Young Link said, "I understand."

Link sighed.


	18. Betrayal? Or accident?

Chapter 18

The wind was whistleing as it blew. The snow was falling lightly, and it was blowing in the wind. The sky looked a bit dirty as well. And it was still a bit foggy. Peach was sitting inside her cabin, looking out the cabin window. She sighed.

"Something wrong?" Zelda asked.

"Oh, its nothing." Peach replied.

"We might need to go back into town for more supplies pretty soon."

"We're almost out already?"

"Yeah." Zelda said.

"But I don't want to go out in that blizzard!" Peach whined. Zelda sighed.

"Neither do I." she said, "But one of us has to do it!"

Zelda grabbed a log and put it in the chimney, where the fire was burning. Then she walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Do you think the others might need some stuff, too?" Peach asked.

"No." Zelda answered, "Marth already did some shopping for the others a few days ago, so I don't think they need anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, pretty sure."

"Ok."

Zelda grabbed a jacket and put it on. It was a jacket made out of fur from a badger.

"Where did you get that?" Peach asked Zelda.

"Oh, this?" she asked, "Sheik made this for me the other day."

"Come to think of it, I haven't heard from Mario in awhile. I hope he's all right." Peach said.

"I'm sure he and Luigi found some shelter around here." Zelda said.

And she was right. Mario and Luigi had been staying in a cabin for awhile as well. Inside it, Mario was sitting on one of the beds, while Luigi was sitting in a chair reading a book.

Yoshi was on the ground sleeping with Kirby. Mario had his knee up and his fingers were tapping on it. He was pretty bored. In fact, he was so bored, that he found taking his cap off and putting it inside-out fun, but only for a short while, so he stopped that.

Mario stared at Luigi for awhile. Luigi could sense Mario staring at him, so he put his book down and looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." Mario replied, shrugging. "Just-a-bored, that's all."

Luigi sighed. He felt himself getting cold again. He got up, took some firewood and threw it in the chimney fire. Then he sat back down again.

"I-a-wonder if the others are all right." Luigi said.

"I think-a-they are." Mario replied, "But-a-I'm-a-not sure."

Luigi looked at Yoshi and Kirby. He smiled at them. Yoshi woke up and got up, but made Kirby slump over. He woke up as well.

"Pyo?" he said.

Yoshi stretched his arms out and yawned. The he shook his body like a wet dog.

Then they heard a sound. Kirby was the first to react. He jumped in Mario's lap and shook.

"What was-a-that?" Luigi asked, a bit worriedly.

"Hmm." Mario said. He got up and walked out the door. The wind was blowing the falling snow everywhere. He walked to the back of the cabin. Then he saw a tree without any leaves. One of the pointy branches was scraping on the cabin. Mario smiled. Then he got back inside and dusted the snow off himself. 

"A tree." he said, "A tree was-a-scraping on the cabin wall."

Yoshi exhaled.

"Okey-dokey." Mario said. He sat back down on the bed. Then he decided to lay in it for awhile. Luigi continued reading, while Yoshi and Kirby just sat down, doing nothing.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another cabin, the others were a bit restless as well. Roy was sitting on a bed, and Marth was standing, looking out the window.

"Man, it's been snowing for a long time now!" Marth said, "How long is it going to keep up?"

"You're going to have to get use to it." Roy replied, "You already know that it snows here all the time during winter."

"I know." he growled.

Marth walked over to one of the beds and laid down on it, sighing. Roy looked at him worriedly.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Marth turned to Roy, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Roy took out a book and opened it. He read a few pages of the old book. Marth spoke up.

"You know, Link was right." he said.

Roy looked up at Marth, "What do you mean?"

"It is getting too cold, and too many people are getting hurt." he said, "I'm ready to go home, too."

"We can't, remember?" Roy reminded him, "Our house is out of shape, so we need to stay here and wait until they fix everything."

"Yeah….but I'm worried. I mean what if someone gets hurt again?" Marth said.

Roy didn't answer.

Marth sighed, "I'm sorry, but I'm leaving."

Marth got up, and was just about to walk out the door, but Roy got up and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Marth, if you go out there, you'll freeze!" Roy said.

Marth pulled his arm away from Roy and continued walking. Roy ran towards the door and blocked it.

"You can't go out there!" he said.

"Watch me."

Marth pushed Roy out of the way, which caused him to crash onto the cabin wall. Now angry, Roy grabbed Marth's cape and swung him around. He let go, and Marth was sent crashing into the wall as well. Now Marth was angry.

"That's it!" he said.

Marth charged at Roy, but Roy was able to dodge Marth. He kicked him in the back, and Marth fell to the ground. Marth recovered and grabbed Roy's ankle. He tripped Roy and he too fell to the ground. Marth quickly got up and tackled Roy. He grabbed his neck, but Roy bit his arm. That caused Marth to release his grip. He yelled out in pain. Then Roy kicked Marth in the face. He was sent crashing onto the cabin wall.

Marth was panting. His nose was bleeding. He got up and tried for the door again.

Now consumed with extreme anger, Roy got up and grabbed Marth by the arm and turned around, trying to twist it. Marth screamed in pain, and Roy slammed him against the cabin wall, and then threw him to the ground.

Marth got up and slashed Roy in the arm with his sword. Roy let out a cry of pain and clutched his bleeding arm.

"Roy, listen to me." he said, trying to calm down, "I have to---"

"Why should I?" Roy said, "I told you to stop, and you didn't listen! So now, I don't have to listen to you!"

Roy ran and kicked Marth in the leg. Marth lost his balance and fell to the ground. Roy kicked him in the face again, and then in the back. Marth couldn't counter attack this time. Roy grabbed him and punched him in the face repeatedly. The last blow made him fall to the ground once more.

"I have to go!" he said, "Please let me leave!"

He felt blood trickle down his nose. Roy ran and kicked Marth the ribs once again. Marth screamed.

Now Marth was too weak to attack or defend himself. He panted.

Then Roy grabbed his sword and slashed him in the chest. Marth screamed. Seeing that he was badly injured, Roy put his sword away.

Then he grabbed the hurt swordsman and threw him. He crashed through the glass window and into the cold snow. Then Roy jumped out the window and kicked him hard in the chest for the last time. Marth screamed.

"Now do you want to leave?" Roy said, panting.

Marth knew that Roy was being sarcastic when he asked that, but he couldn't answer. He just continued screaming.

Roy kicked Marth in the face once more. Just then, a flash of light shone.

"What's going on here?" a voice asked.

Roy gasped. He ran off and hid behind a thick tree.

It turned out to be Link. He had a lantern with him. He looked around, and then he saw Marth, bleeding to death; from his face to his knees. The snow around him was also bloody. Link gasped and ran towards him.

"What happened?" he asked franticly, "Are you ok?"

Marth was in so much pain that he couldn't answer. He had stopped screaming, but now he was gasping for air. Link looked at him. Pieces of glass were jammed in Marth's skin. Then he saw that his leg was twisted. Link gasped.

"Its broken." he whispered, "Hold on, I'll get you inside!"

Link hosted Marth on his shoulders and walked towards the cabin. Then he noticed that the window was broken.

"Marth?" he asked, "Did you, by any chance, jump out the window?"

"I….I…." Marth tried to answer, but couldn't.

Link got inside the cabin and laid Marth down on the bed. He ran towards the faucet and grabbed a wash rag. He soaked the rag and squeezed most of the water out. He cleaned Marth's arms and then his forehead, trying to get the blood off.

"Now, would you mind telling me what happened?" he asked. Now he was being serious.

"I….just jumped out the window….that's all." Marth said hoarsely.

"What?" Link asked, "Why?"

Marth panted, "I don't know, I wasn't thinking."

Roy was outside, listening to all this. Marth was lying. Roy was the one that caused all this.

"Well, you should stay in bed for awhile." Link said, "I'll get Mario to check on you."

Then Link walked out. Roy didn't bother checking on Marth because he was still angry. Blood was dripping from his arm and it stained the snow. Roy clutched his bleeding arm and then ran off. Link knocked on the door, and Mario answered it.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Mario, there is something I need you to see." Link said, "Someone is hurt!"

"Momameia!" Mario said, "I'm-a-on it!"

Mario got on his doctor stuff and ran out with Link. When they got inside, Mario, or Dr. Mario, was shocked.

The bed that Marth was on was now bloody. Dr. Mario got to him and checked him out. Then he removed some of the glass pieces from his skin and wrapped his arms in a white cloth. Then he grabbed another cloth and put it on Marth's forehead.

"How-a-did this happen?" Dr. Mario asked him.

Marth didn't want to get Roy in trouble, so he decided to lie again.

"I ...jumped out the window." he said.

Dr. Mario looked at his leg. He could tell that it was broke.

"We-a-have to take care of-a-this." he said.

A while later, Dr. Mario had everything set up. Marth was cleaned up and his forehead had a white patch on it. His leg, the one that was broken, was in a white cast. Dr. Mario couldn't remove all the glass pieces from Marth, so he just wrapped some cloth on them to stop the bleeding.

Link walked inside the cabin and saw Marth.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Marth answered a bit rudely.

"How did you break your leg?" Link asked.

"I landed on it, it got twisted, and it broke."

"I'll-a-come-a-back." Dr. Mario said. Then he left.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Link asked.

Marth shook his head, "No. I want to be alone."

Link nodded and walked out. An hour later, Marth was just about to go to sleep, until a knock woke him up.

"I already told you, Link!" Marth said, "I want to be alone!"

"It's me!" a voice answered.

Marth smiled, "Oh, well, come on in!"

The door opened slowly. Roy peeked inside.

"You don't have to be afraid." Marth said, "You can come in, if you want."

Roy walked inside and closed the door. He saw the shape Marth was in, which sent a chill down Roy's spine. Now he didn't know what to say.

He tried to look like he was still angry, but it wasn't working.

"Are…..are you…." Roy asked, but couldn't finish.

"No, I'm not mad. And if you were going to ask me if I was ok, well, WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Marth asked angrily.

Roy gasped and backed away a bit. He grabbed a chair and sat down beside Marth. Marth looked at him angirly, but he couldn't be mad forever. He sighed, trying to calm himself down.

"I heard what you said." Roy said. "Why did you lie to them?"

Marth turned his head and stared at the celling.

"Because…..I didn't want you to get in trouble." Marth said, "Besides, it was mostly my fault anyway."

Marth turned his head towards Roy and noticed that his arm was wrapped up tightly in a white cloth. Roy had snuck into Mario's cabin and stole some of the cloth that was used to stop the bleeding from cuts and such. Marth could see the blood though it. He sighed.

"It looks like I'm not the only one that got hurt." he said, "Sorry about that."

"What's this?"

He saw that Marth's left wrist had some sort of a cast over it.

"It's broken." Marth said. "I'm geussing it broke when I slammed onto the ground after I went flying through that window."

Then he saw that Marth's leg was also in a cast. He guessed that it was broken as well. Marth's entire body was bruised. Roy has some bruises as well, but they weren't nearly as bad.

The rage had now left Roy. Seeing that his friend was in very poor shape, Roy shut his eyes tightly. Marth raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Then Marth realized what Roy was actually doing. He was trying to fight back tears. Now, guilt had taken him over instead of anger this time. He placed his left hand on his eyes and began to cry softly.

"Roy?" Marth asked. "Are you ok?"

It took Roy awhile to answer.

"I'm sorry I did this to you." he whispered.

Marth smiled, "Don't worry; I'm not going to let one fight ruin our friendship."

Roy took his hand off of his face and looked at Marth. He didn't know what to say. He quickly used his hand to dry his eyes.

"Look, once I'm healed, we can forget this ever happened." Marth said, "Ok?"

Roy let out a quivering sigh, "Sure."

Just then, they heard a knock. Roy got up and opened the door. It was Link.

"So….how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine…fine." Marth answered.

Link turned to Roy.

"Did you know anything abou- -"

That's when Link noticed that Roy's arm was wrapped. He could see the blood in it.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked.

Roy didn't answer.

Link sighed and then he turned to Marth, "Ok then, I just wanted to check on you, think you'll be all right?"

"Yeah." Marth said.

Link walked out the door, but Roy stayed. Marth started to breathe loudly. Roy was now growing very scared.

"You can go, if you want." Marth said.

"No!" Roy said, "I'm staying here!"

"But---"

"I'm the one that caused you to get hurt!" Roy said, "The least I can do is stay with you until you're healed."

Marth couldn't help but smile, "Thanks…..I guess..."


	19. A sorrowful goodbye

Chapter 19

The snow continued falling lightly and Sheik was getting sick of it. He was leaning up against the tree, but he was planning on going back in.

"Gra! Stupid snow!" he said angrily, "Quit falling already!"

He walked over to his cabin and opened the door. Zelda was sitting up, reading a book.

"Are you all right?" Sheik asked.

Zelda turned to Sheik. "Yeah." she said, putting the book down and smiling.

Sheik walked over to Zelda and sat down with her.

"What about you?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Sheik replied.

Sheik noticed that Zelda was staring at him, as if she wanted to tell him something.

"What?" he asked.

"Something tells me that Bowser and Ganondorf failed of getting the Triforce." she said, smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"I can sense that Triforce is not anywhere around here."

Sheik smiled, "Someone probably defeated them and took the Triforce back."

Zelda nodded. Then she got up and stretched.

"I'm hungry." she said.

Sheik couldn't help but chuckle. "Sorry, but I don't have anything. And I hate to go into town, because there might be another blizzard approaching."

"That's ok." Zelda said.

"I'm getting sick of all these blizzards, too." he said, "But we have to stay here."

"A two month long vacation." Zelda said, "I thought it would be nice, but it turns out to be a complete disaster!" Then she yawned.

Sheik sighed, "I know."

Then he remembered.

"I heard that someone else got hurt."

Zelda gasped, "Who?"

"Young Link got hurt one time and now……Marth is hurt."

"What?" Zelda asked, "How?"

"I don't know." Sheik said, "I can't find his cabin, so I can't talk to him."

"Then how did you hear it?"

"Link told me."

"How did he get hurt?"

"I said I don't know. Even Link doesn't know."

Zelda was now a bit scared. "How is everyone getting hurt all of a sudden?"

"I have no idea." Sheik answered, shaking his head.

"If one more person gets hurt, I think it might turn out worse."

Sheik sighed, "Yeah…."

Sheik got up, but then turned to Zelda.

"Are you going to be all right by yourself?"

"Yeah." Zelda said, smiling.

Sheik opened the cabin door and left. Zelda didn't say a word.

Falco was sitting on a rock, despite the bitter cold. The snow was soon sticking to his feathers. So he decided to go back inside his cabin. The Pokemon were in a cabin as well, trying to sleep. Captain Falcon, Bowser, and Ganondorf were in a cabin, doing nothing. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Kirby were in a cabin, doing the same thing that they were doing earlier. Fox was just sitting on his bed, tapping his fingers in his knee. Peach was in a cabin with the Ice Climbers. Peach was reading a book, while the Ice Climbers were playing a game of marbles. Samus was asleep in his cabin. Ness was also sleeping. And it turns out that Mr.Game&Watch and DK didn't come with the group.

Link walked out a cabin. Then he walked inside another to get something. He turned to Marth and Roy, who appeared to be sleeping. Marth was sleeping on the bed, and Roy was sleeping in a chair. Link smiled. He grabbed a bag and walked out quietly.

Roy could feel the cold air against his body as the door shut. He woke up and looked around, but didn't see anything.

"What was that?" he asked. Then he turned to Marth. He was still sleeping. Roy smiled.

Then Marth woke up. He looked around, and then saw Roy. He smiled.

"Still here, huh?" he asked.

Roy smiled.

Marth was just about to go back to sleep, but he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He let out a cry and brought his hand under his armor. Roy jumped.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know!" Marth groaned, "Something's wrong with my chest!"

Roy ran out of the cabin and towards Mario's. He pounded on the door loudly. Mario answered it.

"What?" he asked.

"Something is wrong with Marth!" Roy shouted.

Dr. Mario ran out and Roy followed. When they got to the cabin, Dr. Mario opened it, and then he gasped. He saw the condition that Marth was in. Dr. Mario ran towards him and checked him out. After a few minutes, he found out what the problem was. Dr. Mario backed away.

"Well?" Roy asked.

Dr. Mario swallowed hard, "Your friend is…..uh….having a heart-attack."

"What!" Roy shouted.

"But don't-a-worry!" he said, trying to calm Roy down, "I'll-a-get something to ease the pain."

Dr. Mario quickly took out a bottle and opened it. He took out a pill and gave it to Marth. Then he sighed.

"It will-a-ease the pain." Dr. Mario said, "But-a-there is no guarantee."

Roy sighed, "Ok."

When Dr. Mario left, Roy sat back down again. Marth finally calmed down and opened his eyes. Then he turned to Roy.

"My chest hurts." he said.

"I know." Roy said softly, "Dr. Mario gave you something to stop the pain."

Marth sighed, "I heard that I just had a heart attack. I wonder what caused it."

Roy was silent for a moment, but then he spoke up. "I don't know. I just hope you get though this all right."

Marth smiled, "Thanks."

Marth still felt pain in his chest. He grabbed his chest, but tried not to show any signs of suffering. He didn't want Roy to worry too much. Marth started to sweat and pant, but he tried to keep it quiet.

"Are you going to be all right?" Roy asked.

"Yes." Marth said, "I will be."

Marth grinded his teeth. He was still in a bit of pain, but not as much as a few minutes ago. He started to sweat and pant.

"Do you still want me to stay with you?" Roy asked.

"Sure." Marth said, panting, "If you want."

Roy lowered his head. Then he got up. He took a book off the shelf and sat back down. He opened it and read it for awhile. Marth looked at him and smiled.

"You've been reading the same book for almost three weeks now." he said, "Your not done with it yet?"

Roy shook his head, "No. Not yet."

Marth sighed and then looked at the ceiling. The two remained quiet for about twenty minutes. Marth suddenly felt himself getting dizzy. And then his breathing became labored.

Roy put the book down, "Are you ok?" he asked, a bit worriedly.

"I…..I don't know." he said.

Now Marth was struggling to breathe. Dr. Mario must have given him the wrong pill. Either that, or it wasn't working and his heart attack was taking its toll. Marth didn't know what was causing it. He groaned.

"……Roy?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"What kind of medicine did I take?"

"I don't know." Roy said, "Let me go ask."

Roy ran out the door and to Mario's cabin. He pounded on the door loudly. Dr. Mario answered it.

"Do-a-you have to knock so-a-loudly?" he asked, rubbing his head.

Roy was furious. He grabbed Dr. Mario by the shirt collar.

"What kind of pill did you give him!" he shouted.

Dr. Mario escaped Roy's grasp. He ran towards the file cabinet and got the bottle. Then he gasped. He had given him the type of pill that puts animals to sleep. And it works on humans as well, but the animals don't suffer like humans do when they take it. He nervously gave Roy the pill bottle. When he read it, it said: 'For animals only. Keep out of reach of children. People that ingest a pill may have sweating, labored breathing, nausea, coughing, and throat pains. If not treated as soon as possible, it may cause death.' When he was done reading it, he screamed and dropped the bottle.

"IS THERE A WAY TO SAVE HIM?" he yelled.

Dr. Mario covered his ears and backed away.

"I-a-don't know!" he said.

Roy ran out of the cabin. Dr. Mario just stayed for awhile, trying to figure out what was going on.

When he got to the cabin, Roy opened the door and ran towards Marth.

"Are you ok?" he said frantically.

Marth's face was now covered in sweat. His breathing was severely labored, and his body was shaking. It was too late. The poison pill has taken affect. Marth looked at Roy, as if he was trying to say something.

"……I….." he choked out.

But Marth couldn't finish. He was dying, and there was nothing that anyone can do about it. Roy bit his lower lip and kneeled down to his friend.

"I'm…….sorry….about earlier." Marth said.

"Don't blame yourself." Roy said softly, "It wasn't your fault this all happened, it was mine."

"No…..no it wasn't. You were right, it was too dangerous to go outside." he said, "I should've stayed when you told me to."

"Th…..the pill that…..you took…..it……it wasn't the pain….medicine." Roy said, shutting his eyes tightly, trying to fight back tears, "It was..…"

Marth's eyes widened. "It was what? Please tell me!"

"It was a type of medicine that puts down animals."

Marth gasped softly, "Does it…..work on humans, too?"

Marth was afraid of the answer, but Roy nodded.

Marth was now on the edge of crying. And so was Roy. But both of them tried to hide it, but the thought was so painful, that they both found out that they were upset.

"Is….is there a way to fix it?" Marth asked, "Get me healed before..."

"……I don't know."

Marth gasped hard, a sure sign that he would soon be gone. But he struggled to hang on for his life. He wiped the sweat off with the back of his hand. Roy didn't want to be there when Marth dies, but he had no choice. He knew that Marth would do the same if Roy was in a situation like this.

Marth's vision was becoming blurry. Now he really knows he's actually dying. He would've asked Roy or Dr. Mario to get something that would save his life, but he knew that it would be too late by the time they got back. Marth gasped once more, but he tried to hang on.

Then he started to breath slower and softly.

"If…..Link finds out….what really happened." he said, his voice was becoming softer, "Tell him that…..it was really my fault…..not yours." he said with his last breath. He closed his eyes slowly and didn't move after that.

Roy gasped. He felt his heart sink rapidly. He shook Marth, but he didn't respond.

"Marth?" he asked, "Are you ok?"

He still didn't answer. Roy grabbed Marth and shook him.

"Are you ok?" he asked, "Please answer me!"

Marth still didn't answer. Roy dropped Marth and gasped softly. He couldn't believe it. The pill had actually killed him. If he had never fought with him, if he would've just walked away, then Marth would be all right. He believed that Marth had nothing to do with what has happened.

Roy's body shook. He lowered his head. The tears that he was fighting back earlier streamed down his face. He crossed his arms and put them on the bed, and then rested his forehead on them and began crying silently.

Link walked in to check on Marth. But then he saw what Roy was doing, which game him the answer. Link slowly walked towards the two. Roy raised his head.

"Link…." he choked.

Link was afraid of what Roy would say, so he didn't bother asking. But he had a feeling that he knew what Roy was going to tell him.

"Hold on." he whispered.

Instead, he left and walked towards Mario's cabin. He knocked on the door and Mario answered it.

"Hello." he said.

Mario let Link inside. He shut the door.

"Are you truly a doctor?" he asked angrily.

"Yes." Mario answered.

"What was the medicine that you have given him?"

Mario grabbed the pill bottle from the shelf and handed it to Link. Link's eyes widened and he set the bottle down on Dr. Mario's desk.

"What?" Link said, "Some doctor YOU are!"

"I-a-was half asleep!" he said.

Link turned his back, and then shut his eyes, trying to fight back tears.

"Because of you……Marth got very sick." he said, his voice breaking, "Soon after…..he's…."

Dr. Mario shook his head, "Don't-a-tell me."

Dr. Mario walked out of his cabin and Link followed. When they got to the cabin, Link opened the door slowly. He walked in and walked towards Marth. Then he saw Roy, who was still crying silently. He tapped him on the back. Roy turned to him and then got up, and backed away.

Dr. Mario checked Marth out. His skin was cold and there were no signs of breathing. It looked as though he was just sleeping. But the ice cold skin was enough to tell Dr. Mario that Marth was no longer alive.

Dr. Mario turned to Roy and Link, which was a sign for them to leave. They nodded, and left.

Roy and Link didn't bother talking to each other because of what happened. When they reached the cabin, Link just stood there. He didn't want to go inside. But Roy walked inside the cabin. He just wanted to be alone. Roy walked over to a table and sat down in a chair. He placed his arm on the table, rested his forehead on his arm, and started to cry softly.

Outside of the cabin, Link was crying softly as well.


	20. Tearful regrets and spirits

Chapter 20

Falco was sitting on the edge of his bed. The weather was getting a bit worse. And even if he was inside his cabin, he was still cold. Falco sighed.

Just then, he heard a knock. Falco got up and answered the door. It turned out to be Fox. His face and tail were covered in snow. Falco let Fox in, and he tried to shake the snow off of himself. After a few tries, it finally melted, and he was able to get it off. Then he turned to Falco. 

"I've been looking for you!" he said, "Where were you?"

Falco shook his head, "You don't want to know."

Fox noticed that Falco's leg had blood oozing from his pants. Fox clinched his teeth.

"Um….Falco?"

"What?"

"Your leg!"

Falco bent down and rolled up his pant leg. He had cut it somehow, possibly by a rock or something. He didn't know how it got there. The thought of it was enough to make Falco shudder.

"Wonderful!" he said angrily.

Fox grabbed a first aid kit from a cabnet. He sat down on the bed, opened the box and grabbed a cloth.

"Hold out your leg." he said.

Falco did what he was told. He stretched out his leg and Fox carefully put the white cloth around it. Then he grabbed some tape and wrapped it around as well, to hold the cloth on his leg, since they were out of the other cloth that is real sticky. Falco smiled.

"Thanks." he said.

"No problem." Fox replied.

"I might fly my Arwing tomorrow, if the weather isn't bad, that is." he said.

Fox smiled, "Do whatever you want tomorrow."

Falco nodded.

* * *

Link and Roy decided to stay at another cabin together for awhile. Luckily, it was abandoned, but they were still upset. Link's face was red and so were his eyes. Roy's eyes and face were, too, but Link didn't know that. 

"I can't believe this!" Link said, "If Dr. Mario is a real doctor, how can't he tell from poison and real medicine?"

Roy was sitting on the edge of the bed with his back turned. He didn't want Link to know that he had been crying.

"I don't know." he whispered.

Link was close to crying again, but he tried not to, "Dr. Mario said that Marth was having a heart attack, and then he gave him the wrong pill! Which one of those killed him?"

"Heart attacks take time." Roy said, shutting his eyes tightly, "Pills take a few minutes to kick in."

Link gasped. And then he grew mad. He clintched his fists angirly and grinded his teeth.

"Then Mario must've killed him!" he said.

"I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose, Link!" Roy said, trying to calm him down.

"I'm going to go talk to Mario!"

Link ran out and slammed the door behind him. Roy had a feeling that he would be gone for quite awhile. He sat down on a bed. His heart was filled with grief once more.

"This all started with a little argument." he said to himself, "Then it turned into a big fight."

Roy got up and walked towards the cabin wall. He and Marth had fought before, but nothing like that.

_"It wasn't Mario's fault."_ he thought, _"It was mostly mine. If it wasn't for that fight we had, if I hadn't of argued with him, then he would still be alive right now."_

Roy's thoughts were true, **VERY** true. Being cut very badly can kill a person faster than pills, which take about an hour or so to take affect. He knew that from the start, but he didn't want to say anything to the others._  
_

He didn't really mean to kill his friend. It was his anger that took control. And Marth had forgiven him anyway, despite his injuries. Roy looked at his arm. Blood still showed inside the bandage. He sighed softly.

He clinched his fists tightly. Then kicked the cabin wall. Then he walked up to a window and punched it, shattering it. He was now angry with himself for killing his friend. He punched the cabin wall once again.

He rushed out the door and ran towards his own cabin. He opened the door and walked in, then slammed the door behind him. He looked around; the cabin was a mess, like a tornado has hit it. The bed that Marth was laying in was still stained with blood. Roy grabbed a wooden chair and slammed it on the floor several times. Pieces of the chair were flying everywhere.

Then Roy slammed the chair on the wooden table, HARD. He walked towards a wall and punched it several times. After one last punch, he finally stopped. Roy panted, but instantly, his anger has now turned to complete sadness. Tears started to fill his eyes.

He clinched his fists and tried to keep himself from crying. But a sob end up escaping. Now he regreted of what he has done to Marth. It tore him apart very, _very_ badly.

"I'm…..sorry." he said.

He had never felt this sad in his entire life. This was worse than being wounded, to him at least. He fell to his knees, placed his left hand and pressed his head on the cabin wall, and began sobbing hard, mostly out of anger.

* * *

It was now dark. A crescent moon was in the dark blue sky, shining brightly, along with a few stars. Crickets were chirping as well. Some of the smashers were already sleeping in their cabins. Pikachu's ears twitched. He woke up and snuck out of his cabin. He walked outside, stood on his toes and sniffed the air. Then he ran off. 

But not back to the cabin.

Pikachu ran as fast as his little legs can take him. Then he stopped. A huge tower of ice was standing in the middle of an open field. It sparkled beautifully. But how did it get there in the first place? No one knows for sure.

Pikachu sniffed the tower. Then he heard a something. Pikachu raised his ears and looked around, but there was nothing but snow. He sighed. He continued looking at the tower of ice, wondering how it got there.

Then, a woman stood behind the Pokemon. Pikachu's ears twitched. He turned around, and then he saw her. The woman had on a crystal blue dress. She had white hair that reached to the back of her knees. Her snow white eyes shined beautifully. She even had glitter on her dress and on her pale, white skin on her face.

Then Pikachu saw another girl with her. She was a bit smaller than the other woman. She had crystal blue eyes, long blue hair, and pale white skin. She had on a blue and pink dress and a bracelet on her left wrist. Both girls looked at the tower of ice. Pikachu was confused and a bit scared at the same time.

"Pika!" (Hey!) he shouted.

The older women looked down at Pikachu. Both of them stared at him for some time, and then the older woman kneeled down to him. She held out her palm, and Pikachu sniffed it. For some reason, he couldn't detect a scent. Pikachu was confused.

"Pikachu?" (Who are you?) he asked.

The woman didn't answer, but got up and glitter came out of her left hand. She moved her hand around, making the glitter scatter beautifully. The other girl just stood there. Pikachu watched in amazement, but he was still trying to figure out what she was really doing. Then she petted Pikachu on the head. Then she disappeared in thin air. Pikachu was shocked.

"Pika….?" (What the….?") he was also confused. He looked around for the woman, but couldn't find her. The younger girl also vanished. Pikachu shrieked. Could they have been ghosts? The thought of that scared Pikachu. Pikachu shuddered, and then he raced off.

* * *

About an hour later, Link had found the cabin that he was looking for. He walked towards it, and then he looked down. He had just noticed the blood stained snow under a broken window. Link bit his lip. Then he walked towards the door and opened it. He was shocked as he looked inside. 

The cabin was a real mess. Pieces of the broken window were on the ground, as well as blood. One of the beds was stained with blood as well. Dr. Mario must've taken Marth out of the cabin while Roy and Link were away. Link was right. Roy and Marth _have_ been fighting to the death.

Then Link saw Roy sitting on the edge of the bed with his right elbow on his knee and his head resting on his fist. Link wondered why he had swithced cabins. Roy wanted to come to this cabin for a reason, but Link didn't bother asking. He still had his bandage on, however. Link guessed that Marth had cut him with his sword. Link bit his lip as he slowly walked towards Roy.

"Roy?" Link asked.

Roy made no attempt at responding. He just sat silently on a bed, staring outside the broken window. The cold air outside didn't bother him, and it didn't bother Link, either.

"Are you all right?" Link asked in a calm tone. He was also slightly concerned.

Roy still didn't answer.

"Roy?" Link asked again, "Are you ok?"

He still didn't answer.

"If you're having a problem, you can go ahead and tell me about it."

Roy still didn't answer. Link sighed and walked over to him. He sat down beside him.

"C'mon already!" Link pleaded.

Roy turned his head to look at Link, his eyes were bloodshot and teary. Roy saw that Link's eyes were a bit red as well. He guessed that Link had been crying, too. Link still couldn't beleive that the redness in his eyes didn't dissapear, but he didn't care. Roy turned his head away from Link.

Link saw Roy's lips move slightly, whispering something inaudible. Link leaned closer to Roy.

"Talk louder, I can't hear you," said Link.

Roy let out a quivering sigh. He didn't feel like talking, but he couldn't let Link sit there. "I'm guessing your wondering what happened…" whispered Roy, Link barely able to hear him.

"Huh?" Link asked.

"I'm guessing your wondering what just happened here!" Roy yelled.

Link backed away a bit, "Well…..yeah."

Roy lowered his head and relaxed a bit, "It was because of a little argument." he said, closing his eyes, "Marth and I argued, and when he was about to leave….I grabbed him….and pulled him back in. He tried to punch me, and when he stopped fighting me, I attacked him head-on."

"You what?" Link asked, shocked.

"You know how I get when I become angry."

"……Well, that's true." Link said, turning away, "But still, this could've been avoided if you would just let him go."

"The weather was too harsh….he could've died out there……but….."

Link closed his eyes, "Too many people are getting injured."

Then he remembered.

"Did you get that cut form Marth?" he asked.

Roy looked at his wrapped arm, "……Yeah…..he cut me with his sword."

"Marth had told me that he crashed through the window, and that's how he got hurt." Link said, "And then you told me that you got cut by a branch. Why did you two lie to me?"

"Because……" Roy said, "He...he didn't want me to get in trouble…..and I didn't want to, either."

Link was getting a bit mad because they had lied to him. They have never done that before.

"I can't believe that you two would lie to me about something like that!"

Roy placed his hand on his face and sighed, "I'm sorry Link."

Link didn't know what to say. He tried to calm down. Now, he was more worried about what was going to happen next. He sighed.

"Ever since we took this trip, too many people have been getting hurt." he said, "I wonder why that keeps on happening. Every time I believe that a person is dead, I'm wrong."

"No Link!" Roy said, shaking his head, "I was there when Marth died. I witnessed the whole thing. He told me to tell you that the fight was mostly his fault, but I didn't want to lie again, so I finally confessed."

"Marth was in on it, too, huh?"

Roy didn't answer. Link sighed.

"We'll clean this place up later." he said, "Right now, I have to leave."

Link was just about to leave the trashed cabin, but Roy stopped him.

"Wait!" he said, "I...I have to tell you something."

Link turned around, "Yeah? What is it?"

"Dr. Mario didn't really kill Marth."

Link's eyes widened and gasped softly, "What?"

Tears began to well up and fall from Roy's eyes again; it was starting to become too painful to talk about. He lowered his head and sobbed softly for awhile before he spoke up.

"The pill that Marth took really _was_ a pain killer, not a poison pill." Roy said, trying to stop crying, "The true reason he died is because of the wounds I inflicted on him. Dr. Mario had absolutley _nothing_ to do with Marth's death, _I'm_ the one who really killed him!"

Link's jaw dropped a little, "You what?"

Roy didn't answer.

"Then he must've died from blood loss." Link whispered.

Roy heard him, but didn't bother saying anything.

"But how do I know if that's really true?"

Roy sighed. He pulled out his sword and sheath over to Link without looking. Link notaiced that there were a few blood stains on the sheath. He took out the sword, and he gasped softly.

The blade had damp blood all over it. Link's breathing started to quiver.

"There's your proof." Roy said.

Link hung his head for awhile.

"I...can't belive you would do something like this..." Link said softly.

"I'm sorry." Roy said, his voice breaking, "I really am."

A tear trickled down Link's cheek. He quickly wiped it away with his finger. Then he got up and was just about to walk out the door, but stopped.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

Roy shook his head.

Link nodded, and then walked out. Roy still couldn't get the fight out of his mind. He had never felt this upset in his entire life. The thought of it hurt. It hurt _so_ much. The thought of killing the one you truly care about hurts more than physical pain itself. And thats just how Roy feels right now. He and Marth had been friends for who knows how long. Not only is their friendship and trust broken, but Roy's spirit is, too. He still can't get over about what has happened. Roy didn't really care if he was real sad, he just wanted his friend back. He slid his sword down from the bed, which made a loud clang after hitting the wooden floor. Roy then lowered his head and started to cry softly.

* * *

Mewtwo was standing outside. He could see a full moon shining in the night sky. The stars were not out. Mewtwo crossed his arms and continued watching. Then, a small 'pi' interrupted him. He looked own. It was Pichu. 

"Pichu pi Pichu?" (What are you doing?) he asked.

"Nothing." Mewtwo responded, shaking his head.

Pichu jumped onto Mewtwo's shoulders. Mewtwo let out a light chuckle.

"I'd never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad you're all right." Mewtwo said.

Pichu smiled and rubbed his face against Mewtwo's. He always hated that mushy and love stuff, but he doesn't mind when the Pokemon do it. He likes Pikachu and Pichu, and that's why he doesn't get so crabby when he's around them. Well, sometimes.

Then Pichu jumped down from Mewtwo and rolled up a snow ball. He threw it at Mewtwo, but it only hit his ankle. Pichu was too little to hit Mewtwo above. Mewtwo looked down and smiled evilly. He rolled up a snowball with psychic energy and threw it at Pichu. Pichu dodged it, rolled up another snowball, and threw it. Mewtwo used confusion and stopped the snowball. Then he blasted it back at Pichu. Pichu was hit. He crashed into the snow. He got up. He tried to shake the snow off of himself, but couldn't. When Mewtwo saw him, Pichu almost looked like a snowman. Mewtwo laughed.

"That's what you get for messing with me." he said, crossing his arms.

Pichu continued trying to get the snow off himself. Mewtwo shot a blast of psychic energy at Pichu and the snow fell off. Pichu sighed.

"Pichu." (Thank you.) he said.

"Up for another round?" Mewtwo said evilly with a floating snowball in his right paw. His eyes were glowing yellow and he gave an evil look. Pichu shrieked.

"Pichu! Pichu!" (No more! No more!) he said, shaking his head and his paws.

Mewtwo's evil grin has now become a harmless smile, "I thought so."

His eyes returned to normal. The snowball melted and the water splashed on his paw. He shook it, trying to dry it. The soft wind started to blow, and they could hear it whistle. The snow on the ground blew as well.

"I think we'd better get inside." Mewtwo said.

The Pokemon ran towards their cabin and Mewtwo opened the door with confusion. Then they ran inside. Mewtwo closed the door.

Pikachu was laying on the ground sleeping right beside a chimney fire. Pichu laid beside him and also fell asleep.

Mewtwo was just standing in a corner with his arms crossed. He didn't say a word. Then he lowered his head and fell asleep.

* * *

Most of the other smashers were sleeping as well. But Samus was wide awake. After the experience he had, he didn't bother sleeping. He was still lost. 

"Dang it!" he said angirly, "Where is it?"

Samus continued searching for the cabin. After a few moments, he had found it.

"Yes!" he said.

Samus ran towards the cabin. He opened it, and it was pitch dark inside. Samus lit a match and then a lantern. He grabbed it and walked towards a faucet. He took his helmet off and looked in a mirror. He had sweat on his face and his hair was sticking up. He grabbed a comb and tried to get his hair down. It didn't work.

Then he turned on the water faucet and wet his hair down. Then he tried to comb it again. This time, it stayed down.

"Thank you."

Samus put his comb up. But there was one thing that he didn't see. The pipe under the sink was leaking. A large, puddle of water was just sitting there. Samus took a step to get away from the faucet, but he slipped on the water. He knocked his head on the faucet and fell to the ground. Samus didn't move after that; he had been knocked unconscious.


	21. The heartbreaking sacrifice

Chapter 21

It was now bright outside. The sun was showing, but it was still too cold for it to melt the snow. Icicles were hanging on the edge of the roofs of the cabins. The snow sparked beautifully.

Zelda was sitting on the bed, reading a book. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said.

The door opened. Sheik peeked inside. Then he walked in and shut the door.

"The weather died down." he said.

"I can see that." Zelda said, smiling.

Sheik walked towards Zelda and sat down beside her. Then he smiled under his collar.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"It's a book I bought from the store the other day." she said.

The book was titled Spirit of the Wolf. On the cover, it had a picture of a snowy forest, a full moon, and a ghostly face of a wolf in the dark background.

"It's a good book." Zelda said, "Want to read it?"

"Maybe later." he said.

Sheik turned his head. Zelda looked at him and put the book down. She placed her hand on Sheik's shoulder. Sheik turned to Zelda.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you ok?" Zelda asked.

"I'm fine." Sheik said, smiling.

It was quiet for awhile, but the silence was soon broken. Sheik's stomach began growling. It was a good thing he had his collar on, because he could feel his face turn red with embarrassment. Zelda chuckled.

"I'm getting a little hungry myself." she said. Zelda got up and walked towards a cabinet. She pulled out her bag and then pulled out two red apples.

"I picked these when I was in the garden that day." she said.

Zelda handed an apple to Sheik. Then she began eating her own. Sheik just stared at the apple.

Zelda swallowed a piece and turned to Sheik.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Sheik shook his head, "Nothing."

Sheik pulled down his collar and took a bite of the apple. It was a bit sweet and tangy at the same time. Zelda also took a bite of her own apple. Then she noticed a brown spot on hers.

"Some of them are going a bit bad." she said.

Sheik checked his, and it was fine. No bruises or anything. It was just a plain, red apple. He finished it up, and then got up. He threw the core in the trash can. Sheik walked towards the bed and sat down.

Zelda had also finished her apple. She did the same thing, and then sat back down. She quickly noticed that Sheik wasn't happy.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Sheik raised his head, "I'm fine."

"Don't lie." Zelda said, "I hate it when you lie to me."

Sheik had felt his heart skip a beat. He did lie to her, but how did she know that? He sighed.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked.

"Um….remember when I told you about part of my past?" he asked.

"Yeah." Zelda said.

"I can't get rid of it." Sheik said, "I can't forget about it. What can I do to make it go away?"

"I don't know." Zelda said.

"It's too bad that I can't go and change the past." he said, "If I can, then….."

Sheik didn't say anything else. It took Zelda awhile to figure out what he was trying to say.

"You still……miss her, don't you?" Zelda said.

Sheik nodded, "Yes I do……but….if Crystal was still alive, then I would have never met you."

Zelda smiled, "I understand."

"No matter how much I try to forget about it, it keeps on coming back."

"You're not the only one with a bad past, Sheik." Zelda said. "Many of the others had a miserable past."

"And you?" Sheik asked.

"I did at times, but I keep them hidden."

Sheik sighed. He was about to put his collar back on, but Zelda pulled it down again. Sheik felt his face turn red.

"Um…..what are you doing?" he asked.

Zelda kissed Sheik. He smiled.

"Can I put my collar back on now?" he asked.

"Sure." Zelda said, smiling.

Sheik put his collar back on, and then got up. He walked towards the door, opened it, and left. Zelda just sat on the bed.

The wind was blowing hard, making the snow fly everywhere. The snow on the ground made it hard for Sheik to move. He had no idea where he was going; he just wanted to take a walk for some reason.

* * *

Samus, on the other hand, was still unconscious. The part where he had hit his head was bruised up. He was like this for about thirty minutes before he woke up. He groaned and sat up, and held his head. 

"Ow…..what happened?" he asked himself.

Just then, he heard a knock on the door. Samus walked over to it and answered it. It was Sheik.

"Hello!" Sheik asked.

"Hi, come in."

Sheik walked inside. He immediately felt the warm air touch his tan skin. It felt real nice.

"I wanted to take a walk, but then I decided to stop by and say hello." he said.

Samus smiled. He sat down on the bed and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Sheik asked.

Samus raised his head, "…….My ship crashed, and I suffered from a few cuts, and a broken leg. I had to save Link from freezing to death in an icy lake. I tried to get the Triforce back from Ganondorf and Bowser, but they attacked me." Samus said, "If something else happens to me, I might as well kill myself!"

Sheik bit his lip, "Sorry I asked. But….to tell you the truth, the same thing happened to me with Ganondorf and Bowser."

Samus didn't say anything. That's when Sheik noticed a large bruise on Samus's head.

"How did you get that bruise?" Sheik asked.

"I slipped and hit my head on the sink……and I guess I blacked out for awhile."

Sheik was about to say something, but the door of their cabin opened.

"Hello." he said, "Come on in."

Link walked inside and sat down on the bed. He didn't look happy at all.

"Link?" Samus asked.

Link turned to Samus, and then turned away.

"Link? Are you ok?" Sheik asked.

It took Link awhile to answer, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look ok."

Samus walked towards Link and sat down. He tried to get a good look at his face. Link's eyes were a little red. For some reason, he had been crying. Samus bit his lip.

"Something happened, right?" he asked.

Link nodded.

"What?"

"A friend of mine…..died yesterday."

Samus's jaw dropped, "Oh boy, what happened this time?"

Link tried to moisten his lips again before he continued speaking, "Roy told me that he and Marth were in a fight. He threw Marth out the window and he was covered in blood. I saw that Roy was also injured, but not as badly. He just had a scratched arm."

"What caused the fight?"

"I don't know. Both of them didn't tell me. Marth just said that he crashed through the window and that's how he got hurt."

Samus was about to say something, but Link spoke again.

"But…..that's not what caused his death." he said.

"What did?" Samus asked.

"Well…I thought that the pill that Mario gave to Marth killed him…but Roy was the one that really murdered him." Link said.

Now Samus was speechless.

"Well, how is Roy taking it?" Sheik asked.

Link was silent for a moment. Then he spoke up.

"He's taking it harder than I thought." he said, "And he's so upset, he won't come out of the cabin for anything. He doesn't want to talk to anyone or have anyone around, either. He's been crying so much, he looks terrible and can barley speak."

"Oh man." Samus said, "He's that upset, huh?"

Link nodded.

"I have to go talk to him."

"I doubt he'd want anyone around."

"I don't care!"

Samus got up and seft the cabin.

"Hmm." Sheik said, "I have to go as well."

Sheik walked out of the cabin. Link sighed.

* * *

Sheik walked in a snowy forest. For some reason, he wanted some time alone. He rested his back against a tree and closed his eyes for awhile. 

Then he sensed something. He raised his head and looked around. There was nothing there. He felt as though he was being stalked, but by who?

A chill ran down Sheik's spine. He hoped it was someone he knew, but he wasn't sure. Sheik continued walking, while keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. He heard a branch snap, and he quickly turned around, but didn't see anything. Then, something had jumped on his back. Sheik let out a scream and tried to thrash the figure off. The thing jumped off of Sheik's back and ran up a tree. Sheik got a closer look at it. It was only a squirrel.

Now embarrassed, Sheik leaned his back against a tree and sat down. The cold breeze blew on him. He leaned his head on the tree as well. Then he closed his eyes. Of course, the snow was making colder than he already is. But he didn't care. Sheik opened his eyes and looked around. Then he saw a shadow.

Sheik got up and walked slowly towards it. The shadow reached out a hand and grabbed Sheik by the neck. Sheik punched the person in the face. The person, who turned out to be Ganondorf, fell to the ground. Ganondorf got up, but Sheik grabbed him by the neck.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?" he shouted.

Ganondorf escaped Sheik's grip and backed into a tree.

"So…..you're still alive, huh?" he asked.

"I'm not that easy to beat!" Sheik said, crossing his arms.

"Neither am I!"

Ganondorf tried to grab Sheik, but he dodged Ganondorf. Ganondorf kicked him in the back, and Sheik fell to the ground. Sheik got up.

"Why are you attacking me?" he asked.

"I'm not leaving until your dead!" Ganondorf said.

"Yeah, but why?"

Ganondorf clinched his fists, "I despise you, and all the others. I almost got the Triforce, but a little pipsqueak got in my way. Now it's gone."

"Who?" Sheik asked, raising his left eyebrow.

"That small kid! He had a cap and a striped shirt!"

Sheik smiled, "Ness." he said softly.

Ganondorf was silent for a moment. "Then Samus wanted to help Bowser and me."

"What for?"

"I don't know."

Ganondorf lowered his head, "I said that I'm not leaving until you, Link, Young Link, and Zelda are gone and out of my way! You're first!"

Ganondorf charged at Sheik, but he vanished. Ganondorf stopped and looked around. Sheik appeared behind Ganondorf and kicked him in the back. Ganondorf crashed to the ground.

Sheik stared down at Ganondorf, but then he recovered and grabbed Sheik by the shoulder. He punched him in the face and then the stomach. Then he lifted Sheik off the ground and threw him against the tree.

Sheik was stunned, but otherwise fine. He jumped on a tree branch, but it couldn't support his weight. The branch was too thin. It broke and Sheik fell to the ground. He was stunned for awhile. Ganondorf kicked him on the side, and Sheik screamed. Then he grabbed him and threw him.

Sheik hit the ground. He struggled to get up. Then Ganondorf ran and punched him in the jaw. After that, he grabbed Sheik's face, and ripped his collar off. Sheik's mouth was now bleeding. Ganondorf smirked.

"I'd never thought I'd say this, but you put up a good fight." he said. "But I'm not going easy on you! Now, it gets serious."

"If you want the Triforce, why are you attacking ME?" Sheik asked.

Ganondorf chuckled, "Because I don't want you interfering again! Once I dispose you, Link, and Zelda, I'll head back to the temple to get the Triforce once again!"

"What about Young Link?"

"Ha!" Ganondorf said, "He will not be able to defeat me!"

"But Ness sure did." Sheik said, smiling.

Ganondorf was now angry for what Sheik had said to him. He charged and punched him in the face. Sheik fell to the ground. Then Ganondorf stomped on Sheik's hand. He screamed.

"He only beat me because I let my guard down." he said.

He kneeled down to Sheik with an evil smile.

"But I'm not letting my guard down for you. You're a tough opponent, I like that. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to let you go, oh no." Ganondorf continued, "Your not going to make this out alive, Sheik. I mean it this time. You're going to die like the rest of the Sheikh that came across me."

"Wha…..?" Sheik said as his eyes widened.

"I wiped out the ones that tried to fight me years ago. They perished because they were foolish that they thought that they can defeat me."

Sheik got up.

"How many of them did you destroy?" he asked.

"Where should I start?" Ganondorf said, giving an evil smile, "Oh, and that reminds me! A year ago, a Sheikth, much like you, came to defeat me. However, I got away with it."

"There was another?" Sheik asked.

Ganondorf nodded, "She had the guts to come and face me, but the fight was so easy, I didn't know that it was already over."

"Who was she?" Sheik asked.

"Why would you care?"

"Because I was the….."

Then he remembered.

"Impa?" he asked.

"So that was the girl's name, huh?" Ganondorf said, "Hmm."

Sheik was getting angry. He tightened his fists and clinched his teeth.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Ganondorf teased, "Don't worry, you will be joining her!"

Ganondorf charged at Sheik, but Sheik dodged once again. Ganondorf turned around and kicked him. Sheik lost his balance and fell off a cliff. Ganondorf ran and grabbed Sheik's hand.

"You saved me?" Sheik asked.

"I'm not finished with you yet! If you're going to die, I shall be the one to kill you!"

Ganondorf pulled Sheik up and threw him against a tree. He slammed into it, but got up.

Ganondorf drew his sword and slashed Sheik with it. Sheik took the hit and fell to the ground. Ganondorf then stomped on his wrist. Sheik screamed.

"I'm going to get rid of you like I did the Princess!" Ganondorf said. He grabbed Sheik by the back of the neck.

"For your information, Zelda is…." Then he stopped. If Ganondorf found out that Zelda is still alive, then he would try to find her and kill her. Sheik didn't want that to happen.

"Is what?" Ganondorf asked angrily.

Sheik didn't say anything. Ganondorf threw him to the ground.

"You're really starting to annoy me!"

Ganondorf kicked Sheik once again. He screamed. Ganondorf smiled evilly. Sheik got up; his face was full of sweat. But then he saw that Ganondorf didn't break a sweat. Sheik wiped the sweat off of his face.

Ganondorf charged his warlock punch and hit Sheik. Sheik was slammed against the tree once more. Then Ganondorf grabbed him, punched him in the face, and threw him down.

Sheik was now too weak to defend himself, which gave Ganondorf the upper hand. He grabbed Sheik once more and slammed him against a tree, this time, a lot harder. Sheik could feel the bones in his back crack. Blood sprayed from his mouth. Ganondorf grabbed him and slammed him against the tree for the final time. Sheik closed his eyes slowly. When he let go, Sheik slid down from the tree and into the ground. Blood was on his back, which had been scraped on the thick tree.

Ganondorf grinned. He moved Sheik's limp body with his foot to see if he was still alive.

Sheik didn't move.

Ganondorf laughed. "You should've known better than to mess with me."

Ganondorf kicked Sheik for the final time. While he didn't respond, Ganondorf smiled.

Then he left.

* * *

Sheik had stayed in the same position for who knows how long. He gasped and opened his eyes. He was very thankful that he was still alive, even in this kind of weather. Sheik got up slowly. He looked around. There was no sign of Ganondorf anywhere. 

Sheik looked down. The snow around him was covered in blood. And so was his chest. He was in a lot of pain as well. He panted heavily. He didn't know if he was dying or not. Blood was dripping from his body. He walked slowly and tried to find his way to the cabin.

Inside the cabin, Zelda was still reading. Then she set the book down and got up. She was about to head outside, but someone had already knocked on the door.

Zelda answered it, and she gasped. Sheik's clothing was ripped up and he was bleeding all over. The blood dripped on the floor. And his hair was a mess.

"What happened?" she asked frantically, "Are you ok?"

Sheik found the urge to speak, "I'm ok……I'm ok."

Sheik groaned and fell over, but Zelda caught him. Then his body fell limp. Zelda pulled Sheik in and laid him down on the bed. It turns out that Sheik went out cold due to the pain in his body. Zelda grabbed a rag and wet it down in the faucet. Then she cleaned Sheik's face up.

"How did this happen?" she asked softly.

Sheik didn't answer. Zelda sighed. She knew deep in her heart that Sheik was going to be all right. She let out a small smile. She grabbed a wet rag and cleaned him up a little. Then she noticed a large scratch on his chest. She decided to clean that up as well.

After she was done, she washed the bloody rag out and then sat down in a wooden chair. She grabbed the same book that she had been reading. She read, while keeping an eye on Sheik as well.

Sheik stirred and opened his eyes. He looked around. His vision was a bit blurry for some reason. He tried to sit up, but his body ached so badly that he had to lie back down. He was still covered in cuts and bruises. A black circle was shown on his left eye.

Zelda put the book down and saw that Sheik was awake. She closed the book and walked over to him.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

It took awhile for Sheik to answer, "Yeah…..I think so."

Sheik tried to sit up again, but this time he tried to do it a bit slower. He groaned a bit as he did, but managed to sit up anyway.

"Would you mind telling me what happened?" Zelda asked.

"Ganondorf wanted revenge, so he chose to fight me." he said, "Unfortunately, he almost won."

"Almost?"

"He wanted to kill me, and I was so weak that I couldn't defend myself."

"How come he wanted to kill you?"

"For interfering with him and the Triforce." he said, "I didn't tell him about you, though."

"Why not?" Zelda asked.

"Because……I didn't want to put you in anymore danger." Sheik said.

Zelda smiled, "Thanks, I guess."

Sheik sighed softly, and then let out a small smile. Zelda leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"So, how are the others doing?" she asked.

"Um….Zel?" Sheik said.

"Yes?"

Sheik exhaled, "Do……so you remember when you and Marth were….dating?"

"Yeah." she said, "Why?"

Sheik was silent for a moment before he decided to speak again, "I hate to tell you this….but he died….earlier."

Zelda gasped, "Wha….ho…how did he die?"

"Two different reasons."

"How?"

"Him and Roy were fighting each other, I guess……and….Mario gave him a poison pill by accident."

"Oh no…." she said, "I'm sorry. Are….are we going to plan any funeral services? "

"I don't know." Sheik said, "We're going to have to talk to Link and Roy about that. They were the closest friends that Marth ever had."

Zelda got up, "Then let's go!"

"Hold on!" Sheik said.

Zelda stopped, and then turned around towards Sheik.

"We can't say anything right now." he said, "Just wait for a little while longer, then we'll discuss it….ok?"

"All right…." Zelda sighed.

"And besides, they might be still upset."

"Well, we can't wait TOO long!"

"I know but…..just give them some more time." Sheik said.

"But…"

Then Zelda stopped. She didn't want to argue with Sheik. She sighed.

"Ok, you win." she said.

Sheik smiled

"I want to get outside, anyway." Zelda said, "I won't bother them, I promise."

"Then I'm coming with you." Sheik said.

"What? You don't believe me?"

"I believe you; I just want to walk with you."

Zelda couldn't help but blush, "Ok then."

Sheik raised an eyebrow. Why was she blushing? She had walked with Sheik before, so why was this different?

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Zelda said.

The two walked out of their cabin and into the cold. Zelda shivered the moment she felt the cold air blow against her body. Sheik ran inside and grabbed a small blanket and put it over Zelda's shoulders. Zelda looked at Sheik and smiled.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Zelda nodded, "Yeah."

The two walked outside, and a few moments later, they were in the woods. The thick trees surrounded every area. Zelda looked around. She could see her breath in the cold. Sheik walked ahead of Zelda. The cold air blew, and Zelda shivered. But Sheik didn't flinch. His clothing was as thin as Zelda's, but why wasn't he cold like her? It was his tan skin that kept him from being as cold. For once, Sheik was glad that he wasn't as light as Zelda was, but he was still a bit worried about her, as well as himself.

Zelda looked around the area, and then she heard something.

"What was that?" she asked.

Sheik turned to her, "What was what?"

"I heard something."

"Well, I didn't."

Zelda sighed, "I must be hearing things."

Sheik turned back around and started walking again. Zelda was now getting confused.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

Sheik hung his head, "I have no idea."

Just then, they heard an evil laugh. Sheik and Zelda kept up their guard. Sheik put his collar on, but he didn't have his hat. They looked around. Ganondorf walked out from behind a tree, and Bowser did the same.

"So….we meet again." Ganondorf said.

Ganondorf was about to say something else, but when he saw Zelda, he gasped softly.

"How are you still alive?" he asked.

"Back off!" Sheik said, going into a fighting stance, "We don't want to fight."

"Don't want to fight, huh?" Bowser said, "Looks like you have no choice."

"Once we get rid of you two, then we're going to get rid of the other two!" Ganondorf said.

"Why do you hate us so much?" Sheik asked.

"Because you guys always got in my way no matter what I do!" he said, "And you're getting what you deserve!"

Bowser and Ganondorf began circling Sheik and Zelda. Sheik was getting ticked off, while Zelda was trying to remain calm.

Ganondorf and Bowser stopped circling and just stood there.

"Well, let's begin, shall we?" Ganondorf asked.

Bowser nodded. Before they got a chance to attack, Sheik jumped on Ganondorf's back. Ganondorf thrashed around and threw Sheik off. Then, Ganondorf got his sword and tried to slam it on Sheik, but he rolled out of the way and got up.

Bowser grabbed Zelda from behind and slammed her onto the ground. She quickly got up and used Din's Fire on Bowser. He roared in pain as he got burned. The fire appeared to have burned his eyes, so he couldn't see very well either.

Ganondorf tried to slam his sword on Sheik, but he did a flip and kicked it out of Ganondorf's hands. It fell a few feet behind Sheik. Ganondorf tried to get the sword, but Sheik wouldn't allow it. So Ganondorf tripped Sheik with his foot and got his sword back.

Sheik got up and charged at Ganondorf, but he punched Sheik, and he fell the ground. Then, Ganondorf grabbed him once more and threw him. Sheik hit his head on a rock and everything shut down. He had been knocked unconscious.

Bowser grabbed Zelda by the arm. Just when Zelda was about to attack, she saw the state that Sheik was in. She gasped.

"Sheik!" she yelled.

Ganondorf let out an evil laugh, "I'd let you go, but you would end up getting in my way again!"

Zelda struggled to get out of Bowser's grasp, but he only held her tighter. Ganondorf turned to Bowser.

"Bowser!" he said.

"Yes?"

"We're not leaving until we make sure that both are dead, got that?"

"Yes sir!"

Zelda gasped. A few years ago after they had joined Super Smash Brothers Melee, they had no interest in killing them. Now they seemed serious, deadly serious.

Zelda had to think of something, and fast.

"Um…..let me ask you something." she said, trying to get out of Bowser's grasp, "Why in the world would you kill a Princess?"

Ganondorf snorted, "Because, Princesses will always get in my way!"

Sheik had now gained consciousness and woke up. He raised his head and saw the three.

"Well……what if I decide to help you?" she asked, "After all, I'm just as strong as you are."

Ganondorf had to admit that Zelda can put up quite a fight. He grinned evilly.

"Perhaps this girl CAN be quite useful after all." he thought to himself.

Sheik couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Z….Zelda." he said, trying to get her attention.

Zelda turned around and place her finger on her lip. Sheik got the idea and grinned evilly. Zelda smiled and nodded.

"Well…..shall we go?" she said as sinisterly as she could.

"Yes!" Ganondorf said.

"But what about him?" Bowser said, pointing to Sheik.

"Let's spare him….for the moment!" Ganondorf said.

Ganondorf and Bowser walked away, but Zelda trailed behind. She walked towards Sheik and stopped in front of him.

"I have a plan to stop them." she whispered, "Just play along with this, ok?"

Sheik smiled, "Ok."

Zelda nodded and then left. Sheik secretly followed her.

When Zelda caught up with Bowser and Ganondorf, she remained quiet. They walked in an open field. She had no idea where they were going, but she just had to play along for awhile. They started to walk up a hill. Sheik was trying to stay as close as he can, but he had to make sure that Bowser and Ganondorf cannot see him. Sheik decided to speak to Zelda though mind-speak.

_"So what do you have planned?"_ he asked.

_"You'll see."_ Zelda said, _"I'm not telling anyone, because if I did, you might hold back, and they'll be suspicious."_

_"Oh…ok."_

_"Just play along with this."_

When they got farther up, Sheik could barley breath. Zelda had taken them to the highest part of a mountain.

Then, Ganondorf snapped. He pushed Zelda near the cliff. Zelda almost fell off, but regained her balance.

"So….you though that you could trick us into helping so that you could get rid of us, didn't you?" he said.

Zelda gasped.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Ha! Because you just told me, Princess!" Ganondorf laughed.

Sheik ran and kicked Ganondorf in the back, making him fall to the ground. Ganondorf got up.

"Bowser and I are NOT that easy to beat!" he said, "Now, I'm REALLY going to kill you two for trying to trick us like that!"

Bowser let out an ear shattering roar, which caused Zelda and Sheik to fall to their knees and cover their ears. And believe it or not, Ganondorf was covering his ears as well. Bowser rushed towards Sheik and slashed him in the chest, which caused his wound to re-open. Blood started dripping from his chest and onto the snow, staining it and his cloths.

Ganondorf grabbed Zelda and threw her. She slid across the snow and almost fell off the cliff. Luckily, she stopped before she fell off. She got up, but Ganondorf kicked her, then she fell off. But she grabbed a rock and held on tight.

"Say good-bye!" Ganondorf said, getting ready to stomp on Zelda's hand.

"Stop!" Sheik yelled. He ran and got on Ganondorf's back. Ganondorf thrashed around, trying to get Sheik off.

Zelda got on the cliff and sighed. Bowser charged at Zelda.

"Get away!" she screamed.

Zelda held out her hand, which caused a blast of psychic energy to blow on Bowser. He was thrown back and slammed on Sheik and Ganondorf.

Zelda had no idea how she caused the attack. This had never happened to her before. But she had decided to worry about that later.

"Get…..**OFF**!" Ganondorf yelled.

Sheik was underneath Ganondorf, gasping for air. Zelda grabbed Bowser with her magic and threw him. Ganondorf got up and so did Sheik.

"Thanks." Sheik panted.

"No problem." Zelda replied.

"How are we suppose to beat them?"

Zelda looked around, and then she got an idea. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"I know how." she said softly.

Zelda walked towards a cliff. Sheik's eyes widened, but before he was going to say anything, Zelda called out.

"Bowser….Ganondorf!"

They turned around and saw Zelda, and grinned evilly. They walked towards her.

Sheik walked towards her too, but Zelda created a spell, which lifted Sheik off the ground and farther away from them. He landed on the ground.

"Zelda!" he shouted.

Zelda closed her eyes.

_"This is the only way to get rid of them once and for all."_ she said through mind speak.

_"Zelda please."_ Sheik said, mind speaking, _"There has to be- - -"_

_"There isn't."_ Zelda said, _"I'm sorry."_

Zelda created a Dins Fire and aimed it on the ground behind Bowser and Ganondorf.

_"This is the only way to defeat them."_ Zelda said, mind speaking again, _"Even if it means killing myself."_

_"No!"_ Sheik said, _"Please, there is another way, we just haven't found it yet! Please don't do this! Zelda!"_

_"Good bye!"_

Zelda detonated the Dins Fire, which caused the cliff to separate. Bowser and Ganondorf saw it going down and tried to get back on the cliff, but it was too late. Sheik ran and tired to save Zelda, but the ice has now fallen, taking the three with it.

"Nooooooo!" Sheik screamed.

The cliff, including Zelda, Ganondorf, and Bowser, disappeared in the fog below. The cliff was even higher than the one Young Link had fallen off of.

Sheik wanted to go down there with them, but couldn't. For some reason, he was too frightened. He remembered the time that they had fought like this, and he thought that he had lost Zelda. But this time, he had lost her for good. No one could survive a fall like that, including if the fall had tons of ice crushing them when they hit the ground.

Link ran towards the sorce of the sound. He climbed a mountain and then saw someone standing. When he took a closer look, it turned out to be Sheik.

"Sheik?" he said.

Sheik didn't respond. Link ran towards him.

"I heard an explosion!" he said, "Are you ok?"

Sheik clinched his fists tightly and shut his eyes tightly, "I'm ok."

"What happened?" Link asked, "And…..wasn't Zelda with you?"

"Link…." Sheik said, "Ganondorf and Bowser attacked us again. We…..we tried to stop them…….Zelda used an attack to….to…."

"To what?" Link asked, now he was getting scared.

"She used Dins Fire….to separate the cliff between us…..taking the three with it."

Link gasped. It was true. Zelda had sacrificed herself to defeat Ganondorf and Bowser.

Sheik fell to his knees. The collar that was hiding half of his face became loose and fell down, showing his entire face. He still had his eyes shut tightly and his teeth clinched together.

"Why on earth did they attack you guys in the first place?" Link asked.

"I...don't know." Sheik sobbed.

Sheik's body started to shake violently. Tears streamed down his face. He finally broke down and cried for awhile.

"N...n...n.." he stammered.

After a few minutes, Sheik let out a blood curdling scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

A/N: Wow! This has to be the longest chapter in this story. Thats because its really two chapters in one; I edited chapter 22 in it to make it longer. See ya!  



	22. Boredom, sadness, and luck

Chapter 22

Ness was lying on a bed. He was bored to death, and so were the others. Ness was throwing a tennis ball up in the air and catching it repeatedly. Young Link was sitting on the bed.

"So….where were you all this time?" Ness asked him.

Young Link turned to Ness, "Um…..I was playing with Popo and Nana.

"What were you guys playing?"

"We were having a snowball fight."

"Who won?"

"The Ice Climbers."

Ness laughed, "What did you expect? They're masters at that game!"

"I know." Young Link said, "But they only won because I was pushed off a cliff accidentally."

Ness sat up, "I heard it was quite a drop, and the weather is harsh! How did you survive?"

Young Link shrugged, "I don't know. I got lucky, I guess. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Um…..do you know if Link is still all right?"

"I think so." Ness answered, "The weather is calm, so I'm pretty sure."

Young Link sighed, "I hope you're right."

* * *

Roy was sitting on the bed. His eyes were still red. He couldn't talk very well because he had lost his voice from crying so long, and his throat was dried out. He didn't feel like talking anyway, so it didn't bother him at all.

He heard a knock, but didn't bother answering the door. Someone opened it and peeked in.

"Can I come in?" a voice asked.

Roy nodded. Samus walked in and sat down on the bed with Roy.

"I heard what happened to your friend." he said, "I'm sorry."

Roy didn't want to cry in front of Samus, so he tried to hold back.

Samus sighed, "If you don't want to talk to me, then that's fine. I...just wanted to know if you wanted some company, that's all."

Roy turned to Samus, as if he was trying to say something. But he still couldn't speak. Then he turned away.

"Could you tell me what happened?" Samus asked. He already knew, but he felt like that Link wasn't giving him enough detail.

Roy still couldn't answer.

"….Can you talk to me?"

Roy shook his head.

"Why not?" Samus asked.

Roy didn't know how to explain it without talking. Now, he wanted to talk, but was still unable to.

"Are you ok?" Samus asked.

Roy nodded.

"Can you at least say something so I can know for sure?"

Roy tried to speak again, but was still unable to. He tried again, and instead, he let out a high pitched sound. Now, Samus knew something was wrong.

"You lost your voice...didn't you?" he asked.

Roy nodded.

"I understand."

Samus removed his helmet. His face was sweaty and his light brown hair was standing on end.

"Sorry about that." he said.

He used his hand to try and flatten his hair. Then he sat his helmet down beside him.

"I know your upset, but…….." Samus paused for a moment before he decided to speak again, "I'm sure he's still alive. It happened to the others, so it might turn out the same for him."

Roy found the urge to speak, "You don't understand." he said, closing his eyes tightly because of his sore throat.

Now, Samus was surprised that he had spoken, "What don't I understand?"

"The reason that the others survived…..is because they weren't dead in the first place." Roy said, "They just got hurt...and lucky."

"But nobody said that it won't turn out the same for your friend." Samus said, smiling.

"No! What I mean is….." then he sighed, "The others survived because they just got hurt. I know that Marth is no longer alive because I witnessed it myself."

Samus sighed, "I wish I could do something to help."

Roy didn't answer.

"You have to forget about it, though!" Samus said, "You can't let one death ruin your life."

Roy shook his head, "It's not that easy. If you hurt someone you really care about, would you be like this?"

Samus sighed, "…….Yeah…I guess."

"I…..I still can't forget about it." he said. He felt tears fill his eyes again, but he held then back by shutting his eyes tightly, "The though of me…..destroying my best friend…..its…its far too painful."

"I know what you mean." Samus said.

Then he remembered.

"Dr. Mario still has Marth's body, I think." he said, "The least you can do is see him one last time."

"No…..no." Roy said, shaking his head, "I can't do that."

Samus sighed, "Suit yourself."

Samus got up and left. Roy just sat silently, and then he sighed.

* * *

Mario had his cabin far away from the others. He was outside, trying to find his way back to his cabin. Because of all the excitement going on, he had forgotten about Marth. He was supposed to get Roy and Link to come and see him one last time before he decided to bury Marth's body.

Mario opened the door to his cabin; he looked on the bed, and saw that Marth wasn't there. Mario was shocked and confused at the same time.

It was official. Marth was alive, but didn't bother sticking around to prove it. How did he survive? It turns out that Marth had fallen unconscious due to the pain he had in his body. The pill sufferings were just a nasty side effect, but it didn't harm him. And he didn't lose that much blood to begin with. Marth was very thankful that he was still alive. He tried to find his way to his own cabin, but he was still pretty injured. Luckily, Dr. Mario had a couple of crutches in his cabin, so Marth stole those to support his leg for awhile.

The weather was begining to get worse. The wind blew hard, which caused the snow to blow around with it. But Marth was determined to get back to his cabin. He tripped and fell, and to his surprise, his leg didn't hurt at all. He guessed that it has finally healed. Marth tried to find someway to break the cast open. He looked around for something hard or sharp. He took out his sword and tried to break it, but it didn't work.

Marth groaned. He continued hitting the cast with his sword. The cast chipped, but it still didn't break. He continued trying to get the cast off. Then his sword went through. He tried to pull his sword up, and the cast cracked big time. He put down his sword and tried to separate the two pieces by pushing them apart from each other. After a few tries, he gave up. Marth sighed.

"Why did Mario make this cast so darn hard?" he growled.

The cold wind blew, making him shiver. The snow blew in Marth's face; it felt like hot needles sticking in him. Marth decided to try and walk with the cast on. And, of course, it slowed him down. If he kept going like this, he would surly freeze, but the cast was as thick as a tree.

Marth gave up. He fell to the ground and laid there for awhile.

"What? Giving up already?" a voice said.

Marth looked up. Mewtwo was standing in front of him with his arms crossed.

"You are one, pitiful excuse for a swordsman!" he said.

Mewtwo held out his paw, grabbed Marth's hand and helped him up.

"Thanks." Marth said, dusting himself off, "But….why are you- - -"

"Why I'm helping you is none of your buisness." Mewtwo said, turning away.

"What?"

Mewtwo didn't answer after that.

Marth rubbed the back of his neck, "Um……I'll leave, but could you do me a favor?"

"I don't do favors for humans." Mewtwo said, crossing his arms and turning away.

"Please?" Marth asked, "I need to get this cast off my leg!"

Mewtwo sighed. He turned his head around and looked at Marth's broken leg. His eyes turned yellow, X-Raying his leg. He saw that his boot was still on, and it was blocking Mewtwo's vision.

"I can't see if it's healed or not." he said, "Your stupid boot is blocking my X-Ray!"

"I can't see why Dr. Mario can just take my boot off, and then put the cast on." Marth said.

"You know how he is." Mewtwo said, shaking his head.

Marth gave a frustrated sigh. He continued walking, or tried to anyway, but Mewtwo had a better idea.

"I'm feeling rather...nice right now." he said, "I guess I can help you, for now."

"Sure."

Mewtwo floated off the ground. His eyes lit blue, and Marth's body started to glow. He was lifted off the ground. Then they both sped off into the sky.

* * *

Link had no idea on what to do. He felt just as bad as Sheik did, but Sheik felt even worse. He was still on his hands and knees, crying, but softly this time. His eyes were now bloodshot and watery and his face was red. Link stared out in the open. He could see mountains peeking out in the fog. A tear rolled down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away. Link sighed sadly. He kneeled down and placed his hand on Sheik's back.

"C'mon." he said, "We can't stay here."

Sheik didn't answer.

"Sheik?" Link said, "……..Sheik?"

Sheik looked at Link, his vision were blurry from the tears in his eyes.

"We have to go." Link said, "The weather is probably going to get worse."

The snow fell harder. As the wind blew, it made the snow scatter and fly in the air. Sheik lowered his head.

"Ok." he said in a choked voice.

Link got up, grabbed Sheik's hand, and helped him up. Sheik dried his face with his arm. Link looked into Sheik's eyes. Sheik found out that Link was staring at him. He turned to Link and then grew annoyed.

"What?" he asked.

Link shook his head, "N….nothing."

Sheik sighed and walked off. But Link stayed behind.

_"He has a stronger bond with Zelda than I do with Kiro."_ he though.

Link turned to the cliff. He took off his hat and stared at the edge for awhile.

_"Well….four people are now gone."_ he thought, _"I can't stand to see another person die."_

Link lowered his head and sighed sadly.

_"Goodbye, Zelda."_

Sheik turned around and saw Link.

"Hey!" he shouted, "Are you coming?" he shouted.

Link turned to Sheik and ran off with him.

* * *

Below the cliff, Zelda was laying there. She opened her eyes slowly and got up. She was lucky that she was alive, and didn't break anything. But she also wondered how she survived in the first place, especially if the drop was higher than she expected. Then she realized.

The soft snow had absorbed her fall, thus saving her life.

She looked at Ganondorf and Bowser, who were still motionless. She figured that they were still alive as well. She survived because of the snow, so it might be possible that the snow had saved them, too.

_"After what they did to me and Sheik, they can take care of themselves."_ she thought_,"Besides; the snow won't bother them, their hot blooded."_

And she meant that in a serious way and a mocking way at the same time: Their blood is warmer than the others, despite Bowser being a reptile, and they are also short tempered.

Zelda sighed. She looked up at the cliff. A chill ran down her spine. There was no way that she would be able to climb that. But the rocks were jagged out, so it was worth a shot. But there was one problem: Zelda is NOT a good rock climber.

She had to find another way to the top. She looked around, hoping to find some hills or something. Then she found a hill on the left side of the tall cliff. Zelda walked towards it and started climbing. It was hard because she was weak. She almost slipped, but gained her balance. Then, when she took a step, she slipped. She held on tightly to a rock. Zelda tried to get on the ledge.

After a few failed attempts, she managed to get on the rock. Then she climbed on the cliff. She was exhausted. Zelda scrambled farther away from the edge and sighed. Then she tried to get up. She couldn't stay for very long. She tried walking, but she collapsed.

Zelda tried to get up, but she was too weak. Her whole body started aching. And she felt sick to her stomach. But she couldn't stay, except there was one problem: she can't get up. It felt as though her body is loose, like she has no control over it anymore. Zelda felt like that she was dying.

"Please…..someone help me." she whispered.

Zelda felt her eyes getting heavy and her breathing getting shallow. She didn't know if she was dying because of the cold, or that she was just tired amd needed a rest. But her body is feeling very weak.

Zelda slowly closed her eyes. Then everything went blank.


	23. More miracles

Chapter 23

The night sky was lit by a full moon. There were no stars what so-ever. A few, dark clouds were in the night sky. Mewtwo and Marth had gotten far, but they needed a rest. They decided to stop near a large rock jagging out from the ground. Marth placed his back up against it and sighed.

Mewtwo chuckled, "Look at you." he said, "You don't know when to give up, do you?"

Marth turned to Mewtwo, "What do you mean?"

"Do you want to continue, or not?"

"I just need some rest."

The cold wind started blowing.

"I can sense a blizzard approaching." Mewtwo said, "We'd better get out of here before it starts."

"You're just making that up, aren't ya?" Marth asked with an attitude.

"I don't lie."

"You're lying!"

"No I'm not!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

Mewtwo lifted Marth off the ground and slammed him against the rock. He screamed.

"You'd better listen to me, or that leg of yours is going to come right off!" Mewtwo yelled, now he seemed serious, DEADLY serious.

Marth groaned. He rolled on his back and panted. Mewtwo shook his head.

"You are the most pathetic person I have ever met." he said, "I Thought some of the others were like this, but who would've expected pity to be in _you?_"

"Oh, shut up!" Marth said.

"Look kid, you have two choices: You can either stay out here and die, or you can come with me to get better!" Mewtwo said.

"I…..I…." Marth groaned, "I….will come with you."

"Good!" Mewtwo said.

He grabbed Marth's hand and helped him up.

"But if you defy me again……I'll kill you, no questions asked." Mewtwo said. Then he turned around and left.

Marth hung his head, _"What difference does that make? My friends already think I'm dead."_ he thought, _"I wonder how they're doing without me."_

Marth tried to run off to catch up with Mewtwo, but was slowed down by his leg.

"Graa!" he screamed, "That's it!"

Marth slammed his leg on the ground, which caused the cast to crack big time. He grabbed both sides of it and it finally came off. Marth sighed.

"Yes!" he said.

Now that he had nothing to slow him down, Marth ran off to catch up with Mewtwo.

* * *

After he caught up with him, Mewtwo looked over his shoulder and saw that Marth didn't have his cast on. 

"Your leg is healed?" he asked.

"Yeah." Marth replied, "I had a hard time getting the cast off, though."

They heard a wolf howl. Marth tensed up, remembering that he had a bad experience with a wolf two years ago. He still had the scar on his stomach from the black wolf attack back then. He hated wolves ever since, but he didn't want to think about that now.

Marth felt that someone was watching him and Mewtwo. He kept his guard up and looked around, but didn't see anything but a land of snow. He was starting to get cold. Marth wrapped his arms around his body, trying to keep warm, but it didn't seem to help much. Instead, he used his blue cape and wrapped it around his body. But Mewtwo didn't seem to have any problems with the weather.

Mewtwo looked over his shoulder and saw Marth. He closed his eyes and sighed, not bothering to say a thing. He turned around and continued walking. Marth spoke up.

"Hey!" he shouted, "How come you're not as cold as I am?"

Mewtwo stopped and didn't bother looking at Marth.

"Because, I don't get cold." Then he continued walking.

The wind started blowing once more, but harder. The snow started falling harder as well, and it was getting colder. Marth felt dizzy for some odd reason. He didn't know if the pill's side-affect was still working or if it was because of the numbing cold.

"Mewtwo?"

"What?"

"I need to stop."

"No!" Mewtwo protested, "We're not stopping for anything!"

"But Mewtwo- - -"

"But nothing! We can't make any stops. If we do, you'll freeze to death!"

Marth decided to shut up. Now, he couldn't feel a thing. The cold air has made his entire body numb. His hair still had snow on it, and now his eye lashes and eyebrows do, too. His face was white from the cold, and his lips were almost blue. He felt his heart and lungs growing tight. Marth fell to his knees and tried to breath. He had to find shelter, and fast.

Mewtwo looked down at Marth.

_"Come to think of it, this guy won't make it for another hour."_ he thought to himself. _"It looks like we might need to hurry."_

Mewtwo had snow sticking to his short fur, but he didn't care about that. He thought for a moment, and then he got an idea.

"Get on my back." he said outloud.

Marth looked up at Mewtwo, "What?" he panted.

"Did I stutter?" Mewtwo asked, "I said get on!"

Marth tried to find the strength to get up, but his legs felt loose and it felt like his whole body was putting pressure on his legs. He collapsed.

Mewtwo rolled his eyes and sighed. He walked over to Marth, grabbed him, and hosted him onto Mewtwo's back.

"Don't you **even** think about dying before we get to the cabin!" Mewtwo said, "Understand?"

Marth couldn't speak very well, but he tried as hard as he could, "………Sure….." he whispered.

Mewtwo turned around and blasted off into the sky like a jet.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Marth spotted something on the ground. 

"M….Mewtwo?" he said.

"What?" he asked.

"Look down……there." he said, "I think I...see something."

"It's just a bunch of rocks!"

"No...look...harder."

Mewtwo's eyes started to glow bright blue. He scanned the ground for a life form, and then he caught something.

"You're right." he said, "There is something: Its a human! And it appears that she isn't moving!" he said.

"Who…..who is it?"

Mewtwo zoomed down to the ground. Marth couldn't get off of Mewtwo because he was still very weak. Mewtwo floated towards the figure. It was covered in snow, so Mewtwo didn't know if it was a rock, or a body. He kneeled down and brushed the snow off, and then he saw who it was.

It turned out to be Zelda, who was still motionless. Her skin was pale and she didn't appear to be breathing. Mewtwo picked her up and placed the back of his paw near her mouth. He was right; Zelda wasn't breathing.

When Marth saw her, his heart sank, _deep_.

"Th…..Think you can…..help her?"

"No!" Mewtwo said, "One person is bad enough!"

"Please….?"

Mewtwo sighed. He didn't want to argue, so he agreed.

"If you wish."

Mewtwo's eyes started to glow blue, and the blue aurora surrounded Zelda. Zelda was lifted off of the ground, and then the three flew off.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, they reached the back of a cabin. Mewtwo landed and got Marth off of his back. Marth fell to the ground and on his back and groaned a bit. 

"Can you hold out for awhile longer?" Mewtwo asked.

"Sure……why not?" Marth said, closing his eyes.

Mewtwo walked towards a cabin and busted through the door. He laid Zelda down on the bed and lit the chimney fire to warm her.

Sheik and Link walked in and saw them. Link was nearly speechless, while Sheik was a bit scared.

Mewtwo turned towards them.

"Guys?" he said, "I think we have a situation here!"

"How are you…."

But before Link could say anything, Sheik ran and grabbed Mewtwo. He slammed the Pokemon against the cabin wall and threw him down.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" he shouted.

Mewtwo scrambled out of Sheik's way. He didn't want to fight, despite being annoyed.

"Let me explain!" he said, "Marth and I saw her like this, and we didn't know if she was alive or not!"

"Marth?" Link asked, surprised, "Marth is alive?"

"Yes!" he said, "But you'll have to worry about him later! I don't think Zelda is breathing!"

Sheik walked over to Zelda and grabbed her wrist. He couldn't detect a pulse. Sheik leaned over and picked Zelda's head up and opened her mouth. Mewtwo was right; Zelda really wasn't breathing.

"Oh man!" Sheik said in a panic voice.

He began pumping Zelda's chest, trying to get her to breathe. This kept going for about five minutes before Zelda let out a cough. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Sheik.

"Where am I?" she groaned.

"All right!" Link said, "She's ok!"

Zelda smiled, "I guess I must've passed out."

"Are you feeling all right?" Mewtwo asked.

Zelda turned to Mewtwo, who was standing in a corner with his arms crossed.

"Yeah….."

"Well, I'd better go." he said. Mewtwo opened the door and walked out.

Link turned to Zelda.

"I think you should rest for awhile." Link said.

Zelda smiled, "Ok."

"But...how did you survive?" Sheik asked Zelda.

"The snow saved me." she said.

Link smiled_, "That would explain how my younger self survived his fall."_ he thought, _"But then...how did he survive the cold?"_

"But...what about Bowser and Ganondorf." Sheik asked, "Are they--"

"Yes, they are still alive as well." Zelda said, "I am sure of it."

Sheik sighed.

* * *

Mewtwo walked to the back of the cabin and picked Marth up again. He flew off to another cabin, and this time, Marth's cabin. Mewtwo landed a few feet in front of it and just dropped Marth to the ground. 

"I'm not doing you anymore favors!" he said, "Understand?"

Marth nodded.

"And another thing, if you ever speak about this to anyone, I will hunt you down, and destroy you!"

Mewtwo turned around and sped off into the sky, a bright blue light trailed behind him. Marth sturggled to get up, and thankfully, he got to his feet. He walked slowly towards the cabin and looked in the window. Marth saw Roy sitting on the edge of the bed. Marth couldn't speak very well, so he tapped on the glass window, but it was so soft that Roy couldn't hear it.

Marth tried to walk towards the door. He was still very weak. He shakily reached for the door knob and tried to open it, but his hands were so frozen, that it felt as though he could no longer control it.

Marth knocked on the door lightly. There was no answer.

He couldn't wait any longer. He felt like he was dying, but after the experience he had with Roy, he tried not to think about it. He reached the knob and tried to open it again, but this time, the knob was slippery, so he couldn't get a good grip on it.

Marth then kicked the door as hard as he could, which got Roy's attention. He got off the bed and opened the door.

He was almost speechless because of what he saw.

Marth was covered lightly in snow. His cape was so frozen; it was stiff like a rock. The front of his hair still looked like tiny icicles hanging from his head. And his eye lashes did, too. His face was real pale. Roy was shocked and scared at the same time.

"How…..how did you……are you ok?" he asked.

Marth tried to answer, but he still couldn't talk very well. He took a step inside, and then collapsed in Roy's arms. Roy dragged Marth inside and shut the door. He placed him on one of the beds. Then Roy grabbed a chair and sat down.

"I'm ok." Marth said in a dry voice.

"I thought you were---"

"I guess I got lucky." Marth said, and then he smiled.

Roy let out a small smile. Then he remembered. He looked at his arm, and then un-wrapped it. The bandage was real bloody, and his arm was covered in dry blood. Despite all of that, his wound was healed.

Roy looked at Marth.

"I'm….uh…."

Marth smiled, "Don't be." he said, "I know how tensed up you get. I guess I forgot about that. And like I said, it was **my** fault, all of it was! You were right, the weather was too harsh and I got careless. But it calmed down after I got hurt."

Roy thought that Marth was making it up so he wouldn't feel so bad. But now, Roy can tell from the look in Marth's eyes that he was telling the entire truth. Roy sighed softly and turned his head.

"What?" Marth asked.

Roy didn't answer.

"What is it?"

Marth found the strength to sit up. He placed his hand on Roy's shoulder.

"Link doesn't know that you're still alive, does he?" Roy said softly.

"Well...I heard Mewtwo say something about me when he stopped by the cabin he was in." Marth replied.

"I told him the truth about the fight." he said, "I...I just couldn't live with the guilt. I also told him that it was my fault."

Marth was silent before he spoke up, "Well, I'll tell him the truth when I see him again.""

"I was pretty upset after what happened."

Marth looked at Roy's eyes. They were still a bit red from earlier. Marth got the hint of what Roy was talking about. He had actually been crying for quite awhile. Marth decided to keep his mouth shut about that.

Marth smiled, "Let's just forget the fight ever happened, what do you say?"

Roy smiled as well, "Ok."

They both gave each other a high five. Roy looked at Marth again. He was warmed up. His face wasn't pale anymore, and his hair was wet because the snow on it had melted. Roy turned his head and smiled. 


	24. The accident of a leader

Chapter 24

Fox was sitting on his bed. He didn't know what to do anymore. He was about to lie down, until he heard a knock. Fox got up and opened the door.

"Hello." Samus said, "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Fox said, smiling.

Samus walked inside. He had his armor on, but not his helmet. The snow quickly melted on his armor and his hair became damp because the snow on it has melted.

"You can sit down if you want." Fox said.

Samus sat down on the bed, and so did Fox.

"So……what have you been up to?" Samus asked.

"Nothing." Fox said, shaking his head, "I'm just about to leave, though."

"Where are you going?"

"To ride my snow mobile."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Fox said with a smile.

Samus chuckled, "Mind if I come with you?"

Fox shrugged, "Sure, if you want."

Samus grabbed his helmet and put it on. After they got ready, Fox walked towards a shed that they kept their snowmobiles in. When he opened the door, a loud creaking sound was heard. The inside was dark. Fox struck a match under his boot and it lit up the shed. There, in a corner, sat five snow mobiles.

Fox walked towards the snowmobiles. They looked like they haven't been used in three months, but that wasn't possible, because the race was held about four weeks ago. Fox looked at the mobiles for awhile, and then he got one and pushed it out. Samus walked in and pushed one out as well.

Fox hopped onto the mobile, and Samus got on his own.

"Are you ready?" Fox asked.

"Yes!" Samus said.

Fox started up his mobile, and so did Samus. After that, Fox sped off, and Samus did as well, but a few seconds too late. The snow on the ground flew around as they past by. Fox was ahead, and Samus was trying to catch up with him.

"I hope you remember that I beat you at that last race!" Samus said over a radio in his helmet.

"Oh, and your saying that you can beat me again?" Fox asked over his antenna.

"Yep!"

"I doubt it!"

Fox pressed a button, which sped up his mobile a little bit. Samus did the same thing. They raced each other for about ten minutes until Fox stopped his mobile. Samus caught up with him and also stopped.

"What's wrong?" Samus taunted, "Had enough?"

"No!" Fox growled.

He looked around, and then he saw an oak tree that was almost far out of sight. Fox grinned evilly.

"First one to the tree, wins." he said.

"What tree?" Samus asked, looking around.

But it was too late. Fox had already taken off. When Samus noticed that Fox was gone, he grew annoyed.

"You want to play rough?" he asked, "Then let's play rough!"

Samus took off as well. He pressed the boost button to speed up his mobile. Snow flew on his helmet, but he tried to concentrate on the race. When the snow blocked his vision, he quickly wiped it off and got back to racing.

Fox was going so fast, that he didn't even know it. He just tried to get to the tree, and he didn't even notice how fast he was going. When he saw the tree ahead, he grinned. But he didn't see the ledge right behind the tree.

Fox continued speeding up. Samus was trying to catch up with him, until he saw that the snow on the ground has ended.

"Fox!" he shouted in the radio in his helmet, "You need to stop!"

Fox laughed, "Why?" he asked over his antenna, "Afraid that I might beat you?"

"No you furball!" Samus shouted, "Look up ahead!"

Fox looked ahead, but didn't see anything.

"What?" he asked, "Its just….."

When he looked again, the ledge was now visible. Fox screamed. He tried to stop his snow mobile, but he hit a rock pointing out from the ground. It caused him to fall off and off of the ledge.

"FOOOX!" Samus shouted.

Samus then heard a crash. He parked his snow mobile in an open area and ran towards the cliff. When he looked down, he saw that Fox's snow mobile was in bad shape. He looked around for Fox, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Samus started climbing down the cliff. When he got close to the ground, he jumped off. He continued looking around for Fox.

Then he saw that Fox was on his back, crushed under his mobile. Samus's heart sank. He ran towards Fox and pushed the snow mobile off. Samus kneeled down to him and shook him. Fox didn't respond.

Samus picked Fox up and held up his head.

"Fox?" he asked.

He didn't get a response. Fox's eyes were closed and his mouth was open. He had blood showing on his teeth and on the roof of his mouth. He also had a bit of blood on his chest. Samus shook Fox once more.

"Are you ok?" he asked, "Please answer me!"

Fox didn't respond. Samus didn't know if he was dead, or unconscious. He hosted Fox on his shoulders and got on his snowmobile.

Then he sped off.

* * *

After Samus reached a cabin, he pounded on the door loudly. Falco answered it. 

"What in the world do you wa…."

Falco stopped when he saw his leader in bad shape.

"What happened?" he asked, "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything!" Samus said, "We were racing in our snow mobiles and he suddenly fell off!"

Falco opened the door a bit more. Samus rushed inside and laid Fox down on a bed.

"Do you think he'll be all right?" Falco asked.

"I don't know." Samus replied.

Samus scanned Fox's body. This went on for about three minutes until he gasped.

"Falco?" he asked.

"What is it?" Falco replied.

Samus took off his helmet.

"I'm not sensing any brain waves from Fox!" he said, "Either he's unconscious, or he's…."

"I don't want to know!" Falco barked.

"Do you think Dr. Mario can help him?"

"Ha!" Falco said, "After what he has done last time? No way!"

"Yeah, but what if Fox is dying as we speak?" Samus asked.

Falco's eyes widened.

"I'm out of here!" he said, running out the door.

Samus shook his head.

Falco continued running towards Mario's cabin. When he got to it, he knocked on the door. Mario answered it.

"What?" he asked.

"You got to come with me!" Falco said, "Fox fell off his mobile and isn't moving!"

Mario rushed in his cabin and got his doctor cloths on, and then he rushed out.

"Lead the way!" Dr. Mario said.

Falco ran towards the cabin, and Dr. Mario followed him. When they got to it, Falco busted the door open and both of them ran inside.

Dr. Mario ran towards Fox and checked him out. Then he turned to Samus.

"This-a-might take awhile." he said.

Samus nodded, "I'll leave then."

Samus walked out the door. Falco did too, and shut the door behind him. He walked over to a tree and leaned his back up against it. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

Samus saw him and shook his head.

"Why are you so calm?" he asked.

Falco opened his eyes, "You should know by now that Fox is pretty strong."

"So?" Samus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So?" Falco said, "I believe he might make it."

"We don't know what is wrong with him just yet, Falco!"

"He….uhh…..might of got knocked out or something." he said.

"I can't believe you!" Samus said angrily.

"What?" Falco asked, "It happens!"

"You might never know that Fox might be dead!" Samus shouted.

Falco was almost speechless.

"Uhhh…."

Samus gave Falco a death glare, and then turned away.

"Um….sorry about that." Falco said.

Samus turned his head towards Falco.

"I'm not heartless or anything, it's just that…….if I think that Fox is dead or something…..then I feel guilty, like it was my fault." Falco said, "So I try to think that he is all right, and it makes me feel better."

"Yeah, but it doesn't help Fox much, does it?" Samus asked with an attitude.

Falco kept his beak shut. Dr. Mario came out. Falco got his back off of the tree. 

"Well doc?" he asked, "How is he?"

"He's…..uh….."

"He's what?" Samus asked, his voice filled with panic.

"Fox is in a coma!" Dr. Mario said.

Falco almost choked when he heard that, "HE'S WHAT!"

"Tell me you're joking!" Samus said.

Dr. Mario shook his head. Falco and Samus looked at each other and ran inside the cabin towards Fox.

"Fox?" Falco asked.

There was no answer.

"Fox, answer me!"

Falco grabbed Fox and shook him violently.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Falco stop!" Samus shouted.

Samus placed his hand on Falco's shoulder. Falco hit Samus in the face with the back of his hand. Samus backed away. He was stunned, but silent. His face stung for awhile, but he was fine.

"Leave me alone!" Falco said angrily.

"But Falco…"

"I said, leave me alone!"

Samus scoffed, "Fine, but I'm staying here!"

Samus grabbed a chair, sat down, and remained quiet.


	25. The bad news

Chapter 25

The snow had stopped falling, for the time being anyway. The snow on the ground was sparkling beautifully in the sunlight. Three days have passed since Marth was brought into another cabin. He wounds are now healed. He was in his cabin looking out the window. He didn't feel like going outside for awhile. Marth was sitting in a chair with his right arm on a table.

Link decided to visit Marth for awhile. He knocked on the door and Marth got up to answer it.

"How are you feeling?" Link asked.

"I'm getting better."

Link walked inside and Marth shut the door. Link sat down on the bed and looked around. The window had been fixed and the whole place had been cleaned up.

"Who did all the work here?" Link asked.

"I did." Marth answered.

"I see."

"Oh...and, Link?"

"Yeah?"

"Did Roy tell you about the fight we had?"

Link sighed, "Yes he did."

"Well, if he told you that it was his fault, don't believe that!"

"Why not?"

"Because it was really mine."

Link was silent.

"I should've agreed with Roy not to go outside." Marth said, "The weather was bad and I got too careless, he pulled me in the cabin, and I thought he was trying to pick a fight with me, so I attacked him back. I later found out that I was wrong, he was just trying to protect me." he continued, "Ugh, I feel embarrassed about that!"

Link laughed. Then he remembered.

"Has anyone told you of what happened to Fox?" he asked Marth.

Marth's heart nearly leaped out of his throat when he heard that, "What?"

"Fox fell off of his mobile yesterday." Link said, "Dr. Mario said that he was in a coma."

"Oh no." Marth said.

Link got up and was just about to leave, but Marth stopped him.

"Wait!"

Link stopped and turned around.

"All of the others made it, so…….that means that Fox will make it out alive too!" Marth said, trying to sound happy.

Link shook his head, "It's not easy. You'll never know what will happen. You won't know if he is ok, or of he is dying as we speak."

Link walked out the door. When Link said that, Marth's hopes of finding Fox all right, has dropped down. WAY down.

"Oh man."

Marth sat down on the edge of a bed and placed his hand on his face.

* * *

Samus and Falco were still in the cabin with Fox. Samus was stroking the fur on his face lightly. 

_"This would've happened if I haven't of forced you to race with me."_ he thought.

Samus lowered his head.

"Samus?" Falco asked.

Samus raised his head and turned to Falco, "Yeah?"

"I'm going out for awhile. Keep an eye on Fox, all right?"

"Gotcha!"

Falco walked out the door and shut it. Samus decided to take his power suit off. His helmet was already off, though. As he took the pieces off one by one, he kept an eye on Fox. He finally got his suit off. He had on a plain black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He also had on a pair of tennis shoes, as well as white socks.

Samus looked in the mirror. His face was sweaty and his hair was a mess; brown, messy helmet hair from before. He went over to the sink and wet his hands. Then he moved his hands across his hair, flatting it down. The water from his hair streamed down his face. Samus grabbed a rag and dried his face off.

Then he walked back over and sat back down beside Fox, who was still motionless. Samus sighed softly.

"I really hope you'll wake up soon." he said softly.

* * *

Bowser busted out from the snow. He growled softly as he tried to get out. Ganondorf also got out from the snow. He dusted himself off and sighed. 

"Another plan, another failed!" Bowser growled, "I give up!"

Ganondorf quickly turned to Bowser, "You what?"

"I said I give up!"

"You can't give up!"

"Too late, I just did!" Bowser said, "What's the point? Every time we try to get the Triforce, someone is always in the way!"

"Yeah well---"

Before Ganondorf was about to say something, Bowser suddenly remembered.

"Where's Zelda?" he asked.

"Who knows and who cares." Ganondorf responded, "She's probably dead. Let's get out of here."

Ganondorf walked off. Bowser looked around, but Zelda was nowhere to be seen. Bowser ran to catch up with Ganondorf.

* * *

Dr. Mario walked inside Samus's and Fox's cabin. Samus turned around and saw him. 

"I-a-need to take some tests on-a-Fox." Dr. Mario said.

Samus nodded and backed away from Fox. Dr. Mario walked towards him. Fox was still in a coma. Samus turned his back towards the two and just stood there.

Dr. Mario pulled out a laptop and set it down on the bed. Then he began putting needles into Fox's skin. The needles were hooked with wires that led to a laptop computer. When he turned the laptop on, it showed everything that was inside Fox's body from head to toe. Dr. Mario carefully studied it for awhile.

After five minutes, he began printing a piece of paper. It showed what condition that Fox was in and how much chance he will have of survival.

Dr. Mario grabbed the paper, ripped it out of the printer, and handed it to Samus. Samus took the note and read it carefully. Brainwaves were functioning at 23, breathing 31, and heart rate 24.

That was NOT good! 

Samus felt his heart drop rapidly. His face grew pale and he felt as though he was choking. Dr. Mario nodded, and then left.

It was official; Fox had very little chance of waking up from the coma. Fox and Samus had been friends for who knows how long, and the thought of one of them dying was too painful to stand.

Samus's shut his eyes tightly as soon as he finished reading the paper. He crushed the paper tightly in his hand.

Samus opened his eyes back up. He walked towards Fox and sat back down in the chair. He took one more look at Fox and then turned away. He and Fox had been freinds for who knows how long. Samus couldn't bare to lose him.

He looked at Fox once more and lowered his head. He shut his eyes tightly and sighed.

* * *

Falco was sitting in a chair. He wanted to contact the Star Fox team and tell them about what has happened to their leader, but he was afraid of what their reaction will be, so he didn't bother. 

He and Fox haven't spoken to the team for several years now that they have joined Super Smash Brothers Melee. And they haven't called Fox and Falco either. Both of them were wondering why, too.

Falco figured that now is the time to call them. He walked out of the cabin and towards his Arwing. He pressed a button on his wrist and the door to the Arwing opened up. Falco jumped inside.

He started it up. The lights inside started blinking on and off. Falco pressed a button on his radio and put an antenna on his head.

"Are any of you guys there?" he asked, "This is Falco!"

Falco got a response.

"Falco? Is….is that really you?" a voice answered.

"Yes, it's me!" Falco replied.

It was Slippy. He was so excited about hearing from Falco that he almost couldn't talk.

"How are ya?" he asked.

"Just fine. Listen; there's been a pro---"

Falco was cut off by another voice.

"Hey Falco, what's up?"

Falco sighed and shook his head, "I'm doing fine, Peppy. How are you?"

"Still kicking!"

"Ok, listen to me everyone!" he said, "There's been an accident! Fox fell off of his snow mobile the other day!"

"What?" Peppy asked, "Is…..is he all right?"

"He's in a coma right now!"

Just then, another answered.

"Hello…..Falco?"

It was Krystal.

"Um…..Krystal…..I'm afraid I have some bad news….." Falco hesitated.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, but Fox isn't."

Krystal gasped, "Why? What's wrong with him?"

"Um………Peppy?" Falco asked, "Could you tell her? I need to go!"

"No problem!" he replied.

Falco put the radio up and sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was to tell Krystal about what happened to Fox. He shut down his Arwing and jumped out of it. Then he ran back to the cabin.


	26. The white wolf

A/N: I finally thought of a plot. Sorry it took so long. Ok, due to a broken down house, the smashers decide to take a vacation until their house gets fixed up, which will possibly take more than two months. However, for some unknown reason, bad stuff start to happen to some of them and they are either seriously hurt, or dead. What causes these tragic events? Later in the story, two people are watching some of them. Who are they, and what do they want?

* * *

Chapter 26

Sheik was sitting on the edge of the bed. He turned to Zelda, who was still lying in bed. She sighed and rolled over on her side. Then she sat up.

"Are you ok?" Sheik asked.

"Yeah." Zelda nodded.

Sheik turned his head away.

"This trip is becoming too dangerous." he said, "Some of the others have gotten hurt…….and some might be dead."

Now Zelda was growing scared, "What do you mean?"

Sheik sighed, "If the obstacles out there doesn't kill them first, then the harsh weather will."

"It might improve." Zelda said.

"How can you even say that?" Sheik asked, upset, "Samus got hurt, Pichu almost drowned, Young Link almost got killed, you and I almost died, I heard that Link got attacked by a bear awhile ago, Ganondorf and Bowser attacked Samus, Link almost drowned in a frozen Lake!" he continued, "Roy attacked Marth and could've killed him, Ganondorf attacked me awhile ago, and Fox is still in a coma! And you say this trip might improve?"

Zelda was so stunned, she couldn't speak. Sheik turned his back and hung his head. His breathing was quivering, but he tried not to cry.

"The point is……every time someone gets hurt, and recovers…..the next disaster will always turn out worse."

Zelda sighed, "I'm sorry." she said, "I had no idea."

Sheik shut his eyes tightly.

"I'm just saying that…….I don't want anyone else getting hurt." Sheik's voice was now cracking. He felt tears in his eyes, but he held them back, "It's too painful to forget!"

"I know how you feel." Zelda said.

"Forgive me." he said, "I….I need to go."

Sheik got up and was about to leave, but Zelda stopped him.

"Sheik…….wait!"

Sheik turned around. That's when Zelda noticed the tears in his eyes. The thought was so painful, that even he couldn't stand it.

Zelda knew that Sheik may be tough on the outside, but he tends to hide his feelings on the inside. But sometimes, it just doesn't work.

"I know your upset, but things might get better, you'll see." Zelda said, trying to cheer Sheik up.

"How can you even say that?" Sheik protested, "Every time I think that it would get better, things just come out worse!"

"I was just trying to….."

"Cheering me up isn't going to work this time, Zelda." he said, "I'm sorry."

Zelda sighed, "That's ok; Just as long as I know that your fine."

Sheik didn't say a word. He opened the door and walked out.

Samus had left Fox alone for awhile. He had decided to stay with Link. Besides Fox and Sheik, Link was a true friend to Samus. And besides Samus, Link is also a true friend to Fox. Those two, besides Falco, are the only people that fully understand him.

"So…….your saying that Fox might not ever wake up?" Link asked.

"Yep." Samus nodded.

He handed Link the paper about Fox's condition. Link bit his lower lip.

"I….I don't know what to say." Link said.

Samus didn't say a word. Link handed the paper back to him and Samus took it.

"Let's just hope that he makes it out alive." Samus said.

"……Yeah…..." Link said softly.

Link turned his back and lowered his head. Samus looked at Link.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Link nodded.

Samus sighed. Link looked at Samus. His eyes were still a bit red from earlier. Link sighed.

"I…..I just can't believe this." Samus said, "I mean….if people are getting hurt because of this trip, why can't we just go home?"

"The others still don't want to." Link said.

"Yeah well, I can't stand to be here another month!"

"We'll have to be more careful."

"At least some of the others are safe." Samus said.

Link turned his head towards Samus.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Mr. Game&Watch and DK didn't come with us."

"I wonder why."

"Same here, they didn't tell us why."

"Sheik told me because they hate races."

"Well, we didn't come here just for the races, Link." Samus said.

"I know." Link replied, "But now, I'm thankful that they didn't come because they could've gotten hurt."

Samus had to agree, "Yeah."

"I wonder what kept causing all of the destruction."

"This stupid trip, that's what!" Samus yelled, "And people being too careless!"

Link didn't say anything else. He wanted to avoid an argument, so he decided to keep his mouth shut.

Samus sighed, "Sorry Link."

"It's ok, I guess."

Samus walked out the door and shut it. He just wanted to be alone for awhile. He rested his back against the cabin and looked in the sky. Clouds were everywhere, and it looked like that it was going to rain.

_"This is stupid."_ he thought to himself, _"The race is over, everyone is getting hurt, and it always snows here! Why can't we just go somewhere else where it doesn't snow, and there's a less chance of someone getting hurt all the time?"_

He ran his fingers through his hair and groaned. The cold breeze started blowing softly. Samus could immediately feel it on his face. But he didn't care.

Samus sighed and closed his eyes for awhile. He could hear the wind whistle as it blew. He opened his eyes and saw something standing in front of a forest. It was a lone, pure white wolf.

Samus stood his ground, not knowing if the wolf would attack him or not. But the wolf just stood there, staring at him. Its light blue eyes gazed on him, as if it wanted to tell him something. Samus was nervous, but he stood completely still.

The wolf backed away a little, and then turned around. It fled and disappeared deep into the forest.

Samus exhaled. Then someone reached out and tapped him on the shoulder. Samus jumped and turned around; it was Sheik.

"Why are you out here?" he asked.

"I…uh….." Samus didn't know what to say. He turned to the forest again. The wolf was still gone.

"Well?"

"A wolf was staring at me!" he said.

"A wolf?" Sheik asked.

Samus pointed towards the forest, "It was here a minute ago, but it ran off."

"Yeah, there are tons of animals here."

"But……I think I've seen that animal before." Samus said.

"There are a lot of white wolves here, Samus." Sheik said.

"No. I had a strange feeling that I've seen the wolf before." he said, "I really do!"

Sheik looked at the sky. It was getting dark, fast.

He sighed, "Its getting late. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

Sheik walked towards his cabin. Samus looked into the forest for awhile. Then he sighed.

_"I wonder why that wolf seemed suspicious."_ he thought, _"I swear that was the same wolf I had seen at the bottom of the cliff awhile ago!"_

The thought of it was scaring him. He figured that the wolf might have been following him. Then again, they probably just ran into each other again.

Samus sighed, and then he walked inside the cabin.

* * *

A/N: As you read in one of the chapters, Samus had seen a white wolf after he had fallen off the cliff. And now, he thinks that the wolf he had just saw at the end of the chapter was the same one. Is he right? And if it _is_ following him, what does it want? You'll find out in the later chapters because I don't want to spoil anything here. Later!  



	27. Wolf pack attack

Chapter 27

Roy had left the cabin for a few moments. Even though it was cold, he didn't really care. The cold didn't bother him much, anyway. He just wanted to clear his head up after all that has happened.

He was resting his back against a thick tree with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. His headband was off, so his hair was down. The wind started blowing, which made his long hair and his cape blow with it.

Then he felt someone tap his back. He turned around. Marth was standing beside him.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Oh….um…..just…..standing here." Roy replied.

"Something bothering you?"

"No. Nothing is bothering me at all."

Marth didn't say anything else, but a sudden chill ran down his spine.

"I think we'd better go inside." he said.

Roy nodded and left. Marth was about to go in, but then he saw something fly in the sky. It looked like a large bird. At first, Marth thought it was either a Crow or a Raven. But when he got a closer look, it turned out to be a Bald Eagle. The Eagle landed on a tree branch and stared at Marth.

Marth backed away a bit. But the eEagle didn't budge. It continued staring at him. Marth growled.

The Eagle swooped down at Marth and landed a few feet in front of him. After a few minutes, it got off of the ground and flew back on a tree branch and continued looking at him.

Marth was growing a bit scared. The Eagle flew off of the tree again and swooped down at Marth. He quickly took out his sword and tried to slash the bird, but he missed. The Eagle flew away.

Marth growled, and then he put his sword away.

"Stupid bird." he said through his clinched teeth.

Just then, he heard a low growl behind him. He turned around. A pack of black Wolves were staring at him, growing ferociously.

Marth stood his ground. His heart was now beating fast. He was a skilled swordsman, but he didn't have a chance against a large pack. Plus, he hated killing Wolves, even if he hates them at all.

Some of the Wolves began circling Marth. Now he was really scared. He slowly and shakily took out his sword, while watching the pack. His face started to sweat, which wasn't good, since he was out in the cold, he might get frost bite.

He looked around. Now he couldn't escape. More Wolves were surrounding him, covering every escape route. They were growling ferociously.

Marth had to fight them. It was the only choice he had. A Wolf jumped at him, but Marth was able to escape it by dodging. But then, another Wolf latched onto his ankle. Marth screamed as he fell to the ground.

He had no choice but to destroy the Wolves.

He took out his sword and slashed a wolf in the neck. The Wolf let out a yelp and crashed to the ground.

More of the hungry Wolves charged at him. Marth quickly charged up his Dolphin Slash and slashed the wolves. They fell over, dead.

Another Wolf charged at him. Marth slashed it, but missed. Instead, he had cut off the left leg of the animal. The Wolf let out a cry. Then Marth slashed it again, and this time, he had cut its head clean off.

As more Wolves charged, Marth still attacked them. With just one slashed of his sword, the Wolves were dead.

More Wolves charged at him. One of the Wolves latched onto Marth's ankle. Marth tried to escape, but more Wolves latched onto his cape, preventing him from escaping.

He grabbed his sword once more and slashed the Wolves, killing them.

Marth got up and panted. But then he saw a large, black Wolf; possibly the last one standing. This one was much larger than the others. Marth figured that it was the leader of the pack. Its dark, blue eyes stared at him. The Wolf was real angry. It snarled ferociously and charged at Marth.

Marth charged his Dolphin Slash once again. When the Wolf got close, Marth released his attack. The Wolf was hit in the stomach, but it didn't die.

The wolf bit Marth's arm, hoping to rip it off. Marth stabbed the Wolf in the eye. The animal let out a cry of pain and released Marth.

Marth looked at the Wolf. Its eye was now deep inside its socket. But it didn't give up.

The angry Wolf charged at Marth again, and he prepared an attack. It leaped at Marth, but he didn't have a chance to defend himself.

It tackled Marth to the ground. Marth used his sword to avoid being bitten. He held it in a horizontal way. The Wolf bit on the sword multiple times with its sharp teeth. Then he slashed the Wolf in the face. It released Marth and let out a yelp.

Marth tried to run away, but the Wolf wouldn't allow it. It bit on Marth's ankle once more. He hit theWolf with the flat part of his sword.

The black Wolf still wouldn't give up. It continued holding onto Marth. And Marth was still trying to escape.

Then it bit Marth's leg multiple times, trying to tear him apart. He stabbed the Wolf in the chest. But it didn't give up.

Marth had never faced a Wolf this strong before.

_"Why won't you die?"_ he thought to himself.

It charged at him again. Marth tried to get up, but the black Wolf pinned him down again. Marth stabbed the wolf in the neck. It let Marth go.

Marth then slashed the Wolf in the chest. And this time, the Wolf finally fell over. Marth stood up and put his bloody sword away.

He looked at the black Wolf, who was whimpering softly. Blood was oozing from the poor animal.

Marth sighed and closed his eyes, "That's what you get for attacking me. At least……you won't be alone."

Marth opened his eyes and looked around. Dead Wolves were everywhere, and the flat snow on the ground was real bloody. He looked at the black Wolf again, who was still whimpering.

Marth crossed his arms.

"If you and your pack members haven't attacked me, then none of this would have happened."

He knew it was foolish talking to an animal, but he didn't care. He walked over to the dying black wolf and kneeled down. The Wolf looked at him. Marth didn't have an expression on his face.

The black Wolf closed its eyes slowly and breathed its last breath.

It was now dead. Marth got up and sighed.

"Glad that's over." he said, dusting himself off.

He looked at the slaughtered Wolf pack once again.

"Aw man." Marth said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I almost feel sorry for them."

As much as he didn't want to kill the animals, he had no other choice. It was either them, or him. If he tried to run, the pack would've hunted him down anyway.

Marth was just about to leave, but then he saw the Eagle in the sky again. It flew around in circles.

_"Is that Eagle following me?"_ he thought.

He looked at the dead Wolf pack once again, and then he got the idea.

_"Now I understand." _he thought, _"That bird must be hungry." _

Marth smiled._  
_

"Looks like you have a meal." he said.

Then he looked around again.

"A really…..big meal."

Marth then let out a chuckle. And then he left.


	28. The two spirits

Chapter 28

Marth still had no idea why the wolves were attacking him in the first place. They hardly ever fight humans, so why was this different?

As he walked, blood was dripping from his body. He was sore and aching all over. The cold breeze blew on him, making the cuts on his body sting. But he didn't care.

He soon found a small tree. Marth walked over to it and sat down. He rested his back against it and sighed.

"Maybe I should rest before I go any farther." he thought to himself.

His breathing soon became labored. He didn't know if it was because he had walked for too long, or if he had lost a lot of blood. He found himself getting a bit dizzy as well. The blood was dripping on the snow, staining it.

Marth was feeling a bit empty and light headed. His heart was racing like it was going to explode inside his chest. He shut his eyes tightly and groaned.

He didn't have the strength to stand. Something was happening to him, but what?

Marth was now feeling very sick. He coughed a bit, and then he sprayed out blood. Now he was getting scared.

_"What's going on?"_ he thought.

Marth had a feeling that he had gotten sick because of the cold. But he hasn't been outside that long, has he?

He thought for a moment. Why is he sick?

Then he remembered.

The wolves he had faced earlier. They had bitten him over and over. Now Marth knew why he was sick. Those wolves made him sick. Their saliva was tainted with something, and when they bit him, not only did the saliva go into his blood, but something else did, too.

Marth figured that some of those wolves had a virus or something, and that's how he got sick.

He coughed and he had spit up blood. He was still trying to catch his breath.

And then his breathing was slowing down. He was getting weak and his eyelids were growing heavy.

_"What in the world is happening to me?"_ he thought.

And then he blacked out.

* * *

Mewtwo landed near a cabin. He opened the door with confusion and walked inside. Pikachu was standing on a wooden table. Mewtwo crossed his arms. 

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Pika pi pi pika pi!" (Waiting for you to get back!) Pikachu answered.

Mewtwo sighed, "Sorry. Unfortunately, I had to take someone to his cabin."

Pikachu looked out the window. The snow was falling lightly.

Then he saw something in the sky. It looked almost like the Northern Lights. Pikachu ran out of the cabin.

"Pikachu?" Mewtwo asked.

Mewtwo walked out of the cabin and followed Pikachu. After a few moments, he stopped.

"Pika!" (Look there!) he said.

Mewtwo stopped and looked. The ice tower that Pikachu saw earlier was shining with bright colors. Pikachu was confused for awhile. 

"It's a tower of ice!" Mewtwo said with his arms crossed, "What's so special about it?"

The soft wind started blowing. Then, Mewtwo saw someone standing a few feet beside him, looking at the ice tower.

The girl turned her head and saw Mewtwo and Pikachu.

"Who are you?" Mewtwo asked.

The girl walked towards them and stopped beside them. She had long, blue hair and her eyes were crystal blue. She had a pure, white dress on, and she had a diamond bracelet on her left wrist.

"Answer me!" Mewtwo said.

"Pardon me." she said, "I was thinking that I have saw that cute mouse before."

Pikachu smiled.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Mewtwo said with his arms crossed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." the teenage girl said, "My name is Crystal."

"I'm Mewtwo, and this is Pikachu." he said, pointing to Pikachu, who smiled.

Then Mewtwo turned to the ice tower, "What is this?"

"This is the tower of forgotten souls." she said, "Every year, when someone dies; my older sister and I would come here and wait for that spirit to show up."

"Your sister?" Mewtwo asked.

"Yeah…….she died when I was real young."

"And he or she comes here?"

Crystal nodded, "That's right."

"But…..if you wait for a dead person, how can you see it?" Mewtwo asked.

"Dead people can see other dead people."

Pikachu was getting scared.

"So……if that's true, then you must be…."

"Yes." Crystal nodded, "I am dead. I died when an arrow had struck me in the back when I was trying to protect the person I love."

"That's sad." Mewtwo said.

Crystal sighed, "Oh well, at least I know that he's all right."

"Wait a minute!" he said, "How do you know if he's alive or not?"

"Because we would've met in the spirit world if he had died."

"Who is he?"

"I believe you know him." Crystal said, "His name is Sheik."

Mewtwo gasped, "Your Sheik's girlfriend!"

Crystal chuckled, "That's right."

"But I thought that he already had a girlfriend!"

"I already told you, I am his girlfriend from the past, Mewtwo." she calmly said, "I now know that he has another girlfriend named Zelda, am I right?"

Mewtwo grew a bit mad, but tried to keep his temper under control.

"How did you know?" he growled.

"Because I have been watching him."

Mewtwo didn't say anything. He turned away from Crystal and sighed.

"I'm planning on staying here for awhile." she said, "Please don't tell Sheik. I'm not ready to see him again yet."

"Ok, I guess." Mewtwo said.

"And besides, I don't think he's ready to see me, either."

"But I think he misses you."

"I know, but still." she said.

"How long has it been since he last seen you?"

"Awhile now, possibly about five or six years."

"That doesn't seem long." Mewtwo said, crossing his arms.

"Well……could you please keep this between us?" Crystal asked, "I want to wait awhile."

"But- - -"

"And don't worry. I'm not planning on leaving for awhile."

Mewtwo sighed, "Ok."

He turned around, and saw another girl standing behind him. It was one of the same women that Pikachu saw, except she had on a white dress this time.

"Who are you?" Mewtwo asked.

"I am Crystal's older sister Terra." she said.

"Ok, how did you die?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions." she laughed, "It was a sickness that took my life."

"Pika!" (Hello!) Pikachu said.

Terra looked down at Pikachu and smiled, "Hello again."

"You have seen them before?" Mewtwo asked him.

Pikachu nodded.

"He must've sensed the ice tower and ran to check it out." Crystal said, "Am I right?"

"Pi!" (Yes!)

"Well, we must be going now." Terra said.

"Where are you two going?" Mewtwo asked.

"Anywhere we want." she answered, "I'll explain when we meet again."

Both girls disappeared in thin air. Mewtwo turned his head away.

"That was interesting." he said, and then he turned to Pikachu.

"Listen, we have to keep our promise." he said, "Don't tell Sheik or the others that they're here. Understand?"

"Pika!" (All right!) Pikachu said.

"Ok then."

Pikachu jumped on Mewtwo's back. Mewtwo's body started to glow bright blue, and then he sped off into the sky.


	29. The arctic fox

Chapter 29

Marth hasn't moved for about an hour. The soft wind blew once more. Marth stirred and opened his eyes. Then he smiled.

_"I'm alive."_ he thought to himself.

He tried to get up, but it hurt his body just to move. But he tried anyway. He whined a bit as he tried to get up. When he stood up, blood was dripping from his body and onto the snow.

Marth was panting. He looked around, but there was nothing but snow and a few thin trees.

He sighed, not knowing what else to do. He had no idea where the cabin is, probably because he's still confused from earlier.

But he decided to look for it anyway.

The cold wind started blowing once more. Marth took his cape off and wrapped it around himself. But it didn't help because his cape was way too thin. He put his cape back on his back and sighed.

"What do I do now?" he thought to himself.

Marth started walking, but he had no idea where he was going.

It started to get foggy, and snow started falling lightly. The wind, which started soft, started to blow harder. The snow stung Marth's face, but he continued walking anyway.

Despite his cape being wrapped around his body, the cold got through. His wound continued stinging badly. But he continued walking anyway.

* * *

Sheik was still walking outside. He had seemed to have lost his way to his own cabin as well. The wind continued blowing hard, and Sheik was starting to get cold. He decided to stop somewhere for awhile. 

He soon found a small cave. Sheik sighed and walked towards it. He peeked inside to make sure that nothing else was in there. It seemed pretty empty.

Sheik walked inside. He sat down somewhere, leaned his back against the wall and sighed. Thankfully, the cave was warm inside. Sheik could hear the wind howling outside.

Sheik decided to lower his collar for awhile. He grabbed it and pulled it down to his neck. And then he sighed.

"Looks like I'm going to have to stay here until the weather dies down." he thought to himself.

Sheik took his hat off as well. His blonde hair was a mess, but he didn't care. Sheik remained motionless for awhile, until he felt a chill running down his spine. He looked around, but nothing was there.

He felt sleepy, but tried to stay awake. Then he felt something on his shoulder. 

Sheik let out a cry and got up quickly, dusting his shoulder off. It turned out to be a King Snake. But why would a King Snake be in the Tundra area?

The Snake slithered down the rock it was on and into a hole in the ground. Sheik clinched his teeth, and then he sat back down. 

"Why did I bother to come here anyway?" he thought to himself.

He closed his eyes for awhile and sighed. And then he re-opened them. He was tired, but he couldn't sleep for some reason.

He closed his eyes for awhile. But he still couldn't sleep. He opened his eyes again. The sound of water dripping was in the cave, but it was drowned out by the howling winds outside.

Sheik sighed, not knowing what else to do. He had to stay here until the weather dies down. He had no other choice.

He felt a large, flat stone on the ground. Despite the dripping and the cold snow outside, the inside of the cave was very dry.

Sheik sat down on the flat stone. He just stared at the ground for a few moments. And then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He screamed and got up quickly.

"Shh! It's only me!" a voice said.

"Zelda?" Sheik panted, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you." she said, "I was worried."

"Yeah but…..how did you know I was here?"

"I could sense you nearby, remember?"

Sheik didn't say anything. Zelda chuckled.

"Are you hurt or anything?" she asked.

"No I'm not." Sheik answered.

The cave was dark, but it wasn't _that_ dark. Zelda and Sheik could see other things, like rocks in the cave, as well as each other. 

Zelda sighed. Sheik didn't bother saying a word. He lifted his collar up and covered his face with it. Then he rested his back against the cave wall and closed his eyes for awhile.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked him.

"I'm tired." he said.

Zelda also rested her back against the cave wall. She slid down the wall and sighed. Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Sheik opened his eyes, looked at her, and smiled.

_"Looks like I'm not the only one that's worn out."_ he thought to himself.

Sheik turned his head away from Zelda. He closed his eyes and sighed softly. The wind had died down for now. And inside the cave was quiet, TOO quiet.

He looked around, but it was still dark. A chill ran down his spine, as if someone, or something, was watching them.

A full moon was now outside, and it lit up the inside of the cave, but not by much.Sheik suddenly saw something move. He gasped. 

"Zelda, wake up." he whispered.

Zelda stirred and opened her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Someone else is inside this cave." he said.

Zelda got up and yawned, "Who?"

"I don't know."

He looked around, but didn't see anything. Maybe he was just imagining it. No. He really _did_ see something.

Sheik grabbed a match and struck it on a stone. It lit up half the area of where they were. Sheik looked around again. Then he saw something move once more. 

"There!" he said, pointing to a rock.

"What?" Zelda asked.

"It's behind that rock!"

The thing peeked out from behind the rock. Sheik shown his match on it, and the thing came to view. It turned out to be an Artic Fox. It was pure white and its feet were black. It also had pretty blue eyes.

"How cute!" Zelda said, smiling.

Sheik also smiled. The fox walked slowly towards the two. When it did, it put its front paws on Zelda's knee. Zelda smiled.

"This little girl isn't shy at all." she said.

"Girl?" Sheik asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know it's a girl because it's smaller than the males are." (A/N: I'm not a fox expert, but just bare with me here, ok?)

The fox sniffed Zelda for awhile, and then it turned its head towards Sheik. It got off of Zelda and got on Sheik's leg. It sniffed him for awhile.

"Well, at least we know she's harmless." he said.

"I wonder if she's one of Fox's relatives." Zelda said.

"Fox is half human." Sheik reminded her, "This fox is just an ordinary fox."

The pure white fox got off Sheik's leg. It ran around in circles for awhile, like it was trying to catch its own tail. Zelda laughed.

"I think she's a young one." she said.

"You maybe right." Sheik agreed.

The fox stopped and fell to the ground. It rolled around a bit, and then it got up, shaking its body like a wet dog.

"What the…..?" Sheik was now confused.

Zelda closed her eyes for awhile, and then opened them back up.

"The weather is clear." she said, "We can go now."

Sheik got up, but the fox jumped on his shoulder. Zelda laughed, and so did Sheik. He grabbed the fox and put it back down on the ground.

"We have to go now." he said.

Zelda and Sheik walked away. The fox just sat there, moving its tail. And then it got up and secretly followed them.


	30. Another miracle

Chapter 30

About twenty minutes later, Zelda and Sheik have gotten far. The outside was still a bit cold, but at least it was clear. The snow was sparkling beautifully. Zelda looked around and smiled.

"It sure is pretty out here." she said.

Sheik also smiled, "Yeah."

The Arctic fox stayed a few feet behind them, watching their every move. Its brown eyes seem to pierce right through them. Is it following them? If so, then why?

Zelda found a log and walked over to it. She brushed the snow off of it and sat down. Sheik sat down with her.

"The vacation may not turn out good as we planned it, but at least the scenery is good." Sheik said.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Zelda agreed.

The fox stared at them. But then, its ear turned to something. Then it took off.

"Are you ready to go now?" Sheik asked Zelda.

"Sure." Zelda said.

Sheik grabbed Zelda's hand and helped her up. Just then, they heard something. Zelda gasped.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know." Sheik said, "It sounded like an explosion!"

But he was wrong. It was a gunshot. Sheik and Zelda took off and ran to the source of where the shot was heard.

After two minutes, they got to where they wanted to be. Zelda and Sheik hid behind a tree. They took a peek, and saw a man in army styled clothing on one knee.

"What's he doing?" Zelda whispered to Sheik.

"I don't know." he answered, "But one thing bothers me."

"What?"

"If it's not hunting season, then why is he shooting animals?"

"I don't know." Zelda answered.

Zelda squinted her eyes, trying to see what the man had got. Then, she gasped as she saw a white fox's neck gripped tightly under the hunter's hand.

"Sheik, that's the same fox we saw earlier today!" she whispered.

Sheik tightened his fists and didn't say a word, but he continued watching. Then he saw a white wolf out of the corner of his eye. He gasped and turned his head towards it.

"Um….Zelda?"

"What?" she answered.

"We have company!"

Zelda also saw the Wolf. It sneaked over to the hunter and growled softly. When the hunter raised his head, he saw the white Wolf.

He gasped and quickly took out his gun, but the Wolf was even quicker. It charged at the hunter and tackled him to the ground in a bush. Zelda and Sheik could no longer see them, but they heard some snarling noises. They guessed that the Wolf now has a meal.

"Now's our chance." Sheik whispered.

They both got up and ran towards the fox. Sheik kneeled down to it. It wasn't moving.

Zelda kneeled down as well and looked at the animal. She placed her hand on it and gasped.

"She's alive!" she said.

Sheik looked at the fox. Zelda was right.

"We can't leave her here!" Zelda said.

"Your right." Sheik said.

Zelda picked up the fox, got up, and walked towards Sheik. Sheik sighed and turned his head. The white wolf came out with a blood stained muzzle. It looked at Zelda and Sheik.

"Um…..Zelda?" Sheik said nervously, "We have to go, now!"

Zelda also saw the wolf. She nodded in agreement with Sheik. He got up and both of them ran off.

After a few moments, they reached the cave again. After they got inside, Zelda sat down on a flat stone, along with Sheik.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Zelda asked.

"I'm not sure." Sheik answered.

Zelda was stroking the fox lightly. It opened its eyes slowly and its ears perked up.

Zelda gasped, "She's awake!"

"Really?" Sheik asked.

Sheik scrambled over to Zelda and the Arctic fox. The fox's ears twitched as it looked around.

Sheik smiled. The fox saw him and jumped out of Zelda's arms. It ran towards Sheik and jumped in his lap.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed.

Zelda chuckled, "I think she's taken a liking to you."

Sheik smiled. The fox rolled around on him. And then it turned on its back and looked at him.

"She acts like a cat." Sheik said to Zelda.

Zelda couldn't help but chuckle.

"Normally, Arctic Foxes are shy of humans." she said, "I wonder why this one likes them."

Sheik shrugged, "Don't know."

Zelda got up, "Well, we must be going now."

"Ok."

Sheik grabbed the fox and got up. Then he put it down on the ground.

"Let's go." Sheik said.

Zelda walked off, and Sheik followed. The fox ran and jumped on Sheik's shoulder.

"Hey!"

Zelda turned around and saw them. She smiled. Sheik grabbed the fox and put it down again. He walked off, but the fox jumped on his shoulder again. Sheik sighed.

Zelda laughed a little, "Looks like that fox really likes you."

"Hmm." he said, "Well, we can't take her with us, can we?"

Zelda shook her head. Sheik grabbed the fox once more and set it down. He backed away a bit, and the fox didn't move.

Sheik exhaled. As soon as he turned his back, the fox jumped on his shoulder again.

Sheik growled. He grabbed the fox again and set it down, but the fox jumped on him again. Zelda turned around and saw them. She chuckled.

"I guess it won't hurt for her to come." Zelda said.

"Whatever." Sheik said, rolling his eyes.

Zelda turned back around and walked off. Sheik followed her with the fox on his shoulder.

* * *

Falco was sitting on a log outside. The wind started to blow softly, but it didn't bother him. He sighed. 

Samus walked out of the cabin for awhile. He saw Falco sitting on a log. Samus walked towards him and sat down beside him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Falco clinched his fists together, "I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"Leave me alone!"

Samus narrowed his eyebrows, "I'm just trying to help."

Falco didn't say anything.

"You're still not mad about what happened to Fox, aren't ya?"

"Well, what do YOU think?" Falco asked with an attitude.

Samus sighed, "Look, I'm upset to, but he might be all right, you'll never know."

"Oh, now YOU'RE looking on the bright side?" Falco asked angrily.

"Well, somebody has to." Samus said.

Falco sighed, "He might be…..he might not."

Falco got up and walked towards a cabin. Samus watched him and sighed.

Back at the cabin, Fox was still in his bed. His left ear twitched and he opened his eyes. He was out of the coma, but he was still hurt.

The door opened up, and it turned out to be Dr. Mario. He looked at Fox and gasped.

"Mamamiea!" he said, "You're awake!"

Fox smiled, "Hi."

Dr. Mario walked towards him.

"My body hurts!" Fox said.

"Either it was-a-from the crash, or it was-a-from the needles I stuck in you."

Fox's eyes widened, "Did you say…….needles?"

Dr. Mario nodded, "To-a-check your heart rate and- - -"

Then he stopped.

"I-a-have to do it again to-a-make sure your-a-all right."

"You're kidding, right?" Fox asked nervously.

Dr. Mario shook his head. Fox clinched his teeth. Dr. Mario got out the needles that were attached to the laptop.

"W-w-wait a minute!" Fox said, "Is this really necessary?"

"It-a-won't-a-hurt." Dr. Mario said, "Trust-a-me."

He began sticking the needles in Fox's arm. Dr. Mario was right; it didn't hurt him at all. Fox sighed.

After he was done, he got to his laptop again.

"Stay-a-completely still." he said.

Fox nodded and turned his head towards the ceiling. He heard typing noises coming from Dr. Mario's laptop. Fox's ear twitched, but he still didn't move.

A few moments later, Dr. Mario began printing a piece of paper. He read it for awhile, and then smiled.

"Can you take these out now?" Fox asked, referring to the needles in his body.

"Yes." Dr. Mario answered.

Fox sat up and began taking the needles out from his body. It didn't hurt him, and he had noticed that he wasn't bleeding. He smiled.

After he was done, he got up and stretched. Then he moved to the edge of the bed and just sat there.

"Are you-a-ok?"

Fox nodded, "I'll be fine. Do you know if Samus and Falco are all right?"

Dr. Mario shrugged.

"Well, I have to go see them!"

Fox got up from the bed. He was about to leave, but Dr. Mario stopped him.

"Wait!"

Fox stopped as soon as he reached the door.

"Yeah?"

Then, Dr. Mario threw the blaster to Fox. He caught it, and then he was confused.

"Um……how did you….."

"I-a-had to take it off of you for-a-tests."

Fox nodded, "I see."

Fox opened the door and left.


	31. Fights and heartbreaks

Chapter 31

Fox had now reached Samus's cabin. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Samus was sitting on the edge of a bed, staring at the floor.

Fox smiled, "What's up? Or…..down?"

Samus's eyes widened. He lifted his head and turned around. When he saw Fox, he smiled.

"You're out of your coma!" he said.

Fox walked over to Samus and sat down with him, "Yep!"

"Are you feeling all right?" Samus asked.

"Well, my head hurts, and my body is sore all over, otherwise, I feel great!"

Samus nodded, "That's good to know."

Fox smiled.

"You have no idea how worried I was about you." Samus said.

Fox's ear twitched, "I was worried about you when you were in a situation like that."

Samus raised an eyebrow.

"I mean….." then Fox sighed, "Ok, remember when Falco, you, and I were flying in our aircrafts?"

Samus nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, when I saw you crash that day, I thought you were dead."

Samus blinked, "I'm alive now, aren't I?"

"Well, yeah….."

Samus couldn't think of anything else to say. He turned his head away and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Fox asked.

"No…..it's nothing." Samus replied.

Then they heard a knock. Samus got up and opened the door.

"Come on in." he said.

Zelda and Sheik walked inside. Samus shut the door and walked over to the bed again and sat down.

"What's that?" Samus asked, noticing the Arctic fox on Sheik's shoulder.

Sheik remembered it and grabbed the fox and put it in his arms.

"It's an Arctic fox." he said, "I don't know why, but it keeps following Zelda and me."

The fox looked around. It licked its muzzle for awhile, and then jumped out of Sheik's arms. It ran towards Fox and sat down by his feet, looking up at him.

Fox couldn't help but smile. He leaned down, picked the fox up, and set it on his lap.

"Its very pretty." he said, stroking the fox's back.

The fox jumped in Fox's face and licked him continuously with its tiny tongue. Fox laughed.

Samus couldn't help but smile at them. The fox turned around and saw Samus. It jumped off of Fox and ran towards him. Then it jumped on his lap.

Samus chuckled, "I wonder how old this fox is. It sure likes humans a lot."

"I know." Zelda said, "Most of the other Arctic Fox's are shy of humans."

"Well, maybe this one has been around humans a lot, and has gotten use to them since then." Fox said.

"That could be the reason." Samus said, shrugging.

"Well, we'd better go." Sheik said, getting up, "Thanks for letting us stay awhile."

"No problem." Fox said.

Zelda also got up. The fox jumped in Zelda's arms. Sheik opened the door, and the two left.

"That was a cute animal, huh?" Fox said, smiling.

"Yeah….." Samus said, "But there's something strange about that fox."

Fox raised his ears, "What do you mean?"

"Arctic Foxes are always shy of humans, and this one seems to like them."

"So?"

"It's not natural, Fox!" Samus said, "I have never seen an Arctic fox with a human in my entire life!"

"Hey, some things can change." Fox said.

Samus turned his head away. Fox just stayed quiet.

* * *

Link was still in the cabin, sitting on the bed. He had no idea on what to do now. He was just about to fall on the bed and sleep, but then he heard a knock. Link got up and answered the door. 

"Can we come in?" a female voice asked.

Link smiled, "Sure."

Zelda and Sheik walked inside. Link shut the door. When Zelda sat down on the bed, Link saw something in her arms.

"What's that?" he asked.

"This is an Arctic Fox." Zelda replied, "I don't know why, but it keeps following us everywhere."

Link sat down beside Zelda and looked at the fox. The fox jumped in Link's lap and laid on its back. It raised its ears and stared at Link. Link smiled.

"It's very friendly." he said.

Zelda smiled.

"Ahem!" Sheik said, clearing his throat.

"Oh!" Link said, "Um……hi!"

Sheik nodded in response.

"So…..why did you guys come here again?"

"We were bored." Zelda said.

"Well, you're out of luck, because I have nothing to do here, too." Link said while stroking the fox.

"Now what?"

Link shrugged.

Sheik rested his back against the cabin wall. He pulled his scarf down and didn't say a word.

The fox jumped off of Link's lap and ran towards Zelda. It put its front paws on her and began moving them, like she wanted Zelda to hold her.

Zelda chuckled, "All right."

She bent down and picked the little fox up and held it in her arms. Link smiled. Sheik seemed frustrated for some reason. 

"We have to go now." he said.

"We can stay for a little while longer." Zelda said.

"No, we can't."

"Why? What's your hurry?"

"It's getting late!" Sheik said.

"Well, I'm staying, you can go!"

"I'm not leaving without you."

"GO!"

"NO!"

Link decided to keep quiet just in case things start to get ugly. But it seems like it was already too late.

"Why do you want to stay here?" Sheik asked.

"Because I want to!" Zelda said.

"You have to have a reason!" Sheik said.

"No I don't!" Zelda said, crossing her arms and turning away.

"I want to know WHY you want to…."

"Shut up!"

Sheik froze, and believe it or not, so did Link.

"You can't tell me what to do and how to live my life!" Zelda said.

"I'm not!" Sheik said, "I'm just asking why you want to stay here!"

"Because I want to!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

Sheik's narrowed his eyebrows.

Zelda sighed, "Because….I'm just tired."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Link asked.

"Don't know!"

"I think we'd better leave her alone." Sheik said.

"No!" Zelda said, "You stay!"

"But…."

"STAY!"

The fox got freaked out by the yelling. It and ran out the door with extreme speed. It ran and ran and didn't care if it ever stopped.

"You scared the fox away!" Sheik said.

Zelda turned to Link and gave him an evil look. Link's eyes widened and then he turned around and left.

Sheik got up and walked towards Zelda. He stood in front of her, "Why are you so angry with me?"

"Many reasons!" Zelda replied.

Zelda was just about to get up, but Sheik stopped her and gently took her arm. He looked into her face and saw pain and frustration.

"Zelda please, just relax." he said.

Zelda glared at Sheik and pulled her arm away from him.

Someone walked up to the window and peeked inside. It was Crystal, Sheik's old girlfriend. She must've heard trouble and came to see what was going on. And, of course, she tried to keep hidden so both of then wouldn't see her. She then saw some tiny footprints in the snow.

"Did they get a pet?" she asked herself.

Crystal sighed, and turned to thr window again.

"Just leave me alone!" Zelda yelled.

"Zelda---"

Sheik got up and walked towards Zelda, but Zelda was the first to react. She slapped Sheik across the face, hard. Sheik slammed into the cabin wall.

Crystal, who was secretly watching, gasped.

"No!" she said, "How could you, Zelda?"

Sheik got up. His eyes were filled with tears, but it wasn't because he had just been slapped.

It was because his heart was now broken.

"I don't want to EVER see you again or speak to you again!" Zelda shouted, "You understand?"

Sheik didn't answer.

"Oh, and another thing, **I HATE YOU!**"

Crystal gasped loudly. She had a look of complete shock on her face.

Zelda turned around and opened the door. She walked out and slammed the door, HARD.

Crystal had never seen Zelda start a fight with Sheik before.

_"What in the world has gotten into her?"_ she thought.

Sheik thought she was just mad and didn't really mean what Zelda had just said.

Still, something inside him made him think she really meant it. Something made him think that maybe she had been lying to him all along. His soul felt completely empty now.

Tears started to fill Sheik's eyes. He placed his hands on his face and cried softly.

Crystal wanted to go inside and help Sheik, but she wasn't ready to see him yet. And after what just happened, neither is Sheik.

She sighed sadly.

"I guess I can't help you this time." she said.

Crystal disappeared in thin air.


	32. Will she forgive him?

Chapter 32

Zelda walked away from the cabin angrily. After she reached another cabin, she knocked on the door.

Peach answered it.

"Hello!" she said, "Come on in."

Zelda went inside and sat down on the bed. Peach closed the door and looked at Zelda. She seemed angry.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Zelda didn't answer.

Peach walked over to Zelda and sat down with her. She got a good look at her. Zelda's face was a bit red with anger.

"Did something happen?" Peach asked.

Zelda still didn't answer.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine!" Zelda said, turning her head away.

"You don't seem fine."

"I am!"

"What happened?"

Zelda sighed, "I got into a fight with someone."

Peach gasped softly, "Who?"

Zelda didn't answer.

"Zelda?" Peach asked, "Who did you get in a fight with?"

"Take a guess."

"Who?"

"Sheik and I got into a fight!"

Peached gasped, "What?"

"You heard me!"

"Why?"

"I wanted to go outside, but Sheik forced me to stay in the cabin!"

"He _forced_ you?"

Zelda nodded.

Just then, they heard a knock. Peach got up from the bed and answered the door.

"Hello." she said. 

Sheik walked inside. And then he saw Zelda. Zelda noticed that Sheik's eyes were red from crying. But that didn't stop her from being angry. The two stared at each other for a few minutes before Sheik turned his head away. He sat down on a bed and sighed.

"I came here because I wanted help." he said in a croaked voice, "I…..wasn't expecting to see you here."

Zelda didn't say anything.

"This is just sad." Peach said, "Getting mad at someone for a stupid reason! No offense Zelda, but you need to apologize to him now!"

Zelda was still silent.

"Zelda please?"

Zelda turned her head away from the two.

"I'll think about it!" she said in kind of a rude tone.

Sheik looked at her sadly. And then he turned away again.

"Zelda, c'mon!"

"Whose side are you on?" Zelda asked Peach.

"I'm just saying!"

"I'm not apologizing!"

Peach turned to Sheik.

"I shouldn't have to apologize for something I didn't do." he said. He felt kinda guilty for saying that.

"That's good, because I wouldn't accept it anyway!" Zelda said.

"So….does this mean you guys are….breaking up?" Peach asked; a little scared.

"Seems like it!" Zelda said rudely.

"Are you serious?"

"Would I lie to you?"

Sheik shut his eyes tightly.

"Well…..no." Peach said.

"So there's your answer!"

"But Zelda---"

"He always tells me what to do, and I'm sick if it!" Zelda yelled.

"That's not true!" Sheik said sadly.

"It's true and you know it!"

"No it's not!"

"Guys, stop!" Peach shouted.

Zelda got up from the bed.

"Damn it, Zelda, could you please tell me what the hell I did already?" Sheik asked angirly.

"Zelda please?" Peach pleaded.

Zelda walked out the door and slammed it hard. Peach gasped softly, and then turned to Sheik. Sheik was trying to refrain himself from crying. He constantly opened his eyes and shut them tightly.

"I think I should go talk to her." Peach said.

It took Sheik a few moments to respond without breaking down.

"Don't bother." he said, "She won't listen to anyone once she's like this."

"I'm sure she didn't mean that!"

Sheik nodded, "Yeah she did."

Peach didn't say anything. Sheik got up and walked out the door. He walked beside a tree and placed his head on it. He sighed.

_"This isn't like her."_ he thought, _"What's going on with her all of a sudden?"_

Sheik sat down, closed his eyes tighly, and wept silently

* * *

Zelda was still running towards her cabin. After a few moments, she found it. She opened the door, walked inside, and shut it. 

She sat down on the bed and sighed.

After a few moments, she felt a sudden chill. She thought it might be from the cold. But the door and the windows were closed.

She felt her heart beating 2 times fast. Someone, or something, was watching her.

"Who's there?" she asked.

Just then, something appeared behind her. Zelda quickly turned around, and saw a woman standing in front of her.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" she asked, a bit scared.

"Do not be afraid." the girl said, "I have come to help you."

"Who are you?" Zelda asked.

"I saw that you got in a fight with someone, am I right?"

"If you don't tell me who you are, them I'm forced to use a spell on you!" Zelda said.

She got on her feet and her hands started to glow.

"Use a spell on me?" the girl asked, "How can you use something on me when I'm already dead?"

Zelda gasped and stopped her attack.

"You're…..dead?" she asked.

The young woman nodded, "That is correct. My name is Terra, and I'm guessing you must be Zelda, am I right?"

"Yeah but…..how did you know?"

"I heard that you got into a fight with someone, am I right?"

"Were you watching me?" Zelda asked, "Did you catch what I did at the other cabin just a few minutes ago?"

"We didn't."

"We?"

"My younger sister was watching earlier, before you guys went to another cabin like you clamed." Terra responded.

"You have a sister?"

"Yes. Her name is Crystal."

Zelda's gasped hard after she heard the familiar name.

"Crystal?" she asked, "Crystal was your sister?"

"I'm geussing you've heard about her." Terra said.

"Yes." Zelda nodded. Terra turned away.

"She was watching you guys earlier when you were arguing with each other."

Zelda was getting a bit scared, "She was?"

Terra nodded, "Yes."

Zelda didn't know what to say.

"You and Sheik have argued for a pretty pathetic reason." she said, "If you go and apologize to him, then---"

"No!" Zelda said, "He has to apologize to me!"

Terra turned to Zelda.

"But you're the one who started the argument in the first place, am I right?" she said with no expression on her face, as if she didn't have any emotion behind her.

Zelda was silent.

"Don't you see?" Terra said, "If you don't go and apologize to Sheik, then guilt will take over you. And Sheik is heart broken because of you."

"I thought Sheik would be mad at me." Zelda said.

"No is he not."

"But if I go and apologize, then I'm afraid he wouldn't accept it."

"My sister saw you guys argue. She saw how torn up Sheik was, and I have a feeling that he _will_ accept your apology." Terra said.

Zelda sighed, "Are you sure?"

Terra nodded.

"I still can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because…..I just can't."

Terra was silent for a moment. And then she spoke up.

"I hope you two will figure something out." she said, "I can't help you at this time, but I assure you, we_ will_ meet again."

Terra's voice faded as she disappeared. Zelda sighed.

"I don't care what she says." she said, "I'm keeping my word!"

Zelda narrowed her eyebrows and stayed silent.

* * *

Terra appeared outside, where her sister was waiting. 

"Well?" Crystal asked.

"She didn't listen to me." Terra answered, "Now you have to go talk to Sheik."

"But sister, I don't think he is ready to see me! And he seems too upset."

"If you go see him, then he might cheer up."

"But his loved one is Zelda now." Crystal said, "If I go and see him, he might- -"

"If you can't go and talk to him, then I will."

"I promise you, I'll see him when it's time to."

Terra sighed softly, "All right."

Crystal nodded, and Terra vanished.

_"I'm not ready to see him at times like this."_ she thought to herself, _"And he's so upset about Zelda that I don't think he wants to see me. But we will see each other soon, I promise."_

Crystal started walking away, and then she disappeared.

* * *

A/N: How will things turn out? I will be more than happy to take ideas from you guys if you like to give them out. You can either give them to me throught a review, or pm them to me. Later!  



	33. What will they do?

Chapter 33

Samus sighed. He was lying on a bed on his back with his arms hanging from the edge of it. He had his suit on, except his helmet, because the cold outside, was now coming inside.

_"The weather is probably going to get worse."_ he thought.

Samus got up. He put his leg on the bed and rested his arm cannon on it. He was now suffering from extreme boredom.

"Man! I don't want anything bad to happen, but I just want SOME excitement!"

He threw his arms backwards, but his arm cannon hit him in the face. Samus let out a cry of pain and fell off of the bed. He crashed onto the smooth, wooden floor.

Samus got up on his knees and slammed his arm cannon down on the ground.

"Oh yeah, that's real funny!" he cursed.

It seems like he got his little excitement after all.

---

Samus shook his head and growled. And then he got up. He put his fingers through his hair for awhile. And then he got them out. His hair was now a mess because of that.

* * *

Marth was now about five miles from the cabin. He didn't feel cold because his skin had grown numb. He didn't know if that was a good thing, or a bad thing. But he didn't care. 

The weather had died down and the sun finally shown. It peeked out from behind the clouds.

Marth was relieved that it had grown much clearer. Now he was able to see better, but he still had no idea where he was going.

It was like something was forcing him to go somewhere, even though he didn't want to.

But he had to trust his instincts.

Marth looked around. There was nothing but a land of snow now.

Then he felt something hit his head. He felt his head and saw that it was just snow. He looked up and saw that he was standing under a tree.

The sun was melting the snow, but he knew it might be back. It's not even spring yet.

In the spring, the snow melts, revealing beautiful landscapes and crystal clear water. In the fall, leaves are everywhere on the ground, and the place will have sleet from time to time. In the summer, it is hot, much like the spring.

But in the winter, it is really harsh. Snow falls almost all the time, and it gets really cold.

Marth hated it that they decided to take a vacation during the winter times. He thinks that the reason most people has turn against each other, or wanting to leave, is because of the weather.

Is he right? Or is he wrong?

Marth didn't want to stay for long, so he kept going. Where was he going and why? Even he wanted to know.

Then he stopped in front of a mysterious Temple. Marth narrowed his eyebrows and looked around for an entrance.

He found something that looked like an opening. Marth walked in, but at the moment he took a step inside, a chill ran down his spine.

It grew darker as he walked further into the Temple. But it almost felt that like he was being watched. But by who? Or what?

Marth turned his head and saw something that looked white. When he took a closer look, he sighed.

It was the Arctic Fox that he had seen awhile ago with Zelda.

"What are you doing here?" Marth asked.

The fox slowly walked towards Marth. When it got close to him, it looked up at him. Marth saw that the fox's eyes were no longer blue. They were green. Was this a different kind of fox?

Then he realized that it was just the cave. The dark made it look like the fox's eyes were green rather than blue. And he could tell that it was the same fox, because this one likes humans.

"Why do you keep following us?" Marth asked, "Or do we meet by accident?"

He sat down and the fox walked up to him. It laid down right beside him.

Marth could feel some strange energy. He looked around, but didn't see anything.

"What is that?" he asked.

It felt like something was pulsing through his body. But it felt good. Now, he could sense where the energy was coming from. When he turned to the source, his eyes widened.

The energy he felt was coming from the fox itself. Fox's don't give away energy, do they?

Maybe it was a different kind of fox. But Marth wondered what it was.

The fox's ears perked up and suddenly, it ran off. The energy that Marth felt died down.

"That was weird." he said.

Marth got up, but he found out that he was no longer weak. Did the fox heal him?

Then Marth gasped. The energy that pulled him towards the cave was the same energy that he felt on the animal.

_"Ok, this is becoming a bit scary."_ he thought.

Marth ran out of the cave and looked around. The fox was no where to be seen.

"What in the---"

Just then, he heard a voice. He turned around and saw Roy run towards him. He stopped in front of him.

"Why are you out here?" he asked.

"I'm miles away from the cabins!" Marth said in surprise, "How in the world did you find me?"

"I don't have time to explain!" Roy answered, "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I don't know." Marth said, "I just felt like I needed to come here."

Roy raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm serious." Marth quickly added, "I felt something weird coming from that cave over there!"

Marth pointed towards the cave. Roy sighed. He walked over to it and looked inside, but it was empty.

"I don't feel anything." he said, "Or see anything."

"That's because I later felt that the energy was coming from a fox!"

"A fox?"

"Yes!"

"What fox?"

"It ran off awhile ago."

Roy shook his head, "Animals don't give off energy."

"I'm serious, Roy!" Marth said.

"Look, I won't believe you until I have total proof!" Roy said.

"Yeah, but---" 

"What in the world happened to you?"

Marth looked down at his body. The blood stains that he has was now dried up. He was also lucky that he didn't get scars from the wolf attack.

"A pack of wolves attacked me awhile ago." Marth said.

"That's...odd." Roy said, "Well, I'm just glad you're ok. Let's head back, shall we?"

Roy then he walked off. Marth stayed for awhile, but then decided to follow Roy.

* * *

It was starting to get dark. Link decided to check up on Zelda and Sheik once more. He had a lantern with him just in case he wouldn't be back for awhile. 

The snow started falling lightly and the wind blew softly. Link saw their cabin and ran towards it.

He reached the door and knocked. There was no answer.

"Anyone in there?" he shouted.

There was no answer. Link walked towards the window and looked in it. The inside of the cabin was so dark, he couldn't see anything.

Link knocked on the window.

"Hello?" he shouted, "Is anyone there?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" an angry voice shouted.

Link gasped. Someone was in the cabin, but who? He figured it was Zelda because of the angry voice.

Link bit his lip and walked towards the door. He grabbed the knob and opened the door very slowly. The inside was dark, VERY dark. Link got the lantern inside and it lit up the whole cabin. 

He saw Zelda sitting on her bed, reading a book. Why would she be reading a book in the dark?

Link walked over to Zelda and sat down on the edge of the bed. Zelda saw him and slammed her book shut, which startled Link.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"No!" Zelda said, turning her head.

"I don't get it." Link said, "You're so angry over a small reason. Could you explain why?"

"Why are you always in my business?" Zelda asked.

"I'm not!" Link answered, "I'm just worried about you, that's all."

Zelda sighed, "Since when?"

"Zelda, if you could explain to me what really happened, we can try to fix it."

"Forget it!"

"But….." Link hesitated. And then he sighed.

"I already told you, Link!" she said, "I'm not changing my mind! You got that?"

Link was silent. He had a feeling deep in his heart that Zelda really wasn't kidding. He lowered his head a little.

"You may want the relationship to end, but Sheik doesn't." he said.

"I don't care what he wants anymore!" Zelda said.

"Yeah, but---"

"He has to face it!" she said.

"But he's not!" Link said.

Zelda was silent.

"I know what its like to lose someone you truly care about, so I know exactly how he feels right now."

"I thought you said that you don't have a girlfriend!" Zelda said.

"I don't!" Link answered, "But….I almost lost three of my friends during this vacation."

"Oh really?" Zelda said rudely.

"Yeah, so….I know how he feels about all this."

Zelda sighed, "You just have to get use to it Link! You and Sheik both!"

"You don't understand!" Link said, "When you guys tried to get the Triforce back, and Bowser and Ganondorf attacked you guys, he was worried about you! When you were battling them again, and fell off a cliff, he was worried about you."

"What's your point?"

"You two have had the strongest bond than anyone I've ever met." Link said, "It's even stronger than I have with Young Link."

Zelda turned her head towards Link, "You and Young Link care about each other like brothers, not by romance!"

"I know, but you don't seem to get my point!" Link said, "Sometimes, you have to forgive a person even though you hate him. I still don't understand why you're so upset!"

"It's nothing that **you'll** understand!"

"Like what?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Zelda, if you don't make up now, things could get worse!" Link said.

"How?" Zelda asked.

"Think about it, if someone dumped a loved one, then the person that was dumped, could get into trouble."

"What?"

"Ok, think about it this way." Link said, "If you have been dumped by someone you **truly** cared about, that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with, that you couldn't live without, what would you do?"

"I don't know!"

"You have to make up your mind sooner or later!" Link said.

Zelda didn't say anything. Link turned his head away.

"Zelda please."

Zelda continued thinking for awhile. Then she spoke up.

"I….I don't know."

Link sighed softly, "Fine. Then you have to choose on your own. I can't help you now. But let me tell you that you're being very stupid about this!"

Link got up and walked out the door. After he shut it, Zelda sighed. She was starting to reconsider, but she tried not to think about it.

_"Stupid, huh?"_ she thought, _"The Triforce is no longer within us ! What did you expect, Link?"_

Zelda just sat silently on the edge of her bed.


	34. The death of a leader

Chapter 34

Samus had decided to leave his cabin for awhile. He looked around as he shut the door. The soft wind was blowing, but he had his power suit on, so it didn't bother him.

He scanned the area, and it seemed clear. The snow was blowing gently in the wind. He could see an open field just straight ahead.

Samus walked towards it, but then stopped. He looked around; pine trees were surrounding the area. Samus sighed and continued walking.

Then he saw something running towards him. It was the fox he had seen earlier. The fox ran past Samus.

"Hey!" he shouted.

Samus decided to follow the fox, but his power suit slowed him down. And the fox was much faster anyway.

Samus continued running to catch up with the animal, but then he stopped in front of a wall of rocks.

"What the..?" he said.

He looked around, but the fox was nowhere to be seen.

Little did he know, the fox was buried in a pile of snow, possibly hiding. It looked at Samus while trying to keep quiet.

Samus sighed. And then he turned around and left.

* * *

The fox got out from under the snow and shook itself off. And then it ran back into the forest. 

Samus scanned the area, but couldn't see anything but trees and snow. It was real quiet, too.

A sudden chill ran down Samus's spine. He looked around again, but didn't see anything. He sighed.

The wind started blowing once more, making the snow fly everywhere. Samus continued walking, while keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

Samus clinched his fists angrily.

"I have no idea where I am!" he growled.

Samus growled softly again and took his helmet off. He looked around again, but it was still the same.

He put his helmet back on and walked towards a large rock. He sat down on it and sighed.

Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned around, but didn't see anything.

Samus got his guard up. He felt like he wasn't alone now. Like someone or something was watching him.

Then he saw something behind a tree. Samus shot up.

"Show yourself!" he shouted, pointing his arm cannon at the tree.

At the tree, peeked out a white wolf. Samus jumped back and backed away slowly.

The wolf came out from behind the tree and looked at Samus. Samus still had his arm cannon pointed at the animal.

The wolf made no attempt at attacking him. It just stood there, staring at him.

Samus slowly lowered his arm cannon, but he still kept his guard up.

"What do you want?" he thought.

The wolf backed away a bit, and then it took off back into the forest. Samus didn't know what to think.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Samus gasped and turned around. It turned out to be Fox.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Samus.

"I came here to be alone for awhile." he answered, "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing."

Samus groaned and turned away.

"What's wrong?" Fox asked.

"Nothing."

Fox lowered his ears, "If you want to be alone, then I'll let you."

"You don't have to do that." Samus said.

"I know." Fox said, "I want to."

Samus sighed, "Ok then."

Fox smiled and ran off. Samus sat down on a log and looked at the sky. It was cloudy and the snow continued falling lightly.

"I need some time to myself after all that has happened so far anyway." he thought.

But as soon as he finished thinking, a gunshot was heard. Samus gasped and got up.

"I don't see any animals right now." he thought, "That wolf went deep in that forest, how did it- - -"

Then he remembered.

"Fox!" he shouted.

Samus ran off to find his friend. He tried looking for the source to where the gunshot was fired. When he reached it, the hunter was no where to be found.

_"That was weird."_ he thought.

Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye. His heart almost leaped out of his throat when he saw it.

Fox was lying in a pool of blood. He was groaning softly.

"Fox!" Samus shouted.

Fox raised his ear and turned his head. He saw Samus.

"Samus!" he said.

Samus ran towards him and kneeled down.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" Fox answered.

Samus saw that the gunshot wound was in his chest. But it was so deep in his body, that he couldn't pull it out.

"Hold on!" Samus said, "I'm going to take you to Mario!"

Samus picked Fox up on his left shoulder. He tried to run, but his legs felt weak for some reason. He fell to his knees.

"You don't…..have the strength to….take me there….." Fox said.

Fox was right. Samus couldn't carry Fox to get healed. But what is he going to do?

"That tree…..over there." Fox said, pointing shakily to a thick tree, "Take me there."

"But I can't walk!" Samus said, "Remember?"

Fox sighed. He was growing very weak. He knew that he wouldn't survive for long. He was trying to keep his eyes open, but they were growing heavy.

"Samus." Fox gasped, "I…..I need to ask you a favor!"

"Fox, don't do that!" Samus snapped, "You're going to be all right! I know it!"

Fox let out a small smile, "Tell Falco……to…..contact the Star Fox team……and tell them……that…."

"What?" Samus asked.

Samus got Fox off his shoulder and laid him down on the snow. Fox groaned softly as his breath became shorter and softer.

"Fox, answer me!" Samus said.

Fox closed his eyes and everything became quiet and still. Samus stared at Fox for awhile; he was real still.

But then, Samus found out what was wrong with Fox. He gasped.

"Fox!" he said.

There was no answer. Samus placed his hand on Fox's chest and shook him.

"Fox!" Samus shouted, "Wake up!"

Fox made no attempt at responding.

"Fox!" he said, still shaking his body, "Fox!"

Fox still didn't respond. Samus looked at him closely. It was so cold that he could see his own breath escape from his helmet. But he didn't see Fox's.

Samus took his helmet off and set it down. Then he grabbed Fox again.

"C'mon, wake up!" he said, still shaking him.

With Fox still not responding, Samus grew scared, but he didn't give up.

"I'm not fooling around with you, dog!" he said, "Open your damn eyes and lets get moving!"

Fox still didn't respond. It took Samus a few moments to finally find out that Fox was officially dead.

"Oh no..." he whispered.

Samus placed his hand on Fox's chest to see if he could feel a pulse. But he didn't. Samus was right; Fox was gone. He didn't know what to do. He bit his lip and looked around for some help, but no one was there with them. He sighed softly.

Samus felt tears in his eyes, but he held them back. He shut his eyes tightly and began sobbing. Then he tried to refrain himself from crying any further. Samus opened his eyes, and despite his blurred vision, he picked up Fox's body and left.

* * *

Fox's spirit was laying in an open area. He opened his eyes, his ears twitched, and he sat up. He looked around, but then later grew confused. 

_"Where am I?"_ he thought.

Fox stood up and looked around again. Then he saw an ice tower, shining beautifully.

"What is that?" he asked himself.

"Hello!" a soft voice said.

Fox gasped and turned around. A young woman in white clothing stood behind him. It was Terra.

"Where am I?" Fox asked, "And…..who are you?"

"My name is Terra." the woman said, "And you're at the tower of forgotten souls."

"Tower of what?"

"Many spirits come here after they die, waiting for the afterlife to accept them."

"Spirit? Die?" Fox asked. He looked at his body. He could see right through it. He gasped.

"I'm……dead?"

"That is correct." Terra nodded, "Do you remember what happened?"

"I got shot by a hunter, I think." Fox answered, "I don't know……I felt something hit my back, and then I fell over."

"Yeah?" she said, "What else?"

"Then a friend of mine saw me and ran over to me." Fox continued, "I was scared……and I can tell that he was, too. He comforted me for awhile, and then I blacked out."

Terra nodded.

"I can tell that you are good enough to go to the afterlife." Terra said, "I shall open the portal."

Terra's left hand started to glow. She waved it, and a bright light appeared in front of Fox. Fox's eye twitched. 

"You'd better hurry." Terra said, "The portal won't be open for long."

"But….I don't want to go yet…." Fox said, "It's not my time, is it?"

"That I cannot answer."

"I don't want to go!" Fox said, "Is there a way for me to earn a second chance of living?"

Terra closed the portal and looked away.

"Yes, there is." she said, "But it's a bit risky."

"I don't care!" Fox said. It sounded like that he was close to crying.

"If I send you back, you might be in another body." Terra said, "It's not predicable."

"….Wha…?"

"If you don't want to be in another body, then you have to stay like this for awhile longer until we can figure out something."

Fox sighed, "Ok."


	35. Cannot get you off of my mind

Chapter 35

Link was out of his cabin for awhile. He walked into an open area and looked around. Then he saw someone sitting on a log.

Link ran over to the person.

"Hey!" he said, "What's up?"

The person turned out to be Samus. He look at Link, and then turned away.

"Oh...hi Link." he said.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

Link walked over and sat down with him. Samus pointed to something. There, in an open area, laid loose dirt with stones surrounding it.

"Remember when Fox and I left the cabin?" Samus said.

"Yeah…..so?"

Samus closed his eyes.

"Link……Fox was killed." Samus said, "He got shot awhile ago."

Link gasped. He took one more look at the dirt pile, and then turned away.

_"No."_ he thought to himself, _"Fox……can't be dead. He can't be."_

But Link knew that Samus would never lie about his friends, or to his friends. Link tried not to think about it.

_"No."_ he thought, _"He'll come back……everyone has….why not him?"_

But he had a strong feeling deep in his heart that Fox was truly gone. And that he might not ever come back. Now it seemed serious. But it was still too much to take in.

Link suddenly felt tears in his eyes, but he tried not to cry,

Samus took a look at Link, and then turned away and shut his eyes tightly. He gripped the log with one hand and pressed his face hard against his other hand. He had his teeth clinched together as well. He got up and walked away.

Link didn't bother going after Samus. He figured that Samus wanted to be alone, anyway.

* * *

Samus ran towards a tree. He stopped and placed his hand on it. He lowered his head, trying to prevent tears from escaping, but it didn't work. 

_"Crap!"_ he thought.

Samus didn't wanted to show his emotions too often, even when he's alone. He tried to jab his fingernails in the tree, but he had his suit on, so it prevented it from happening.

Later that day, Samus decided to go back to the cabin for awhile. He opened the door and shut it behind him. He was still depressed about what has happened.

Samus had a stronger bond with Fox than he did with Link, even stronger than Link and Fox do themselves. Samus had known Fox longer than he had known Link. The only person he ever cared about was gone.

Samus shut his eyes tightly. He walked over to the bed sat down on the edge. Now he didn't care if he cried, becuase he couldn't control it anymore. He placed his hand over his eyes and cried softly.

* * *

Night fall has now arrived. Mewtwo stood on a cliff, far away from the cabins. He figured that he needed some time to himself. He was standing still with his arms crossed. 

The soft wind started blowing, making the snow fly. The snow was sticking to Mewtwo's fur. He brushed the snow off of himself and then later stood still once more.

Pikachu ran out of the cabin and saw Mewtwo. He ran over to him and stopped. He looked up at him.

"Pika!" (Hey!) he said.

Mewtwo looked down at Pikachu, "What is it?"

"Pika pi pika?" (What are you doing?) Pikachu asked.

"Nothing." Mewtwo said, shaking his head, "Just standing here."

The soft wind blew, making Pikachu shiver. Mewtwo looked down at Pikachu.

"If you're cold, then go back in the cabin." he said calmly.

"Pika!" (No way!) Pikachu said, shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"Pika, pi pi pika pi pi!" (Because, I want to stay with you!)

Mewtwo sighed, "I'm not forcing you to stay, and you know that, don't you?"

"Pi!" (Yes!)

"Then….." Mewtwo stopped, and then let out a sigh.

"Very well, then." he said.

Pikachu smiled.

"Is Pichu still in the cabin?"

"Pi!" (Yes!)

A full moon appeared from behind the dark clouds. Pikachu looked at it and smiled.

"Have you ever noticed that Jigglypuff isn't with us?" Mewtwo asked Pikachu.

Pikachu's ears rose.

"Pi!" (No!) he said, shaking his head.

Mewtwo sighed, "He's around somewhere. He went on this trip with us, so I know he's not at home."

"Pika pi pi pi pika pi pi?" (Do you think they got the house fixed?) Pikachu asked Mewtwo.

"I don't know." he answered, "If they did, then they would've called us."

"Pi pi pika pi pi pi?" (What is taking them so long?)

"They're slow workers, I guess." Mewtwo said, "Which is why they said that it'll take a few months for it to get repaired."

"Pi pi pi pi pi?" (What's wrong with our house?)

"Broken windows, frozen and damaged pipes, you name it!"

Pikachu sighed out of annoyance.

"We're just going to have to make due of what we have here." Mewtwo said, "And about the others getting hurt, that's they're fault, not this so called vacation!"

"Pi?" (What?) Pikachu said.

"Others are getting injured, some almost died." Mewtwo answered, "That was they're fault because they were being so careless."

"Pika pi!" (How dare you!) Pikachu said.

Mewtwo looked down at Pikachu, "And you better watch your back, because there are hunters in the areas, too."

"Pi?" (What?)

Mewtwo nodded, "I heard that one of them got shot earlier today."

"Pi pi pi pi pi pi?" (Is he or she all right?) Pikachu asked, a bit scared.

"You'll find out later." Mewtwo said, "I was promised not to tell."

"Pi?" (Please?)

Mewtwo sighed, "If you want to find out, then asked the others!"

"Pika pi pi pika pi pi!" (But they cannot understand me!) Pikachu said.

Mewtwo slapped his head, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that! Well, you'll find out eventually."

Pikachu sighed.

* * *

A/N: Ok, thats the end of the chapter. Oh, and another thing before you review. Do not flame me because everytime I get flamed, it makes me not want to continue my fanfic. If you do flame, then what are you achiving? If you flame me, the only thing that you're going to get from me is a one way ticket of getting blocked! Later!  



	36. Love lost, gone forever

Chapter 36

Falco was sitting on the edge of his bed. He was waiting for Fox to get back, but he didn't know that Fox was gone. No one had told him yet.

Suddenly, he heard the door open. Falco gasped softly and stood up.

"There you are!" he said, "Fox, where have you been? I've been waiting for about- - -"

Falco stopped as he saw Link walk in the cabin. He shut the door and walked towards the bed. He sat down on it and placed his hand on his face.

"What gives, Link?" Falco asked, "And…..where's Fox? He was supposed to be back half an hour ago!"

Link sniffled a little, "Falco….."

"What?" Falco asked, "Do you know where he's at? And…..do you have a cold or something? I told you that the weather is getting harsh, didn't I?"

Link shook his head, "No, I don't. And as for Fox- - -"

"What?"

"Samus told me..…that….he got shot in the back…..earlier today."

"So what?" Falco said, "This happens all the time to him. We just take him to the nearest hospital and- - -"

Then it hit Falco on what Link actually meant. Falco gasped.

"No….you mean Fox is- - -"

Link nodded. Falco was now devastated.

"Aw man!" he said, placing his hand on his face, "How am I going to explain this to the team?"

Link shook his head, "I don't know."

Falco sighed and got his hand off of his face, "They still think he is in that coma. If I explain to them what happened to him after he woke up, then- - -"

"I know."

"I have to think about it for awhile, Link." Falco said.

Link nodded. He got up from the bed and walked out the door. Falco sighed.

* * *

Sheik was sitting on the edge of his bed. He was still depressed about what has happened between him and Zelda. He knew Zelda can get angered from time to time. He tried to think that what Zelda had told him was a lie, that she was just angered for some reason. 

But he couldn't. Zelda had never lied to him, and she never will. But still, he wanted to check up on her, but was afraid to after what they had gone through.

His eyes were still a bit puffy, but that didn't stop him. Sheik got up from the bed and walked out the door.

When Sheik reached another cabin, he opened the door. Zelda was inside, sitting on the bed, reading a book. Zelda turned and saw Sheik.

Sheik was a bit nervous, but he stepped inside.

"I figured you wanted some company." Sheik said.

Zelda put her book down. Sheik walked towards her and sat down with her.

"Are you ok?" Sheik asked.

Zelda didn't answer.

"Zelda?"

She still didn't answer. Zelda just looked at him. Sheik sighed.

"I understand that you're mad at me…..but you didn't give me a reason on why you're mad." Sheik said, "If I find out why, then I can try to fix it, and then we can forget all of this ever happened."

"I told you I never wanted to see you again!" Zelda said coldly.

Sheik was silent. Zelda sighed.

"Look Sheik, ever since you and I joined up with Super Smash Brothers Melee, strange things have been happening to us."

"What do you mean?" Sheik asked.

"We got into a lot of fights and arguments, we hardly ever see each other anymore, and we hardly ever speak to each other." Zelda said.

"But we can change that." Sheik said.

Zelda shook her head, "No we can't. The point is….every time we're around each other, one of us almost gets killed. Do you remember when we tried to get the Triforce back from Bowser and Ganondorf?"

"Well….yeah."

"I almost died, twice in fact." Zelda said, "And so did you. And I think the reason is because we're around each other."

"No…..that's…..that's not true!"

"Link, Ganondorf and I, don't have the pieces of the Triforce anymore because I sealed it up before I joined this team." Zelda said, "That means I lost most of my wisdom along with the Triforce itself."

"I don't think so." Sheik said.

"Well I do. I just realized that I could've fought off those two when I had the chance." Zelda said, "But instead, I held back. Ganondorf almost killed me, and I could've thought of another way of getting rid of him and Bowser, without killing myself in the process."

"But that doesn't mean that- - -"

"Face it, Sheik." Zelda said, "Most of my wisdom came from that piece of the Triforce. Haven't you ever noticed that Ganondorf had lost some of his power, and Link had lost some of his courage?"

"What do you mean?" Sheik asked.

"Ganondorf is a lot weaker now that the Triforce is back in its resting place. And Link isn't as brave as he was years ago."

Sheik sighed, "I never thought about that."

"That's because the Triforce is back to its resting place." Zelda said, "We don't have the pieces anymore, and so we're not too powerful anymore either." she continued, "We were strong when we had the Triforce, but since we don't have it anymore, we get pushed around easily. And that means I hang out with you, and trouble is near, I won't have enough energy to protect myself, and neither will you."

Sheik raised an eyebrow.

"The point is….every time I'm with you, bad stuff happens to the both of us." Zelda said, "So I think that we should just stay away from each other from this point on."

Sheik's eyes widened, "But…..that means- - -"

"No, don't say it." Zelda said, "I will always love you, Sheik, but I don't want either of us getting hurt….understand?"

"…….Sure….." Sheik said sadly, his voice cracking.

Sheik got up from the bed and walked out the door. He knew that Zelda was just trying to protect him, as well as herself, but it still hurt real bad.

Sheik found another cabin and walked into it. He sat down on the edge of the bed and hung his head.

_"We could've just thought of another way to settle this."_ Sheik thought.

He felt tears in his eyes, but he held them back. He placed his hand on his forehead and just sat there.

* * *

Fox was sitting on a log. He didn't know what to do now. Terra was standing by the log. 

"This is just great! This trip turned out to be a bad one, I got in a so-called coma awhile ago, and now, I'm a ghost!"Fox's tone grew annoyed at the word 'ghost',"Can this trip get any worse?"

Fox was more annoyed than angry, and Terra can sense it. She turned to Fox.

"Something bothering you?" she asked.

Fox looked up at her.

"Oh…um…..nothing."

Terra walked towards Fox and sat down with him.

"It's just that…….what will the others think if they find out that I'm not around?" he asked.

Terra was silent for a moment, but then she spoke up.

"Something tells me that some of them already found out." she said.

Fox gasped.

"They did?"

Terra nodded.

"But…..is there a way for me to get back in my real body?" Fox asked.

Terra shook her head, "We cannot do anything for awhile longer."

"But….."

"Plus, your friend already buried your body somewhere, so we can't put you back until it is recovered." Terra said.

"Then I'm going to find it!" Fox said.

He got up and was about to leave, but then Terra spoke up.

"Wait!" she said.

Fox turned around towards her.

"My sister and I are the only ones who can help you return to your body." she said, "We just have to wait a few more months for our power to increase, and then you can go back in the world of the living."

"Power?" Fox asked.

"Each year, we gain energy from the Earth itself to revive the lives that were lost due to a tragic accident." Terra said, "We restore the lives that aren't ready to die yet."

"But I thought you said that you are unsure that my time is up!"

"Yes I know, but now I'm sure that you're time is not up." Terra said, "If it was, then you would've gone to the afterlife right after you died and not just a wandering spirit like I am."

"So…..does that mean- - -"

Terra nodded, "Yes, my time is not up either, and neither is my sister's. That's why we wander the Earth from time to time."

Fox was silent. This was becoming too confusing for him. He scratched the back of his head.

"Uhh…..ok…."

Terra smiled, "I know, it's confusing, huh?"

Fox let out a small smile.

"Don't worry; once we get the energy we need, we'll try to bring you back to your original body."

"But what about you and….." Fox paused.

"I have died many years ago, and my sister died years after." Terra said, "So it's too late to bring ourselves back to life in our original bodies. We have to be reincarnated to do so. But we don't want to be reincarnated at this time." Terra continued, "And besides, we're ok with being in the afterlife."

"But…..if you're not going to be in another body, how are you- - -"

"Then we just wander the Earth for all eternity."

"That sounds sad." Fox said.

"Don't worry; we're use to it by now."

Fox sighed. He turned away from Terra and looked at the sky.

"Terra," Fox said, "I don't want to have to wait a few months to return to my body. It'll be too late by then because my body won't be useable. And I don't want to go back in another body because my friends won't know who I am." Fox continued, "I don't want a different life. I want the same one I had before I died."

Terra nodded, "I understand. But I still can't bring you back for awhile. Maybe there is a way we can save your body from decaying until a few more weeks or so. Then you can go back."

Fox smiled, "Thanks."

"And I know how to do that. And I also know where they buried your body, too. Follow me!"

Terra walked away and Fox followed.

* * *

An hour later, they stopped at something that looked like a grave site. 

"Do you see that pile of dirt?" Terra asked.

Fox took a look at the dirt pile, "Yeah."

"That is where your friend buried you. We can dig it up, and I'll work the rest."

Fox bit his lip. Terra chuckled.

"Don't worry." she said, "You haven't been dead that long."

Terra's body started to glow light blue. A strong wind started to pick up. It blew some of the snow away, and it blew the dirt pile away. There was nothing under it.

"Where….." Fox said.

"Easy there." Terra said, "We're not done yet."

Her right hand started to glow light blue. Terra swished her hand over the flattened dirt, and it blew away, revealing Fox's peaceful body. Fox's spirit blinked.

"I'm still the same way that I left."

Terra looked at Fox's spirit and smiled, "Now time to preserve it."

Her hand started glowing again and she touched Fox's deceased body. It started glowing. Terra took her hand off, but the body was still glowing bright blue.

"Now that it's preserved, we can wait a few weeks until we can figure out how to get you back."

Fox sighed in relief, "Thank you."


	37. Another incident

Chapter 37

Falco was standing outside. He had his back leaned up against the cabin wall with his arms crossed. He was still upset about what has happened to Fox, but he tried to get that out of his mind.

The cold breeze blew softly, but it didn't seem to bother Falco. The outside was real clear and a little bright. But it was still a bit cloudy in the sky.

Falco sighed and got off of the cabin wall. He walked for about fifteen minutes before he stopped out in the middle of nowhere.

He looked around, but he had no idea where he was.

_"Where am I?"_ he thought, "_I geuss I must've zoned out for awhile."_

"Falco!" a voice shouted.

Falco turned around and saw Marth limping towards him. Roy had left a few moments before Marth saw Falco. He was still injured, but not as badly.

Falco could see that Marth's cloths were stained with blood, but he didn't bother asking him why they were in the first place.

"What are you doing here?" Falco shouted at Marth.

Marth stopped in front of Falco and panted.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." he said, still panting.

"I just needed to clear my head." Falco said.

"Why?"

"Because….." then Falco sighed, "I'll tell you later."

Marth bit his lip, and then spoke up.

"Something happen?" he asked.

"I said I'll tell you later!" Falco said, annoyed.

"Ok, ok!"

It grew very quiet for awhile. The only thing you could hear is the soft wind blowing. Marth sighed.

"I can't find the cabins anymore." he said, "I think I got lost awhile ago."

Falco scoffed, "That's no surprise. Some people did, too."

"Do you think the others are all right?"

"You guys worry too much." Falco said, "I'm sure they're fine!"

Marth shook his head and sighed, "Whatever."

Marth looked at his body once more and the let out a sigh again.

"I really need to wash up." he said.

"I wasn't going to ask…….but how did you get those cuts on your body?" Falco asked.

"Oh…." Marth groaned, "A pack of wolves attacked me the other day."

"Really? How many were there?"

"A lot!"

"No really, how many?"

"Let me put it to you this way Falco." Marth said, "You don't want to know!"

"Why not?" Falco asked, "C'mon, just tell me!"

"The pack was almost big enough to bring down an adult male Killer Whale!" Marth said angrily.

Falco didn't know what to say at first, but then he spoke up.

"But then…..how did you survive?" he asked.

"I got rid if them with my sword." Marth answered, looking at his sword. The top of the sheath itself was covered in dry wolf blood.

Marth took out his sword and looked at it. The blade itself was covered in dry blood, and the inside of the sheath was bloody as well.

"I wish I could go back into town." Marth said, "If I can, I could wash up and then get some more supplies. I think we're running out."

"The weather is clear right now." Falco said, "So you can go if you want."

"Yeah, but I'm afraid it might get bad after I'm done with everything."

"Then take a snow mobile!" Falco said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know where the cabins are now!" 

Falco sighed.

"What are we going to do now?" Marth asked.

Falco stood on a log. He looked around.

"I don't know." Falco said.

Falco took another step back, and then the log fell underneath him. He fell through what looked like a muddy hole. He hit his head on a stone and blacked out. And then he crashed to the ground. The mud gave way and he rolled on his back.

"Falco!" Marth shouted.

Marth ran towards the hole and looked down. Falco was muddy and he was in poor shape.

"Falco!" Marth shouted once more.

Falco opened his eyes slowly. He looked up and saw Marth standing on the edge of the hole. He tried to get up, but he let out a cry and fell back down.

"Are you ok?" Marth shouted down the hole.

"My rib!" Falco shouted back, "I can't move!"

Marth bit his lip. He looked around.

"Hold on!" he shouted to Falco, "I'm going to get something."

Marth ran off and looked around once more. He stopped and saw another log. It was long enough to try and get Falco out of there. Marth didn't hesitate. He grabbed the log and dragged it towards the hole where Falco was in.

Marth placed one end of the log in the hole, but he made sure Falco wasn't right underneath it.

"Can you grab onto this?" Marth shouted down at Falco.

"I said I can't move!" Falco shouted, "My left rib hurts very badly!"

Marth had a feeling that Falco's rib might be broken. He climbed down the log, but he lost his footing and fell to the ground.

Marth got up. Now he was muddy. He kneeled down towards Falco. Marth grabbed him and lifted him on his back. Then he climbed on the log, but for some odd reason, the log slipped off of the top and it fell straight into the large hole. Marth and Falco crashed to the ground. Falco let out a cry.

Marth couldn't grab the log and put it back on the top; it was too heavy to lift. And Falco couldn't do anything.

"Aw man!" Marth said, "What now?"

He looked around for a place to climb out of. The entire hole was steep, making it difficult for them to climb out of.

"This is just great!" Marth said angrily.

He ran his muddy fingers through his hair, which made it muddy, too. Falco wanted to sit up, but was still unable to.

Marth took out his sword and stabbed the side. He tried climbing out that way, but the sword slid through the mud like a knife slicing through a stick of butter. This caused him to fall to the ground; on his back.

He got up and tried again, but failed every time he did.

Marth finally gave up. He stabbed the wall with his sword and sat down.

"Not easy…..huh?" Falco said, "What are we going to do?"

Marth sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know." he said sadly.

Marth thought that if help doesn't come soon, he and Falco would probably die in the pit. But his worst fear was that if they died, the others wouldn't know, and they would actually go out to look for them.

But he wasn't so sure about that. He had almost died about three times already. He tried to think that nothing else would happen to him, seeing as though he survived through his tragedies. But now it seemed much too serious to think about it.

Marth looked at Falco. He was still lying on the ground. He saw that the only him that Falco was still alive, as that each time he breathed out, the tiny puddle of water that was near his beak, moved a bit.

"Do you want to get up?" Marth asked him.

"I guess…..I could give it a try." Falco replied.

Falco tried to sit up. He whined a bit as he did. When he succeeded, he leaned his back against the wall of the hole. Marth did the same thing.

"Some vacation this turned out to be." Falco said, "I don't know how much longer I can take it."

"Same here." Marth said.

Falco was a bit exhausted. He let out a sigh and tried to keep his eyes open. He looked at his wrist communicator for awhile. Falco felt tears in his eyes. He just let them slid down his face.

_"You'd know what to do when you were in a situation like this."_ he thought, _"I wish you were still here. We need your help."_

Falco closed his eyes.


	38. Cannot live without you

Chapter 38

Young Link was lying on a bed, half asleep. He was pretty tired from all that has happened recently, but he didn't want to go to sleep yet. He sat up, scooted to the edge of the bed, and sighed.

"I'm real bored!" he said to himself.

Young Link looked around for something to do while in the cabin. He didn't want to go outside because it was too cold.

He saw a book on a wooden table. Young Link smiled and got up from the bed. He walked over to the table, grabbed the book, walked and sat back down on the bed.

He opened the book, but there wasn't anything in it. It was an empty book.

"What a rip off!" Young Link yelled.

He threw the book down on the ground and growled

* * *

Sheik was still in his own cabin. He had his knees pulled to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He also had his head on his knees as well. 

He was still upset about what happened between him and Zelda. His eyes were still puffy and his face was still red. He sighed softly. He still couldn't forget about what has happened.

_"What's gotten into you, Zelda?"_ he thought.

He saw something out of the corner of his eye. There, on a table, laid a sharp dagger. He thought it might have been Falco's dagger, because he was the only one that Sheik knew that actually carries one.

Sheik got up and walked towards the table. He slowly reached for the dagger and picked it up slowly as well.

He looked at it for awhile, and then sighed.

_"Should I?"_ he thought.

The thought of losing the one he cared about hurt as much as being hurt physically. Sheik bit his lower lip.

He just continued staring at the dagger for a few moments before he let out a shaky sigh. He closed his eyes and put the dagger down very slowly and shakily on the table.

_"No……I….I can't."_ he thought to himself.

His eyes started to burn because his eyes were still teary. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Sheik said.

The door creaked open. Link peeked inside and then walked in. He shut the door and walked over to Sheik.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Sheik didn't answer. That's when Link noticed the dagger laying right where Sheik's left hand is. He gasped softly.

"Sheik." Link said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"This!"

Link picked up the dagger and held it in front of Sheik's face. But not close enough to hurt him. Just inches apart from him.

"How did you get this from Falco?"

"It was already in here." Sheik said.

Link lowered his hand and dropped the dagger on the floor, "Yeah….but---"

Then Link stopped. He gasped softly.

"Sheik……..don't tell me that you were going to---"

"Don't jump to conclusions, Link!" Sheik interrupted, "I was, but then I decide to wait awhile longer."

"You were actually going to kill yourself?" Link asked.

Sheik nodded.

"But why?"

Then Link remembered.

"You're……still upset about Zelda, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah." Sheik said softly, "If she still hates me, then I would---"

"Killing yourself isn't going to solve anything!"

"I know."

"Then why do it?"

"Because I hate losing Zelda as much as I hate getting hurt myself." Sheik closed his eyes tightly and paused for a moment, "At least…..if I do decide to kill myself….then it wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would."

"But Sheik- - -"

"Like I said Link, I don't want to lose her. If I did, then what would I do? She was the only one I ever loved since..." then he opened his eyes and stopped.

"Since what?" Link asked.

Sheik lowered his head a little, "Since that war…...many years ago."

Link was silent. But then he remembered what Sheik was talking about.

"You mean when you were with- - -"

"Yeah." Sheik said, "Zelda taunted me about that when we were fighting."

"Yeah, now I remember." Link said.

Sheik rose his head and turned to Link, "What has gotten into her, Link?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"It's probably the trip!" Link answered, "The weather and everything is driving people mad! Some of them even got hurt by another because of it!"

"No...Zelda would never lie to me about that." Sheik said, "I don't think it's the weather. If I would've just let her go, then we wouldn't be in this kind a situation."

Link placed his hand on Sheik's shoulder.

"It's not your fault." Link said, "You were just trying to- - -"

"Protect her, I know!" Sheik finished, "I have been for a long time now! But for what? Zelda was right! Every time we're around each other, every time I try to protect her, or she tries to protect me, one of us ends up getting hurt anyway!"

"I'm sure there's an explanation to all of that."

"Like what?"

"Well…….I don't know." Link said, turning his head.

Sheik sighed.

"I may be tough on the outside, but inside me, I'm nothing but a softy." Sheik confessed, "The first girl I ever loved made me that way. And I haven't changed since."

Link gasped.

"So _that's_ why you get upset when Zelda gets mad at you." he said. 

Sheik nodded, "I don't want to have to find another girl. If I can't have Zelda back, then I might as well not be around anyone else."

Link's eyes widened for awhile. He turned away from Sheik.

"_He's really crushed about all of this."_ he thought, _"I want to do something to help…..but what?"_

He turned to Sheik again.

"Maybe if you go and talk to her again, tell her how you feel, she may come back to you." Link said.

"I tried that once before, remember?" Sheik said, "It didn't work."

Link sighed, "Well, you can't live the rest of your life heart broken. You have to find someway to make her forgive you."

"Like what?"

"Anything!" Link said, "You can buy her something when the weather clears up."

"But I'm flat broke!" Sheik said.

Link bit his lower lip for awhile. And then he sighed.

"Well, I don't have any money either; otherwise I'd lend some to you." Link said sadly.

Sheik didn't know what to say.

"I'm sure you guys can figure something out."

Link left the cabin, but Sheik stayed. He narrowed his eyebrows and clinched his fists tightly, like he was angry. But he really wasn't.

He relaxed a bit, and then he closed his eyes and sighed. He walked over to the window and sat down in a chair. He opened his eyes and turned his head to the window that he was sitting by.

Sheik placed his hand on his mouth while tears filled his eyes, but he held them back. He always felt sad every time something happened between him and Zelda. But he couldn't help it. He knew that Zelda would be depressed if Sheik said he didn't like her.

He wanted to go see Zelda and try to talk to her, but after what she said about staying away from each other, he was afraid to.

He didn't want Zelda to get hurt, but he wanted to see her again so badly. What was he going to do? 


	39. Stuck in a pit, out in the cold

Chapter 39

The weather has finally cleared up. The sun shown and the snow was melting a little. But spring is still too far away.

Inside the large ditch, it was still a bit wet. Marth and Falco were muddy and freezing. Marth had his arms wrapped around his body tightly, but it didn't do any good.

Falco had his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them; trying to get warm as well. He sighed, moved a bit, and to his surprise, his rib didn't hurt. It turns out that it wasn't broken after all; just bruised. The pain went away shortly after.

Falco looked up at the top, and then he got an idea. He turned to Marth.

"Maybe we can climb out of here." he said.

"Didn't we already try that?" Marth asked.

"Yes." Falco replied, "But if we stand on one another's shoulders, we can climb out!"

Marth sighed, "Looks like we don't have a choice."

Marth got up.

"I think you should go first because your lighter than I am." he said.

Falco nodded, "Fine."

Marth bent down and Falco walked towards him. He held his hands together, and Falco got his left foot in them. Marth lifted him up a bit, and then Falco got on his shoulders.

Marth grabbed onto Falco's ankles just in case he fell off. Falco looked for something to grab a hold of.

"Ok, lets see." he murmured to himself.

Then he saw a gap in the wall of the hole. Falco grabbed it, and then grabbed another gap. Marth got out of the way, so now Falco was dangling. He tried to use his feet to climb out, but it did him no good.

Instead, he kicked the wall, trying to create holes in it so that he had something to put his feet in. And that way, he could climb out easier.

When he succeeded, he put his left foot in a hole and used his leg to pull himself up. He grabbed a vine and tried to pull himself up, but the vine broke, making Falco fall to the ground.

The dirt fell on Falco. He got up and coughed. But then, more dirt fell on him. Falco got out from the pile and dusted himself off.

"Are you ok?" Marth asked.

"I'm fine." Falco answered.

Just when Marth was about to say something else, the wall caved in, and something fell on Falco's back.

"What the….?"

Falco looked over his shoulder, and he saw a hand; a boney hand to be exact. He also noticed long, wavy brown hair on his shoulder.

Falco screamed and got whatever was on his back off of himself. He ran to the other side and panted.

Marth looked at the thing that scared Falco. And then he gasped.

The thing turned out to be an old skeleton. Marth guessed that it exsited two hundered years ago; because of the way it looked.

"Whoa!" he said.

"Great!" Falco said, a little freaked out, "Now were stuck in a hole, out in the cold, with an old skeleton!"

Marth looked at Falco, and then looked at the body. Marth opinion of the skeleten was wrong. The corpse _had_ to be much more than just two hundred years old.

"Falco." he said, "Come take a closer look at this!"

"I'm not getting near that thing!" Falco answered.

Marth sighed. He took a closer look at the corpse. He moved a strand of its long hair out of the way, and it revealed a chest armor. Marth gasped.

"Falco, do you know who this is?" Marth asked.

Falco was afraid to answer, but he spoke anyway.

"No……and I don't think I want to know."

"This is Yuko!" Marth answered.

"Huh?"

"Yuko was a seventeen year old legendary warrior that existed back in the sixth century!" Marth answered, "I've read books about him before."

"Did...did you just say...sixth century?" Falco asked, his jaw dropping.

"Yes!"

Falco almost fainted when he heard that, but he snapped out of it.

"How...how do you know if that's really him?"

"Because this skeleton is wearing the same chest armor I saw in a picture of him, and its one of a kind!" Marth said, "Oh man! He's one of my favorite legendary warriors!"

"Geeze!" Falco said, rolling his eyes. And then he crossed his arms, "What's so special about him?"

"He had saved dozens of people from a burning building, and he took out a whole army almost singled handedly!"

"Big deal!" Falco replied, "Fox and I use to do that all the time!"

"They say he's known for his swift moves and how he handles a sword." Marth continued, "He was a pretty powerful warrior, despite his age."

"If you know so much about him, then how the heck did he die?"

"According to the books I've read, while he was training with his master, the guy accidenly injured Yuko, but I think he survived that!"

"I ask again: how the heck did he die?" Falco asked again

"I'm not sure." Marth said, "I've heard different rumors about how he died. One of them was that he got killed in a burning building, and another was that he died from the wounds he recived from his previous battles." he continued, "He was still seventeen years old when he passed away."

"Ouch." Falco said, "But that doesn't explain how we can get out of here!"

Marth cracked his knuckles out of anger.

"I'd try and fly us out with one if my attacks, but I'd burn you."

"Can't you just fly out like a bird?" Marth asked.

"I can't" Falco said, "I'm not a full blooded falcon, therefore, I can't fly."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you were part human." Marth said, "How did you become that way, anyway?"

"I'd like to know that myself."

Marth looked at the walls. They were still muddy, so using his sword again would be useless. But then he got an idea. 

"Falco, did you bring your blaster with you?" he asked.

"No…." Falco said, standing up, "Why?"

"If we can break through the mud surrounding us, then we can probably create hills for us to climb onto, and then out of the hole."

"But if we do that, our feet would get stuck when he try to stand in them!"

Marth stabbed his sword into the wall. Then he gasped softly.

"Deep inside the wet mud, is dry dirt!" Marth said, "If we dig enough, we can get the dirt out, and then we can try to climb out!"

Falco smiled, "Good idea!"

Marth continued stabbing the wall and grabbing some of the mud with his hand. He threw it down and continued doing the same thing, trying to get some dry dirt underneath.

Falco got up and did the same thing. He didn't have his blaster, so he did it with his hands, which made it harder.

A few moments later, the dirt has gotten harder to dig out. Marth was already starting to sweat, which was a bad thing because it was so cold outside, he could get frostbite that way. His sword could no longer penetrate through the hard wall. It was almost as solid as concrete.

Falco was also about to give up. His hands began to hurt and he was getting tired as well.

Marth panted.

"This dirt doesn't feel like dirt at all!" he said, "It feels like…..stone."

Falco saw a hole in the wall and felt inside it. Marth was right; deep inside the dirt walls were pure, hard stone.

"Well thats just great!" Falco said in anger.

Marth would call for help, but he knew that no one was out here in a place like this. But if they stayed, then they would surely die.

* * *

It got dark real fast, too. A full moon was in the night sky, and there were no stars shining. Marth looked up in the sky and saw the moon. 

Falco was already to the point where he would get frostbite. He was even colder than Marth because he was soaked with the wet mud. His body started shaking uncontrollably and his beak was clicking together real fast.

Marth lowered his head. He was getting cold too, but not as bad as Falco was. Marth turned to Falco. He saw that his friend was in bad shape.

"I-I-I-I c-c-can't take this anymore!" Falco said, shivered.

"We just have to wait until somebody comes near the ditch." Marth said, "Then, we can scream for help."

"I c-c-c-can barley t-t-talk!"

"Then keep quiet." Marth said, "Don't waste your energy or your breath. I'm not as cold as you are, but I have a feeling that I might be pretty soon."

Falco was growing tired. He tried to keep his eyes open, but it didn't do any good. He closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep, but Marth woke him up.

"Falco!"

Falco opened his eyes.

"Keep it down." he mumbled, "I'm tired."

"Falco, if you go to sleep now, there's a possibility that you won't ever wake up again!" Marth warned him.

"What are you t-t-t-talking about?"

"It's too cold to just stay still." he said, "If you sleep out here, especially in the condition your in right now, you might die!"

"Thanks for the warning." Falco said, trying to sound sarcastic, but he was too tired and cold to do so.

"We need to find someway to keep us alive while we're out here." Marth said.

Falco mumbled something. Marth turned to Falco.

"What?"

Falco mumbled again.

"Talk clearer!" Marth said.

"I'm not afraid to die now!" Falco said.

Marth's eyes widened. He knew that Falco was always afraid to die, but why was this different?

"Why?"

"We're stuck in a ditch with little hope of rescue. Its way below zero out here, and no one is going to help us." Falco said, "I doubt they're even looking for us, so why bother waiting? I'd rather die than suffer more."

Of course, Marth didn't want to die, at least not out here. He had several near death experiences, but this seems like it was his last chance to live. The thought of it scared him badly.

He looked at Falco, who had fallen asleep.

Marth had the feeling that Falco was right. What if they didn't bother to go look for them?

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to fight back tears that threatened to escape. He didn't want to cry, but he couldn't help it.

He dried his eyes quickly and let out a quivering sigh.

Marth looked up at the moon again. It was still in the same spot as it was when he first saw it.

Then he closed his eyes and drifted off to asleep.


	40. Another dying experience?

A/N: Finally, I got the update! Sorry it took a long time. I had to get some ideas in my head, and I was so freaking busy with school that I didn't have time to write more of my story. But I thought of some ideas while I was in School, but I didn't put them in my story until several days later. Anyway, I got the entire chapter done today, which took longer than I expected. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 40 

Pikachu ran out of the cabin. He had sensed something, she he wanted to check it out. He stopped on top of a hill and looked around. There was nothing but a forest of pine trees on the other side.

Pikachu sighed. But just when he was about to go back into the cabin, he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

Streams of light appeared in the sky. They looked just like the northern lights; flashes of blue and green. But why would the northern lights be out in Canada?

Pikachu looked at them with amazement. The lights lasted for a few more minutes before they disappeared.

Pikachu scratched his left ear and then ran off.

* * *

Link was asleep in his own cabin. A lunar eclipse moon was shining in the night sky. Its light lit up Link's cabin. 

He woke up for some reason. He yawned and sat up.

_"I can't get back to sleep."_ he thought.

Just then, he heard a knock. Link got up from the bed and opened the door.

"Hello."

Link groaned, "Samus, what do you want?"

Samus walked inside the cabin. Link shut the door.

"It's not late enough for you to go to sleep!" Samus said.

"It is to me."

"But it's only 8:15!" Samus said, "You usually don't go to bed until at least 10:00!"

"I can't help it!" Link said, "With all the excitement going around, wouldn't you be tired?"

Samus sighed, "Yeah, I guess. Sorry I bothered you then."

Samus got up and was about to leave, but Link stopped him.

"Wait!" he said.

Samus turned around. Link's vision was a bit blurry, but he knew that Samus had his helmet on.

"Are you still……?"

Samus sighed, "I'll get over him….eventually."

Link lowered his head, and Samus walked out the door.

* * *

Fox let out a forceful sigh. He was sitting on a large rock with his tail moving up and down. He was bored, _real_ bored. 

Terra was standing several feet away from Fox. She walked over to him and looked at Fox. Fox didn't bother looking at Terra. She smiled.

"Look at you." she said, "…..Are you ok?"

Fox didn't answer.

_"He must be bored."_ she thought.

Terra always hated to see people bored and lonely. But then she got an idea. Her eyes started to glow bright blue. A snowball formed and floated in midair.

She threw the snowball at Fox with her mind, but it went right through him. Terra placed her hand on her forehead.

"Oh that's right." Terra said.

She sighed and took her hand off of her forehead.

"Sister!" a voice called out.

Terra and Fox turned to the direction that the voice was coming from. Crystal ran towards the two and stopped in front of them.

"Hello." Terra said.

Fox blinked, "So that's your sister?" he asked.

Terra nodded. Crystal walked towards Fox.

"I've seen you somewhere before." she said, "Weren't you with that blue bird awhile ago?"

"You mean Falco?" Fox asked, "Not really. I haven't seen him in awhile. I hope he's all right."

"I don't know if he is or not." Terra said.

"I have to go find him!" Fox said.

"Then we'll come with you!" Terra said.

Crystal smiled.

"Are you coming?" Fox asked her.

"No thanks." Crystal said.

Then she vanished.

Fox dashed into the forest and Terra followed.

* * *

Falco couldn't take it anymore. He was so cold, he could barley move. He felt his chest tightening up, making it harder for him to breath. 

Marth wasn't as bad as Falco. Of course, he was cold, but he still has lots of energy left. He was more worried about Falco than himself anyway. Marth turned to Falco.

"You ok?" he asked.

Falco couldn't speak. Instead, he nodded.

Marth wanted to wrap his cape around himself, but it had gotten stiff because the wet mud that was on it had froze.

Marth shut his eyes tightly.

* * *

Fox was far out in the forest. He stopped and sniffed the air, trying to catch Falco's scent. 

Terra walked beside him.

"There's no telling where he might be." she said.

"We have to keep looking!" Fox said.

Fox continued sniffing, but couldn't get anything. Terra just stood there, not bothering to do or say anything. She knew very well that Falco wasn't in this area anyway.

Fox sighed, "Where could he be?"

"Even if you are to find him, how will you be able to help him?" Terra asked.

"I'll find out a way!"

"But Falco cannot hear you or see you."

"I said I'll find out a way!" Fox said, "Even if I'm dead, there's no way I'm letting Falco die! I have to do something!"

"You cannot do anything for a few more weeks." Terra said.

"It'll be too late!" Fox yelled, "By then, he'll be---"

Fox stopped. He didn't want to argue with Terra, so he decided to keep his mouth shut. Instead, he closed his eyes tightly and let out a quivering sigh.

"Ok, you win." Terra said, "I'll let him live for awhile longer."

Fox opened his eyes and looked at Terra.

"How are you going to make sure?" Fox asked.

"I cannot tell you just yet."

Fox sighed.

* * *

Falco was now struggling to breathe. His lungs grew tighter every time he breathed out, making it harder for him to breathe in. Now he knew that he was on the brink of death. 

Marth's skin had grown pale, but other than that, he was still alive, but he was really freezing.

"F….Falco?" Marth asked.

Falco had gotten to the point where he couldn't talk at all now. His body was really shaking, and he was also growing really weak.

"Are….are you ok?" Marth asked him again.

Falco still couldn't speak. Instead, he tried to shake his head, but he couldn't. It felt as though he had no control over his body anymore.

Falco couldn't take it anymore. If no one could help him, he just wanted to die right now.

_"I can't take it anymore!"_ he thought_, "I...I have to get out of here."_

He took one more look at Marth, who still appeared to be fine…..but not for long.

_"Please give us one more chance."_ Falco thought again, _"...Please..."_

Falco's vision started to get dark, and his breathing was becoming slower. He took one more look at Marth, and then he suddenly blacked out.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, he isn't dead yet. I hope you guys like this chapter. The next one is coming soon, so stay tuned. Later! 


	41. Luck and lost

A/N: Here's the Disclaimer I keep forgetting to put up. I don't own the Super Smash Brothers Melee characters, or Nintendo itself. But I **DO** own Crystal and Terra. Those two are my characters created only by me! They don't belong to Nintendo, they **belong to me**! And don't steal them, unless you want to be called a theif and get blocked from reviewing my stories! And that goes for **every one of you**, including the ones that have been loyal to me.

* * *

Chapter 41

The Temperature outside was slowly rising. The sun was now showing and the snow was melting a bit, but very slowly.

Young Link was outside looking around for something. He checked almost everywhere around his cabin, but he couldn't find what he was looking for.

Samus walked out of the cabin and saw Young Link. He walked towards them.

"What are you doing?" he asked Young Link.

"Do you know where Fox and Falco are?" Young Link asked.

"Why do you need to- - -."

Then Samus gasped.

"Wait a minute, you mean Falco isn't in his cabin?" Samus asked.

Young Link shook his head.

"I thought for sure he was fixing his Arwing up." he said, "He has to be in town somewhere!"

"Is Fox with him?" Young Link asked.

Samus was about to run off, but he stopped because of Young Link's question. He sighed.

"I'll tell you when I find Falco." he said.

Samus didn't want to tell Young Link about what really happened to Fox. Samus got on a snow mobile.

"Can I come with you?" Young Link asked.

"No!" Samus said, "It might be too dangerous. Go back inside!"

Then he drove off. Young Link sighed out of annoyance.

"It might be too dangerous." he said in a mocking voice, "Helloooo! I can fight! I can travel! I HAVE A PACK FULL OF DANGEROUS WEAPONS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Young Link's scream echoed for several miles, but Samus didn't seem to hear him. He was far out in the open, but he continued going as fast as he could. Of course, he had no idea on where he was really going, but he was determined to find Falco.

_"I told that darn bird to stay in the cabin!"_ he thought, _"Man, he's more stubborn than I thought."_

Samus slowed down and scanned the area, but there were no signs of life. The wind started blowing a little. Samus sighed.

_"Where could he be?"_ he thought.

Samus continued searching.

* * *

Falco woke up with a pounding headache. He placed his hand on his forehead and groaned. The sun that was shining was warming him up. Marth saw Falco and smiled. 

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Falco nodded, "Yeah."

Marth could also feel the warm sun rays hit him. He closed his eyes and smiled. The warm sun felt absolutely wonderful. Then he opened his eyes and got serious. He turned to Falco.

"Once we get warmed up, we can try to get out of here again, ok?"

"Are you sure it'll work?"

"If we're healed in time, we shouldn't have a problem with getting out of here." Marth said.

Falco smiled and nodded, "Good."

An hour later, they were healed and warmed up. Falco got up and so did Marth. Marth felt the walls of the ditch they were in. It was now dry. Marth sighed, and then turned to Falco.

"Are you ready?" he asked him.

Falco nodded, "Yeah."

Marth cupped his hands and Falco placed one foot in them. Then he was able to climb on Marth's shoulders. Falco got out a rope that was in his pocket and tried to throw it out of the ditch. He pulled on it a bit, and it was stuck to something.

"I got it!" Falco said.

Falco began climbing up the rope. Bits of the snow that was on the ground fell on him, but it didn't bother him. Falco got to the edge of the hole and climbed out.

He was finally free.

"Ok, it's your turn!" Falco yelled down to Marth.

Falco got the rope and threw it down to Marth. Marth grabbed it and began climbing up. Falco held to the rope as tightly as he could.

When Marth finally got to the top, Falco held out his hand. Marth grabbed it and Falco helped him out.

Falco sighed heavily.

"Glad that's over!" he said.

Marth dusted himself off and sighed. And then he remembered.

"Um…..Falco?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"How come you didn't tell me you had a ROPE WITH YOU THE ENTIRE TIME?" Marth screamed.

Falco backed away a bit.

"I'm sorry, I forgot I had it!"

Marth sighed in annoyance and shook his head.

"How are we going to get back to the cabins?" Falco asked.

"I don't know." Marth answered.

It became real quiet and still for awhile. Falco looked around, but he still had no idea where they were.

But in a flash, the warm didn't last long. The sun quickly hid behind the grey clouds and the cold wind started to blow once more.

"Well, so much for the warmth!" Falco said in annoyance and rolling his eyes.

Marth was also surprised by the sudden weather change. He was starting to get cold as well.

"We might need to find a place to stay for awhile in case the weather gets worse." Marth said, "We're quite far from the cabins, so walking far in this condition will get us in trouble."

A gust of wind started to blow. Falco wrapped his arms around himself tightly and shivered a bit. He was still a bit wet, so his thin jacket didn't warm him enough.

"I'm already weak from that stupid fall I took back there!" he said, "I can't stand another minute out here!"

"Neither can I!"

"But where can we find shelter?"

Marth looked around a bit. He didn't see any caves or anything. Then he sighed.

"We just have to keep walking until we find something." he said.

"Or keep walking until we freeze!" Falco said rudely.

"C'mon!" Marth said, rolling his eyes.

Marth walked off and Falco trailed behind him. Marth placed his arm near his face to block out the snow that was stinging it, but he made sure that he could see as well.

After several minutes, the weather died down a little, but they were still real cold.

"I'm getting a sudden case of De Ja Vu." Falco said, "How long will it be until we reach the cabins?"

"How should I know?" Marth barked at him, "I forgot which direction I took when I saw you!"

Then he sighed.

_"This is what I get for listening and trusting my instincts."_ he thought angirly to himself, _"And they say to always listen to your instincts, no matter how horrible things get. I really need to stop reading and listening to people that try to tell me that!" _he continued, _"All it ever does is get me into trouble and that's it! There's no point on listening to them anymore."_

Although the wind was drowning every sound that was made, Falco had sworn he heard Marth cursing to himself. Falco sighed and shook his head. He figured that it was best not to say anything.

Falco and Marth continued walking, hoping to find the cabins again.


	42. Happiness and a letter?

Chapter 42

Marth and Falco were still walking. It has become real quiet and still. A chill suddenly ran down Falco's spine.

"I don't like this." Falco said in concern, "I'm starting to get the feeling that someone is watching us."

"Who could be all the way out here?" Marth asked.

Then Marth saw something out of the corner of his eye. A white wolf was standing behind a dead and dark forest, looking at them. Marth crossed his arms.

"I would like to know why I keep seeing that wolf." he said.

"How do you know if it's the same wolf that you've been seeing?" Falco asked.

"I just have a strange feeling." Marth answered, "I think it might be following me or something."

Just then, two grey wolves came beside the white one; on each side. Marth stepped back a little.

"Um….how 'bout we keep moving?" he said nervously.

Falco nodded, "I think that's a good idea."

Marth turned around, but just when he was about to leave, one of the grey wolves let out a howl.

Marth stopped and turned to the wolves again. He sighed.

"I had a bad experience with wolves' before." he said, "Several times in fact; I don't want that to happen again."

"At least you don't have to put up with a wolf that is half human!" Falco said, "Fox and I have a rival that is a wolf."

"What?"

"He always fought us a lot, but since we joined this group, he doesn't bother us anymore. Well, sometimes."

"Is he the one that flies the red and white ship on Corneria and Venom?" Marth asked, uncertain.

"Yes. Sometimes, his team members fly those things and try to shoot at us as well."

"Team members?" Marth asked, "Who are they?"

"The team is called Star Wolf." said Falco, "I think two Star Wolf members left the team for some reason."

"Who's on the team?" Marth asked.

"Pigma use to be, but I heard that he got kicked off the team. I also heard that Andrew Oikonny left the team for an unknown reason. Leon Powalski is also a member, and my rival." Falco growled, "And Wolf O Donnell is the leader of team Star Wolf, and is Fox's rival. I even heard a rumor that they have a new team member named Panther Caroso."

"They sound pretty tough."

"Yeah, but we beat the old Star Wolf team several times before."

"Are they still alive?"

"If they weren't, then how could they be at Corneria and Venom?" Falco asked a bit rudley.

"Oh yeah." Marth said.

Marth and Falco looked at the wolves again; they looked like they were getting ready to attack them. But to their surprise, they didn't. Instead, they just ran off.

"Ok…." Falco said in confusion.

Marth shuddered, "Can we get out of here now?"

Falco nodded, "Gladly!"

Marth ran off, and Falco followed.

* * *

Link walked towards a cabin. When he got to it, he stopped in front of it. Link exhaled. 

_"Ok, I only have one shot at this…."_ he though.

But before he decided to go in, he walked to the side and looked in the window. It was pitch dark inside, and he couldn't see a thing.

Link knocked on the door, but no one answered.

"Hello?" he asked.

Link still didn't get an answer. He shrugged and decided to go in anyway. He knew it was rude, but no one was answering, so what the heck?

When Link walked inside the cabin, it was real quiet. It was also a little dark, but a place in the corner of the cabin was lit.

Then he saw Zelda. She was sitting in a wooden chair at a wooden table. Next to her was the window that Link tried to look into. It was covered with a black curtan, so nobody would look inside.

_"Why would Zelda do this?"_ he thought, _"Is she trying to hide something? What is she doing?"_

Link walked over to Zelda, but quietly. When he tried to look over her shoulder, Zelda could sense Link here. She covered her paper with her arms and looked at Link.

"What are you doing?" Link asked, "And……why is your cabin so….dark?"

Zelda sighed, "I didn't want anyone to know that I was here. I'm doing something…..personal."

Link let out a small smile, "Like what?"

"You'll see."

A few minutes later, Zelda finished up her letter. She folded it until it could fit in a pocket. She grabbed a tape dispenser from the table and tore a small piece of tape off. She taped the letter shut and then got up.

She handed the letter to Link. Link looked confused.

"Could you give this to Sheik for me, please?" she said.

Link bit his lower lip. He hoped that this wasn't a bad letter she wrote. It might be a letter of hatred, or a letter of apology.

Either way, Link could not say no to Zelda. He put the letter in the pouch that he had on his waist, and closed it back up.

"Ok, I'll make sure he gets the letter." he said, smiling.

But behind that smile was a bit of concern. Luckly, Zelda didn't seem to notaice.

Zelda also smiled. Link could tell by the look on her face that it was an apology letter. Or she might be attempting to trick Link with that look, like she does every once in awhile.

"Thank you." she said softly. It sounded as though she was a bit nervous.

Link nodded and then left Zelda's cabin.

* * *

Link quickened his pace towards a cabin. He was willing to find out what she had written to Sheik. He wanted to open the letter right now, but he had to keep his word to Zelda. 

When he finally reached the cabin, he knocked on the door. Sheik answered the door, but before he could say anything, Link ran inside.

"Do you do that EVERYTIME someone opens the door for you?" Sheik asked a bit rudely and annoyed at the same time, "It's rude, you know!"

"No time!" Link said, "Zelda wanted me to give this to you!"

Link reached into his bag and took out the letter. Sheik walked towards Link. He hesitated on taking the letter from Link's hand, but after awhile, he took it.

Sheik swallowed hard, and then let out a deep sigh. He ripped open the top of the envelope with his finger and took out the letter.

Link walked up behind Sheik and read the letter over his shoulder.

_Sheik,_

_I'm very sorry about the fight we had several weeks ago. I was just in a bad mood that day. The weather here has gotten me kinda crazy lately, and I just had to take it out on something. I didn't mean to upset you. If you could find it in your heart to forgive me for all the harsh things I did and said to you, then I hope to see and speak to you again._

_Love Zelda._

Sheik let out a cry of joy and relief. Link smiled.

"So she still likes you." he said, "I wonder what came over her."

Sheik was real excited.

"I don't know!" he said, folding the note and placing it on a desk, "But I have to go see her now!"

"You go on ahead; I have something else to do!"

Sheik nodded and ran out the door. Link just stayed in the cabin. He sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled.

_"I'm glad you guys are together again, but you're not the only one who's going to have it good."_ he thought.

He took out another letter from his small bag and looked at it for awhile.

"The mail man wanted me to give this to- - -"

Link then decided to keep his mouth shut about it. He shook his head and sighed.

"One down……and one to go." he said, still smiling.

Link put the letter in his bag and walked out of the cabin.


	43. A friendly reunion

Chapter 43

Samus had decided to head back to the cabin several minutes later. He could not find Falco anywhere, so he just gave up. After he reached the cabin, he got off the snow mobile and walked inside.

_"Well, I can't find him."_ he thought to himself, _"Now what do I do?"_

He was about to sit down on a bed, until someone knocked on his door. Samus sighed out of annoyance and walked towards it. He opened the door.

"Hello." a voice said.

Samus let whoever was outside inside. It turned out to be Link.

"I can't find Falco anywhere!" Samus said to Link.

"Oh great!" he said, "I hope he isn't in trouble."

Then Link suddenly remembered.

"I heard someone was looking for you." he said.

"Who is it?" Samus asked.

"I don't know." Link said, "But there was a rumor going around that a girl was looking for you for some reason."

"Well, if it was a rumor, it must be a lie." Samus said, "But just in case, I wonder who she is."

"I don't know." Link said.

"I haven't seen any of my friends since high school……before I became a bounty hunter."

"Then do you think you'll recognize her?"

Samus shrugged, "I don't know. It's been quite awhile."

"Well, I was told to give this to you." Link said, handing Samus a small letter.

Samus took the letter and opened it up. Then be began reading it.

_'I heard from several people that they know where you are. I have been thinking about you since the end of High School, and I would love to see you once again.'_

_Signed Luna_

Samus smiled. He set the letter down on the bed and sighed.

"Do you know who wrote it?" Link asked.

Samus nodded, "Her name's Luna."

"Who's Luna?"

"She was a good friend of mine during the 11th grade in high school. And…." Samus paused for a while, and then he spoke up, "Ihave a bit of a secret crush on her."

"I thought you said you never liked anyone." Link said.

"I lied." Samus responded.

"Did she return her feelings?"

"She doesn't know."

Link thought for awhile before he spoke up, "Did you ever finish high school?"

Samus shook his head nervously.

"Why?"

"Because……" then he sighed, "I…."

"Yes?"

Then Samus murmured something softly.

"What?" Link asked.

He murmured something again.

"Talk louder."

"I GOT KICKED OUT OF SCHOOL!" Samus yelled.

Link almost fell off the bed because of Samus's scream. Luckily, he was able to keep his balance. He panted.

"What?" Link asked, a bit shocked, "Why?

"Many things!" Samus said, "Destroying school property, ditching several classes, skipping school for so many days, and starting a fight with several other students!"

"But why did you do that?"

"Because!" Samus said, "School was pushing me towards my limits, I couldn't take it anymore!"

"Samus, calm down!" Link said, "What did Luna think when you did that?"

"I don't know!"

Link grew silent. Samus's anger had now turned to fright. He placed his hand on his forehead and sighed.

"I'm not ready to face her yet Link." he said.

"If she didn't like you, she would've never given you that letter, am I right?"

Samus lifted his head, "I guess."

"There you go!"

"What are you talking about, Link?"

"Tell me, how many of the girls that liked you, ever sent you a letter saying that they would love to see you again?" Link asked.

"Just one of them and that is now." Samus said.

"By the way, the note said that she'll be coming to visit in two hours."

"Two hours?" he asked, jumping off the bed.

"Yes." Link answered, "So you might want to look decent."

"But how do I do that?"

"Take off that suit for one." Link asked, "You don't need to fight when your visiting a friend, right?"

Samus sighed, "Whatever."

Samus began taking his armor off one by one and setting them down beside him. Link took the pieces and put them in a large drawer.

After that was out of the way, he took off his helmet. His face was beaded and sticky with sweat, which made his hair stick up.

Samus walked towards a drawer and opened it. He took out a plain black T-shirt and shut the drawer.

He took his other shirt off and set it on the bed. Then he grabbed his new shirt and put it on. He grabbed his old shirt and threw it in the corner of the cabin.

"I'll take care of that in a little bit." he said.

Link did not say anything. Samus looked down. His blue jeans were a bit dirty because he had been outside.

Samus grabbed a clean pair of blue jeans and threw the other ones off. He put his new ones on and then walked around, as if he was looking for something. Then he found what he was looking for.

His white tennis shoes were beside his bed. He grabbed his tennis shoes and put them on.

Then Samus walked towards the sink and turned it on. He cupped his hands and filled them with water. He splashed the water on his face and then wet his hair down. Then he shook the water out from his hair and then dried his face with a washcloth.

Samus grabbed his comb that was just sitting on the sink and began fixing his hair. He set the comb down, grabbed his bottle of hair gel, and squirted some in his hand. He rubbed it together with both hands and put some on his hair.

Then he grabbed his black comb again and combed his hair down towards the mirror. After he was done, he washed his comb out with running water, washed his hands off, and then turned the facet off.

Then he turned to Link again.

"Well, how do I look?" Samus asked Link.

"Great!" Link stated, smiling.

"Just one more thing left to do."

Samus took out a bottle of colon and sprayed a bit on himself. Link smelt it, but it made his nose itch. He sneezed, and Samus laughed a little.

"I know; this stuff is pretty strong." Samus said, "But it's the only thing I have."

Link sighed. Samus sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"So what do we do now?" Link asked.

"Well, she's not going to be here for awhile, so I guess I'll just read for awhile." Samus said.

Link nodded. Samus grabbed a book called: Phantom of Whisper, and began reading it for a while. Link tapped his fingers on his leg. Samus looked at Link.

"Oh, you don't have to stay here, Link." he said, "You can leave if you want."

"I wan to stay." Link said, "I would like to meet Luna, is that ok?"

"Sure, I guess."

* * *

It has been an hour now, and Luna still did not show up. Samus was about to go to sleep, but he wanted to stay awake. 

Link was sitting in a wooden chair and he was already half asleep. He was just about to say something to Samus, until both of them heard a knock.

_"That must be her."_ Link thought, smiling.

Samus sighed. He got up from the bed and tried to relax a bit. Link got up, walked towards the door, and opened it.

"Hello." he said.

In the cabin, Samus could not hear the conversation Link and the other person were having.

Link let the visitor inside and then shut the door. Samus felt a lump in his throat; he could barely speak. However, he managed to get just one word out.

"...Luna...?"


	44. Friends together and another chance

Chapter 44

Link sat down and smiled. Samus was now too shocked to speak again.

Luna was very tall, thin, and had long, dark brown hair that reached to the end of her back. Her skin was pale, much paler than Samus's. She had a white, blue, and purple tie-dye T-shirt and tight blue jeans. She had small glasses around her eyes as well. Briefly, she looked almost like a super model and a scientist mixed. Samus figured that the glasses were new, because she did not have glasses the last time he had seen Luna.

Link looked at Luna, and then at Samus. Link guessed that Luna was seventeen years old, like Samus is. Luna looked around the cabin, and when she saw Samus, she smiled very big.

"Samus?" Luna asked, "Is that you?"

Samus smiled and nodded. Luna ran and collided with Samus, wrapping her arms around him, which caused the Bounty Hunter teenager crashing onto his back on the wooden floor.

"It's so nice to see you again!" Luna said.

Samus closed his eyes tightly and clinched his teeth. He felt like he was being crushed by Luna's hug. Luna got off Samus; Samus got up and caught his breath.

"It's nice to…..see you again as well." Samus panted.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?" chuckled Luna.

"Well I have…..somewhat." Samus said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Link cleared his throat loudly, and Samus got the idea. He smiled at Link and then turned to Luna.

"This is Link." he said, "He's one of my good friends."

Luna looked at Link and smiled.

"We were talking to each other not too long ago." she said.

Then, Luna decided to take a closer look at Link; her face filled with thought.

_"Link…."_ she thought, and then she spoke aloud, "Is that really your name?"

"Huh?" Link asked.

"Your name Link." Luna said, "Is it your real name?"

Link nodded, "Yes it is."

"That's a weird name." Luna said.

Link didn't bother saying anything.

"You look sorta like an elf." she chuckled.

"I'm a Hylian..." Link said, his face turning red from embarrassment.

"Anyway, it's nice to meet you." Luna said.

Now Link couldn't help but smile, "Nice to meet you too."

Samus sat down on the edge of the bed. Luna walked over to him and sat down with him.

"So, I see your with some other people." she said, "Who are they?"

"Friends of ours." Link said.

"I see." Luna said, "Are you guys in a clan or something?"

"I...geuss you can say that." Samus said.

"How come you didn't want to go to college?"

"Well….." Samus rubbed the back of his neck, "I...I really wasn't planning on going."

"Well, I was, but then I decided not to."

"What made you give it up?" Link asked Luna.

"I don't know. Places to go; people to see."

Samus let out a small smile.

"How come you weren't planning on going?" Luna asked Samus.

Samus sighed, "I don't know. I didn't feel the need to."

"But you did so well in school." Luna said.

"I know. And besides, I couldn't go to college because I got kicked out of high school, remember?"

Luna sighed, "I was able to finish high school, but the last grade is always the hardest." She was silent for a moment, and then she turned to Link, "Did you ever finish high school?"

"There is no school where I come from." Link said.

"No school?" Luna asked, "That doesn't sound right. Where are you from?"

"Hyrule."

"Where's that?"

"Uhh..." Link was unable to finish.

"Oh well, you don't have to tell me." Luna said, "So I heard that other people are here with you two. I really want to meet them."

"I think you will." Samus said, "But they're a bit busy. Why not wait awhile before we introduce you to them?"

"Oh...ok." she said, "By the way, why are you guys all the way out here, anyway?"

"Well, we decided to take a vacation." Link said, "How did _you_ get here?"

"I came by a plane." Luna said, "Then another plane, and then a taxi. I asked someone here if he knows you and knew where you were at. Pretty interesting fellow, too."

"Who was it?" Link asked, smiling.

"I think he was in a costume." she continued, "He looked like a blue bird."

"Oh, that was Falco." Samus said.

"Falco?" Luna asked, "Was he in a costume?"

"Uhh...no." Link said, "He's part bird and part human."

Luna's eyes widened, "Wow. That's interesting."

"Yeah..." Samus said, then sighed, "Our so called 'vacation' hasn't been doing so well, either."

"Why's that?" Luna asked.

"Too many accidents." Link said.

"How many people are here?"

"Twenty seven of us."

"Which has been reduced to twenty six awhile ago." Samus said sadly.

"Huh?" Luna asked, then she saw the look on Samus's face, "Um...maybe it's best if I don't ask."

Samus sighed, "Don't worry. I'll tell you what happened later."

Link decided to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

It has gotten dark very fast. Fox was now growing frustrated, but he tried to keep cool. 

"How long has it been already?" he asked a bit rudely.

"You can go back to your own body tonight." Terra said, "But at a certain time."

"And when is that?"

"You have to be back before morning." she said, "So the best time for you, is to get there while the full moon is out."

"But what about all that stuff you said?"

"We are still capable of bringing you back."

Fox scratched his head in confusion.

"We have to be there when the full moon comes out." Terra said, "Follow me."

Terra walked off and Fox followed her.

* * *

Several minutes later, they reached the gravesite again. Fox saw that Terra did not cover up his body. It was still glowing with the bright blue light. He was also worried if anyone saw it. 

"Now, you're body is real stiff because of the cold." Terra said, "But I have something for you that will relax it. Close your eyes and relax a bit, Fox."

Fox raised his ears in surprise. He had never mentioned his name to her, so how did she know it?

"Um….how do you know my name?" Fox asked Terra.

Terra chuckled, "I've been watching you guys for awhile, so I know most of your friends names, including yours."

Fox sighed.

"Now...just relax."

Fox closed his eyes and tried to loosen his spirit body up a bit. Terra closed her eyes and began chanting something softly in Japanese.

Fox could feel something go through his ghostly body. Then a few moments later, Fox's spirit faded away.


	45. Revival, dreams, and another accident

Chapter 45

Fox opened his eyes slowly. His vision was blurry, but then it cleared up. He got up, but he felt as stiff as a rock. He was also starting to get cold because he was outside. He was not like that when he was dead.

Then he smiled. What Terra had planned to do, had worked. Then he gasped softly. He thought that Terra would erase his memory about her, but it turns out that she did not.

Fox looked at his chest. The gunshot wound had closed up, as if it was never there to begin with. He could tell that the bullet was out as well.

Then he felt a sudden jolt, which paralyzed Fox. He tried to move, but was unable to.

"Just relax." A voice said.

Fox figured that was Terra. He closed his eyes and tried to loosen his body up a bit. Then a bright blue light surrounded him.

The light lifted Fox several inches from the ground. Then he felt energy go right through his body. It felt wonderful. It felt like he was weightless, like he is not even here right now.

Fox closed his eyes, sighed, and smiled. He had never felt anything this amazing in his entire life. It was as though all of his physical pain was lifting from his body, and that is exactly what is happening to him.

Terra was healing his body.

It felt so good, that Fox rather wished that he could stay like this forever. However, several minutes later, his feet touched the solid ground again.

Then he felt a gust of cold wind blow behind him. Fox turned around and saw Terra. He gasped.

"Hey, I can see you!" he said.

"Only those who remember me can still see me." Terra said.

"What did you do?"

"I have healed you." she said, "You're body was really stiff from the cold. I think you should go back with the others now."

Fox was just about to run off, but then he stopped.

"Wait!" he said, "Will I ever see you again?"

"That really depends." Terra said, "If you die again, you will. But there are also times that I might just show up anyway."

Fox was about to say something else, but Terra interrupted him.

"But let me warn you, if one of your friends die, or you happen to die again, we cannot revive you or your friends for a long time." she said, "It'll take a month for us to revive another living being. By then, it will be too late. So be careful."

"I will, and hopefully, so will the others." Fox said, "Thank you…..for everything."

Terra nodded in response, then turned away. Then she vanished in thin air. Fox sighed and then smiled. Then he walked off to try to locate the cabins.

* * *

Link walked near a tree and rested his back against it. Then he slid down and sat down. Despite it being very cold, it did not seem to bother him much. He sighed. 

Link closed his eyes for a while, and then reopened them. Then they grew heavy again. After a few minutes of trying to keep awake, he finally gave up and fell asleep.

* * *

_The sun hid behind the grey clouds over Hyrule Field. The sky was very grey; it looked as though it was about to rain._

_Link was riding Epona in an open field. She was walking rather slowly, but that did not bother Link at all._

_He looked around. It all seemed quiet, a little TOO quiet. The area he was in was completely deserted and the air smelt stale._

_There was nothing but open fields around him. He had no idea where he was going or what he was doing._

_Epona continued trotting while Link remained quiet. He grabbed the reins of the horse and continued looking around._

_However, just then, something seemed to have spooked Epona. She reared up, which surprised Link. He lost his grip on the reins and fell to the ground. Epona raced off._

_Link got up and dusted himself off. He looked around for his horse, but she was nowhere to be found._

_"EPONA, COME BACK!" Link shouted._

_Epona did not return to Link. He did not have his Ocarina of Time with him, so it was almost impossible to call her back._

_"Great!" Link grumbled, "Now what?"_

_"Greetings, young one." A voice said._

_Link gasped and turned around. An old woman, possibly in her 80's, was standing behind him. She had long white hair and tanned skin. Her eyes looked as though they were closed, and she was a bit shorter than Link, from his stomach, to his feet. She had a red robe around her as well._

_"Hello." Link said._

_"You must've lost something, did you not?" she asked._

_"Yes I did." he said, scratching his neck and looking away, "I got separated from my horse."_

_"Oh, that brown horse with the white mane and tail…that was yours?"_

_"Yes." Link snapped, "Where is she?"_

_"I have no idea." the woman said._

_The woman took a closer look at Link. His green tunic was a bit dirty and a bit ripped. His face had a bit of dirt on it as well._

_"Are you hurt?"_

_"No." Link said, shaking his head._

_"Well, you look like you need to be cleaned up." The woman said, "You can stay at my village if you want."_

_"I can't." he said, "I need to find…."_

_"I'm sure your horse will come back to you." The woman said, "Please stay for awhile; I don't mind having a visitor around."_

_Link hung his head and sighed, "If you wish."_

_The woman nodded and walked off. Link hesitated for a while, but then decided to follow her to the village._

_Several moments later, they finally arrived at the village. It looked like an old style village of some sort, kinda like in the western days._

_Link did not know what to think about the place. It looked almost like an old fashion style of Hyrule Market._

_People were everywhere, talking and shopping. Link looked around for a while, but then the old woman's voice interrupted him._

_"We're here." she said._

_They stopped to what looked like an old cabin. Link scanned the cabin for awhile. The wood looked like it was rotting. However, other than that, it was perfectly stable._

_The woman opened the door, which creaked while she did, and walked inside. Link also walked inside the log cabin._

_A stale smell filled the air, making Link's eyes water a bit._

_"I know it's not perfect anymore, but it's all I have." The woman said, obviously sensing what Link was thinking about her cabin, "I hope you don't mind."_

_"I don't mind at all." Link said._

_The woman sighed, "I would move to another home, but I can't seem to leave. I've been in this cabin for more than 60 years, and I'd hate to leave."_

_Link covered his nose and mouth. The woman turned around and saw what Link was doing._

_"I'm sorry," she said, "We had so much rain lately; the cabin itself is starting to rot."_

_"That's ok." Link said with a muffled voice._

_"But you'll get use to it like I did." the woman said. "Are you hungry, young one?"_

_Link took his hand off his mouth and nose._

_"Uh….no I'm not." he answered._

_However, the moment after he had said that, his stomach growled. Link hung his head in annoyance and murmured angrily._

_The woman let out a chuckle._

_"That happens to people quite a bit." she said, "You say you're not hungry, but your stomach is telling you otherwise."_

_Link sighed out of annoyance. He grabbed a wooden chair and sat down._

_"I have just the thing, hold on."_

_The woman got up, but then she stopped._

_"Oh, pardon me. I forgot to introduce myself." she said, "My name is Laura."_

_"It's very nice to meet you." Link said, "My name is Link."_

_Laura smiled, "Pleasure to meet you, Link."_

_Laura walked over to the chimney. She lit a match and it lit the chimney fire. Over it was a large pot. Link had no idea what was in it, but he guessed it was soup of some sort._

_Laura walked over to Link and sat down beside him in another chair._

_"You look like the type that loves adventure."_

_"Yeah I….guess you could say that." Link said._

_"You look very handsome, too."_

_Link smiled._

_"In fact, I have a granddaughter that is single and she would love to meet you." Laura said, smiling._

_"Uhh….." Link did not know what else to say._

_"I'm sure you'll take a liking to her." she said._

_"I'm sorry, but I don't have time for- - -"_

_Link was interrupted by a knock. Laura got up and answered the door. A girl walked inside the cabin and sat down in a wooden chair._

_"Link, this is my granddaughter, Melody." Laura said._

_Link looked at Melody for a while. She had long blond hair that covered half of her back. Her skin was pale and she had dark blue eyes. She even had a beautiful white dress on._

_Link felt a lump in his throat; he was a little nervous._

_"Hello." Melody said in a warm voice._

_"Hi." Link said._

_"I'm guessing your name is Link, am I correct?" Melody asked._

_Link nodded._

_"Nice to meet you." she said._

_Link smiled, "Nice to meet you too."_

_"What are you doing in our village?" Melody asked, "I know my Grandma brought you here, but still."_

_"Well, I got separated from my horse awhile back, and I've been trying to find her."_

_"I'm sure she'll come back to you soon." Laura said, "Most horses are very loyal to their trainers."_

_Link sighed, "I hope you're right. I'd call her back with my Ocarina, but I don't have it anymore."_

_"You can call back your horse with an Ocarina?" Melody asked._

_"Yes I can."_

_"That's not surprising." Laura said, "Some horse trainers have something to call back their horses, such as a whistle or something."_

_"Would you like to borrow my whistle?" Melody asked Link._

_"I can't do that." Link said, "She only comes to me if I play a certain song I've learned years ago."_

_"Oh….."_

_"Well, you can stay here until we can think of something." said Laura._

_Link sighed, "Ok."_

_

* * *

_Fox was still walking outside. He looked around, but did not see the cabins. He sighed.

_"I've been away longer than I thought."_ he thought to himself.

Fox sniffed the air, but the only thing that he could smell is the fresh scent of the trees. The wind started to blow. Fox sighed.

_"Darn it!"_ he thought, _"Where are they?"_

Fox ran off.

* * *

Marth and Falco were still searching for a cabin. The weather was starting to pick up a bit. Falco stopped walking and turned to Marth. 

"I think I'll go at this alone." he said.

Marth stopped walking and turned to Falco as well.

"What?" he asked, "Why?"

"Because…."

"Because why?"

"Because I want to."

"But Falco---"

"Trust me!" Falco said.

Marth sighed; he did not want to argue with Falco.

"Fine, but just be careful!"

Falco dashed off. Marth just stood there for a while.

_"What in the world is he thinking?"_ he thought.

Marth ran off.

* * *

Several minutes later, Marth was still running, trying to find the cabins. He stopped and saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was a snow mobile parked under a tree. 

_"Now why in the world would that thing be all the way out here?"_ he thought to himself.

Marth walked over to the snow mobile and looked at it. It seemed like it was in good condition. He sighed.

"What the heck?" he said, shrugging.

Marth got on the snow mobile and turned the knob that was located at the end of the right handle. The mobile vibrated as it made a roaring sound.

Marth smiled.

_"This thing works pretty well."_ he thought.

Marth turned the mobile around and sped off, hoping to locate Falco again.

* * *

Fox was still trying to locate the cabins. Snow began to stick to his fur. He brushed the snow off his face and looked around. 

Just then, it started to get very foggy. Fox sniffed around, but could not detect anything. He also raised his ears to try to hear something, but he could not do that either.

Fox sighed. However, just when he was about to give up, he saw something. However, it was pretty much at a distance, so he could not get a good vision of it.

Fox narrowed his eyes, trying to see what was there. He walked closer to the object, and then he found who it was.

"Falco!" Fox shouted happily.

Falco heard Fox's voice and smiled big.

"Fox?" he shouted back, "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's really me!"

Falco was very excited to hear that Fox was alive. He looked around and saw him.

"Yes!" he said.

Falco ran towards Fox, but then a blinding light stopped him from going anywhere. Fox saw what it was: a snow mobile.

"FALCO!" he shouted, "WATCH OUT!"

But it was too late; Falco had already been struck. The sharp tip of the mobile had struck him on the side, causing blood to spray out everywhere. His scream seemed to have echoed through out the valley. The mobile had sent him flying to the side and then he crashed onto a snowy hill. As he rolled down from it, blood trailing behind him, a vine wrapped itself tightly around his neck, preventing him from breathing. Then he landed in an icy lake; the surface broke right after he fell into it, and he began to sink.

Fox almost froze, but he snapped out of it.

"Nooo!" he shouted, "Falco!"

The snow mobile stopped. The person that was driving it turned out to be Marth. He looked around, but could hardly see anything.

_"What did I just run into?"_ he thought.

Then he saw a blur run past him, who turned out to be Fox. Marth got off his mobile and decided to follow him.

When the two got to where they wanted to be, they stopped and looked down at the nearly frozen lake.

"FALCO!" Fox shouted, hoping to get a response.

Marth gasped softly. Falco was the one that he had accidentally hit. His felt his legs become weak, but he was able to fight it.

He ran down the hill and dove into the lake. He looked around, but his vision was blurry because of the water. However, Marth had to get Falco out fast. He could already feel his body become numb.

Then he saw a trail of blood in the water. Marth swam down to it and grabbed whatever was in it, hoping to be Falco.

He could already feel that his lungs were about to burst and his body about to be frozen. Marth tried to kick to the surface.

Marth finally busted out of the water, grabbed Falco, and got on the edge of the lake. He was on his hands and knees coughing.

Fox ran towards him, and then stopped. His heart sank of what he saw.

Marth grabbed Falco and pulled him to the surface. His body was real limp and his side was pouring out blood. Marth noticed something wrapped tightly around Falco's neck. He grabbed the vine and tried to pull it off him franticly, but it didn't work.

Several minutes later, he finally broke the vine and got it off Falco's neck. Marth pushed Falco's chest, trying to get him to breathe. After about five minutes, he stopped.

Fox ran where Falco was and then stopped. Falco was lying on his back, blood was still pouring out from his side.

Fox kneeled down to Falco and lifted his head up.

"Falco…?" he asked.

Then Fox sensed that something was wrong. He pressed on Falco's chest, trying to get him to breathe, but it still did not work. He put two of his fingers on his neck. There was no sign of him breathing, but he still had a pulse and heartbeat…..barely. Fox was starting to panic. Then he turned to Marth.

"We have to get Falco back to the others….NOW!" Fox shouted.

Fox got up and lifted Falco on his shoulders. Marth slowly got up. He got on the snow mobile and Fox got on with him, holding Falco tightly.

Marth started the engine and it started the mobile up without any trouble, and then he sped off as fast as he could.

* * *

A/N: That ends this chapter. Cold Spirit is going to become a bit darker after a certain chapter, so I hope you all are prepared for it. I haven't written another chapter yet because of Writers Block. Writers Block is EVIL! And the only times I'll update this story is on the weekends from now on. Who knows, maybe I'll delay the update until Spring Break. But hey, don't blame me! Blame my Jr. High School for pushing me towards my limits. Later!  



	46. No doctor, apologies, and a weird dream

Chapter 46

When Marth had finally reached a cabin, he quickly got off of the mobile, but then he fell back down because his legs were weak. Fox quickly got off with Falco on his shoulders, ran to the cabin door, and knocked on it loudly.

There was no answer.

Marth got up shakily, but slowly.

Fox sighed. He just busted in, and he saw that the cabin was empty. He ran inside the cabin and laid Falco on one of the beds.

Marth walked in the cabin slowly. He was still freezing from the lake water. His cloths were still damp, but not as bad.

Falco's wound was still bleeding and his body was still wet and cold. Fox ripped off a piece of the bed sheet and placed it on Falco's wound, trying to stop the bleeding. He didn't know if the sheet was real clean or not, but he didn't care...kinda.

Marth looked around for a chimney, but there was none. There wasn't anything to heat the cabin up with. Then he turned to Fox.

"I'm sorry," Marth said, is very scared, "I-I-I didn't see him!"

Fox did not answer. Then Marth looked at Falco. He was in real poor shape. The wound that he has was very bad. Marth knew that no one could survive an accident like that, but he did not give up that easily.

"I have to go get help!" Marth said, "Keep an eye on Falco!"

Fox nodded and Marth ran out the door.

* * *

Marth looked around frantically and found out that he had made it to the other cabins. He ran towards Mario's cabin and knocked on the door. There was no answer. 

He tried again, and there was still no answer.

Marth groaned, but then he saw a note on the door.

_Went out to get supplies,_

_signed, Mario._

Marth tightened his fists angrily and growled. He kicked the door and then ran to get someone else. He ran to a random cabin and knocked on the door. the person that was inside the cabin answered the door, who turned out to be Roy.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We need help!" Marth said, "Falco's hurt!"

"Where's Mario?"

"I don't know!"

Roy walked out the door and shut it. Marth ran off and Roy followed him.

* * *

Several minutes later, Marth opened the door to the cabin. He ran inside and so did Roy. 

"So….where is---"

Roy stopped when he saw Falco and Fox.

"What happened to him?"

"I accidentally hit him with my snow mobile, and then he crashed into a frozen lake!"

Roy ran towards them and took a good look at Falco. Then he ran towards a sink and grabbed a washcloth. He wet it down a bit and then rang it out. Then he turned to Fox

"Get that cloth off of him now!" he told Fox.

Fox nodded and took it off. Roy ran towards Falco once again, placed the wet cloth on his wound, and wiped it. However, the bleeding did not stop.

"How much blood has he lost?" Roy asked Marth.

"A lot!" he shouted.

"Could you be more specific?"

"How the heck am I suppose to know?" Marth asked, on the edge of screaming.

"What are we going to do?" Fox asked.

"He just needs some rest." Roy said, "We'll see how he does in the morning."

Marth sighed, "All right."

Fox sighed, "I have to stay; I need to see what's wrong with him. When I do, I'll tell you in the morning."

Roy nodded. He got up and left and Marth followed him out.

After they got to another abandoned cabin, they sat down on two separate beds. Marth knew that Falco would not make it, especially after a machine stuck him down. He might even be sick because of the freezing water. Nevertheless, he did not want to think about that.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Roy said, "Trust me."

Marth sighed.

_"Then why do I think that he won't be?"_ he thought to himself.

* * *

The night sky was dark and cloudy, but the soft breeze was strong enough to move the clouds a bit. A full moon peeked out from behind the clouds. 

A white wolf was standing on a ledge. This one was different from the wolf that Marth and Samus had seen. This one was much larger and it had fire red eyes. Its eyes gazed at the moon for a while before it let out a howl.

Terra was standing out in the open field, staring at the beautiful white wolf. She did not say anything.

* * *

Sheik was trying to find his way to Zelda's cabin. It was very clear, but it was also very cold. 

Several minutes later, he found it, but Sheik hesitated to go inside the cabin. He was afraid of what Zelda would say to him, even though he got the letter.

He walked to the door slowly and lowered his collar down. Then he knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

Sheik knocked on it again, and still, no one answered. Sheik then decided to open the door, but he did it slowly and quietly. The black curtains were gone, making the inside bright. He peeked inside before actually going in.

Then he saw Zelda, sitting on one of the beds. She did not seem to notice Sheik. Sheik felt his heart pound. He bit his lower lip as he slowly approached Zelda.

"You don't have to be afraid." Zelda said calmly without looking at Sheik, "I won't hurt you."

Sheik walked over to the bed that Zelda was sitting on and sat down with her. Then he lowered his head.

Zelda turned to Sheik. He looked as though he was scared of her. Zelda knew right away what was wrong with Sheik, but this time, it wasn't her instincts that were letting her know, it was the look on Sheik's face that gave it all away. Sheik looked up, but did not look at Zelda.

"I just thought that….you'd still be angry with me." he said calmly.

Zelda sighed, "I'm not mad….not anymore."

"Forgive me if….anything I said or done upset you."

"No. I should be the one to apologize." Zelda said, "I….I wasn't thinking when I said all those things."

Sheik didn't say anything.

"Link told me about how you felt after the argument. I'm sorry, and I'm really sorry about what I said about Crystal. I didn't know she meant that much to you."

Sheik smiled a bit, "Yeah…..but now you mean just a much to me."

Zelda smiled at that statement, but she felt herself blushing. Sheik saw her face turn pink. He chuckled.

"You know I'm blushing," Zelda said nervously, "Huh?"

"Yep." Sheik said, smiling.

Zelda smiled a bit, but then her embarrassment has turn to sadness. She placed her hand on her face as tears emerged from her eyes. Sheik looked a bit puzzled.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sheik asked, placing his hand on Zelda's back.

"I'm sorry." she said sadly, "I….I really am."

"Hey, it's ok." Sheik said, trying to cheer her up, "Let's just put this behind us, all right?"

Zelda didn't answer.

"Zelda?"

Zelda began to sob a little. Sheik thought for a little while, but then he knew what to do. He tore his collar off from his shirt and handed it to Zelda. Zelda looked at it.

"It's….the best I could do." he said, chuckling a bit.

Zelda took it and dried her face with it a bit. Then she sighed.

"I wish it was easy to forget." she said.

"Hey, it's ok."

"You're…..you're not mad?"

"No."

Zelda let out a small smile. Then she sighed.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with." she said.

Sheik smiled.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know." Sheik answered.

"Well there must be something I can do."

"No really, it's ok!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Zelda sighed, "Ok then."

* * *

The outside was very quiet and very still. Snow covered the pine trees and the trees that had no leaves on them had a bit of snow on them as well. In the foggy background, you can barley see a mountain with more trees on it. 

There was a stream as well, but it was as calm as the sky. The sky was grey and was a bit foggy.

Link, on the other hand, was still sleeping.

* * *

_"I don't want to stay here." Link said._

_"But you have to- - -" Melody was cut off._

_"I can't! I'm sorry."_

_Link then rushed out the cabin door. He ran for quite awhile before he stopped. He turned around. The cabin was now out of site._

_He sighed and continued walking. Then, right in front of him, he saw something._

_Link stopped dead in his tracks. That thing was a wolf. It seemed to be staring at Link, as if they wanted to tell him something._

_"What the…" Link said._

_Link backed away a bit, and the wolf took a step. Each time Link moved, the wolf seemed to have followed his every move._

_"Go…..away." he whispered, "Please."_

_Link tried to move again, but now he was too scared. Then, he heard a soft, male voice._

_"The eagle is a symbol of freedom and passion. The fox is the symbol of love and trust. The dove is the symbol of peace and free spirit. And the wolf is the symbol of fear and beauty."_

_Blue and purple light surrounded Link. He was amazed, yet scared at the same time. He looked ahead, and the wolf just stood there. Then it ran off._

_He felt himself lift off from the ground. The lights were glowing brighter and brighter._

_Then everything was gone in a brilliant flash._

_

* * *

_A/N: Well, that ends this chapter. Some of the animals play a good role in the fanfic, but you won't know their true purposes until the end of the story, which will probably take another year or two to complete...**maybe**. And for a little heads up, you're also going to find more information about Terra and Crystal as the story goes on. It'll begin at a certain chapter that I have yet to get started on. I have writers block on one chapter, so it'll be awhile. This outta keep you guys hyped up until the chapter comes, heh heh... Later everyone!


	47. Hope, snowbound, and capture

Chapter 47

Link woke up quickly; his face beaded with sweat and he was panting. He quickly got up and looked around. Everything seemed normal.

Link let out a big sigh and sat back down.

"What in the world was that all about?" he asked himself.

Just then, an acorn fell on his head. Link looked up and saw three brown squirrels munching on some acorns. Link smiled.

He got up and stretched. Then he sighed again.

"Man, how long was I asleep?"

Very confused, Link walked off to locate the cabins.

* * *

The next day has arrived. Marth and Roy walked out of the cabin to go check on Fox and Falco. Marth was afraid of what Fox might tell them, but he went anyway. 

Fox was standing outside, and when he saw the two, he ran towards them.

"Well, how is he?" Roy asked.

Fox sighed, "Follow me."

They walked towards the cabin. Fox slowly opened the door. Falco was laying in one of the beds. He was hooked up to a respirator that was also hooked up to a life support machine, which Fox installed last night. Both swordsmen walked over to him slowly.

The wound that Falco still has was still very bad. The patch that Fox put on Falco was real bloody from the inside; the bleeding wasn't stopping. Marth bit his lower lip.

Fox sighed, "I suppose you both want to know his condition…."

Roy and Marth turned their attention to Fox. Fox let out a sigh.

"All right then, let me show you the X-ray I took."

Fox got the X-ray paper and put it on the cabin window. Marth and Roy gasped.

"As you can see, his leg is seriously broken, and his ribs are a complete mess."

"Oh….my…." Roy said, unable to finish.

"But don't worry, these are the X-rays I took two hours ago."

The two sighed in relief, but were still on edge.

"I was able to place the bone in his leg back into position, so it's setting right now. His ribs are getting back into place as well."

"Wait a sec!" Roy said, "You mean you use to be a..."

Fox smiled and nodded, "That's right. I use to be a doctor before I became a pilot…and a fighter."

"But I don't understand!" Marth stepped up, close to panicking, "Why hasn't he awakened yet?"

Fox froze in place. He looked up at the two, who eyed him, patiently waiting for an answer. It definitely wasn't good news, but he had to tell them. Fox lowered his ears.

"Well...the hard blow to his side might of made him hit his head on a sharp rock…..and I found out that something was wrapped around his neck, which was choking him for quite awhile. And he's soaked from head to toe."

"Meaning…?" Roy asked, his voice trembling. He feared the worst.

"He might be in a coma, and due to the injuries he received and how hard he hit his head, I'd say it's a real big possibility." Fox said, "But what I'm more worried about him….is that he's very, very, VERY sick because of the freezing temperature of the water he was in. He has also lost a ton of blood. His heart is slowing down dramatically because his body temperature is very low, and I'm doing everything I can to warm him up, but if the coma or blood loss doesn't kill him, the hypothermia will."

This definitely hit them hard, VERY hard. Marth's body started shaking as he lowered his head, while Roy bit his lip and lowered his head as well.

Fox sighed, "There's ninety six out of a hundred percent chances that he won't make it. I'm sorry, but there's nothing more I can do."

Fox was trying to sound like he wasn't worried, but deep down; he was actually worried about his comrade. He sighed and then left the cabin. Roy sighed as he raised his head.

"I think we should go, too."

Marth shook his head, "I'm not leaving."

"But you heard what Fox said!"

"I…..don't….care." Marth said a bit angrily.

* * *

Falco has not woken up ever since he had been hit, which has been well over twenty-seven hours. Marth was staring into space, thinking about what he has done. Even if it was just an accident, it still haunted him. 

He looked at Falco's life support machine, which was still beeping steadily. He was glad, but he was still trying to keep his hopes from going down.

Roy, on the other hand, was trying to read a book. He wanted to keep his hopes up and not worry about Falco like Marth is, but it wasn't working.

After awhile, he set the book down and looked at Marth. Marth looked at Roy, and then lowered his head.

"Are you ok?" Roy asked.

Marth shook his head.

"Look, it was just an accident." Roy said, "I think you need to leave for awhile to clear your head."

Marth shook his head in response.

"But you need to get your mind off of it!"

"How can I do something else knowing that Falco is in a coma is also possibly dying?" Marth asked, "It's my fault he's like this."

Roy sighed, "Yeah…..but…."

He stopped himself from going any further. Roy sighed and shook his head.

"Fine." he said.

"You were with me….when I got hurt." Marth said, "You…you stayed with me and wanted to make sure that I was going to be ok. Now, I want to do the same for Falco."

Roy nodded, "I understand."

Marth placed his hand over his face and let out a quivering sigh.

"But…..I don't think he'll survive…..because….people now days hardly survive coma's." Roy said, "And the wound he has is probably very bad. I can tell that he has lost a lot of blood….so….I…I really don't think he'll make it through the night. You heard what Fox said, he might---"

"Shut up." Marth said, "Just….shut up."

"I'm just saying!" Roy said angrily.

"I….I know what you were going to say, but I don't even want to think about that ever happening!" Marth said.

Roy still had a mad look on his face, but he just kept quiet.

"And besides, if Falco dies, everyone is going to blame me for it!"

Roy sighed as he finally relaxed. He turned away from Marth.

"It was just an accident." he said, "If you tell the others that, I'm sure they'll understand."

"They won't believe me." Marth said, his voice cracking, "I just know they won't!"

"You won't know unless you try."

Then Roy turned to Marth, who looked as thought he was about to cry. He had his eyes shut tightly as his body was shaking. Roy realized that Marth was trying to fight back tears. Roy looked at him worriedly.

"Hey man, you ok?"

Marth felt as though he had no reason to stay anymore. He got up, ran out the door, and shut it.

"Hey wait!" Roy shouted. He got up and ran out the cabin, hoping to catch up with Marth.

* * *

Marth found another abandon cabin and decided to stay there for a while. He looked around; it was quite empty. His body started to shake once more. 

Roy saw the cabin, hoping that Marth would be in there. He walked into the cabin and looked around. In addition, when he saw Marth, he sat down with him. Marth turned and looked at Roy.

"I ask again...are you ok?" Roy said.

Marth turned away. He placed his hand over his eyes and began to cry softly. Roy bit his lower lip, not knowing what to do. He let out a sad sigh.

Marth then tried to stop crying. When he did, he looked up at Roy. Roy saw that Marth's eyes were red and glassy and his face was a little red as well.

"Look, I'm sorry if I upset you by saying that." Roy said, "But I didn't mean it."

Marth turned away.

"No, it wasn't you." he said, "It's just that….I'm hoping that Falco will pull through….but just because someone survives through their disaster, doesn't mean it'll happen all the time."

"Yeah, but it seems like it." Roy murmured to himself.

Marth shut his eyes tightly.

"I…..I just want to be alone for awhile." he said softly, "P…please?"

"Are you sure?" Roy asked.

Marth nodded in response. Roy sighed.

"All right."

Roy turned around and was about to walk out of the cabin, but then he turned around again.

_"He's real crushed about this."_ he thought, _"I didn't know it would upset him that easily. I want to do something to help, but what can I do?"_

He turned around again and walked out the door.

* * *

Zelda decided to be outside for a while, despite it being cold. Everything was completely still; the wind wasn't blowing and it was dead quiet. In fact, it was so quiet it was almost scary. 

She looked around, and then saw something white approach her. Zelda kept her guard up, just in case she had to attack. She thought it was a ghost; possibly the same one that she saw earlier.

"Who's there?" she asked.

The thing did not reply. It looked at Zelda and then started walking towards her. Zelda backed away.

"Get back!" she yelled.

Zelda then backed into a tree. She shut her eyes tightly as the thing got closer to her. However, it stopped several feet from her.

She opened her eyes and saw what was following her, it turned out to be a white wolf. Zelda wanted to scream, but she was too scared to.

The wolf didn't attack her. Instead, it ran off.

Zelda was relieved, but was also confused.

"What was that about?" she asked.

Then she heard something land on a tree branch. Zelda looked up and spotted a large raven. It was solid black and its blood red eyes seemed to strike fear at those who look into them.

The raven flew off the branch and swooped down at Zelda. Zelda shirked and tried to shoo the bird away.

The raven landed on the tree branch again, but as it did, more ravens flew in. A chill ran down Zelda's spine.

_"What's going on?"_ she thought.

The ravens did not attack her. However, she kept her guard up just in case. Then, someone slowly approached Zelda, but she wasn't able to sense anything, but she heard the footsteps in the snow.

Who's there?" she asked, scared.

She also heard some loud, but scary breathing. Then it ceased and the footsteps suddenly stopped. However, Zelda was still keeping up her guard. She waited for about five minutes for the sound, but it didn't come.

Zelda let out a sigh of relief. She backed away, but then, something had struck her back very hard. Zelda blacked out and then collapsed to the ground.

The thing approached Zelda's body, but it was in shadow. Whatever that thing was that hit Zelda; it picked her up and carried her away.

* * *

The weather has gotten much worse. Snow was now falling, the wind was blowing violently, and the skies looked very dirty. As the snow fell harder, it began to get colder, much colder. If you went out in that dangerous weather, you would freeze in about thirty seconds. 

Back at the cabins, the insides were cold as well. However, because of the chimney fire, it was a bit warm, but it wasn't enough.

Sheik had decided to stay with Samus and Luna for awhile.

"Man, I can't believe how fast the weather had changed!" Samus said.

"I know." Sheik replied, "This is becoming annoying!"

Luna was sitting on one of the beds. For some reason, she didn't appear to be affected by the cold.

"Why did you guys take a trip here if you knew it was going to be cold?" she asked.

"The others wanted to take a vacation here." Samus said, "I did too, but that was before I found out that it snows a lot here!"

Sheik let out a sigh, "Most parts of Canada have a lot of snow, mostly snowstorms."

"Aw great!" Samus said, lying down on his back.

Luna sighed. Samus sat up and turned to his friend.

"I'm sorry this didn't turn out the way you hoped." he said.

"That's ok." Luna said, "I guess."

* * *

An hour has passed and the weather still didn't die down. Now, the wind was whistling louder and the snow fell even harder. Sheik was growing impatient. 

"That's it!" he yelled, "I'm going to go get help!"

"But Sheik," Samus said, "You can't go out there. It's too dangerous!"

"I don't care!"

Luna decided not to say anything. Sheik got up and walked over to the door. When he tried to open it, it wouldn't open.

"What the….?"

Sheik tried again; it still would not open.

"The door seems to be stuck." he said.

"What?" Samus asked, "Here, let me try to open it."

Samus got up and walked over to the door. He grabbed the doorknob and tried to push it open; it didn't budge.

"What in the world?"

He tried again, but it still did not move. Frustrated, Samus backed away and then rammed the door. Sheik backed away and did the same thing.

With the door not moving an inch, they tried again, and again, and again; but failed every time.

"Maybe if we try ramming it together, then we can probably open it up!" Samus said.

Sheik nodded in response. The two backed away a bit, and then rammed the door at the same time. They rammed it again, but it still had no affect.

Luna was watching the two boys trying to break the door down with no success. She sighed.

Samus and Sheik finally stopped. They panted.

"What's going on here?" Samus asked.

Sheik walked towards the window. He wiped the humid off it, and then he gasped.

"Um…..guys?"

Luna and Samus turned to Sheik and walked towards him. They gasped as well.

"You have got to be kidding!" Samus said in shock.

Half of the cabin was in several feet of snow. In addition, the snow continued to fall.

"What's happening?" Sheik asked.

"It's called snow bound, idiot!" Samus said, now annoyed.

"I know that!"

"Then why did you ask?"

Sheik tightened his fists and growled at Samus.

"Guys, calm down!" Luna stepped in, "We're going to be here for awhile, so we might as well make the best of it."

"Oh yeah?" Sheik said, crossing his arms, "How?"

Luna couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Ok, time to get serious!" said Samus.

Samus put his suit on, everything except his helmet. He aimed his arm canon at the door.

"Everyone stand back!"

Sheik and Luna backed away. Samus charged up his arm canon and blasted the door. Because they were inside a cabin, the force of the blast sent Sheik, Samus, and Luna to the ground.

There was smoke everywhere, and pieces of the wooden door were flying everywhere, hitting the three.

When the smoke cleared, Sheik got up and looked at the door. When he saw it, the door had been blasted open, but the snow remained.

"Yes!" Samus shouted.

Samus and Sheik raced over to the packed snow and tried to dig their way out. Even Luna pitched in to help.

After an hour, they were finally free.

"Guys." Samus said, "I have to meet with Captain Falcon. I promised him that I would train with him."

"Ok, see ya later." Sheik said.

Samus ran out the door and shut it. Luna sat down in a wooden chair and sighed.

"Well, now what do we do?" Luna asked.

Sheik shrugged, "I don't know."

Just then, they heard a growl. A bear with two cubs were circling the cabin. Luna ran over and shut the door slowly. Then she peeked out the window. Sheik did the same.

"What's the deal with the bear?" Sheik whispered.

"They must've got our scent." Luna whispered back.

Sheik bit his lip.

"But we might be safe for now."

"How can we be safe of the cabin door is blasted off?" Sheik asked.

Luna was speechless for awhile. The bear stood on its hind legs and sniffed the air. The three tried to remain as quiet as possible, but Luna spoke up. 

"They also have a good sense of hearing." Luna whispered, "Don't make a sound."

Sheik agreed to keep quiet. They continued spying on the three bears. The two cubs were now wrestling with each other, while the mother was still trying to look for some food.

Suddenly, the bear turned to the cabin and started walking towards it. Sheik and Luna and ducked down so the bear could not see them. The bear started rubbing its nose against the glass window while growling. Then it left.

The two looked at each other in confusion.

"What was that all about?" Sheik asked.

"The bear was looking for something to eat, I suppose." Luna said.

"I'm just glad it's over." Sheik said in relief.

Luna sighed.

* * *

Zelda woke up from the pain in her back. She tired moving, but her body was a bit stiff. After she gained full conciseness, she found out that she was attached to a cold, stone wall. She had metal shackles on her ankles and wrists, which attached her to the wall. 

Zelda tried to break free, but the shackles that were holding her against the wall wouldn't budge. They were very tight, which held her, and held her good.

She even tried to use one of her attacks, but it was no good. Zelda looked around, and saw herself in some sort of a jail cell. However, it wasn't an official prison, it was something that seemed like evil kings use or something.

It was very dark, but Zelda could still see, barely. It was very cold, damp, and the 'dungeon' smelt real stale and rusty.

"Help!" she cried.

There was no answer except an echo. Zelda tried to figure out who did this to her. She kept thinking it was Ganondorf, Bowser, or perhaps both of them.

Then she heard footsteps approaching. Zelda's eyes widened as the sound grew louder. The person appeared in front of the cell, but he was in shadow, so Zelda couldn't see him.

"Who…..who are you?" she asked.

* * *

A/N: See, I told ya this story is going to become darker. I finally got to Chapter 50, but I still need ideas for the later chapters, and because of the lack of ideas, I haven't wrote another chapter since January 3rd; I like to create more chapters before I post the ones that are already finished. It's a possibility that I'll delay the update until Summer Break. But then, that'll give me less time to post the rest of the chapters, if you know what I mean. Later everyone!  



	48. Prisoned, bad news, and lost?

Chapter 48

The shadowed person didn't answer Zelda. He took a key and unlocked her cell. Then he walked inside it, grabbed the chain that was attached to the wall, and yanked it straight out.

Then he grabbed the chain again and pulled Zelda with a strong force. Because it hurt her wrists, she let out a yelp.

The man yanked Zelda and pulled her around the prison, but eventually, she lost her footing and tripped. The man didn't stop, however. He just kept going, literally dragging Zelda along.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked.

The man still didn't answer and just kept going.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked again.

Zelda still didn't get a reply. She was growing more scared than she was several minutes ago. She was wondering who the person was and what the he was planning to do to her.

When the man finally stopped, he grabbed the thick chain and threw it, which caused Zelda to slide across the floor. She was stunned as she hit the cold, stoned floor. She looked up at the man, but still couldn't see who he was.

"I ask you again!" she said, this time, being very serious, "WHO….ARE….YOU?"

The man stepped out of the darkness and took off his hood, revealing who he really was. He had on a long, black robe and blood red eyes. He had black hair that was at his shoulders. He almost looked like a vampire, but thankfully, he really wasn't.

Zelda was now very scared. Just when she was about to say something else, a black raven swooped down and landed on the man's shoulder, which was the same raven that Zelda had seen earlier.

"Allow me to introduce myself." he said in a creepy, yet evil tone, "My name is Volker, and I…"

"Why did you kidnap me?" Zelda asked.

"I believe you have possession of the legendary Triforce, am I correct?" he asked.

Zelda's eyes widened, "How did you know about the Triforce?"

"Everyone knows about it!" he said, "I've been trying to get my hands on it for quite some time, but I kept getting stopped from possessing it!"

"Why do you want it?"

"That's none of your business!" Volker said, "Now, hand me the Triforce, and I shall set you free."

"I don't have it anymore!" Zelda said.

"Liar!"

"I really don't!"

"Well." Volker said, crossing his arms, "Then where is it?"

"I'll never tell you!"

"Ah ah ahh." he replied, "Never say 'never'."

Zelda clinched her teeth and growled softly at Volker.

"Listen girl, you have two choices!" he said, "Either lead me to the Triforce, or you will die!"

"I've heard that before." Zelda said, rolling her eyes.

"You're a stubborn one, aren't you?"

"What if I am?"

"I said lead me to it!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"Make me!"

Volker was now becoming angry. He grabbed Zelda tightly and wrapped the thick chain around her neck, threatening to choke her. The raven that was on Volker's shoulder flew away.

"Now, will you listen to me, or do I have to kill you and find the Triforce myself?" Volker asked.

Zelda didn't answer. Volker threw Zelda down to the ground, very hard. Zelda grabbed the chain and unwrapped her neck.

"You're more stubborn than I thought, girl!" he said.

"So what?" Zelda panted.

"If you won't lead me to the Triforce, then I have no choice than to keep you here until you fess up!"

"I'll NEVER fess up!"

"Keep that up, and you'll be here forever!"

Volker then left. Zelda got up, but then the chains reattached themselves to the wall. Zelda was confused, but then thought that Volker had the same spells that Zelda has. She didn't want to think about that, however.

Zelda just wanted to escape, but how will she?

_"Why is he after the Triforce?"_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Link was sitting on the edge of a bed in his cabin. He was waiting for Samus and Luna to get back, but he had some sort of a bad feeling. 

"What's taking them so long?" he growled.

Link could not stand waiting, but he had no other choice. He wanted to find something to do until the other three got back, but there was nothing to do.

He started to get a bit worried, but he didn't want to think about that.

_"I hope they're all right."_ he thought.

This went on for about fifteen minutes. Link's patents finally disappeared. He walked over to the door and tried to open it, but it was no good.

"Huh?"

Link ran back, and then rammed the door. It finally busted open, and Link fell in the snow, several feet of it, to be exact.

It was so cold that he could not stand it. The wind was still blowing as well.

However, he didn't care how cold he was. He got up and dusted himself off. Then he looked around. The snow was up to his waist. Then a thought struck Link.

_"No wonder they're so late!"_ he thought

Link ran off, hoping to locate Samus and Luna.

* * *

Marth decided to check back on Falco. He walked towards the cabin, but didn't open it for a while, despite it being so darn cold. 

It took him several minutes before he decided to open the cabin. He could not stay out for long. He opened the door, but rather very slowly.

As he looked inside, he saw Fox on his knees next to the bed Falco was laying in. Roy was sitting in a chair. Marth walked towards them and stopped.

"How is he?" he asked Roy in a hushed tone.

"He didn't tell me yet." Roy whispered.

Fox sighed, "He still hasn't woken up; I think Falco really _is_ in a coma. In addition, I took a blood test just now, and according to it, he has a fatal disease called Diphtheria. I think it's what he has, but I'm not sure."

"What's Diphtheria?" Marth asked, afraid of the answer.

"It's a real bad illness." Fox answered, "But like I said, he might have something else, but whatever it is, I'm sure it might be deadly."

Marth was about to say something else, but Fox was faster.

"To make things worse, the wound on his side is badly infected because of the cold water." he continued, "Something bad was probably in the lake and must've gotten into his bloodstream that I might not be able to cure. I think that's how he got sick as well."

"How bad is the wound?" Roy asked.

"The mobile tore a pretty large chunk out of Falco." Fox said, "I didn't want to believe it at first, but he has a large hole in his side. I'm surprised he survived it instantly."

Fox lifted Falco's jacket up so the Roy and Marth could see. Then, he carefully took the tape off, revealing the wound. Blood was gushing out from it as soon as it was revealed. Both of the swordsmen could not believe it; it almost made them sick to their stomachs.

Falco's side really DID have a large hole. Fox was right; Falco's side was literally ripped open. His side had been cut open so wide, that Falco might need many stitches to close it back together.

Fox grabbed some tape and re-patched Falco's bad wound. He grabbed a cloth and tried to soak the blood up from his side and the bed as well.

"And I'm the one that caused this to happen to him." Marth said sadly. He felt tears in his eyes, but he held them back.

"I know you only did this by accident." Fox said, "But what I'm worried about the most is the sickness that he has. However, I can tell that Falco was already a bit sick before this happened. I think he was out in the cold for too long."

Marth suddenly remembered. When he and Falco were trapped in the large ditch, Falco was getting weak. He was sick because they stayed out in the ditch for too long, and unbelievably, Falco didn't know that.

Still, it is a wonder that Marth wasn't sick because of it. However, because of the lake that Falco was in, his health has gotten worse.

"I'll tell you if I see any change in Falco's condition." Fox said.

Marth sighed softly, "Ok."

Then Marth left the cabin. Roy just sat silently. Fox started moving his tail a little.

_"I can't believe that Falco's condition has gotten much worse."_ Fox thought, _"If Falco dies, Terra won't be able to revive him for a long time. By then, he'll be….." _

Fox felt tears in his eyes, but he held them back. He lowered his head and ears, closed his eyes, and sighed.

* * *

Link was still trying to find the others. The snow was slowing down a bit, but he struggled to get through it anyway. 

_"It's too bad I don't have my fire wand with me."_ Link thought to himself, _"It would be a whole lot easier if I did!"_

In fact, Link did not have anything that contained fire. He had left most of his stuff at the Smash home, which is still being repaired.

"Man! I knew it would take those people a long time to fix our house," he thought, "But who knew it would take THIS freaking long?"

Now aggravated, Link took his sword out and tried to slash the snow, but it didn't work.

He kicked the snow and tried to make an easier path, but it still didn't work as well as he wanted it to.

The snow was already sticking to his body. Link tried dusting himself off for a while. It worked, but not by much.

Link then tried to push the snow out of the way by using his hands. He did this for about ten minutes before his hands finally became numb.

_"Well, that was a great idea!"_ he thought sarcastically.

It was already starting to get colder. Link sighed, and he could see his own breath. He looked around for a place to stay for a while, but nothing was there.

The cold breeze started to blow. Link wrapped his arms around himself, trying to get warm, but it didn't seem to help much.

His hands were now so cold from digging in the snow, that he couldn't stand it any longer. He took off his hat and wrapped it around both his hands. It worked for a little bit, but then they were cold again.

The cold wind started to blow once more, making snow from the ground blow in the air. Link could feel the snow hit the back of his head. He put his hat back on and sighed out of frustration.

_"Man, I can't find the cabins anywhere!"_ he thought.

Just then, Link saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned around and saw an animal.

It was an arctic fox. It was sitting up with its tail moving a little. Link smiled, but stood still.

The fox approached him slowly, as if it didn't recognize him. Then it sat down with its tail moving slowly.

"Well, who do we have here?" Link asked.

Link bent down and took a closer look at the fox.

"So, you're the same fox that I've seen several weeks ago, aren't ya?"

The fox stopped and looked up at Link.

"Well, nice to see you again, little girl." Link said.

Then something puzzled Link. He took an even closer look at the fox. The fox had a silver line trailing from its back. It had black tips on its ears, as well as a black tip on its tail. It also had black on the tip of its paws. In addition, its eyes were green instead of blue.

This was a different Arctic fox, and it was much bigger than the last one Link had seen. Because it was big, Link guessed that it was a male.

"Sorry." Link said, "I thought you were another fox."

The fox yawned and shook its body. Link smiled. He kneeled down to pet the fox, but it just backed away a little; its ears were leaned back and its tail tucked between its legs.

"I won't hurt ya." Link said softly.

The fox just stood still. Link thought for a moment, but then he got an idea. He reached into his brown pouch and took out a blue berry.

"It's a good thing I picked these the other day." he said.

Link tossed the berry to the fox. The fox walked over to it slowly, its ears were still leaned back. It sniffed the berry for a while, and then its ears perked up. Link smiled.

The fox grabbed the berry and ate it very quickly. Then it started licking its muzzle.

Link took out three more blue berries and tossed them to the fox. It ate them one by one and licked its muzzle again.

Then it sat down and started scratching its left ear. Link chuckled. After the fox was done, it shook its head once more.

"Well, I have to leave now." Link said.

He got up, latched his pouch together, and left. The fox, on the other hand, just sat there. Then it took off in another direction.

* * *

A/N: Ok, that ends this chapter. You might have read in my bio that I'm now updating my story once a month until school is over. I got to Chapter 52 three weeks ago, and I haven't type up another chapter since because I ran out of ideas again. I've also been busy with posting some artwork at another website. Anyway, Cold Spirit might be a bit dull for awhile as the story goes on, but hey, most stories have dull moments, don't they? And don't worry, it won't last very long. And before I end this, if you're an Anonymous reader and you flame this story, you're review will be taken off without question. Later everyone!  



	49. Blast from the past

Chapter 49

The sky was a bit dusty and the air smelt and tasted a bit stale. Screaming could be heard about two miles away. There was something going on, but what?

It turned out to be a war. Warriors were fighting for their lives as they battled one another. They were using swords, arrows, and anything else they could use as a weapon.

Others that were not battling were stealing instead. Some warriors were stealing from villages, from clay pots, to horses, and anything else they can get their dirty hands on.

As the fighting raged, one person was sitting on a large rock, far away from the fight. He was young, possibly between seventeen or nineteen years old. He had long, a tad wavy and curly, and messy brown hair that reached to the end of his back, and he had on some red chest armor that had a golden eagle on the front, as well as a brown shirt underneath. He had on brown baggy pants, and his eyes were dark brown as well. Eventhough he was Japanese, he looked much, much like an American. His white skin was a bit dirty, and because he looked messy and his cloths were a bit torn, he looked almost like a runaway, or a person that has been thrown out and living on the streets, but that was because he had just been in a fight, several, in fact.

This was the legendary warrior named Yuko.

Yuko stood up and looked down at the raging battle. The wind started to blow, playing with his long brown hair. He could hear the screaming that the people were giving out. It disgusted him to see a town like this.

He didn't want to be part of this battle, despite saving thousands of people's lives. He was still wounded from his sparring partner, named Aragon. Earlier today, Yuko and Aragon were training with their swords, but Aragon accidentally stabbed him.

Yuko's chest still had the hole, but other than that, he was all right.

Just then, he saw a blaze of fire shoot up in the air. Yuko stepped back, but then he got focused. He ran down from the hill and into the town as fast as he could.

The village was almost completely on fire. The thick, black smoke was rising from the burning buildings.

After Yuko got into the village, he covered his face. The smoke was stinging his eyes and he could barley breathe. Nevertheless, he had to see what was going on, and if there are people in the village, he had to get them out.

He thought about it for a while. He didn't want to go, but he had to. He just had to.

Yuko sighed and then headed towards a burning building. He looked around for an entrance. Then he saw one on the side of the building. Yuko ran to it, and looked inside.

It was kinda hard to see. Flames were everywhere, blocking some of the inside. However, he could hear screams inside the building.

Pain shot though Yuko's chest wound. The burning embers were stinging it, along with his eyes. He held his chest softly, and then he got focused once more.

He used his sword to break through a glass window. He climbed through it, despite cutting his hands on the glass.

He jumped down the window and landed on his feet. The burning embers were flying everywhere. They stung his eyes, the cuts on his hands, and his chest wound.

Nevertheless, Yuko ignored his physical pain and went off to save those people. He looked around, but the smoke and fire were in his way.

Several minutes later, he heard the sound of screaming. He turned to the source of the scream, and it turned out to be a woman with a young child.

Yuko clinched his teeth, and made his way towards the two people. He climbed over the broken and burning wood that was on the ground.

When he got close to them, he kneeled down to them.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

The woman was so terrified that she didn't answer. She, like Yuko, looked like a homeless person. Yuko could see that she was terrified just by looking into her eyes. Yuko grabbed them and tried to get out, but a burning support beam fell to the ground right in front of them.

He looked around for another way out, and then he found it. Light was shining though a hole in the wall, and Yuko made his way towards it.

"I found an exit!" he told the woman, trying to keep her calm, "You'll be ok!"

He was getting dizzy because of the smoke, but he didn't care. After he stepped over the wood, he put the woman down, who was still holding on to the scared child.

Yuko grabbed his sword and slashed the hole to make it bigger. The two made their way out. Yuko was about to get out as well, but another support beam fell, which blocked out the escape hole.

He looked around for another way out, while trying to stay calm. The heat and smoke was now becoming unbearable. Yuko felt sick to his stomach because of it; he had to get out as fast as he could.

Just then, he heard an explosion. It turned out to be a gas tank. It caused another support beam to fall.

Yuko tried to run to get out of its way, but it was too late. The beam had already crashed onto him.

He struggled to get free, but it was no use. He even tried to get the wood off himself, but it didn't do any good.

The building itself started collapsing and Yuko was still trying to break free. He felt himself getting weak, and he could barley breath now.

After several minutes of struggling, he finally gave up. Yuko just lay on the ground, helpless.

He wanted to scream for help, but he knew very darn well that no one could hear him.

Yuko's breathing was now labored due to the thick smoke around him. His eyes started to water because of it as well. He let out a cough while listening to the raging fire cracking in the background.

And then he passed out.

* * *

Some of the buildings were in ruins and some were burned to the ground. Smoke was still raising from them as well. 

Police officers were searching the ruins for survivors. Four out of twenty people were alive.

However, Yuko was still half under the support wood, alive, but barley. He opened his eyes and saw the police, but could not get their attention because he was too weak to shout.

Yuko then found out that more people were inside the building when it was on fire, but it was too late to save them. He saw the officers drag the bodies out of the burned down wood.

Yuko sighed. The pain in his body went away, but he suddenly felt sadness take over him. He was about to close his eyes, but then he heard a sound.

"Yuko!" a voice shouted.

Yuko looked up and saw someone running toward him. He was the same age as Yuko. He had long,white hair and he had black armor. He also had a samurai sword on his left hip. His skin was pale, but had cut and burn marks from the war. His eyes were a very pretty light blue.

"Ryan!" Yuko said, smiling.

Ryan bent down and looked at Yuko.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." Yuko said, "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Ryan replied, "Let me get this board off you!"

Ryan got up and placed his hands under the support board. He lifted it and threw it out of the way. He then bent down and helped Yuko to his feet.

"Thanks." he said.

"Can you walk?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

Ryan smiled, "C'mon, lets get out of here."

Both Ryan and Yuko ran off.

* * *

After a few moments of running, Yuko collapsed. Ryan turned around and saw him. 

"I need to rest." Yuko said, panting.

Ryan smiled and sat down beside his friend.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Ryan took a closer look at Yuko. He had burn marks and bleeding cuts on his body. He looked very dirty, too.

"I think you need to wash up." Ryan said, "You look terrible."

Yuko sighed, "Oh all right." he said as he got up shakily, "Where's the nearest lake or river?"

"There should be a lake on the other side of the forest."

"Thanks! Are you going to be ok by yourself?"

"Yes!"

Yuko nodded and ran off. Ryan was about to fall asleep, but then he heard footsteps approaching him. He got up and looked around, but didn't see anything.

"Well, who do we have here?" a voice said.

Ryan turned around quickly and saw a man standing in front of him. He was in his late thirties. He had short black hair with a black beard on his face. He had dark brown eyes, tan skin, heavy silver armor, black pants, and a scar on his left eye.

"Long time no see!" he said.

"Tarragon!" Ryan said, taking out his sword.

"I'd thought I'd find you here." he said, "Where is you're friend?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Well don't worry." Tarragon said, taking out his sword, "I have ways of making you talk!"

Tarragon leaped at Ryan with his sword down, but Ryan was able to dodge him. He swung his sword at Tarragon, and both swords hit each other, causing a loud clashing sound. This continued for awhile before Tarragon used his leg to trip Ryan. He fell to the ground, and Tarragon leaped at him with his sword pointing down, heading straight to his throat.

Ryan was able to roll out of the way. He got up and swung his sword at his enemy, but Tarragon used his sword to block the attack. Ryan jumped back and continued fighting. This went on for about ten more minutes until Ryan fell to the ground on his knees, exhausted.

Tarragon walked over to Ryan and pointed his sword at his throat.

"You got skill, kid!" he said, "I never thought that you'd be a good warrior."

He took his sword off Ryan's throat. Ryan got up panting. Tarragon turned away.

"Aren't you going to finish me off?" he asked.

Tarragon laughed, "I am sparing you're life for the moment."

Ryan was so weak that he couldn't fight back anymore. He was relived that Tarragon didn't finish him off. Ryan sighed, but just when he was about to walk away, Tarragon turned around quickly and threw his sword at him. The sword stabbed Ryan in the chest, breaking through his armor. Then Tarragon grabbed the sword away.

"You're stupider than I thought!" he said, and then he left.

Ryan was stunned. He took one-step, and then fell to his knees. Blood was thrown up out of his mouth as his eyes widened. He started gasping for a while, and then let out a loud scream.

* * *

Yuko finally found a clean stream. He walked over to it and bent down. He splashed some water on his face, as well as his other cuts. The blood flowed down his body and into the river, sweeping it away. After he was done, he got up and sighed. Then he heard the scream. He gasped. 

"Ryan!" he shouted.

Yuko raced off as fast as he could.

* * *

Yuko was still running as fast as he dared to find his friend. The sky has gotten cloudy and a small clap of thunder filled the air, but he kept running. After several minutes, he stepped in a pool of blood. Yuko looked down and saw it, and he was horrified of what the trail was coming from. 

Ryan was still on his knees. His mouth was bloody and his wound was very bloody. He spit up a glob of blood, and finally collapsed on his stomach. Yuko's eyes widened.

"Ryan!" he said, running toward his friend.

Yuko bent down and flipped Ryan over. He saw a huge wound in his chest that went through his back. Yuko looked at Ryan's face, which looked like he was still in shock. However, Ryan blinked and breathed hard, and that gave the hint that he was still alive.

"What happened?" Yuko asked, "Are you ok? Who did this to you?"

"T….Tarragon did this." he said, his voice raspy, "He found me….while you were gone."

"What?"

"He….challenged me to a fight….I managed….to hurt him a few times…." Then he started groaning, "But he got the best of me…."

"But….you're one of the strongest guys I know! How could you not beat him?"

"I'm not as good as I was years ago…."

"Don't say that!" Yuko said, "I know you're - - -

"If I'm as good as you say I am, then how come…..I couldn't defeat Tarragon?"

"You were weak, that's why; It wasn't you're fault that you lost!"

"You don't know that for a fact."

"Yes I do!" Yuko yelled, "Both of us were weak, and we couldn't fight anymore! That's why we stayed away from the stupid war! C'mon, let's get you out of here!"

Yuko helped Ryan up. Ryan was able to stand on his own two feet, but he was still a bit weak.

"Are you going to be ok?" Yuko asked.

"Yeah….sure." Ryan answered, dusting himself off.

Yuko sighed. Both boys ran off.

* * *

A few moments after running, Yuko stopped and panted. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. 

"I wish there was a river near here." he said, "That way, you can clean yourself up."

"What about you?" Ryan asked.

"I'll be fine." he replied, then he wrinkled his nose, "Then again, I guess I could use some washing myself."

Ryan laughed. He looked around for some water, but there was nothing but land. He sighed.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." he said.

Yuko cracked his knuckles. Then he suddenly heard thunder at a distance.

"Uh-oh…."

"We're going to need some shelter while we're at it." Ryan said.

"Yeah, but where?" Yuko asked.

"Lets go see if we can find anything."

They both took off again.

An hour later, they were still walking. Yuko was panting. He looked over at Ryan, who looked like he was in the worst shape. He bent over panting.

"I think we should rest for awhile…." Yuko said.

Ryan shook his head, "No! We've already done that, besides, the weather is probably going to be bad, and we might get caught in it if we don't keep moving."

Yuko nodded.

"Yuko…" Ryan said.

"Yeah? What is it? "

The sky suddenly turned cloudy and grey. Ryan reached into a bag that was attached to his waist and took out a small blue jewel. Yuko looked at it.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Take it!" Ryan said, "It's just something I've wanted to give to you for quite awhile."

"Why?"

"Can't friends give each other anything?" Ryan asked, smiling.

Yuko chuckled, "Thanks."

Yuko took the jewel and placed it in his bag. It suddenly grew very quiet. Yuko sighed.

"Let's get going, shall we?" he said.

Yuko was about to take off, but then he turned to Ryan, who was just standing there.

"C'mon! Let's go!" he said.

"All right…." Ryan replied.

Yuko turned and walked away, but then he turned around. Ryan was still standing in one spot. Yuko started to get worried. He walked over to him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Ryan didn't answer.

"Ryan?"

Yuko was about to place his hand on Ryan's shoulder, but he suddenly stopped. Ryan's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell over, slamming his body to the ground. Yuko gasped.

"Ryan?" he said.

There was no answer.

"Ryan!" he said again. There was still no answer.

"C'mon, answer me!" he said again.

Yuko got on his knees and flipped Ryan over. Blood was dripping down Ryan's mouth.

"Help…" he said in a raspy voice.

"What?"

"Help…."

"I can't seem to hear you!" Yuko said. He was now growing scared.

Ryan was now able to move his eyes, and he locked them with Yuko's eyes. He shut his eyes tightly and groaned.

"I'm..."

He then tried to relax. He opened his eyes and panted softly, but then his breaths became softer and softer. Yuko bit his lip for a while, waiting for another response from his dying friend. It didn't come.

"Ryan!" he said.

There was no answer. Ryan was very still, which scared Yuko a bit.

"C'mon, answer me!" he said, his voice cracking. Yuko felt hot tears in his eyes, but held them back.

With Ryan still not responding, Yuko thought that he was dead, but then he heard low breathing coming from Ryan. Ryan looked at Yuko, then tore his eyes away and turned his head at the sky, staring at it. His chest went down and never rose again, but he managed to say a word.

"So…rry…." he managed to whisper. Yuko gasped.

Ryan blinked as he let out a quiet groan. He felt his eyes grow heavy, but he kept them open. It has suddenly become very quiet. Blood started pouring from his back and it was still dripping from the corner of Ryan's mouth as well. Ryan started chanting softly.

Yuko just kept quiet, still trying to prevent tears from falling. He looked into Ryan's eyes. It look as though he was dead, but he blinked, meaning that he was still alive, but barley.

As Ryan continued chanting, his voice was starting to strain. As soon as he said his last words, he kept quiet.

"What was that about?" Yuko asked.

"Its a tradition..." he said softly, "Nothing...more..."

Yuko saw that Ryan was suddenly turning very pale. Yuko couldn't do anything. He could only watch as Tarragon's attack took its toll on his friend. Ryan let out a shuddering sigh, but then his breathing became softer. Then everything grew still.

"Ryan?" he asked. There was no answer.

Yuko looked into Ryan's eyes. He thought for sure that Ryan was dead, but then he saw that his mouth was filled with blood. Ryan coughed, allowing some of the blood to come out of his mouth.

"Are you ok?" Yuko asked.

Ryan gagged and then threw up the rest of the blood from his mouth and slammed the back of his head on the ground. He groaned softly, but then more blood shot from his throat. Yuko bit his lip. Ryan's head fell to the side, his seemingly lifeless eyes staring at Yuko. Yuko gasped.

"Ryan?" he asked.

Ryan didn't have the straingth to answer. He turned his head and faced the sky. Then, after a few minutes, Ryan finally died. Yuko felt a sudden rush of pain in his heart. His breathing became shuddering breaths as the tears blurred his vision. His body started shaking.

"Are…..a-a-are you o-k-k-k?"

Ryan still didn't answer. When Yuko figured out that the warrior is dead, he closed his friend's eyes shut, closed his own eyes, placed his right hand near his mouth, and began sobbing softly, tears pouring from his eyes. He had now lost everything: his family, his home, and now his best and only friend. The pain was too heavy and too much to bare. This went on for about ten minutes, unbelievably, before he decided to take the body and bury it somewhere.

Yuko walked far away from the grave, but then grew weak and collapsed on his knees. He placed his hands over his eyes and continued sobbing until he grew exhausted and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Well, there's another chapter for ya! Don't worry, I'm still around. Like I said, this story will be updated on the first day of the month until school is out. Just one more month to go, and when Summer is here, I might post more often, but I'm stuck on a chapter and I need ideas...again. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Until next month!  



	50. Blast from the past, part two

Chapter 50

The sun's rays lit the earth as they shined in Yuko's face. He opened his eyes, which were still a bit red and wet from crying last night. He looked around, and he was alone. He let out a shaky sigh while trying to prevent tears from escaping his eyes.

"What do I do now?" he said, his voice cracking.

The tears fell down his face. Yuko sat up on his knees, placed his hands over his eyes, and began sobbing.

"Hey kid!" a voice shouted.

Yuko raised his head and looked to where the voice came from. He couldn't see very well because his eyes were blurred by tears, but he saw the shadow of a thirty-five year old man standing far from him. Yuko didn't move.

The person walked toward him and looked down.

"What's a young fellow like you doing in a place like this, huh?" he asked.

Yuko lowered his head and didn't answer. The man bent down beside Yuko.

"Are you ok, lad?" he asked him, placing his hand on Yuko's back.

Yuko raised his head and wiped his eyes. He sighed.

"No I'm not…." he said sadly.

"You look like you got banged up." The man said, "What happened, I ask you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Yuko replied, closing his eyes and turning away, "Leave me alone!"

The man sighed and then left. Yuko got up. The wind started to blow, blowing his long, brown hair back and out of his face. He let out a sigh.

He walked towards the edge of a cliff and looked around. There were mountains everywhere, some covered with snow.

When he took a step back, he lost his footing and fell down the cliff. He grabbed onto a large twig, but it broke and he fell once more.

He slammed his back into a rock, and then fell on a ledge. Yuko groaned as he got up. He was a bit dizzy, but tried to focus. When he took a step, he let out a yelp. He seemed to have twisted his ankle.

Yuko growled and tried to walk again, but the loose dirt fell from beneath him and took him with it. He screamed as he fell.

Then he crashed on another ledge. Yuko groaned and raised his head. He moved his hair out of his face and tried to stand again, but fell back down due to his ankle.

"Bad day, warrior?" a voice asked.

Yuko looked up, and saw his enemy.

"You!"

Tarragon laughed, "I'd never thought I'd find you here!"

Yuko took out his sword. He gave a cold hard stare at Tarragon.

"What are you doing here?" Yuko asked.

"That's none of you're business, kid!" Tarragon replied.

"I'm not letting you live!" he said, "Not after what you did to my friend!"

"You'll join him soon enough!"

Tarragon leaped at Yuko with the blade of his sword down. Yuko used his sword and blocked Tarragon's attack. He swung his sword at his neck, but Tarragon slashed his sword at Yuko's sword, missing his opponent.

Yuko got up, ignoring the pain in his ankle. He jumped back, and his hair got in his face. He quickly brushed it back, and saw Tarragon come after him. Yuko backed away, but then he saw that he was at the edge of a cliff. He gasped.

"This ends now!" Tarragon shouted.

Tarragon charged at Yuko, but he dodged him. Tarragon was falling off the cliff.

"Well then, If I go down, I'm taking you with me!" he shouted.

Tarragon stabbed his sword through Yuko's arm. He screamed.

Then Tarragon fell from the cliff, along with Yuko. Tarragon's body slammed into a few jagged rocks, and then in a river.

Yuko knew that he was going to die if he didn't do anything, but what could he do?

He used his sword to try to stab the wall, hoping that he would stop. However, it didn't quite work.

Yuko shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the impact to strike. His sword was the first to hit the ground. Just when he opened his eyes, Yuko slammed onto the ground. His sword stabbed through his back.

Luckily, it didn't kill him. Yuko sat up and took the sword out from his chest. He let out a cry as he did. He spit the blood from his mouth and wiped it away with his sleeve.

_"That went better than I expected…."_ he thought.

Just when he was about to get up, he saw a boulder falling toward him. Yuko started to sweat from fear.

"Oh crud!" he said.

He got up and tried to run, but fell back down due to his twisted ankle. Yuko fell on his back.

He looked up and saw the boulder coming toward him. His heart began to pound hard.

Yuko shut his eyes tightly, sat up, kneeled down on his knees as low as he could, and wrapped his arms tightly around his head, awaiting the impact. It didn't come. The boulder actually missed him and slammed into a lake. The ledge that Yuko was laying on suddenly gave way. It fell, taking him with it, and it slammed into the large, cold lake. He left a red trail of blood as he was sinking due to his back.

Yuko couldn't kick to the surface because of his ankle, and because of his heavy armor, he was sinking fast. However, he tried to take his armor off, but he couldn't. As he continued trying, he felt as though his lungs would burst. Yuko clinched his teeth together as he tried to get rid of his armor.

Yuko suddenly quit sinking. Now, he was floating in the middle of the lake. However, Yuko gave up. Despite his fear of death, he knew that he would not survive this time. He looked at the surface, which was glimmering with light.

Then, he saw something, or someone, plunge at the surface and it was coming down at him fast. Yuko blinked. He didn't know what it was that was heading for him. However, he rather hoped that whatever it was, it wanted to help him.

Yuko's eyes widened as the thing drew closer. He let out his last breath as it became bubbles and they rose to the surface. He let out a choked cough, and then he suddenly quit moving. His body was real still. Yuko landed at the bottom of the lake. The sand underneath him stirred as soon as he hit it and got into his face. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and closed. He was as still as a rock. The person reached the bottom of the lake, grabbed Yuko's arm, and swam directly to the surface.

As soon as he got into the air, he gasped. He grabbed Yuko and swam to shore. He dragged him onto a grassy area and laid him there. The boy was able to get Yuko's armor off him. As soon as he laid it under a tree, he ran back to Yuko and started pumping his chest. Yuko didn't respond.

"Chikushou boy!" he said, "You better not be dead! I didn't swim all the way to the bottom of the lake just to bring out a dead body!"

The boy continued pumping Yuko's chest, hoping for a response. He never received it. He opened one of Yuko's eyes, which was half way rolled back. The boy slammed his fist on the ground and turned away angrily.

* * *

Yuko opened his eyes and fixed them to where he was able to see. He let out a sudden cough as he tried to move. As he coughed, water and blood shot from his mouth. He was still very wet from the lake. 

He looked around. He was in a field somewhere. He sat up and he felt something on his arm. It turned out to be a white patch, but the blood was showing through it.

Yuko was starting to have a real bad headache. He placed his right hand on it, and groaned.

"You're alive?" someone said, which made Yuko jump, "From the way you're eyes and body looked, I thought you were dead. I even gave you CPR, chest wise mind you! I was just about to burn your body and dump it back in the lake, but you woke up right before I was about to do that. You're lucky I stopped!"

Yuko didn't respond, but he felt dizzy. He laid back down and wanted to sleep, but couldn't. He turned to the person, who turned out to be a boy two years older than he is. He wore a torn up shirt and baggy pants, which were a bit torn as well. His armor was lying under a tree, along with a sheathed sword. He had short, blonde hair, brown eyes, and a scar on the left of his face.

"Here!" the teen said.

He handed Yuko a fresh, red apple. He took it, but didn't eat it right away.

"You look as though you haven't eaten in many days." he said, "But that will probably last you for about two days."

It was true. Yuko wasn't able to eat for at least five days because he was always busy. He looked at the apple, and then at the other teenager, who smiled. Yuko ate the apple slowly, despite being very hungry. The boy smiled.

"I can only supply you with one until I can find more."

After Yuko was done, he threw the core out of the way and wiped his mouth with his damp, yet dirty sleeve.

"Man, you're awfully filthy!" the boy said, "There's a hot spring near here; I think you should go wash up. To add to it, you smell like smoke, yet you're sweaty body odour is mixed with it! It's unbearable, really! That lake wasn't enough to get you clean, now was it?"

Yuko just stared at the ground and didn't respond.

"Helloooo!" the other boy said.

Yuko turned to him.

"Are you ok?"

Yuko wasn't sure whether to give a yes or a no. He sighed, got up, and went to go search for a spring.

* * *

A few moments later, Yuko felt something hot in the air. He turned to his left, and he saw steam rising from behind several boulders. 

Yuko walked over to the clear, steaming water and touched it. It seemed hot enough. Yuko took his cloths off slowly due to his wounds sticking to them, and jumped in the spring. He let out some short gasps as he started to groan. He had forgotten that hot water was no way to treat cuts and such. He clinched his teeth as he tried to endure the pain and stinging.

_"Chikushou!"_ he cursed, _"I'd rather sit in an ice cold lake while I'm in this fricken condition!" _

As soon as the pain went away, Yuko finally relaxed.

He tried not to move much, just in case his wounds would hurt again. He closed his eyes and then opened them back up. He slowly moved his head into the water, and then got to the surface. He could see the blood turning the water red.

"Great!" he said, rolling his eyes.

Yuko was about to get out, but he soon realized that he didn't have any clean cloths with him, which made him even angrier.

However, when he looked to his left, he saw another pair of cloths laying on a rock. Yuko shrugged and got out of the spring. He put the fresh pair of cloths on, but on his boots, and squeezed the water out from his long hair. Then he ran off.

* * *

As soon as Yuko got back to the area, he quickly grabbed his armor and put it back on. He also grabbed his sword sheath and latched it on his waist. 

"Back so soon?" the boy asked who was sitting under a tree.

Yuko gasped and turned around, and saw him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." he said, smiling.

The boy got up and walked over to Yuko.

"You look much better now!" he said, "You haven't spoken to me yet. What's wrong?"

Yuko didn't answer.

"Well, I never did catch you're name."

Yuko really didn't feel like talking to anyone, not after what has happened to him the past few days, but he couldn't let the boy wait. He sighed.

"Yuko." he answered, not knowing what to think.

"My name's Taka!"

Yuko didn't answer him.

"I have a question."

Yuko only blinked.

"How come you're all by yourself?"

"...Why are you?"

"I've been that way most of my life." Taka answered, "Ever since my house burned down and my family died, I've been on my own for about six years now."

"Sorry to hear that…"

"Teh! My family wasn't much to like! They treated me like an outcast, so I don't miss them at all!"

Yuko sighed, "I've been alone more than that, but….."

"Yeah?"

"I wasn't the other day, I was with a friend."

"Oh? And how did you guys separate?"

Yuko felt anguish in him, but he tried not to show it.

"Someone murdered him…."

Taka didn't say anything. After he said that, Yuko lowered his head as he felt tears in his eyes. His long hair hung over and covered the sides of his face. For once, Yuko was glad he had real long and thick hair.

"Sorry I asked." Taka said.

Yuko used his arm to dry his face, "That's ok."

"But just remember, you're not the only one who has it bad." he said, lying down. He fell asleep a few minutes later.

Yuko laid down on his side.

_"I never should've left him like that."_ he thought, _"Then again; I never should've left my village. Too bad its thousands of miles from here. Unchi! What have I done?"_

Yuko closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N: This is the last month for the monthly updates! Now I'm going to update depending on how much I get done. In the next chapter, if I'm not planning on adding an extra thing for Yuko, you'll find out his true fate and you'll also find out if Falco will pull through or not. If you're wondering when the death or near-death scenes will finally come to an end, you'd better find a hobby! Read the catagory and the rating for this fic. I probably won't do much updating during the Summer due to the limit of chapters I have created since January. The reason for the limit is because of the lack of ideas again! If you're wondering when this story will finally end, well, if this site allows more than a hundered chapters, I'll continue it from there. Yeah, I'm pretty addicted on creating this story! Later!  



	51. Death of a warrior, death of a friend

Chapter 51

Yuko opened his eyes and his vision was a bit blurry. He stretched before he sat up. As soon as he sat up, he yawned and then sighed.

"It's about time you got up!" Taka said.

"How long was I asleep?" Yuko asked tiredly.

"Hmm…..probably about nine or ten hours."

Yuko began rubbing his eyes.

"That long….?"

"Go wake yourself up with something!" Taka said, "Oh, and do something with that hair of yours! It almost looks like the leaves of a willow tree. Go cut it or something!"

Yuko pulled around a strand of his brown hair and sighed in annoyance. He brushed it back.

"So what if it looks a little wavy!" Yuko said, annoyed, "And for your infomation, I like my long hair! I look better with it long! And I don't have anything to fix it with anyway!"

"Well, you can't go anywhere looking like you're some homeless boy!"

"I look like one because I am!" Yuko said, glaring at Taka.

"Don't you start yelling at me!"

"Or what, baka?"

Taka was silent, but he continued glaring at Yuko. Yuko turned away.

"My village was destroyed by bandits years ago..." he said.

"I'm a runaway, too!" Taka said, "But I go back to my village to get supplies every now and then."

Yuko got up and scoffed, "Good for you."

"Well, would you like to leave?" Taka asked, "I feel as though I'm not much company to you."

"It's not you, it's just---"

"What?"

"Never mind."

Taka raised an eyebrow. Then he turned away.

I think its time for me to get the stuff I need now."

"I'll come with you!"

Taka smiled at that. He walked off and Yuko followed.

* * *

Ten minutes have passed and they still did not find the village. Yuko sighed. 

"Are you sure you know where your own village is?" he asked.

"Be patient, Yuko." Taka said, "It takes awhile to get there on foot."

Taka kicked a rock out of his way and continued walking.

"I know a lot of people in my village, maybe they can help us out." he said, "Its been ten days since I've gone back."

"Ten?"

"Yeah, I stock up a lot of things so that I don't have to keep going back every two days, know what I mean?"

"Yeah sure." Yuko lied.

Just then, something made Taka stop walking. Yuko looked at him; he looked scared.

"No…" he said.

"What's wrong?" Yuko asked.

Taka ran off to find his village. Yuko sighed and followed him.

Taka ran as fast as he could, jumping over anything that got in his way. Yuko was following him, trying to catch up with him.

"Taka!" he shouted, "What's wrong?"

Taka didn't answer, but kept running. He suddenly stopped and panted, taking a short break.

Yuko caught up with him and panted as well.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Something's…..wrong." Taka panted, "I can feel it!"

Taka ran off without a moment's hesitation. Yuko ran off to follow him as well. After a few minutes of running, he stopped.

As soon as Yuko caught up with him, he stopped.

"What's going on with you, Taka?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

"My village is near here!" Taka said.

Both ran off. As soon as they got to the village, they stopped and looked around. 

Taka's village was destroyed. Smoke was rising from the buildings and the village itself was in ruins. Someone had destroyed it while he was away.

"This can't be…." Taka said.

Taka ran toward it and Yuko followed once more. As soon as they got in the middle of it, they looked around.

"This isn't the same village I went to the other day, I can tell ya that." he said.

"This must've happened when the war was going on several days ago."

"I was near a village that was going through the same thing."

"That's because those two villages were the ones that were fighting each other."

Yuko didn't answer.

Taka bent down and picked up the ashy soil with his left hand. He clinched the soil tightly in his hand as he closed his eyes.

Yuko looked around the town in disgust. The smoke smell began to fill the air, which made his eyes burn a bit. He looked down at the warrior and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid we can't stay here." he said calmly.

Taka got up and sighed.

Yuko sighed, "My master once told me...that...even if a person leaves his home, somehow, they're destent to come back.

"You had a master?"

"He wasn't the kind of master that I serve, he was my sparing master." Yuko said, "His name was Aragon, and he was the same age as me when I last saw him, which was...five days ago. Not only was he my sparing master, he was also a good friend of mine."

"Did something happen to him?"

Yuko nodded.

* * *

_Yuko was panting. He wiped the sweat off his head with the back of his hand. He side-stepped for an attack and glared at his partner, Aragon, who was a boy about Yuko's age. He had long, light brown hair tied in a ponytail and his skin was a bit pale due to not being in the sun for long. He had dark, blue eyes and almost the same outfit as Yuko has. They looked as though they were related, but they were FAR from it._

_Yuko charged at Aragon from behind, but Aragon turned around quickly and block Yuko's attack with his sword and tripped him. Yuko crashed to the ground. He got up quickly and dusted himself off. His hair stuck to his face because of the sweat. He moved it back and sighed._

_"How did you get so strong?" Yuko asked._

_Aragon chuckled, "Days of practice, my friend, and I reccomend you do the same to bet stronger!"_

_"Isn't that why I'm training with you?" he asked, smiling._

_"Indeed!"_

_"Well, can I rest a bit?"_

_Yuko turned around and walked away, but Aragon grabbed Yuko's long hair and yanked him back._

_"Ow!" he said, "Hey, what was that for?"_

_"Your not finish with your training, Yuko!"_

_Yuko sighed and Aragon released him. Yuko took a step back. Aragon charged at Yuko, but he took his sword out and block Aragons's attack. Aragon charged his sword at Yuko, and accidently stabbed him in the chest. Aragon let out a cry and took his sword out. Yuko fell on one knee, clutching his chest._

_"Unchi!" he cursed, "Are you ok?"_

_"...Fine...!" Yuko said, gritting his teeth together._

_"Ok, I think that's enough training for one day."_

_"No! I'm fine!" Yuko said, "I'm...ugh. Ok, lets quit!"_

_Aragon sighed, "Sorry about that."_

_Yuko didn't answer. Before they were able to continue their training, they heard an explosion. The two ran out the door and saw villagers fighting each other._

_"What's going on?" Yuko asked._

_Aragon ran over to the village and Yuko followed. They stopped at a cave._

_"Those guys must be after the orb!" Aragon said._

_"Orb?" Yuko asked._

_"There's a sacred orb inside that cave!" he answered, "Its been in that cave untouched for generations! If someone steals it..."_

_Aragon grabbed a dynomyte stick from his pocket._

_"Good thing that orb can't break!"_

_"Aragon, wait!" Yuko said._

_"There's too many to fend off with a sword and moves, Yuko!" Aragon said, "You have to do this!"_

_"Me?"_

_Aragon handed Yuko the dynomyte._

_"After I go in there, light that thing and throw it!" Aragon said._

_"But if I do, you'll be..."_

_"I don't care!" Aragon yelled, "Just do it after I go in!"_

_Aragon rushed in the cave and the attackers followed him. Yuko began to tense up. His hand began shaking, but then he lit the dynomyte with a small stick, and with a heavy heart, he threw it in the cave._

_Aragon looked at the dynomite while fending off his attackers, and then it exploded. The large rocks from the cave collapsed on them. Aragon tried to escape, but a large piece of rock fell on his back, crushing his spine. Another large rock fell on his neck. Yuko covered his ears from the loud blast and crouched down. Smoke and fire covered the entire area. Small peices of the cave flew and fell on Yuko. Yuko got up shakily and dusted himself off._

_He looked around. The smoke cleared, and when he looked up ahead, the cave was in ruins. Yuko felt his heart sink._

_"Aragon!" he shouted. There was no answer._

_"ARAGON!" he shouted even louder, but it was still quiet._

_"No..." Yuko said._

_He ran towards the rubble and got on top of it. He began grabbing the peices of rocks and throwing them aside._

_"Chikushou temae!" he shouted, "Please be all right!"_

_As Yuko frantically dug through the cave rubble, he bit his lip. This went on for five more minutes before he found a piece of clothing. He dug it up, and it turned out to be the body of a dead enemy warrior._

_Yuko growled, but then he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to it, and he couldn't believe who it was._

_Yuko scrambled toward it and took a closer look. It turned out to be Aragon._

_"Aragon?" he asked. Aragon didn't respond._

_Yuko shook Aragon, but he still didn't respond. As soon as he flipped him on his back, he noticed that there were bloody burn marks on his body._

_"Are you ok?" Yuko asked in a cracked voice. He knew that he was going to lose his friend._

_Aragon grabbed Yuko's neck, but not very hard. Then he suddenly released Yuko's throat and his hand fell to the ground. Aragon was dead.  
_

_Tears of sadness and frustration filled Yuko's eyes. He lowered his head and screamed before he broke down, crying._

* * *

Taka placed his hands over his face, "Oh my gosh...I'm so sorry!" 

Yuko sighed, "That's all right. Lets just get going"

Yuko was about to run off, but Taka shouted.

"Wait!"

Yuko stopped and turned around, "Yeah?"

"I need to leave!"

"Why?"

"Just….because."

Taka was about to run off, but Yuko stopped him.

"Why do you want to leave all of a sudden?" he asked.

"I just need some time to myself, that's all."

Taka looked to his left and saw a rushing river. He ran to it and stared at it for a while. Yuko was watching him for a few minutes, but just when he was about to run to him, a hand popped from the bushes and grabbed Taka's neck.

"Taka!" Yuko shouted.

The person came out of the bushes, still having a tight grip on Taka. He turned to Yuko.

"So we meet again!" he said.

"Tarragon!" Yuko snarled, "I thought you were dead!"

"It is YOU who will be dead, and you're little friend here!"

Taka kicked Tarragon's leg, which caused him to release the warrior. He ran to Yuko.

"Is that the one that killed you're friend?"

Yuko nodded, "He's the one."

Tarragon growled. He grabbed his sword and charged at Taka, but Yuko grabbed his sword, ran in front of Taka, and blocked the attack.

"I got this one, Yuko." Taka said.

Taka ran out from behind Yuko and slashed Tarragon's arm. Tarragon let out a cry and clutched his arm.

"You…..YOU!" he shouted.

Tarragon charged at Taka and tackled him to the ground. Yuko watched in horror as the two thrashed around trying to kill each other.

"Taka!" Yuko shouted.

Taka raised his head and looked at Yuko, but Tarragon punched his face, leaving a bruise on his cheek.

Tarragon wrapped his arm around Taka's neck, but Taka stabbed him in the eye with his finger, causing Tarragon to release him. However, Tarragon grabbed the back of Taka's neck and threw him to the ground.

Yuko couldn't take it anymore. He ran towards Tarragon, but Tarragon acted fast and kicked Yuko in the face. As he fell to the ground, his nose bled.

He got up, wiped the blood from his nose, grabbed his sword, and charged, but Tarragon kicked the sword out of his hand. It stabbed into the ground far from the three.

Taka grabbed a rock and began pounding on Tarragon. Yuko punched Tarragon in the face, which caused him to release the warrior. Taka scrambled to get out of Tarragon's way, but he grabbed Taka's ankle, which caused him to trip. Tarragon then grabbed Taka's neck with both hands now that he has lost his sword. Taka struggled to get free. Yuko grit his teeth and charged at Tarragon once more, but he kicked Yuko, and Yuko crashed to the ground.

Yuko got up and grabbed Tarragon and tried to pry him off Taka, but Tarragon didn't give up. He continued squeezing Taka's throat. Taka struggled to get out of Tarragon's grasp.

Yuko hit Tarragon's back with a large rock. Tarragon got off Taka and punched Yuko to the ground.

Tarragon moved towards Yuko. Yuko backed off a bit. He took out his sword, preparing to attack. However, before Tarragon could make his move, Taka thrashed out his hand and grabbed his face, but Tarragon grabbed a knife and stabbed Taka's throat.

Tarragon tackled Taka to the ground. Blood was oozing from his neck and he was struggling to breathe. Tarragon stabbed Taka's neck and twisted the knife around. Taka grabbed Taragon's face and tried to get him off.

Yuko couldn't take it anymore. He screamed out of anger. Tarragon lashed the knife out of Taka's neck, which caused a pretty nasty slash, and was about to stab Yuko, but Yuko smashed Tarragon's head with a large rock. Tarragon punched Yuko on the back so hard that he passed out. Tarragon collapsed and fell into the river, and the strong current took him away.

Taka was struggling to breathe and he let out a choked cough. He looked at Yuko and squinted his eyes. He wasn't moving. However, Taka knew that he was still alive. Taka's eyes suddenly widened and his eyes fixed in one spot, and he never moved again.

* * *

Yuko opened his eyes slowly. He let out a groan and sat up, but fell back down. He held his head and panted. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, but then he turned to Taka, who was lying motionless on the ground. He scrambled toward him and shook him. 

"Taka." Yuko whispered, but didn't receive answer.

"Taka!" he said again, shaking him gently, but no answer came.

Yuko placed his hand on Taka's bleeding throat, but he couldn't detect a pulse. Worst of all, his skin was as cold as ice.

Yuko slipped his hands under Taka's chest armor and tried to find a heartbeat. There was nothing. He lifted Taka's head and shouted.

"Taka!"

He still didn't receive an answer. Everything grew still and quiet.

"Taka?" Yuko said in a quivering voice.

Taka didn't respond. His neck wound had suddenly stopped bleeding. Yuko bit his lip.

"Taka, please!" Yuko tried again, but still didn't get a response.

Yuko waited for Taka to respond, but none came. He never moved again or made a sound. His eyes were open and fixed, and his body was growing cold. When Yuko saw the slash in his throat, he realized that he couldn't have survived. His neck also had a large hole. Taka was truly dead.

Tears filled Yuko's eyes as he lowered his head on his right arm and began sobbing real hard. He wanted to leave, but he couldn't just leave Taka's body there. However, the river wasn't deep enough to put him in, and the ground was solid, so he couldn't bury him. He had no other choice but to leave him out. Yuko found the strength to get up. He took Taka's sword out and stabbed it near his body.

Yuko then walked off as tears streamed down his face. He lowered his head and let out a wail before he began sobbing again, heartbroken by the fact that he has lost another friend by the hands of his enemy.

* * *

After about thirty minutes of walking, he found himself on top of a large, rocky cliff. Yuko stared out into the wilderness for a while, until he heard something approach him. He grabbed his sword and quickly spun around. It clanged into another sword. It was Tarragon. 

Yuko didn't understand how Tarragon survived the river, but he had no time to figure it out.

Tarragon jumped back and swung his sword at Yuko, but Yuko was able to dodge it. He clutched his sword tightly and swung it at Tarragon, but missed. Tarragon kicked Yuko, which caused him to fall on his back, but he got up quickly.

"You caused me enough grief chikushou itto!" he said angrily, "Now I'm REALLY going to kill you!"

Yuko swung his sword at Tarragon once more, but he blocked Yuko's attack with his own sword. Yuko used his feet to trip Tarragon and make him fall to the ground. Yuko then made his final attack. He stabbed his sword through Tarragon's neck. Tarragon didn't move again.

Yuko sighed. He put away his bloody sword, and right after he did, an ax sunk into his back, and a sword stabbed right through his neck. Blood shot from Yuko's mouth as the sword kept twisting and turning.

Tarragon was standing and laughing.

"If I go down…..then you're going with me!" he said.

Yuko gagged and choked. He turned to Tarragon, who took both his sword and ax out from the young warrior.

Tarragon was smiling and panting, but then he fell off the cliff.

Yuko coughed, allowing blood to shoot out of his mouth. His eyes widened as he choked again, and then he fell on his knees, but didn't give up that easily. He was thankful for all the training he did with his master who, according to rumors from the villagers, died in the fire.

Yuko was now struggling to breathe. He got up, but then he heard something. He turned around and saw the ax coming straight at him. Yuko figured that Tarragon threw the ax. He then heard a splash at the bottom of the mountain. He figured that Tarragon fell into a river. He also knew that Tarragon's armor was heavier than his is, and that Tarragon is dying trying to get the armor off.

Yuko looked at the rushing river, and saw a red spot spreading down the rushing waters. A few jagged rocks seemed to have torn Tarragon's body in half, killing him instantly. Yuko smiled at that.

Yuko then saw the ax coming toward him, but he didn't have the energy to doge it. The ax homed in on Yuko and the sharp blade struck him in the chest, breaking through his armor and almost cutting through his chest and back. Yuko took the blade out, but then another ax homed in on him. The blade did the same as the other blade, only this one hit his heart. He let out a blood-curdling scream as blood poured from his mouth. As soon as his back hit the ground, the ax flew out of him and hit the ground once more.

"I defeated Tarragon…" Yuko said in a straining voice, "But he defeated me in return."

Yuko didn't have the strength to get up. Blood was beginning to pour from his back wound. His breathing was short and labored.

Yuko closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but couldn't. He opened his eyes back up and looked around, but he was alone.

His literally torn heart began slowing down and so did his breathing.

Yuko let out a quiet groan. Blood was pouring from his back and neck. The jewel fell from his pocket and down the cliff. The rock that he was laying on gave way and fell, along with Yuko's body. Instead of falling into the river, he fell into a muddy hole. As soon as Yuko crashed into the hole, he had broken his left arm and his back, but he was in enough pain to worry about that. The mud he was laying on gave way and his body fell to the bottom, exposing his broken chest armor. A wooden board fell and stabbed him in the chest, but it didn't reach his heart.

Yuko was so injured, that he couldn't scream. The board fell into the hole, and the part that had stabbed him, ripped out of him. Blood came oozing out and turned the brown, muddy water red. Another board came crashing down, and it slammed into Yuko's neck. Yuko gagged as his eyes widened. The board crashed into the hole. Yuko's neck was torn open and was bleeding badly. He gagged horribly, raised his head, and blood threw up from his mouth for the last time. His head slammed back onto the ground and tried to take a breath, but all that came out was short, sickining gasps.

Yuko couldn't believe it. Although he had finally killed Tarragon, Tarragon got him back. The thought of it saddened Yuko; seeing he and his friends die at a young age.

_"Being afraid of dying and risking my life to save another, does that make a true warrior?"_ he though, then he sighed, _"No. I doubt it!"_

He knew he had to accept death now; there was no other choice. However, seeing that he had saved hundreds of people's lives, made him feel good.

Right after he let out a cough and one last gag, he began panting softly. After he let out a quiet groan, his head sank a bit in the mud, his chest fell, and his heart finally ceased. His eyes dilated and he never blinked, or moved again. Yuko was dead.

The one man they couldn't stand has killed all three warriors. Yuko avenged his friends, but died in the process by the same person who had killed them.

Yuko's body was left undiscovered until centuries later.

* * *

Roy and Fox were waiting patiently for Falco to recover. This went on for at least twenty more minutes until they suddenly heard a flat-line. Roy gasped and Fox looked at the monitor as well. 

"Uh-oh!" he said.

Fox dashed towards a cabinet and took out some pads that were used to possibly shock a person alive. He ran over to the bed and hooked the pads up to an outlet. He rubbed the pads together and then placed them on Falco.

"Clear!"

Falco's body lurched as the high voltage shock arced through him. As he dropped down limply, the heart machine flickered once, and then died again. Fox gritted his teeth as he rubbed the pads together again, striking up the charge until the machine was ready.

"Clear!" he cried, clamping the pads down onto Falco. Again, his frail form jerked. Again, the machine flickered.

As Fox prepared for a third charge, Roy leaned over and performed the heart massage on Falco once more, pumping as hard as he dared. Then he backed away.

"Clear!"

Fox hurriedly jumped back as Falco was jolted once more. Roy glanced anxiously at the monitor. Again, there was nothing.

"Crud!" he thought.

"Oh! C'mon!" Fox shouted.

He rubbed the two pads together quickly and placed them on Falco. He jolted, but didn't wake up.

"C'mon!" Fox thought, "I know you're stronger than this. Please don't give up!"

Fox closed his eyes tightly and sighed heavily. Roy clinched his fists together. Fox closed his eyes tightly, placed the two pads on Falco, and prepared for one…last…shock.

"Clear!" Fox said.

Falco's body jolted for the last time. The monitor was now beeping and Falco opened his eyes. Roy and Fox looked at each other and gasped.

"You're awake!" Fox said happily, dropping the dead pads.

When Falco's blurred vision cleared, he saw Fox looking at him.

"Fox…?" Falco said weakly under the respirator, "You're alive?"

Fox nodded, "Of course I'm alive."

"How?"

"It's a long story."

"What happened to me?"

"You got hit by a snow mobile." Fox explained, "I took you in to heal you."

"But why am I so damp?"

"You were thrown into a lake after that." he said, "You weren't breathing when we brought you here."

Falco smiled, "I guess I'm lucky."

Fox also smiled, but Roy had a worried look on his face. He looked at the bed, and he saw a red spot on it. Roy clinched his teeth. He knew what was going to happen.

"I thought you were in a coma." Fox said.

Falco sighed, "Maybe I was….I don't know."

Roy took the pads and stored them somewhere. Then he walked back over to the other two and sat down.

"I feel light headed." Falco said.

"Do you need anything?" Fox asked. 

Fox then realized that Falco was still very weak. He picked up Falco's wrist and detected a very weak pulse. Falco's breathing was also becoming shallow. Now Fox knew that Falco was actually dying, but Roy had found out a long time ago. He just didn't want to say anything. Moreover, unbelievably, Falco doesn't know. Fox saw Falco's beak move, he was trying to say something.

"What is it?" Fox asked.

"I….." Falco started, but didn't finish.

Fox didn't answer. Falco put his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a gold chain necklace that had an Arwing pendent. He shoved it over to Fox.

"……Falco….."

"I've been….wanting to give it to you…..for quite awhile."

Fox tried to smile, "Thanks, but….why?"

"Kat gave it to me……..but since I broke up with her…" Falco said, his voice fading," …and she's not on the team……anymore, I want you to have it…..for being a good leader." Falco replied, trying to smile.

Fox picked up the necklace, and then he turned to Falco again.

"How am I going to explain to the team that you're still sick?" Fox asked.

"It's easy to explain, Fox." Falco said.

Fox bit his lip, "I've told Peppy what happened, and he told the rest of the team."

Falco sighed, "Is there something I can take to make me feel better?"

"I don't know." Fox said, "I don't have anything!"

Falco was suddenly feeling very weak. He wanted to think that he was just tired, but something told him otherwise, no matter how badly he wanted to deny it.

"Something else is wrong with me, isn't there?"

"What are you talking about?"

Falco paused for a while before speaking up again.

"Never mind…." he said.

Fox suddenly felt a chill run down his spine. Falco could barley keep his eyes open. He felt so weak and lightheaded that he just wanted to sleep.

"Just let me sleep….." he whispered, "But before I do…….who hit me?"

Roy and Fox were silent.

"Who…..hit…..me?"

Fox swallowed, "Marth did, but it was an---"

"Accident, I know!" Falco said, "I deserved it for getting him into trouble in that pit I was in!"

"Huh?"

"I fell into a muddy pit and…..I guess I bruised my rib." he said, "He went down to get me out, but he was stuck as well."

"But he was only trying to save you."

"I know that." Falco clinched his fists and then relaxed them, "My side is now in a great deal of pain and I can't stand it." he said.

"Hold on!" Fox said, "I'll go get some pain reliever for you."

"Fox, no!"

Fox turned to Falco in shock. Falco look very weak and his eyes were starting to close. He tried his best to say what he wanted to say.

"Don't bother..." he said, "I know what's going to happen to me."

"Falco?" Fox asked.

"My breathing is becoming lighter, I'm getting weaker every minute, I feel sick, I can hardly see, and it goes on..."

Fox and Roy got the feeling that Falco was right; he really IS dying.

"If the others ask…..it was an accident." Falco said, "Don't let anything bad happen to Marth."

"Falco, listen!" Fox pleaded.

"And Fox?" Falco whispered, "I beg you…..don't go dying off again."

Falco's eyes closed as his head fell slowly to the side, and the monitor that kept track of his life wasn't beeping. It was just a long sound that didn't end. Fox's eyes widened.

"Falco!" Fox shouted.

There was no answer. Fox shook Falco a little, but he still didn't get a response. Roy bit his lip.

"Falco!" Fox shouted once more, but still didn't get an answer.

Fox grabbed the two pads, but then looked at the monitor that was connected to them. The lights were not on, even though the machine itself was on.

Roy looked under the sheets that covered Falco. Blood was bleeding through the patch, staining the bed. It looked too bad; it was hard to look at.

"Blood loss!" Roy whispered sadly.

Fox looked at Roy.

"Falco's lost a lot of blood." he continued, "He must've died from blood loss."

After hearing that, Fox slammed the pads down out of anger, knowing that it was useless to bring him back. He drove his hands over his head. He fell to his knees, trying to drive his fingers into his head, but he had his gloves on, and it prevented it from happening. He was also growling angrily as well.

Roy could tell that Fox was going mad with frustration. He had to do something to calm him down.

"Fox, stop it!" he shouted, "That's not going to help!"

"What am I suppose to do now?" Fox shouted back, "He's not coming back! She can't bring him back!"

"Excuse me?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow, "What did you just say?"

"She can't bring him back!"

"Who can't bring him back?" he asked, then he figured that Fox was going crazy, "Fox, snap out of it!"

Fox suddenly realized what he was just saying. He didn't want to tell the others about how he was revived, or the person who revived him yet.

"Fox!" Roy said, "Who or what are you talking about?"

Fox finally calmed down. He loosened his grip on his head and looked up at Roy. Fox's eyes were a bit puffy.

"Are you feeling ok?" Roy asked again.

Fox shook his head. He covered his eyes with his hands and began crying, his body shaking. Roy, on the other hand, just sat there looking at both Fox and Falco in pity. He turned away and let out a sad sigh.

* * *

Marth woke up in a cold sweat. He sat up, placed his hand on his heart, and panted as he looked around. Then he sighed. 

_"What the heck was that all about?"_ he thought to himself.

He laid back down on the bed he was sleeping in, but he couldn't go back to sleep. Something seemed familiar about the dream he had, but what was it about?

Them Marth sat up. He thought about the dream for a while, and then it hit him.

_"Of course."_ he thought, _"Yuko didn't die because of his master, he got killed by…..."_

Then he gasped. Marth's dream actually went back centuries ago, when his Japanese idle was alive. He could not believe that he had actually dreamed it, but at least he found out how Yuko really died. However, the thought of it made him shudder.

"Oh my….." he said, "I wonder how or why I dreamt that!"

Marth sighed and was about to lay down again, but then he sensed that something was wrong. He looked around the cabin, but everything seemed fine.

He got up and stretched for a bit, and then relaxed and sighed. However, he could still feel that something was wrong. Perhaps the problem was not coming from his cabin.

Then Marth's eyes widened. Now he knew exactly what was wrong.

_"Please tell me it's not what I'm thinking."_ he thought to himself.

Marth then dashed out of the cabin and ran as fast as he could.

It was still dark outside. Marth finally reached a cabin. He reached for the doorknob, but didn't open it. He shut his eyes tightly and clinched his teeth.

_"Please…."_ he thought, _"Let him be all right!"_

Marth tried to relax, and then he opened the door very slowly and peeked inside. He saw Roy and Fox sitting on a bed.

Marth walked inside and shut the door. Fox turned his left ear towards the sound of the shutting door. He turned his head and saw Marth. Marth saw that Fox's eyes were a bit red. Marth was afraid to ask why.

"Um…..I'm afraid we have some bad news." Fox said, "Falco is---"

Roy placed his hand on Fox's shoulder.

"No." he said, "I…..I should tell him."

Marth opened his mouth a little. Roy sighed.

"Ok." he started, "While you were gone, Fox and I came here to take care of Falco for awhile. We took another blood test, and it turned out that his health had gotten worse."

Marth didn't say anything.

"We tried everything we could to keep Falco alive…but….his heart just gave out, a-a-and we couldn't do anything about it."

"He's lost a lot of blood, and we think that's how he died." Fox said.

Marth was almost speechless, but he spoke anyway.

"It can't be true!" he said, his voice shaking, "P...please tell me it's not true!"

"I'm afraid it's true." Fox said, some hurt in his voice.

Marth ran towards Falco and took a closer look. It looked like he was just sleeping. Marth walked over to Falco's still body and bent down, placing his ear on Falco's chest. He could not detect a heartbeat, and his body was very cold and a bit stiff. Fearing the worst, Marth shook Falco, but he didn't respond.

He got off Falco and backed away a bit.

"Are….are you sure he's…..?" Marth started.

"Yes, we've already explained what happened." Fox answered.

"What do we do now?" Roy asked Fox.

Fox sighed, "I'm going to have to tell my team what happened to him later."

"But what are we going to do with Falco's body?"

"…….I'll think of something."

Anguish filled Marth's heart. He stood shaking, and then ran out the door and slammed it shut. Roy gasped and turned towards the door. He sighed.

"I'm going to have to talk to him about all this." he said.

"You do that." Fox said.

Roy got up and walked out the door.

* * *

Marth slammed the door shut as soon as he walked inside the cabin. He leaned his back up against the cabin wall and panted. 

_"Maybe he isn't really dead."_ he thought, trying to cheer himself up, _"It might be a misunderstanding, like everyone else that was thought to be dead."_

When Roy got to the cabin, he opened the door and walked inside it. He shut the door, looked around, and then saw Marth.

"You ok?" he asked.

Marth turned to Roy, "Maybe Falco's really isn't dead."

"What do you mean?"

"M…maybe it's just a misunderstanding." Marth said, getting off the cabin wall, "The machine isn't working too well and Falco's still in that coma. It happened to everyone else, so why not him?"

"Don't forget." Roy said, "Fox's death was real…..yet I have no idea how he's even alive right now."

"That's what I'm trying to say!" Marth said as his voice began cracking, "Maybe he's alive, but we just don't know it."

"I know he's gone because Life Supports never lie! Besides, his wound was infected and he lost a lot of blood! No one can survive that."

"It's not true!" he yelled, "It can't be!"

"It's true! I was there, Fox was there, Falco is gone, and there's nothing we can do about it!" Roy yelled. He was a bit angry as well, "We can't bring him back, Marth! Fox isn't a very good doctor as he was years ago!"

"Liar!"

"Why would I lie about this?"

"I know he's still in a coma, he has to be!"

"I witness what happened to him!" Roy shouted, "And so did Fox!"

"He's lying, too!"

"Why would he lie about his own friend?"

"Why would **you** lie to **your** own friend?"

Roy was now angry. He grabbed Marth and threw him to the ground. Marth hit his head on the bed, but it didn't cause any bleeding, just a bruise on his forehead. Marth got up, groaning and holding his head.

Roy was panting. He then tried to control his temper, remembering what happened the last time he and Marth fought like that. He sat down on the edge of the bed. Marth didn't say anything, but he could tell by the look in Roy's eyes that he was telling the truth.

Roy suddenly felt tears in his eyes.

"Besides, Falco awoke from his coma after we healed him from shock..."

Roy suddenly turned away from Marth. He shut his eyes tightly and clinched his teeth tightly as well. He was trying to prevent the tears from escaping his eyes. He always hated crying in front of people, but sometimes, he can't stop himself from doing so.

"Chikushou itto!" he cursed.

Roy turned away. He placed his hands over his eyes, lowered his head, and cried. He clinched his teeth and shut his eyes tightly so that he wouldn't make a sound, but a tight sob escaped from his throat.

Emotional pain shot through Marth's heart. Roy waited awhile before saying something again. He didn't want Marth to know that he's actually crying, but Marth found out, but he didn't bother saying anything, knowing how Roy is about showing his emotions towards other people.

"You're…..serious, aren't you?"

"Yes! But at least you didn't have to watch him die like Fox and I did." Roy said softly, "It was real painful."

"I'm sorry about that!" Marth said, "But you have to understand that what I did was an accident!" His voice cracked at the end of his sentence.

"I DO understand, and so does Fox, but…..will the others?"

Marth suddenly grew quiet. Roy sighed and dried his eyes. He looked at Marth, who had his head lowered with guilt.

"We'll figure out what we're going to do later." Roy said, "In the meantime, just get some rest and clear your head."

Roy took a closer look at Marth's forehead, which still had the bruise. Roy let out a disgusted sigh.

"Damn it..." he murmured, "I'm sorry about that, and I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Marth nodded as his face began to screw up of sadness. Roy got up and left the cabin, but Marth stayed.

His body started shaking a bit, but he was able to stop it. His breathing started to quiver as well.

_"I can't believe this!"_ he thought, _"I can't believe I killed Falco, but even if it was an accident, I still blame myself for what happened!"_

He walked over to a bed and sat down. He looked over to the table, and saw the book that Falco had given him.

Marth bit his lower lip as he shakily reached for the book. He grabbed it and opened it up. The books called Requiem of Spirit. It told about a young lost boy who is guided and protected by a spirit dog.

After reading a page, Marth's eyes started to fill with tears, which blurred his vision and prevented him from reading any further. He shut his eyes tightly as he shut the book and set it down on the table.

He was still trying to deny that Falco is dead. Still, something in his heart told him that he was gone and was not coming back.

He placed his left hand over his eyes and tears streamed down his face. He tried to suppress the urge to cry, even though he was already choking up. He drove his fingers in his hair angrily and clinched his teeth. He was angry with himself for Falco's death, despite it being an accident.

After several minutes of doing that, Marth couldn't contain himself anymore. He fell to his knees on a bed and screamed very loudly. He didn't quite care if anyone heard him, either. He was both angry and sad at the same time, but then, sorrow had taken over his anger. As the tears streamed down his face, Marth wrapped both his arms over his head and finally broke down, sobbing very hard and loudly.

He laid face down on the bed and continued sobbing, still having his arms on his head. He was like this until he fell sleep several hours later.

* * *

A/N: Ugh, it took me FOREVER to finish Yuko's part! I keep getting ideas for it and adding them, but then I took some out because I thought of some better ones. I just decided to throw Yuko into the story because I couldn't think of anything else for the chapters, but it was good, right? And I'm starting to get the feeling that this story is going down hill. Thats because I'm lacking GOOD ideas, like in the previous chapters, you know, when I first began the fic! Now days, I just throw in whatever I can think of. Sorry. Maybe I'll gather better ideas as I search the web or something. I might post more often, but that depends on how much I get done! Will Falco be able to come back from death? Since this story might become darker as it goes on, theres really a 50 out of 100 precent chance that he might be gone forever! But only time will tell. Later! 


	52. Spirit and visitors

Chapter 52

"Hey, wake up!" a voice said.

_"Huh? Who's talking to me?"_ a thought rang in someone's head.

"Hello….? Sir, could you please wake up? I know you can hear me!"

Falco opened his eyes slowly. His vision cleared and he could see. He smiled.

"I'm alive?" he said.

"Uh...not quite." a female voice said.

Falco stood up and tried to dust himself off, but he saw that his hands went right through his body. He gasped, but then he thought he had imagined it. He slowly took his right hand and placed it on his leg; it went though.

"What the….?" Falco said, "What happened to me?"

"That's what I'd like to know." the girl said.

Falco turned to the source of the voice. A young female, possibly nineteen years old, was standing beside him.

"Who are you?" Falco asked, "And what am I doing here?"

"This is the tower of forgotten souls." the young girl explained.

"What?"

"You are not ready to die yet, so you were teleported here instead of the afterlife."

Falco stepped back. He looked at his body again, and shuddered. The girl, who turned out to be Crystal, backed away a bit from Falco.

"I knew I was dying because I felt weak." Falco said, "But I don't want to leave this world now! I'm still young! And...hey wait a sec, if I'm dead, then you must be..."

"Yes." Crystal nodded, "I am also a spirit."

"How?"

"Arrow."

"Is there a way to bring me back?"

"My sister used up her energy to revive someone else, and I don't have enough power to revive you."

"Meaning….?"

"We can't bring you back." Crystal said, "Maybe we can, but we have to think of another way."

"You have got to be kidding…" Falco said.

"I'm afraid it's no joke."

"Oh great!" Falco said, rolling his eyes. Crystal sighed.

"Is there a way that I can talk to Fox?" Falco asked.

Crystal shook her head, "Only my sister and I can interact with the people that died before, and are revived."

Falco figured it out, "So you can't talk to other people other than Fox because he died once before."

"Yes."

Falco sighed, "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

Fox ran out of his cabin and towards his parked Arwing. He jumped on the wind and pressed a button on his wrist communicator. The door opened with a loud, hissing sound. 

Fox jumped inside it, shut the door, and then he pressed a red button. The Arwing vibrated as it made a humming sound. Colorful lights flashed in his eyes.

Then he pressed a blue button, which made a TV monitor come on. Fox began typing something that looked like a key board attached to the monitor, and then it showed part of the inside of the Great Fox.

"Guys!" Fox said over his head antenna, "This is Fox McCloud. Do you copy?"

There was no answer. Fox tried again.

"Anyone there?"

There was still no answer. Fox sighed. Just when he was about to shut his Arwing down, he hears a voice.

"Hello? Fox?"

Fox smiled, "Peppy!"

Fox saw Peppy sit down in a chair in front of a monitor.

"You're out of your coma!" he said, "That's good! So how are ya?"

"I'm doing fine." Fox answered, "How about you?"

"I'm still going well."

"Where are the others?"

"They went out to fly their Arwings for awhile." Peppy replied, "So….where's Falco? How's he doing?"

"Uhh….that's what I was going to talk to you about."

"I'm guessing it must be bad news, huh?"

Fox nodded sadly, "He got into an accident the other day."

"Is he all right?"

Then when Peppy saw the look on Fox's face, he took the hint.

"Oh…."

"Yeah." Fox said, "He lost a lot of blood."

"Goodness." Peppy said, placing his hand over his face.

"I'm going to wait awhile before I do anything to his body."

"What exactly happened?"

"A smash member accidentally hit him with one of those snowmobiles you guys transported to us." Fox said, "Then he fell into a freezing lake after he got hit."

"I told you to be careful with those things!" Peppy said half-angry, "They can sometimes be dangerous."

"Sorry I didn't listen to you."

Peppy sighed, "That's ok. I wish the team and I can be there for the funeral."

"I don't think we'll be having one."

"Can I speak to your friend?"

"Who?"

"The one that hit Falco."

"I don't think he wants to be bothered right now." Fox said.

"How's he taking it?"

"I don't know." he said, "I haven't seen him since last night."

"Ok, I'll let you go now. Thanks for calling. Um….do you want me to tell the others about Falco?"

"Sure, why not."

The screen suddenly went black. Fox sighed.

"Glad that's over with…." he said softly.

Fox jumped out of the Arwing, pressed a button on the wrist communicator, and the Arwing door shut with a hissing sound. Then it shut down.

Fox turned around and lowered his ears. Then he looked up in the starlit sky.

_"I wonder if Falco has made it to Terra yet."_ he thought, _"I got to get her to bring him back!"_

A silent tear rolled down Fox's cheek. He lowered his head and then walked towards his cabin.

* * *

A full moon was showing in the night sky. Stars were shining in the sky as well. 

Samus was panting. He took his helmet off and wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his left hand.

"Man, you've gotten strong!" he said.

Captain Falcon, the person that he was training with, laughed.

"You should've thought of that when you saw how many fights I've won!"

"Yeah I know." Samus said, "But you're not the only one who's been fighting for a long time!"

"Then it looks like I got competition." Captain Falcon said, giving a scary smile.

Samus raised an eyebrow as he put his helmet back on. Captain Falcon backed away, and then charged after Samus, holding out his fist. However, Samus grabbed his fist and kicked him in the chest, which caused Captain Falcon to crash to the ground.

Captain Falcon didn't give up that easily. He grabbed Samus's ankle and pulled, which made Samus crash to the ground. Captain Falcon quickly got up and backed away quickly, thinking that Samus would pull the same thing. Samus got up and dusted the snow off his armor.

"You need to focus!" Captain Falcon said.

"I AM focusing; it's YOU that's ruining this training." Samus responded, laughing.

Captain Falcon sighed and rolled his eyes.

"All right." he said, "Let's go!"

Samus backed away a bit while in a defensive position, but when he turned his head, Captain Falcon charged and punched him in the chest. The strong blow dented his armor, and Captain Falcon didn't seem to feel a thing.

However, before Samus had a chance to react, Captain Falcon grabbed him by the leg, swung him around, and released him. Samus crashed to the ground headfirst. He rolled on his back and groaned.

Captain Falcon grabbed Samus's hand and helped him up. Samus struggled a bit while trying to get on his feet. Both of them were panting, and they could see their own breaths, as well as each other's.

"You want to take a break?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Do you?" Samus said, still panting.

"I asked you first."

"Sure."

Captain Falcon sat down on a log, and Samus sat down on another log on the opposite side. Captain Falcon took his helmet off and brushed his blonde hair back.

Samus also took his helmet off and ran his fingers through his hair as well.

"Crap, now I have a headache!" he said, "Thanks a lot!"

"You recive headaches at the smash tournaments, too." Captain Falcon said, "Everyone does!"

Samus growled. Captain Falcon decided to change the subject.

"You're getting better at this." he said to Samus.

"Ah! So you just now noticed!" Samus said, laughing a bit.

Captain Falcon also laughed, "No, I realized it a long time ago when we first met before Melee, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"I never knew you were that strong." he replied, shaking his head.

"Well, I've learned from the best." Samus said.

Captain Falcon laughed, "It took me years to perfect my fighting; it might do the same to you."

"I can fight just as good. I'm not a Bounty Hunter for nothing, ya know!"

"So am I."

Samus looked around, and then turned to Captain Falcon.

"Look, why don't we just give up for the day?" he asked.

Captain Falcon shrugged, "All right."

Captain Falcon put his helmet back on and dashed off. Samus sighed.

"I wonder if there's a hot spring around here." he thought, "My body's aching like crazy!"

Samus ran off.

* * *

A few moments later, he finally reached his cabin. Samus opened the door and shut it. He placed his helmet on a bed, and just when he was about to sit down on the bed, there was a knock on the door. 

Samus sighed and got up. He opened the door, and when he saw who it was, he shut the door right away. Then he heard a sudden familiar cry. Samus gasped.

_"It can't be….."_ Samus thought, _"Can it?"_

Samus creaked the door open a bit, and he couldn't believe who he had seen. He opened it again, and this time, the person dashed inside without warning, causing Samus to jump.

Samus shut the door and turned to the person, who was rubbing his nose.

"Could you give a warning next time you slam the door in someone's face?" he shouted.

"Fox?" Samus asked, almost breathless, "Is…..that really you?"

"Of course it's me!" Fox answered, "Who were you expecting?"

"But….but how did you…..I thought you were dead!"

"It's a long story!" he said, "And almost impossible to explain."

Samus crossed his arms.

"But I have another problem." Fox said.

Samus took a closer look at Fox. His eyes were a little red. You can tell that he had been crying a bit.

"Why?" Samus asked, afraid of the answer, "What happened this time?"

It took Fox awhile to answer.

"Falco died."

"What?" Samus asked, real shocked, "How and when?"

"He died earlier today." Fox answered, "Marth accidentally hit him with a snow mobile, which caused him to be thrown into a cold lake. After Marth and I got him out and into a cabin, he set everything up to make sure that he'll be all right." he continued, "Roy decided to watch him with us, and then when I was going to make preparations…..Falco passed away."

"Not again!" Samus said, on the verge of screaming.

Fox sighed, "I told Peppy what happened, and he went to tell the rest of the Star Fox team."

"Well, how are they taking it?"

"I don't know." Fox answered, "I hung up right after he left."

"Well…..I think it's best to let them recuperate for several days before talking to them again."

"Yeah….."

Fox went outside for a while. He looked around, but didn't see anything but snow on the landscape. He sighed.

_"What do I do now?"_ he thought to himself.

He walked over to a log and sat down. Then he felt a gust of cold wind. Fox wrapped his arms around himself, and then he saw someone standing in front of him. Fox stood up.

"You?" he said.

The person, who turned out to be Terra, smiled.

"Glad to see you again." she said in a calm voice.

"Have…..have you seen Falco?"

"No." Terra said, shaking her head, "Why do you ask?"

"Because….." Fox grew silent for a while before he spoke up, "He died…..earlier today…..from a mobile accident."

"If he is dead, then he must be at the tower with my sister."

"Is there a way that I could talk to him?"

"Only my sister and I can communicate with other spirits."

"But is there a way to bring him back?" Fox asked, afraid of the answer.

Terra shook her head, "I'm afraid that's not possible. Remember, I used some of my energy reviving you."

"Can't you just use the rest of your energy?"

"I must save it."

"But can your sister revive Falco?"

"Crystal cannot revive people. That is my job."

Fox's breathing began to quiver.

"I'm afraid that I cannot help you at the moment."

Terra started to walk away, but Fox spoke up.

"Wait!"

Terra stopped and turned her head to Fox.

"I beg of you! Falco is my best friend, and I cannot go on without him!" Fox said, close to crying, "If you can't revive him, then kill me! Please?"

Terra shook her head, "I cannot do that."

"What? Why not?"

"Because killing is a sin, and I do not like sinning." she said, "Besides, I've revived you once, and if you were to die again, what will you're other friends think?"

Fox didn't answer. Terra closed her eyes and vanished. All that was left is a cold breeze.

Fox lowered his head and began to cry softly. After awhile, he dried his eyes and raised his head. In addition, just when he was about to walk off, he heard a sound.

Fox turned his right ear to the source, but before he could react, a blast came huddling toward him. He rolled out of the way just in time, and the blast shot the ground, causing it to shake a bit. He took a closer look, and he couldn't believe what he saw. Fox's eyes widened.

"Oh….my….word."

* * *

A/N: Ok, I'm working on some bits and pieces of a chapter, so it'll take awhile before its finished. And I probably won't be able to work on this novel for awhile because I'm going on a trip Sunday, and I'll be gone and busy for a whole month. But whenever I have some spare time, I'll try to work on it because I'll be able to save the story on a floppy disk and take it with me. Because Super Smash Brothers Brawl will be out next year, I'm going to create a fanfic for it **if** I get the game, but I have to get this done first. If I don't get this done by the time Brawl comes out, I'm going to have to rush this and finish it. However, I'm still thinking whether or not to create a fanfic for Brawl, or just add the characters to this story in 2007. What do you guys think? Oh, and I'm also trying to draw what Yuko looks like, from chapters 49 through 51, but I can't get his face and hair the way I want! I need tips! Later!  



	53. Old rivals and a lost friend

A/N: This chapter contains a spoiler from Star Fox Assault, so if you don't like spoilers, then...you're pretty much stuck. Sorry. But I pretty much revealed it in a chapter before this, so if you want to find out the spoiler, go back, find, and read that chapter.

* * *

Chapter 53

The thing that shot at Fox turned out to be a Wolfen. It charged up the laser and shot it at Fox. Luckily, he was able to dodge it, but barley.

"So we meet again!" Wolf said, "It's been awhile, Fox!"

"Wolf!" Fox shouted, "What are you doing here?"

Just then, another Wolfen came cruising along and fired at Fox. Again, he dodged it.

"We weren't expecting to see you here." someone else said, who turned out to be Leon.

Fox growled, but then, another Wolfen sped in and also shot at him. It almost hit him, too. Fox screamed as he was thrown to the ground.

He quickly got up and ran towards his Arwing. He jumped on the wing and quickly pressed his wrist communicator. The door opened and Fox jumped inside. Then took off into the sky.

"So you're the only one here?" Wolf asked, "What happened to the rest of your pitiful team?"

"That's none of your business!" Fox snarled over his head communicator.

Wolf shot at Fox, but he did a barrel roll, reflecting the blast away. Fox did a U-Turn, and shot at Wolf, but missed. Leon charged in and shot at Fox, and he, too, missed.

"What's wrong?" Fox asked, "Losing your touch?"

Just when he was about to say something else, the other Wolfen containing the unknown pilot, sped in and slammed into Fox's Arwing. Fox was thrown around in his Arwing, but maintained control.

_"Who is that?"_ he thought to himself, _"It can't be Andrew or Pigma because they left the team years ago!"_

Fox gritted his teeth. Then the three Wolfen had surrounded Fox's Arwing.

"This is it, Fox!" Wolf said.

Wolf charged at Fox while charging up the shot and Fox had no way of dodging. He closed his eyes, preparing for the worst. It didn't come. Another ship came hurdling in and slammed into Wolf. Both of them were sent crashing to the ground.

Fox's eyes widened as he gasped. He set his Arwing into Hyper-Drive and sped down onto the ground. When he landed, he opened the door to his Arwing and jumped out. Then he took a good look at the two ships.

With the Wolfen destroyed, the other ship was still in fine shape, although it, too, suffered some minor damage.

Fox found out that the ship that crashed into Wolf was Samus's starship. Fox bit his lip. He ran toward it and jumped onto it. Then he saw something that made Fox smile.

Samus was looking at Fox while giving a peace sign. Fox could tell that Samus was smiling sheepishly underneath his helmet.

"Why did you do that?" Fox asked, laughing a little.

"I saw that you were in danger, so I wanted to help!" Samus replied, which transferred to Fox's head antenna.

Samus pressed a button, and the door to his starship opened up. He got up and jumped down from it.

"You are the craziest boy I have ever met!" Fox replied.

Samus laughed. Fox suddenly remembered. He climbed onto Wolf's Wolfen and peered inside.

Wolf was unconscious from Samus's sudden attack. Fox grabbed his blaster and broke the glass. He took a closer look at Wolf, but then a hand lashed out, grabbed Fox by the neck, and squeezed. Wolf opened his eye.

"You're not going to make this one out alive." Wolf said.

"Oh wolf man!" Samus said singly.

Wolf turned around, but before he could even blink, Samus released a charge shot from his arm canon. It hit Wolf, making him slam inside his ship. Fox was released from Wolf's grip. He got out of the ship and jumped down.

"Thanks." Fox panted.

Wolf got up and growled.

"Who are you?" Wolf asked.

"That's none of your business." Samus replied, pointing his arm canon at Wolf.

Wolf smirked, "You think you can scare me?"

Wolf jumped down from his ship and slowly took out his knife without Samus and Fox realizing.

"How did you find us, anyway?" Fox asked.

"By radar, you stupid pup!"

Wolf got up with the knife behind his back. Fox wrinkled his nose, obviously sensing something wrong. Just then, Wolf lashed out the knife and stabbed Fox's hand, but the knife was meant for his neck. Fox let out a cry, and Wolf kicked him to the ground.

Samus tackled Wolf to the ground, but Wolf threw him off. He stabbed Samus with the knife, but luckily, it didn't penetrate through his power suit. Samus punched Wolf in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. Just then, the two other Wolfen's came towards the three and shot at them, but they dodged it.

"Not me, you idiots!" Wolf shouted.

"Don't get your tail in a knot!" the unknown pilot said with an accent, "We weren't trying to shoot you!"

The other Wolfen landed. Its door opened up and the pilot jumped out.

"Nice to see you again, Fox." he said evilly, who turned out to be Leon.

Wolf turned to the other Wolfen, "Why don't you come and join us?"

"No thanks, maybe some other time." he said over Wolf's head antenna, which was also transferred to Fox's antenna.

Fox was a bit nervous of the new teammate, but he tried to keep his cool, as well as raise his defense just in case that new member attacked without warning.

"You're loss." Wolf said, shrugging.

Leon took out his blaster, and so did Wolf. Fox took out his blaster, and Samus pointed his arm cannon at the two. They stood back to back. Wolf got on Fox's side, and Leon got on Samus's side, still pointing the blasters.

"What do we do now?" Samus whispered while clinching his teeth.

"I'll think of something." Fox whispered to Samus.

Fox saw Wolf nod, which wasn't a good sign. However, just when Fox was about to turn around, something struck him hard in the head, which caused him to black out and collapse to the ground.

"Fox!" Samus shouted.

Samus kneeled down to him, but then something hit his back, which caused him to black out as well.

"Good work." Wolf said.

"What should we do with them now?" the new pilot asked.

"Take them to my Wolfen, but I want them alive."

"Yes sir!" Leon and the other pilot said.

Leon lifted Fox's body and dragged him to Wolf's Wolfen, and the other pilot did the same thing with Samus. Fox opened his eyes and punched Leon in the face, which caused him to release Fox. Samus also woke up and did the same with the other member and he too, let Samus go.

"No!" Wolf shouted.

Fox grabbed his blaster, but Leon kicked it out of his hand.

"That does it!" Wolf shouted angrily.

Wolf grabbed Fox by the back of the neck and pulled him away from Leon. He punched Fox in the face and then threw him down. Samus kicked Wolf in the back. Before Wolf had a chance to react, Samus punched him, which caused Wolf's eye patch to lift off from his head, revealing a bony eye socket. From the way the skin from the eye is torn, Samus figured that Wolf had lost itin a literal dogfight with Fox. Wolf was about to get up, but Samus pointed his arm cannon at him.

"Make one move, and I swear I'll blast you!" he snarled.

Wolf blinked. He pulled his eye patch over his eye socket and got up.

"Retreat!" Wolf shouted.

Leon jumped in his Wolfen and Wolf jumped in with him.

"We'll meet again, Star Fox!" Wolf said.

The two Wolfen lifted from the ground and then sped off into the sky. A star was left after they had vanished.

"Man, those guys are a real pain!" Samus said.

"You have no idea!" Fox said, rolling his eyes and picking his blaster up.

"Well, that was enough excitement for one day." he said, "My body's quite sore, so I think I'll take it easy tomorrow."

"You do that."

"What are you going to be doing tomorrow?"

"I'll be busy, and I probably won't socialize for several days." Fox replied, storing the blaster away.

"Oh….." Samus said, lowering his head a little.

"And Samus?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone else….." Fox said, "I want to keep this a secret until after…."

"I promise." Samus replied, knowing what he was going to say.

Fox nodded.

"Ugh! I feel dirty." Samus said, "Do you know where the town is?"

Fox shook his head, "No I don't. But I know that there's hot springs somewhere around here."

"Thanks, I'll go look for one." Samus said, and then he ran off. Fox sighed and walked off as well.

Fox walked toward his cabin, but didn't bother to go inside. He placed his back against it and looked up in the star-lit sky. The wind was blowing the snow on the ground, making it look like mist.

Fox sighed and then sat down. He closed his eyes and stayed like that for an hour before going back inside the cabin.

* * *

Marth woke up with a painful and throbbing headache. His face was burning and so were his eyes. His throat was a bit dry as well, and he felt sick to his stomach. He had no idea how long he had cried, but he guessed well over five hours, which was almost hard to believe. 

He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. He was still upset about what happened, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. He felt tears in his eyes, but he was able to hold them back.

He heard a knock on the door, but he didn't bother answering it. Roy peeked inside for a while, and then walked in the cabin. He walked over to Marth and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" Roy asked.

Marth didn't answer.

"I'm guessing you're still upset."

Roy wanted to look at Marth's face, but Marth turned his back towards him before he could even see. He used his hands to dry his eyes.

"Do you want to be alone for awhile longer?"

"If the others find out what I did, what are they going to do to me?" Marth asked.

"I doubt they'll do anything." Roy answered.

Marth turned back around, and Roy was able to look at his face. Marth's face was a bit red and so were his eyes. Roy bit his lip.

Marth placed his hand over his eyes, "Just…..just give me some time to…."

Roy sighed, "As you wish."

Roy walked out of the cabin, and Marth placed his hands over his face and sighed.

* * *

Sheik let out a forceful sigh. He was standing outside looking around with his arms crossed. 

_"Where are you?"_ he thought.

Just then, he heard the cabin door open. Link stepped outside.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Have you seen Zelda anywhere?" Sheik asked.

Link shook his head, "No I haven't. I haven't seen her for three days."

"Three days?" he asked, "Aw man, I hope she's all right!"

"Link!" a voice yelled.

Link turned around to the source of the voice. Young Link ran towards him and stopped.

"Long time no see." Sheik said, smiling under his collar.

"What's up?" Link asked Young Link.

"I saw something suspicious several days ago!" he said.

"Like what?"

"I saw a man in the forest. He looked like he was carrying someone."

"What did this person look like?" Link asked.

"I didn't get a good look at him, but the person he was carrying looked familiar."

"Who was he carrying?" Link was starting to tense up.

Young Link was silent, trying to think who it was.

"Kiro!" Link said, "What did this person look like and where did he go?"

Young Link was still silent. Sheik was also growing tense.

"Darn it boy!" Sheik said, "Answer the question!"

"I can't remember!" Young Link said, "It was blurry!"

"Try the best you can." Link said, "Please?"

"I think it might have been either Zelda or Peach."

Link and Sheik looked at each other in shock.

"That answers your question about her going missing!" Link said to Sheik.

"Oh no…." Sheik said.

"Which way was this person headed to?" Link asked Young Link.

"I think he was heading north somewhere." Young Link answered.

"Sheik and I will take it from here." he said, "You go back to the cabin!"

"But Link, I---"

"I said go back to the cabin!"

"Stop treating me like a little kid!"

"You ARE a little kid, Kiro!"

"Would you stop calling me Kiro?"

Sheik lowered his collar; he looked angry.

"I- - -" Link was inturrupted.

"SHUT UUUUP…..!" Sheik yelled. His scream was so loud that several birds flew away from the trees.

Link and Young Link turned to him in fright.

"We're not going to get anywhere if you guys keep arguing like this!" Sheik said, "I'm going to do whatever it takes to find that jerk who kidnapped Zelda, even if I have to go on my own!"

Sheik put his collar back over his mouth and then he stormed off. Link and Young Link looked at each other. Link let out a sigh.

"Ok, you can come with us as long as you can keep up."

"Thanks." Young Link said.

"Oh and Ki…..Young Link," Link corrected, "This argument never happened, got it?"

"Uh-huh." Young Link replied, feeling embarrassed.

Link and Young Link ran off to catch up with Sheik.

* * *

A/N: Ok, that ends another chapter. I'd thank the person who gave me the Star Wolf idea, but due to the rule that's on the site about responding to reviews on story chapters, I'll have to PM him. I'm on vacation at another state right now, and I'll be there for at least a month, but I'm near a computer, so I'm able to work on my fanfiction during my spare time! Oh, and to avoid a possible argument with paranoid reviewers, I don't know what really happened to Wolf's eye, but...this is a fanfiction for crying out loud! An author can dream, can't he/she? This fanfic takes place during Melee, but before Star Fox Assault, which explains why Fox doesn't know who the new Star Wolf member is. Later guys! 


	54. Truth, meeting and dangers

Chapter 54

Samus looked around, but he didn't see anything but snow and trees. Everything was real quiet and still. So quiet in fact, it was almost scary.

He sighed out of boredom.

_"Man, everything that happened so far turned out to be chaos."_ he thought, _"We haven't had any fun since the race."_

As he continued walking, he could feel his legs cramping. He groaned a little.

_"Great! My body's starting to hurt again."_

He looked around for a place to rest, but there was none. Samus tried to walk again, but now, he could barely move his legs. Then suddenly, his whole body started cramping.

"Aw man!" he said, "What did I do wrong?"

Samus clinched his teeth because of the pain. He tried walking again, but it was no good. He took his helmet off and looked around. Then a sudden gust of wind blew. It was cold, but there was also some warm air as well.

"What the…?"

He tried walking to the direction of the wind. After several minutes of slow and painful walking, he saw steam come up from behind some jagged rocks. Samus walked towards them and the air grew warmer. When he got to the rocks, he peeked out from them. He smiled.

It turned out to be a hot spring. The steam was rising from the water and the water itself was green, but Samus knew it was safe.

He let out a sigh, "Finally!"

He walked over to it and kneeled down, trying to ignore his aching body. He took his glove off and touched the water; it was very hot.

Samus took his arm canon off and set it down. Then his helmet and set it down beside the glove. As he took the rest of his suit off, he could feel the warm steam touch his body.

He took his black t-shirt off and set it on his power suit. He took his shoes off and then his socks. His muscles started aching again as he took the rest of his cloths off.

Samus quickly jumped in the hot spring. As he felt the warm water, he sighed.

_"These things are even hotter than those shower rooms back in town."_ he thought.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, allowing the hot water to run through his hair. After running his fingers through it several times, he raised his head and shook the water from his hair.

Then he leaned back and sighed. He could already feel the pain in his muscles die down. He closed his eyes for a while, but then he heard a sound. He opened his eyes and swam where the sound came from.

Samus peeked out from some jagged rocks and saw someone else, who turned out to be Peach, already naked and inanother hot spring.

He quickly turned around.

_"Uh-oh!"_ he thought.

Samus swam to the other side as quietly as he possibly could, but Peach heard him.

"Who's there?" she asked.

Samus sat still and didn't answer. Peach sighed and tried to relax, but then Samus moved his arm, and Peach heard him again.

"That better not be you, Luigi!" she yelled as she stood up, "Remember what happened last time? Leave or I'll use you as a practice ball for tennis!"

Samus kept his mouth shut, but then raised his eyebrow.

_"Luigi's a pervert?"_ he thought.

However, his thinking was interrupted by a loud bang. A frying pan has hit him hard on the head. Samus screamed in pain as he was dunked underwater by the pan. He resurfaced and gasped for air. He quickly shook the water out from his hair.

He turned and saw Peach, and he screamed and got to the other side of the spring.

"I said stay away, you pervert!" she screamed.

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!" Samus shouted.

Peach gasped as she saw Samus.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said, "I thought you were someone else!"

Samus panted and looked at Peach again, and then he turned quickly.

"Get down!" he hissed.

"What?"

Then Peached looked down. She realized why Samus had said that. She shrieked and quickly sank into the water until it was up to her neck. She blushed big time.

"These things litterally aren't very deep to stand up, are they?"

Samus didn't answer, but let out a cough on purpose.

"Uh….this….this never happened, all right?" she said nervously.

"I-I-I agree." Samus said, also blushing, "Uh…quick question...why would Luigi come to- - -"

"Because everytime I do something like this, he and his brother would always follow!" she said, then she slammed her fists in the water, "I always thought they were doing it to protect me, but I snooped in on their conversation one time, and it turns out that they're perverts!"

"I can imagain Luigi doing that, but **Mario**?"

"I can imagain BOTH of them doing it because they've done something like that to Zelda one time!" Peach said, "And let me tell you something Samus, plummers are known to do that, whether they like you are not, so that would explain why Mario would do something like that!"

"I see." Samus said, a bit confused, "Well, like I said before, I'm not like that, so you don't have to worry."

"I know." Peach said, "I could tell by the way you jumped when you saw me."

Samus laughed a little, but then he got focused, "Uh…..do you have an extra towel I can use?"

"Yes."

Peach grabbed a large white towel and threw it to Samus. He caught it and got out of the spring. He wrapped the towel around himself and dried off, and then he put his cloths back on, as well as his body suit.

"This is something we keep to ourselves, all right?" he asked Peach as he put his helmet on.

"Yeah." she replied.

Samus then ran off. Peach sighed and continued bathing.

* * *

Link, Sheik, and Young Link were still walking, looking around for anything. They were walking for two more minutes before Link said something. 

"I'm going back to the cabins!"he said.

Sheik turned around towards Link, "What? Why?"

"Because I'm tired, and we have no idea where the heck Zelda is!"

"But Link!" Sheik said, "I need you're help!"

"Kiro will help you."

"What?" Young Link said, jumping back, "No I'm not!"

"So you're leaving me to search for Zelda myself?" Sheik asked, a bit angry.

"Sorry." Link said, shrugging.

Link ran off and so did Young Link. Sheik sighed.

"So much for loyalty." he murmured,and thencontinued walking.

* * *

It was still real quiet outside. The wind wasn't blowing anymore, but you can still hear the slight cracking of the trees. 

Fox decided to head to Captain Falcon's cabin. It's been awhile since he had seen anyone after what happened to his teammate. As soon as he reached the cabin, he knocked on the door.

Falcon answered it and Fox walked inside.

"Long time no see." Captain Falcon said.

Fox wrinkled his nose.

"Where the heck are the others? And were you all this time?" he asked, "I haven't seen you around for three days!"

"I was fighting off Star Wolf the other day, that's what I was doing!"

"Star Wolf?" Captain Falcon asked, "You mean those guys that fly those red and white ships?"

"Yep!"

"How did they track you down?"

"I don't know, but there was something suspicious about a member. Pigma and Oinkiny seemed to have left, andthey've been replaced with an even stronger member who I'd never even heard of."

Captain Falcon didn't say anything.

"But luckily, Samus was able to help me fend them off."

"Samus?" Captain Falcon asked, "What about Falco? Was he in the fight, too?"

Fox sighed, "I'm about to tell you something, but promise me you tell anyone else! Got that?"

He nodded. Fox sat down on the edge of a bed.

"We've been gone the past few days because another member died."

Captain Falcon raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

Fox swallowed before he spoke again.

"This time, it was my comrade Falco."

"I should've guessed that from the start." Captain Falcon murmured, "How and when?"

"This is something you should not tell anyone about, understand?"

Captain Falcon nodded. Fox sighed.

"Marth accidentally hit him with a snow mobile." he said, "He then fell into a lake, but we were able to get him out. While I was working on him, I noticed that the place where he was hit, mainly his side, was ripped open. I couldn't put in stitches right away, so I placed something over it to try to stop the bleeding."

Falcon was still silent. Fox continued.

"I hooked him to a life support machine just in case, and according to the blood test I took, he had something in his blood stream that made him terribly sick."

"What was it?"

"It might have been a parasite or something." Fox answered, "Anyway, while I was working, he had gone into shock. I found some electric volt pads, or whatever they're called, and I realized that they would only work a few times." he continued, "I was able to hook them up and shock him, and it worked."

"But then, how is he- - -"

"I'm getting to that!" Fox said, "Roy and I stayed with him until he recovered. After he woke up, we talked for awhile, but then he died."

"I'm sorry this happened." Captain Falcon said, "So….what are you going to do now?"

"Well, we're not going to do anything for a few days." he said, "And I don't think the other two want to be bothered, either."

"Why not?"

"If word gets out about him before the day comes, then Marth is going to be in serious trouble!" Fox said, "I don't want him to get hurt again. I only told you because- - -"

"I can keep a secret, I know." Captain Falcon said, "How are the other two taking it?"

"I don't know." he answered, "I haven't seen them since yesterday."

Fox got up from the bed and headed towards the door.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Captain Falcon said.

Fox turned around and smiled. Then he left.

* * *

Peach headed towards Samus's cabin. She peeked in the window and saw Luna sitting on a bed reading a book. Peach walked over to the door. Luna saw her and allowed her to come inside. 

"Are you ok?" she asked Luna

"Why yes." Luna said, chuckling, "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"I haven't met you before, have I?"

"I don't think so." Peach answered, "My name's Peach."

"I'm Luna."

"So what brings you here?"

"I wanted to see Samus again." Luna said, "It's been years since we last saw each other."

"So you two know each other."

"Yes, since high school."

The cold breeze suddenly blew in the cabin. Peach turned to the door and saw a large burn mark with a few dime sized holes.

"How did that happen?" she asked.

"Samus tried to blow up the door when we were snowbound." Luna answered, "I can't believe how sturdy that is!"

"Its the type of wood the door is carved out of." Peach said, "Might as well fix that while I'm here, too."

Peach walked over to a corner and grabbed a wooden board. She carried it to where the hole was and covered it with the board.

"Do you have any nails or anything like that?" she asked Luna.

"Sorry." she answered, "But there might be some in the cupboard over there to you're left."

Peach grabbed the wooden board and set it down gently. She walked to the cupboard and opened it. She had found several rusty nails.

_"These will have to do."_ she thought.

Peach grabbed the nails and picked up the board again. She put the nails half way in her mouth and turned to Luna.

"Could you get me a hammer?" she said.

"Where?" Luna asked.

"It should be in a cupboard." she said.

Luna walked over to the cupboard. She opened it and saw a hammer. She grabbed it and turned to Peach.

"Here!" she said.

Peach's eyes widened. She spit out the nails that were in her mouth.

"No, wait!" he said.

But it was too late. Luna threw the hammer, but it hit Peach hard in the head. She let out a cry and fell to the ground. The board that was on the door fell and hit her on the back. Luna gasped.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" she said, almost panicking, "Are you ok?"

Peach sat up and held her head. Luna walked over to her. There was a bruise on Peach's forehead where the hammer had struck. Luna bit her lip. Peach got up slowly.

"Do you need anything?" Luna asked.

"Ice would be nice." Peach replied.

"Sorry about that. I thought you have fast reflexes likethe others, so I figured you would've caught it!"

"That's ok." she said, "My reflexes aren't really all that fast, for the record. Besides, that wasn't the only time I got hit with something hard. I'm use to it!"

"There's ice outside, do you want me to fetch you some?" Luna asked.

Peach shook her head, "Nah, that's ok. I think the pain is going away now."

"Well ok."

Luna sat down on the edge of a bed and Peach left the cabin.

* * *

Sheik saw something ahead that looked like a large forest. He stopped walking and stood still, looking at the woods. Sheik let out a deep sigh. 

_"I can sense that she's somewhere in those woods."_ he thought.

Sheik walked into the forest. He kept his guard up just in cause something jumped out and attacked him, or threatened to attack, anyway. He looked around as he walked. The dead, snow covered leaves were crunching beneath his feet, but other than that, it was as silent as a graveyard.

He kept a sharp eye out for anything suspicious while walking slowly. Crickets began chirping as well as a bird.

Just then, Sheik heard a sound that made him jump. He turned around quickly, but didn't see anything.

Sheik slowly took out his dagger just in case. Even though he was an experienced fighter, he can get scared of going outside in the dead night. He wasn't dumb enough to do that. However, he knew he had to, for Zelda's sake.

Now Sheik wasn't sure which way to turn. The forest was now as black as the night itself. It was starting to get colder, too. However, Sheik didn't mind that.

As he kept walking, he kept turning around to see if he could find anything: whether it was help or danger.

Then he saw something yellow ahead. Sheik backed away while his heart began racing fast. His breathing has now become short and fast. He was becoming a bit scared, but he tried to keep his cool.

The yellow thing approached even closer. Sheik backed away, dagger in hand and ready to strike the thing if it approached too close to him.

"Who are you?" he shouted, but no answer came.

The thing was still coming slowly at Sheik. As it came closer, Sheik realized that the yellow thing appeared to be two eyes shining within the darkness, which sent a chill down his spine.

Sheik suddenly back into something. He let out a shriek and turn around, only to notice that the thing he back into was a large tree. He turned back around, his back against the tree, but didn't see anything anymore. He looked around, but the eyes were gone.

Sheik sat down and leaned his back against the tree. He sighed as he panted. Sure, he was freezing, but he didn't mind that. He turned to his left and opened his eyes. The pair of yellow eyes were now close to him, in fact, too close for comfort. Sheik's eyes widened as he saw something white beneath the eyes as well. They were drooling with red blood as it snarled ferociously.

Sheik screamed. He scrambled to get out of the way, but the thing jumped at him. It latched its claws on his left leg. Sheik used his dagger and stabbed the thing's foot, forcing it to release him.

Sheik clutched his bleeding leg for a while, and then got up, ignoring the pain. When he got up, he took a good look at his attacker. It turned out to be a large grey wolf, and it appeared to have something in its mouth.

The wolf snarled and dropped the thing from its mouth. Sheik looked at it. It appeared to be an arm from a hunter. Sheik shuddered in fear. The wolf walked slowly towards Sheik while snarling and baring its teeth, which were still bloody, as well as its muzzle.

Sheik backed away from the wolf. The wolf's fur was standing on end as it was still coming towards him. Sheik got up; ready to attack when he needed to. The wolf charged at him, but Sheik kicked it in the face, causing it to back off a bit.

He wanted to run, but he knew the wolf would chase him down anyway. Sheik got into a defensive position, ready to attack if needed. The wolf leaped at Sheik and tackled him to the ground. Sheik punched the wolf's face, and it backed off one again.

Just then, a fog surrounded them, making it impossible to see. Sheik looked around while keeping his guard up. He was afraid the wolf would make a surprise attack. He backed off a bit while in the defensive position.

He closed his eyes and tried to remain calm. He thought that he would try hearing or sensing the wolf instead of relaying on his eyes. He had learned this technique from Impa many years ago.

Sheik remained quiet, and fortunately, so did everything around him. The only thing he could hear now is his heart beating against his chest, but that didn't bother him. A few moments later, the wolf leaped at Sheik from behind him. Sheik quickly spun around and kicked the wolf right in the neck. The grey wolf fell to the ground and didn't move.

Sheik sighed. He walked over to the wolf, which was motionless. He bent down and took a good look at it. Sheik had accidentally broken the wolf's neck, killing it instantly. He was actually trying to stun it long enough for him to escape.

Sheik looked around, and then dashed off in a hurry.

* * *

The white wolf appeared from behind the trees. It looked around, and when it saw thegrey wolf, it walked over to it.Ittook a good look at the motionless black wolf. It moved the wolf's head with its muzzle, but didn't get a response. Frightened by its friend's stillness, it licked thegrey wolf's face, but thegrey one did not respond. 

The white wolf took a few steps back and let out a howl. As it finished, the wolf noticed some footprints in the snow next to the body. It sniffed them, and then let out a snarl. Then it dashed off.

* * *

A/N: I've been working on this story for the past few days, and I think its going nicely. I have a week in a halfleft until I go back home, I think, so I might update the story then. I don't want to rush to the ending because I'm planning to put a lot more stuff in the story later. I want to add as much as I can to Cold Spirit before the end of the fic. But if this site doesn't allow more than a hundered chapters, then I have no other choice but to rush. Oh, and for the record, the white wolf is a loner, which means it doesn't have a mate or pack, so its gender is unknown at this time. Later! 


	55. Natures challenge and the big rescue

Chapter 55

Zelda was still trying to figure a way out of the cell. She was still chained, but at least she wasn't bound to the wall anymore. She tried to get the chain rings off her wrists, but they were so tight, that she could barley move her wrists at all.

She tried once more to cast a spell to try to remove the rings. They started to glow bright blue, but then faded.

The bad smell of the dungeon made her nose itch and her eyes burn. She sneezed, and then tried to get the rings off her once more. Then she heard the sound of a door opening. Zelda froze.

Volker walked towards Zelda.

"You realize that I'm keeping you with me until you tell me the truth about the Triforce rumor and where I can find it, don't ya?" he asked.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Zelda said.

"I'll get the answer out of you somehow! But if not, you may never be set free."

Zelda struggled to get out of the chains. Volker gave an evil grin.

"There's no use trying to escape, princess." he said, "Those chains are as thick as brick, and these walls are covered with them, so no one can hear or see you except me."

Zelda shot a glare at Volker. Then, Volker opened Zelda's cell and walked towards her. Volker looked at Zelda and they both gave a stare down. This went on for a few minutes before Volker came closer to Zelda until their noses touched.

"I think you are hiding something about the Triforce rumor." he said, "Where….is….the gold….triangle?"

Zelda turned her head away. Volker growled.

"Where's the Triforce, girl?"

Zelda didn't answer. Volker punched Zelda in the face, causing her to crash to the ground. Then he lifted her, despite the heavy chains, and threw her onto the wall. It caused her to hit her head, and then she crashed to the ground once more.

"The more you delay, the more you're putting your life in danger." Volker said, "Remember that!"

Volker left. Zelda heard the door slam shut. She was not going to give in at all, even if Volker was right about killing her if she didn't tell him about the Triforce.

Zelda raised her head, "What do I do?"

* * *

Fox walked back in his cabin. He had cuts and bruises from the fight with the Star Wolf team. He was too exhausted to do anything but sleep. After he set his blaster down on the wooden table, he grabbed Falco's blaster and walked over to where he laid. 

Falco was still in the same position, his ankles tied, wrists tied, and his face looking peaceful.

"I'll find a way to bring you back." Fox said softly, "I won't stop until I do. I came back, so it's possible that you'll come back the same way I did, despite what Terra had said."

Just then, Fox heard a knock.

"Come in." he said, knowing who it is.

Marth peeked inside.

"Its ok, it's just me." Fox said.

Marth walked inside and shut the door. He walked over to a bed and sat down, trying not to look at both Falco and Fox.

"So….are you feeling all right?"

"Define 'all right'." Marth answered in a broken voice.

Fox could tell that Marth was still upset because of how shaky his voice was. He sighed.

"You realize that I have to bury him in several days, don't ya?"

"Why can't you do that before then?" Marth asked.

"Just….because."

Marth sighed, "I'm afraid to face the others. I mean, what if they find out what I did?"

"I doubt they'll find out any time soon."

"Yeah, but what if they do?"

Fox was silent, but then he sighed and turned away.

"I don't know." he answered.

"I….I'd thought you'd be mad at me for what I did."

Fox sighed, "…..I should be, I really, REALLY should be angry with you. However, I know it was just an accident, so I have no reason to hurt you physically. If it was on purpose….well….then I wouldn't be speaking to you right now."

"You would really hurt me?"

"For revenge."

"I deserve it anyway!" Marth said, lowering his head.

"You're taking this a bit too hard." Fox said, "Just…..clear your mind a bit, and try to forget about it."

"That's easy for you to say! And I take it that you're going to forget about it just like that?" Marth said, on the edge of screaming.

Fox didn't answer, but his ears twitched. Marth scoffed.

"Look, I know you're angry at me, so let's schedule a battle and get it over with!"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Marth asked, "So you can get revenge by beating me up, like you said before!"

"I told you, I have no reason!" Fox said.

"Yes you do!"

"No!" Fox said, "The last time you got injured badly, you almost died!"

"So?"

"So I don't want that to happen! Losing one member of the Super Smash Brothers team is bad enough!"

"It's just a battle!" Marth said, "We use to do this every day!"

"Just for the fun of it, not for revenge!"

"Bowser fought Mario for revenge, and Ganondorf fought Link for revenge!" he said, "Why can't we do the same?"

"Because we're not rivals like they are."

Marth was silent. Fox blinked.

"And besides, hurting and possibly killing you aren't going to bring Falco back!"

Marth still didn't answer, but lowered his head.

"I have plans for what I'm going to do to Falco, until then, he's staying with me for awhile."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons."

Marth got up and walked towards the door. He grabbed the knob, but didn't open it.

"Please tell me." he said, "What are you going to do with him?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you yet."

Marth opened the door and walked out.

* * *

As Sheik was still walking, the wind began to blow. He looked around for some shelter, but all there were was trees and rocks. 

Sheik wiped the sweat from his forehead, and then he heard something approach him. He quickly turned around, but there was nothing.

Sheik sighed and continued to walk, but then, something grabbed his leg, which caused him to fall to the ground.

He turned around and hit whatever grabbed him. It turned out to be the white wolf. The wolf backed off.

Sheik got up and got into a fighter stance. The wolf was growling at Sheik. Sheik backed away a bit.

"You!" he said.

The wolf lunged at Sheik and bit his shoulder. Sheik let out a cry and fell to the ground, with the wolf still attached. He poked the wolf in the eye, and it backed away. Sheik got up and panted while in a defensive stance.

"You want to have the same fate as your friend back there?" he hissed, "Go ahead, and attack again!"

The wolf backed off a bit, and then leaped at Sheik. He rolled out of the way and kicked the white wolf, but it didn't give up so easily.

Sheik got up once again and tried to run off, but the wolf latched onto his side, causing him to fall once again.

Sheik punched the wolf, and it back off, but left a nasty wound on Sheik's side. Sheik got up, but then fell back down and screamed due to his side wound.

The white wolf now had a bloody muzzle. Sheik clutched his side and groaned loudly. The wolf approached him slowly, and Sheik grew scared.

Sheik clinched his teeth. He was unable to escape. The wolf was baring its bloody teeth. Blood was dripping down the wolf's mouth and staining the snow. Sheik could tell from the look in its eyes, as well as the rest of its body, that it was angry, VERY angry.

Sheik figured that the wolf he had killed was the white wolf's friend, or pack member, but he was too scared to worry about that.

The wolf charged at Sheik, and once again, he dodged it. It turned around and charged again, but this time, Sheik kicked the wolf in the face. It let out a yelp, but bit down on his leg. Sheik punched the wolf once again, and it let him go.

Sheik began groaning due to his injuries. The wolf charged at him once more, and Sheik was unable to defend himself this time. It bit Sheik's arm, causing it to bleed. It continued attacking him until it worn itself out. The wolf let out a victory howl and raced off.

Sheik was lying on his back in the snow, groaning and bleeding. He knew why the wolf attacked him, and he rather deserved it for killing its friend. He began panting and groaning in pain. He was too hurt to get up, too hurt to move much.

He felt very tired and dizzy due to his wounds. Sheik closed his eyes, trying to rest up before moving again

* * *

An hour has passed since Link and Young Link left Sheik. Link sighed. 

"Well, I don't know what to do anymore." he said.

"That's a switch!" Young Link said a bit annoyed.

Link turned to Young Link, "Your not enjoying this one bit, are you?"

"Heck no!"

"Yeah, me either."

Young Link didn't say anything. Link continued walking, but then he slipped down a hill. He tried to find something to grab onto to stop, but it was no good. He crashed into a muddy pit. Link groaned and sat up.

"Link!" Young Link shouted. He ran down the hill and stopped at the edge of the hole.

Link looked up and saw him.

"I'm ok!" he shouted.

"Hold on, I'll get you out!" Young Link shouted back.

Link sighed, "There's no need! I can use my hook shot to get myself out!"

"But we left our things back at the cabin, remember?"

Link groaned. He leaned his back against the wall, but then he felt something rough on his arm. He turned to it, let out a cry, and backed away.

"What is it?" Young Link asked, looking down in the hole.

"Uh…it turns out that I'm not alone in this ditch, Kiro!" Link shouted back.

"What do you mean?"

"There's a skeleton in here!"

Young Link flinched, "Oh…that's….uh…..nice to know…."

Young Link ran off. Link took a closer look at the old corps jetting out from the wall, and raised an eyebrow.

_"This looks familiar."_ he thought, _"I wonder if this is the warrior Yuko that Marth was talking about."_

He then saw the broken chest armor with the eagle pendent. His eyes widened.

_"Oh my word, it IS him!"_ he thought, _"But what would he be doing here in a place like this?"_

Link then recalled the stories and legends that he had heard about the young warrior. He sighed.

_"I know how life is, I have the same problem, but losing your family and friends must've been rough for ya."_ he thought, _"And I'm sorry you had to die at such a young age. You were still seventeen, weren't you?"_

Link heard Young Link come back. Young Link looked down in the hole.

"I just remembered; you brought your hook shot with you!" Young Link shouted down at Link, "I'm the one who left mine in the cabin!"

Link slapped his head hard, "Gaa! I forgot I took it with me!"

Link grabbed his hook shot and aimed it at the top of the pit. He pressed the small, black button and the hook flew up and attached to something on top. Link turned his head to the right, only to notice Yuko's skeleton staring back at him.

"What are you looking at?" Link said, narrowing his eyes, of course, he wasn't expecting the corps to answer him.

Link then turned his attention to the top. He released the button and he flew to the top. He crashed on the edge of the hole, but at least he made it out.

Link got on his feet and dusted himself off.

"Are you ok?" Young Link asked.

"Yeah, I think so!" Link answered.

"I think we should get going."

"I think that's a good idea!"

Young Link ran off. Link took one more look in the ditch, and ran off.

* * *

A few minutes later, Young Link bent over and panted. Link turned to him. 

"C'mon, I thought you were supposed to have more stamina than me." Link said jokily.

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Big Step!" Young Link panted. Link laughed.

"You need some help?"

"I think I can manage it."

Link blinked, and then turned around and walked off. Young Link tried to walk, but his legs have gone numb due to the cold. He was also a bit weak and tired due to him being outside in the cold as well. Young Link took one more step, and then collapsed. Link turned around and gasped softly.

"Kiro?" Link said.

Link walked over to Young Link and flipped him over. Young Link groaned.

"My legs hurt!" he shouted.

Link looked around, but there was nothing but snow on the ground.

"Well, we can't stop anywhere because there's no shelter." he said, "Besides; we have to try to find Zelda!"

"How can we when we don't even know where she is?" Young Link said, "Everything is snowy!"

"I've been told that you cannot let the snow trick you; you got to look hard!"

"That stuff never works!"

Link didn't say anything. Young Link struggled to get up. He sighed.

"This stinks!" he said, kicking the snow.

"It takes patience to- - -"

"Patience, patience, patience, is that all you can think about?" he screamed.

Link was a bit stunned, but spoke anyway.

"Kiro..."

Young Link turned away quickly.

"I'm just saying that---."

"I know what you're saying!"

Link sighed, "We can't linger any longer; we have to leave now!"

Link walked off. Young Link followed him for a while, but then stopped. Link turned to him.

"Hey….c'mon!"

Young Link didn't move.

"Young Link!"

Young Link still didn't move. Link walked over to him and bent down.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Young Link was just staring at the ground.

"Ki…..Young Link!" he corrected.

"Look."Young Linkfinally spoke.

Link looked down at the ground. There were spots of blood in the snow.

"I think we should follow the trail!" Link said.

Link and Young Link took off.

* * *

Link and Young Link were still following the blood trail. This went on for a few more minutes until they found a body lying in a blood stained part of the snow. 

"Oh….my….word!" Link said.

The person turned out to be Sheik. The blood was still dripping from his body and staining the snow. Terrified, Link rushed over to him and bent down.

"Sheik!" he said, shaking him.

There was no answer. Link rolled his body over.

"Is he ok?" Young Link asked.

"I don't know!" Link answered.

Sheik opened his eyes slowly and let out a light groan. Link gasped.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"What do YOU think?" he groaned.

Link helped Sheik stand on his feet, and despite his cuts, he was able to stand.

"What happened to you?"

"Two wolves attacked me!" Sheik answered, "But….I was able to fend them off."

"You killed them, didn't you?" Young Link asked.

"I killed one of them." he said, "The other one….got its revenge."

"Well, we better get going now!" Link said, "Are you staying with us?"

Sheik nodded, "Yeah!"

The three walked off, and after five minutes of walking, Link stopped.

"What is it now?" Young Link asked.

"I sense……something."

"Like what?" Sheik asked.

"I don't know….." he answered.

Link ran off. Sheik and Young Link were surprised by his sudden dash, but decided to follow him. After five minutes, Link was still running. This went on for one more minute before he tripped.

"Are you all right?" Young Link asked.

He and Sheik walked over to Link, but then the snow fell underneath them and they fell, screaming. Seconds later, they crashed onto some hard stone. Link got up groaning, and so did the other two.

"Ok, what the heck was that about?" Sheik asked angrily.

"Uh….guys?" Young Link said.

They both turned to him, but then they looked around. They gasped. They appeared to be in a dungeon; a dark and creepy dungeon.

"And I thought the Spirit Temple was spooky." Link said, "I have a feeling that Zelda must be down here."

Sheik sighed and lifted his collar over the lower half of his face to filter out thebad smell.

"Only one way to find out." he said.

The three took off walking. The sound of dripping water and the stale smell filled the air. It got darker as they got farther.

"Do any of you guys have a lamp?" Sheik asked.

"I still have the candle lamp from---" Link stopped as Young Link pulled out a lamp.

"You mean this lamp?" he asked, smiling. Link smiled.

"I guess I forgot that we're---"

"Your welcome."

"I didn't say thank you!" Link said.

Young Link chuckled as he took out a match and struck it on the solid wall. He put it on the lantern and it lit up the area. They began walking again.

* * *

An hour later, Sheik heard something. He stopped. 

"Shh...hear that?" he whispered.

Link and Young Link stayed quiet andlistened.

"Damn you woman, if you don't tell me, I'll have to cut your life short!" a harsh voice said, "Where is the Triforce?"

A few seconds later, the person shouted and the three heard a clank. Link, Sheik, and Young Link looked at each other, but then heard the footsteps of Volker. They hid behind a wall and Young Link blew out the candle. The man walked past them.

The three rushed out and ran towards a cell. As soon as they looked in it, they gasped.

Zelda was still chained up. She was on the floor groaning. They saw the chains wrapped around her wrists. She bruised and cut, and was bleeding badly. She seemed to have been heavily abused by Volker. They could hear her struggling to beathe.

They noiced the cell door open and the three rushed over to her. Zelda looked up at them and let out a small smile.

"What happened to you?" Link asked.

"Someone…..knows that I know the whereabouts of the Triforce." Zelda answered weakly.

Link and Sheik tried to get the chain rings off her, but failed.

"It's no good!" Sheik said, "These things are really thick!"

Young Link took out his fire arrows and aimed one of them at Zelda's wrist. He shot it, and the chain ring broke. He later did the same thing with the other wrist.

Zelda began rubbing her wrists.

"How…..did you guys find me?" she asked.

"It wasn't easy, trust me." Link said.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Sheik said.

Zelda noticed the wound on Sheik's side. She reached over and placed her hand on it, causing Sheik to flinch in pain.

"What happened?" she asked.

"A wolf." he said.

"Hold still."

Zelda's hand started to glow bright blue, andSheik's wound disappeared.

"Thanks." he said.

Zelda nodded. They got up, but just when they were about to leave, they heard a shout.

"Stop!"

The three turned around and saw Volker.

"Are you the one that kidnapped her?" Link asked.

"That's none of your concern, boy." he answered.

"Why do you want the Triforce?" Sheik asked.

"It's not me that wants it; it's Ganondorf that wants it!" Volker said.

The four gasped.

"So Ganondorf was behind this all along, wasn't he?" Link growled angirly.

"That's right, elf boy! He has told me that if I get the sacred Triforce for him, he would make me third in command of ruler ofHyrule and the world,and he told meto watch out for you huys." he said, "He said that if I come across one or all of you, I shall destroy you all!"

Volker took out a double bladed axe and charged at them. Link held his shield in front of him, and it clanged onto the axe.

"Get behind me!" he shouted at the three.

Sheik ignored Link and shot needles at Volker. Volker was hit, but didn't give up. He punched Sheik hard in the jaw, and he fell to the ground.

Young Link grabbed his fire arrow and shot it in Volker's back. Volker swung around and punched Young Link hard in the stomach. He fell to the ground, but got up slowly.

Zelda began charging up a Din's Fire, but Volker punched her in the face, causing her to fall to the ground. She felt blood trickle down her nose, but she was all right.

Link growled. He gripped his Master Sword tightly with flaring eyes. He shut them tightly, and charged with the blade pointing forward. He felt his sword vibrate as it sunk into some flesh. Suddenly, he heard Sheik scream. Link felt a lump in his throat as he shut his eyes even tighter.

_"Oh no...please...no!"_ he thought.

* * *

A/N: This could become nasty. I wonder what Link will think when he opens his eyes and sees his friend stabbed by his own sword. I'm leaving tomorrow to go back home, finally! And the next update will be the day before school starts, which will be sometime in August. Until then, I'm leaving this story in suspense once again. Sorry. Later! 


	56. Guilt and another challenge?

Chapter 56

Link opened his eyes slowly and saw that Zelda was pinned to the wall. To make it worse, he saw blood drip down his sword. He looked and saw that he had accidentally stabbed Zelda right in the chest.

Terrified, Link took his sword away, but Zelda just fell to the ground.

"Hmm…..perhaps this is going to be an easy battle aster all." Volker said.

Sheik growled and charged at Volker. He jumped in the air and kicked him in the face. Link knew they had no choice but to destroy this man.

Sheik recovered and jumped on Volker. He grabbed onto his neck, but then heard a loud snap. He realized that he had broken Volker's neck. Volker fell to the ground. Link walked over to him.

"This is for putting the princess's life in danger!" he shouted.

Link stabbed Volker's throat. As soon as Link took the sword out, Volker's eyes rolled to the back of his head and closed. Sheik kicked him, but he didn't respond.

Link smiled after realizing that Volker was dead. He sighed and put his sword away.

"Ok, that was scary!" Young Link said.

Sheik turned to Zelda, who was lying in a pool of blood. His heart sank after just one look. Link rushed over to her and bent down.

"Zelda?" he said. There was no answer.

"Zelda!"

It was still silent. Sheik ran over to Zelda while Young Link just stayed where he was. He bent down beside Link and looked at Zelda. Her eyes were open and her chest was bleeding badly.

"Zelda!" Link called, but didn't receive an answer.

"M…maybe she's just in shock!" Sheik said, scared.

Zelda's eyes suddenly closed slowly and her body fell limp. Link bit his lip.

"Is she dead?" Young Link asked, close to crying.

"No, she could still be saved!" Sheik said in a cracked voice, "I just know it!"

Link hosted Zelda on his shoulders and took off, along with Sheik and Young Link.

* * *

After awhile, they found their cabin. They rushed inside and Link laid Zelda on a bed. Sheik grabbed a wet cloth and wiped the blood from Zelda's body clean. Link looked at Zelda's chest wound and swallowed due to how bad it looked. 

"I think I should do something about that." he said.

Sheik turned to him suddenly.

"No!" he said, "I will!"

Sheik handed Link the wet cloth and ran to the sink to get another wet cloth. Link wiped as much blood as he could from Zelda's wounds. Sheik came back with a cloth and some tape.

He slowly pulled down Zelda's dress until it exposed her chest, but he made sure that it was only the wound he sees, but it would be hard to do that.

"C'mon!" Link said, "She's bleeding to death!"

Sheik sighed and pulled her dress down all the way. Link placed the cloth on her chest and pressed down, trying to soak up as much blood as possible, but just enough to stop the bleeding.

"Try this!" Young Link said, throwing some tape to Link.

Link caught it and unwrapped some of the tape. He bit it in half, threw the bloody cloth aside, grabbed an extra cloth, placed it on Zelda's chest, and taped it up. However, he knew it wouldn't hold for long.

Sheik grabbed the tape and wrapped it around Zelda's chest, so the cloth will hold in place. He set her down, pulled her dress back up, and sighed.

Link placed two fingers on Zelda neck, and detected a weak pulse.

"She still has a heartbeat, but I don't know for how long." he said, "Do you want us to stay here with you?"

"Sure, why not?" Sheik said, "You two helped me get her out of that place."

"Do you wish to stay, Young Link?" Link asked.

Young Link sighed, "I guess…..oh, and Link?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you not call me Young Link?" he asked, "It sounds…..weird."

Link smiled, but then frowned.

"I'm tired, but I think its going to be hard to sleep tonight." he said.

"Yes, I agree." Sheik said, "Why not take turns sleeping and watching the princess for awhile?"

"How?"

"I'll watch her tonight, you can watch her tomorrow, and Young Link can watch her the night after, and so on." Sheik explained, "That way, we'll know for sure that she might pull through."

"Sounds rough." Link said.

Young Link let out a yawn. He laid down on the bed and turned his back. Link also yawned. He took his boots off and rolled over on the bed.

"Move over, Kiro." he said.

Young Link scooted away, and Link laid down. He covered himself with the sheets and sighed.

"Are you sure you got this handled?" he asked Sheik.

"Yes Link, I do." he said, "We'll see how she does tomorrow."

"What if you start to get sleepy?" Link asked, "Who will watch her then?"

"I'll try to stay awake as long as possible." Sheik said in a serious tone.

Link sighed. He laid his head down on the pillow, closed his eyes slowly, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Falco was lying on the ground on his back. He was staring at the star filled sky with an annoyed look on his face. Crystal looked down at him. 

"You know, you can't just lay there all night." she said.

Falco blinked at Crystal, "Then what am I suppose to do? I want to get back to my body a.s.a.p!"

"You just said that you don't mind dying." Crystal said, "I heard you."

"I only said that so Fox and the others wouldn't be so sentimental!" he said, "But something tells me it didn't work."

"Well, I can't do anything right now, and I doubt my sister can, either."

Falco stood up and sighed, "I want to go back before my body becomes useless!"

"It'll take a long time before that'll happen." Crystal said, "But I'm sure that we can bring you back before then."

"You better be right!" Falco said.

"I can sense some anger in you."

"Ya think?" he snapped.

"We can't do anything for awhile."

"Why?"

"We just can't."

"Tell me why!"

"That's all I'm able to tell you."

Falco was so mad; he wanted to trash something just to take out his anger. However, he knew that it wouldn't work.

"You'll just have to wait until my sister and I can do anything for you." Crystal said.

Falco just mumbled angrily and fell back down.

* * *

Link woke up in the middle of the night. He looked at Sheik, who was still awake, but he looked as though he was getting sleepy. He turned around and saw Link. 

"I thought you were asleep." he whispered.

"I forgot to apologize." Link said.

"I know you didn't do it on purpose, Link." Sheik said, "So there's no need."

"Yeah but still…."

"At least we got her out."

Young Link woke up and let out a shaky sigh. He buried his face in his pillow. Link was just as upset, but he didn't want to show it.

"Have ye a little faith!" Sheik said sadly, "She might pull through."

"What if she doesn't?" Young Link muffled under his pillow in a cracked voice, "What are we going to do then?"

"I know she'll make it, she has a strong will!" Link said, "Remember what happened to you guys weeks ago? You and she were near death, and you both survived!"

"Yeah I remember." Sheik said, remembering the times he and Zelda confronted Ganondorf and Bowser while they were on this trip. Ganondorf tried to kill Zelda while trying to get the Triforce and Zelda nearly killed herself when she caused that cliff to collapse. Sheik's heart still blazed with anger from what the two tried to do to them.

Link looked at Young Link.

"Why are you so upset? I'm the one who almost killed her, so I should be crying right now, not you!" Link said, who looked like he was about to cry as well, but was fighting back.

"I'm not crying!" Young Link said, his voice cracked. Actually, he was, but he didn't want Link to know.

Although Link did feel some pain in his heart, he tried to hide it. Young Link tried to stop as he raised his head from his pillow.

"Can't we just get Mario to tend to her for awhile?" he asked.

"I don't know about that." Link said, "I think he might be busy."

"What?" Sheik said, "He said he's never too busy for a patient! We have no other choice, Link!"

"He might still be out." Link said.

Young Link buried his face in his pillow and tried to sleep.

"And besides, I doubt he'll be able to do anything." Link said.

He looked at Zelda, who was still in poor shape. It seems like that she wasn't getting any better; like she was getting worse. It looked as though she was in a coma, but she really wasn't. He turned away and sighed.

"I just….can't believe all that's happened to us recently." he said sadly, "Most of us got hurt, betrayed, and who knows what else."

"Yeah…." Sheik said softly.

"Why?"

"Bad luck, I guess."

"It can't just be bad luck."

"There's no other explanation." Sheik said, "I guess taking a break from fighting wasn't such a good idea."

"Actually, I like the break." Link said, "It beats fighting in tournaments all day and all night."

"We never did that!" Sheik said, "Did we?"

"Well, I did. You see, before there were twenty-seven of us, there use to be twelve: Mario, DK, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Captain Falcon, Ness, Luigi, and myself." Link explained, "Master Hand abducted all of us and got us to fight all the time to see who the top fighter was, but I don't know if he did it for that reason, or if he was forcing us to pit against each other like we were in a dog fighting ring for his own entertainment."

"I thought he did that for our entertainment."

"Me too, but I always got the feeling that he was trying to get us to destroy each other, because the battles soon became deadly serious, literally, especially when fighting with him."

"Why did he hate you guys?"

"I guess it's because we're famous."

Sheik didn't say anything. Link sighed.

"Something tells me we're going to have more company soon, and we'll have to force some of us out of the group." Link said sadly.

"How do you know if that's true?" Sheik asked.

"Because I kept getting visions and dreams that the group is going to become a bit larger with new fighters, as well as new and deadly challenges."

"Are we still going to be here?"

"I will, but I also got a vision that I'm going to leave for awhile to journey into something similar to the dark world I visted years ago."

"Ok…."

"I also got a vision that I would become a wolf in that world."

"Become a wolf?" Sheik asked, "Impossible!"

"I know it sound weird, but my visions often come true." Link said, "Like that one time, Kiro...and I had that dream about Ganondorf. Except this time, it might be worse. I'm...I'm visiting this place and two people get kidnapped. I go off to save them, and someone or something pulls me in a dark ally."

"Ok..." Sheik said.

"Zelda told me that she predicted something like that would happen in a few months, and now I seem to have dreams about my upcoming adventure."

Young Link raised his head from the pillow, obviously overhearing what the two were talking about.

"Don't her predictions often come true?" Young Link asked, "And if so, does that mean we'll be separated soon?"

"I'm afraid so. And once I'm done with that place, I'm going to go sign up for the new event that I just told you about."

"What about us?"

Link was silent for a moment, but then he spoke up.

"I...I don't know. You might come back, Kiro."

"What about me?" Sheik asked in concern.

Link looked at Sheik and sighed, "All I got so far is Mario, Pikachu, maybe Samus, Kirby, and I."

"Did you get a vision of the new challengers?"

"Well there's a purple puffball like Kirby who has batwings and a mask, and Mario's rival, who I believe is named Wario."

"Why am I not surprised?" Sheik asked.

"There's also someone who has wings and looks as though he's a guardian of some sort." Link continued, "And Samus's cousin is also going to join the group."

"I didn't know Samus had a cousin." Sheik said, "I wonder if he could fight well."

"He is a she."

"Well, how come he never told us about her?"

"I have no idea."

"If this does happen, and I'm still here, I'm going to miss the ones that are gone."

"It won't happen for about another year or so." Link said.

Link took a closer look at Sheik. Parts of his eyes were black and he looked tired. Link sighed.

"Why don't you call it a night?" he said, "I'll take your turn."

"I can't do that." Sheik told Link, "Besides, it's almost morning, so I might as well finish up."

Link got up and walked towards the other bed. He placed his hand on Zelda's face, which was still warm, indicating that she was still alive. He let his hand slide down from it.

"She's still warm." Link said, "That's a good thing."

"I never knew a single wound would do so much damage." Sheik said.

"She's sick because of the mold from the cell, so it wasn't only the wound." he let out a sigh, "Look; you have to get some sleep. You don't look well."

"I'll fall asleep, eventually."

Link sighed as he walked back towards his bed. He laid down, closed his eyes, and fell asleep. Zelda was breathing heavily, but then grew quieter. Sheik looked at her sadly and sighed.

"I don't want to have to lose you again." he whispered sadly, "This time, if I do….it might be the last."

He felt tears about to fill his eyes, but he was able to fight it back. Sheik closed his eyes and lowered his head. Link woke up. He sat up, moved to the edge of the bed, and turned to the others.

"Is something wrong?" Sheik asked.

"I just can't sleep, that's all." Link answered.

He got up and walked towards the three. He placed his hand on Zelda's cheek; it was still warm.

"She doesn't look too good." he said.

"Yeah, I know." Sheik answered, "But we can't give up…yet."

Link turned away. Sheik looked at him. He had a deep depression look on his face. He turned to Zelda, who was breathing lightly. Suddenly, she let out a light groan she stopped breathing. Sheik felt his heart sink.

"Uh…Link?" he said with a bit of fear in his voice.

Link turned to them, "I hope its not what I'm thinking!"

He got up and walked over to Zelda. He placed his hand on her neck, and couldn't detect a pulse. He placed his hear next to her mouth, but she wasn't breathing.

"Zelda?" Link asked, but there was no answer.

"Damn it!" he shouted, which made Sheik jump.

Link began to do some chest compressions on Zelda, trying to get her heart going again. He then stopped and turned to Sheik.

"You know how to do mouth-to-mouth ventilation, right?" Link asked.

"What's so hard about it?" Sheik said, almost panicking.

"Well, can you do it?"

"That's only if the person is drowning! Doing it like this could be dangerous!"

Link let out a groan, "She IS in danger, moron! She isn't breathing!"

As Link began pumping Zelda's chest, Sheik could feel that something wasn't right, but decided to take a chance. He placed his mouth on Zelda's, trying to get her lungs working. After that, Link started to do the chest compressions again. This went on for twenty more minutes before Zelda let out a cough. She opened her eyes and her vision cleared.

"Whe...where am I?" she asked in a weak voice.

"You're back at the cabin." Link said, "How do you feel?"

"Tired...what happened?"

"You don't remember?" Sheik asked.

"The only thing I do remember, is that you guys were...trying to save me, and...I felt a sharp pain in my chest and then I blacked out."

"That was me." Link said sadly, "I...accidentally wounded you with my sword. I'm very sorry."

"That's ok, at least you got me out of that place." Zelda said, "By the way, whatever happened to the person who kidnapped me?"

"We...got rid of him."

"How?"

"I...uh...killed him."

Zelda sighed, "Link, murder is not the answer to everything. I keep telling you that I don't know how many times."

"I'm sorry."

"Well, at least you got me out, and I'm safe now." Zelda said as her voice became softer and her eyes began to close, "And I'm glad that both of you...are safe."

As Zelda's eyes closed shut, she let out a soft, shuddering breath. Link knew something was wrong.

"Zelda?" he asked.

There was no answer. Sheik tried to remain calm.

"Zelda, answer me!" he tried again, but still didn't get a response.

"Zelda!" Sheik said, shaking the princess a bit.

Link leaned over and placed his ear near Zelda's mouth, but there wasn't any signs of breathing. He placed two fingers on her neck, but nothing. He shakily grabbed her wrist, but it was the same; nothing.

"C'mon, you can't die on me now!" Sheik said with a broken voice and tears in his eyes, "Please be all right!"

Link continued to find a sign that Zelda is still alive, but so far, he found nothing. No heartbeat or anything. Zelda was as good as dead. He felt his heart sink, but Sheik was the first to break down. He buried his face in his hands, sobbing. Link looked at Sheik, and let out a shuddering sigh.

"I'm sorry, I should've checked on her earlier." Link said, his voice cracking "Then we could've found a way to save her by then."

Sheik got his hands off his face.

"What difference would that make?"

Link was silent for a bit, but then he spoke up.

"It's….just that…...I need to be alone for awhile…."

Link walked out the door. Sheik buried his face in the bed and cried.

* * *

Link walked under a tree. He leaned his back against it and looked up in the sky. It was still a bit cloudy. The snow began to fall lightly. Link sighed. 

_"Those two keep getting in trouble by Ganondorf, then another person stalked them, and now...ugh, even though I was trying to save her, I'm the one who caused her to die now."_

Link sat down and wrapped his arms around his knees. He felt his face screw up and tears began to fill his eyes. Then, after awhile, he thought about his past with the princess and what he has done to save her multiple times. It got somewhat tiring after awhile, but he knew he had no other choice.

After awhile, it finally sunk in. Even though Link had rescued Zelda from death many times, it turns out that he had brought death to her, despite it being an accident. He lowered his head as tears fell from his eyes once again.

"Oh…Nayru, what have I done?" he sobbed.

Link's body began shaking as he started to cry; tears streaming down his face. As soon as he took a breath, he placed his right hand over his forehead and began sobbing.

* * *

Fox was sitting on a bed in his cabin. He had no idea what to do now. The past few days have been nothing but trouble and grief, and he was tired of it. He ran his fingers through his furry head and sighed. 

He walked over to where Falco was laying. He grabbed Falco's arm and squeezed. It was still soft. He dropped Falco's arm and blinked.

_"Looks like Terra really wasn't kidding..."_ he thought, tears filling his eyes, _"You're not coming back, are you?"_

Fox's body began to shake.

_"So be it!"_

The door opened up and Roy walked inside. He shut the door and looked at Fox.

"Is Marth busy?" Fox asked.

Roy shook his head, "No...why?"

"I have to talk to him."

"About what?"

"I need to see if he's free for a battle later."

Roy gasped softly, "What? Why!"

"Because I need to get this anger off my chest!" he said.

"But what he did was just an accident, Fox!"

"He was the one that suggested the fight in the first place!" Fox said, "And besides, Falco isn't coming back, so why delay any longer?"

"What do you mea..." Roy paused before he spoke any further, "Of course he's not coming back, baka!"

"Yes, I know!"

Roy was silent, but confused.

"Look, just tell Marth to be in the open field tonight!" Fox said, "I'm not going to fight him for revenge, its because I need to get this anger out of me, and fighting him is the only way."

"But..."

"Just tell him!"

Roy got up and left. Fox wrinkled his nose, popped his neck, and turned away.

* * *

"He what?" Marth shouted, jumping back and hitting his back against the cabin wall, which caused him to fall to the side and crash onto the wooden chairs to the floor. Roy cringed at the sight. 

"He wants to fight you because he wants to take his anger out!" Roy replied.

"Anger?" he groaned. He stood up and dusted himself off, "I knew it; revenge is what he's after!"

"He said nothing about revenge!"

"Exactly!" Marth said, "If he did, you would've stopped him! I owe him a fight for what I've done to Falco!"

"It was just a stupid accident!" Roy yelled, "Why are you so sympathetic about it?"

"Why were YOU so upset when you thought I was dead?"

Roy sighed forcefully, obviously getting very tired of being reminded about the fight. He just wanted to forget it ever happened. However, his arm wasn't fully healed from the cut that was inflicted on him; it left a scar, but luckily, it wasn't very noticeable.

"Because to me, losing a friend is worse than losing my own life." he said.

"That's exactly how I feel right now!" Marth said, "I'm going to fight Fox, even if it means being killed!"

"You **want** to die, don't you?"

"No I don't! I just want to keep that friendship with Fox, whether I die or not!"

Roy had no idea what else to say. Marth was right, however.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Roy asked, "I mean, you can really get hurt!"

"I'm sure!"

Roy bit his lip and walked out the cabin. Marth popped his neck.

_"Actually, I'm not so sure."_ he thought, _"Why would he want to fight me if he said that he didn't want to in the first place? I know he's angry, but..."_

Marth was growing a bit tense. He tried to relax a bit. Then he sighed.

_"I'm not going to back down!"_ he thought, _"I have to fight him, whether I like it or not! No backing out, no holding back!"_

Marth grabbed his sword and latched it onto his waist, but didn't put on his chest plate armor.

_"This is going to be a fair fight, and I'm not going to give up, no matter how badly I get hurt! Friendship is more important than my own life!"_ he thought, _"But if I cause Fox's death, I'll make sure that I suffer, too!"_

One question ran through Marth's mind.

_"Is he doing it because he wants to get the sadness off about Falco?"_ he thought, _"Or is he really doing this for revenge for something I did by accident?"_

_

* * *

_A/N: I wonder... Heh heh. It could turn out quite ugly, but you'll have to wait and see what happens. I'm not much in a talkative mood right now, so I'll leave this note to speak for itself. Later guys!_  
_


	57. A fight and friendship

Chapter 57

Fox, Roy, and Marth walked out into an empty and snowy field. They stopped in the middle of it and looked around.

"This seems big enough." Fox said.

"You both have one chance to change your minds!" Roy said.

Marth and Fox didn't say anything. Roy sighed.

"Ok, the rules are: any type of weapon is allowed. You may use your shields to protect yourselves, but if you hold out for too long and get stunned, and your opponent is still attacking, even though you can't, that's your own fault!"

The two kept their mouths shut.

"Since this isn't an actual Melee battle, you may fight until BOTH of you give up."

Both Fox and Marth felt lumps in their throats.

"However, if you give up, and your opponent still wants to fight, you have to stay in no matter what."

Fox sighed and turned to Marth.

"You ready for this?" he asked.

Marth nodded uneasily. They both got on seperate sides of the field and waited. Marth felt a knot in his stomach, and so did Fox. Both of them were nervous about all this, but they had to do it. They have never broken a pact, and they don't attend to do it now.

Roy hesitated a bit, but then he shouted.

"Go!"

Fox jumped in the air and held his right leg out. Marth dodged him, grabbed his leg, swung him around, and let him go. Fox was sent sliding across the field. As soon as he stopped, he got up. Marth ran towards Fox, but Fox used his Fox Illusion attack on him. Marth caught his balance.

Just when Marth was about to make an attack, Fox grabbed his blaster and shot it, but Marth was able to block it with his barrier shield.

Marth charged at Fox with his sword in hand, but Fox used his reflector, and as soon as Marth slammed into him, he was forced back, causing him to slam onto the ground once more.

Fox bared his teeth, which he rarely ever does. Marth backed away from him, but Fox charged with his fist out. Marth jumped over Fox and slid on the ground, but got up fast. Fox turned around and charged at him again, and this time, he hit him. The blow left Marth with a black eye on his left eye.

As Marth fell back, he just laid there, panting. Fox turned around and looked at Marth angrily, teeth still bared. Both swordsmen knew that Fox was relying on his animal instincts, which can be very dangerous to a human.

Fox didn't hesitate on charging again. Marth was able to dodge him, but tripped in the process. Fox turned around and charged again, and this time, he hit Marth. His head hit Fox's antenna. He crashed to the ground and just laid there, groaning softly.

Fox cracked his knuckles and got into a fighter stance once again. Marth used his sword to stand himself up. Roy noticed a dark spot on Fox's left knee. He knew it was blood.

Fox charged at Marth, but then, Marth suddenly fell to the ground. He was exhausted, even though the battle was short. Fox got his blaster out.

"This ends now!" Fox growled.

Roy gasped. Before Fox was about to make his final move, he felt something hard hit his head. He blacked out and fell to the ground.

Marth gasped and turned to Roy. He had his sword out, but he was gripping the blade, which, unbelievably, wasn't cutting him. It was because he had his gloves on.

"What gives?" Marth asked.

"Fox was planning on fighting to the death from the very start." he answered, putting his sword away, "It turns out that revenge got the best of him."

Marth let out a shuddering sigh.

"That's enough for one day." Roy said, hosting Fox on his shoulders, "Fox has a bloody knee, and you have a black eye; I suggest getting some rest before you do anything else."

As Roy left with Fox, Marth just stood there, looking at the bloody ground. He sighed.

_"Fox wouldn't fight me for revenge, he was just trying to take his anger out on something."_ he thought,_ "And yet...I don't blame him."_

Marth placed his hand over his bruised eye and sighed. Then he walked off.

* * *

Young Link woke up with a groan. He yawned as he sat up and stretched his arms, and then relaxed them. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked around. He appeared to be in another cabin. He figured that Link or Sheik took him there while he was asleep. 

Then he looked to his right, and saw his older self, sitting on the edge of another bed, crying softly.

"Hey!" Young Link said.

Link gasped. He rose his head and looked at Young Link. When Young Link noticed his older self's red eyes and tear-stained face, he was afraid to ask.

"...Link?" he asked uneasily, "Is the princess ok?"

Link shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Young Link asked, his voice cracking, "Maybe she's fine, and we just don't..."

Young Link then took a closer look. He could tell by the look in Link's eyes that it was serious. Young Link didn't want to believe it.

"...She's really gone, isn't she?" he asked, trying to fight back tears, "Are you really, really sure?"

Link's face began to screw up as he nodded. He turned away and buried his face in his hands. He didn't want to cry in front of his younger self, so he tried to fight back.

"I thought you said she'd be ok!" Young Link said, trying not to cry, "You promised that she'd be ok!"

"I had my doubts!"

"And you never told me?"

"If I did, it would just make things worse!"

"I wouldn't care, you still could've told me!"

"No...I couldn't." Link said, shaking his head.

"But still...how do you know if..."

"Because Sheik could feel it, and something told me that it was true."

Young Link was starting to cry, but he tried to fight it off. Link realized it, but didn't bother saying anything. After awhile, Link broke down sobbing hurtfully, and so did his younger self.

* * *

Samus walked toward his cabin. As soon as he opened it, he got inside and shut the door. 

"Well, it's been awhile since I've seen you!" a voice said, which made Samus jump.

Luna was sitting on the edge of a bed.

"Oh, hi there." he said.

"What's been going on?"

"A lot of things, but I don't want to talk about it."

Luna blinked. Samus laid down on another bed and sighed.

"I'm tired." he said, closing his eyes.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Samus bolted up, "No no, I'm just...!"

Luna got up and sat on the edge of Samus's bed.  
"What?"

Luna shook her head, "Nothing. So...how long were you apart of this team?"

"About seven years or more."

"Do you think you'll still be part of it years later?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Samus, you know this is keeping you from living a normal life, don't ya?"

Samus sat up, "What do you mean?"

"Your missions, the battles you have all the time, think about it!"

"I'm living a perfectly normal life, Luna." Samus said, "The stuff I do does not interfere with it at all."

"Are you sure?"

Samus nodded, "Why?"

"Because..." Luna paused.

"Yeah?"

"I...just wanted..."

Samus got the feeling of what Luna was about to say. He sat up.

"I know, but...I-I-I just don't think I'm ready, I mean, I'm only seventeen, and so are you."

"Does it make a difference?"

"Well, yeah it makes a difference!" Samus said, "I mean, I promised myself that I'll get married when I leave the Smash Brothers team!"

"How long will that be?"

"Longer than you think."

"Oh well, it doesn't matter." she said, "I'd join, but I don't have the skills as a fighter like you do."

Samus chuckled.

"By the way, I thought your cousin joined up on the team."

"No; she will next year."

"Is she a good fighter like you are?"

"She nearly pulverized me the last time we trained together!" Samus laughed.

Luna chuckled, "What?"

"Samantha is a pretty strong fighter, so she'd make a great addition to next year's team." he said, "But unlike me, she doesn't have a power suit, she just wears her Zero Gravity suit whenever she fights."

"I see. I haven't seen her since high school, either!"

"People have mistaken her for me many years ago, but….I started my travels a few years ago, a month before the Smash Brothers rejoined and turned into Melee." Samus continued, "Then after awhile, I went off to search for something, but ended up getting attacked by the Metroid Prime!"

Luna didn't say anything.

"A month later, all of us rejoined Melee and we've been together ever since. Samantha never was in Melee. She was in the last Smash Brothers team, but as it grew, she decided to take the time off, so I went up and registered myself in Melee."

"What about the other thing you mentioned?" Luna asked.

"The next Smash Brothers?" he said, "Well….I'm thinking of joining it. I know my cousin is!"

"Who else is going to be there?"

"I have no idea."

Luna and Samus both heard a knock. Samus got up and walked towards the door. He opened it, and Sheik walked inside.

"Hey, what's up?" Samus asked as he shut the door.

Sheik sat down on the edge of a bed.

"Besides the fact that we lost another member?" he asked sadly, "Nothing, why?"

Samus's eyes widened, "What?"

Luna didn't say anything.

"What happened?"

"Zelda's been captured by a person we don't even know. He was looking for the Triforce, I think. We found her and tried to free her, but the person showed up and we fought him. After awhile, it went smoothly, until Link accidentally stabbed Zelda."

Samus flinched.

"Link and I managed to kill the person and take Zelda back to the cabin. She had passed out because of the wound. But then...a few hours later, we found out that she had died." Sheik's voice cracked on that last sentence.

Samus sighed and lowered his head.

"Sorry that happened." Luna said.

Samus pulled out a cell phone from his pocket. Luna looked at him.

"Who are you calling?" she asked.

"My cousin." he said as he dialed the number.

Sheik got up and left. Samus tapped his fingers on his knee as he waited for his cousin to answer.

* * *

Back at Brinstar, Samantha was trying to fight off enemies called Mochtroids with her gun. She was in her blue zero suite, which was getting ripped up. She began panting, and then her cell phone rang. He swiped it from her belt and answered.

"Hello?" she panted.

"Samantha?" a voice said.

"Samus, is that you?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah it's me, how are you?"

"Very busy!" she replied as her gun turned into a laser sword and slashed a Mochtroid.

She looked around and everything was clear. She put her gun away and leaned her back against a boulder as she fell to the ground, panting.

"Remind me never to come to the Phazon Mines again!" she panted.

Samus laughed, "Is that what you've been doing since I've been gone? Fighting off bad guys and exploring planets? Give yourself a break; I did!"

"That explains why you weren't here to help me finish the mission!"

"I'm sorry; I had other things to do! I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Well….you can make it up next year, when I beat you at the tournament next year!"

"Very funny!"

Samantha laughed, "So how are the others doing? I haven't seen them in years!"

"Fine...fine."

"And how have you been doing with the team?" she asked, "How are your battles coming along?"

"Great!" Samus said, "We're on vacation right now."

"I wish I can switch places with you, boy!"

Samus laughed, "Yeah well, it hasn't been going as well as we planned. We….had a few mishaps."

"Oh I'm sorry." Samantha said.

"Yeah well." Then Samus remembered, "Hey, I have a visitor here, too."

"Really? Who?"

"You remember Luna Cheza from high school right?"

Samantha gasped softly as she smiled, "Yes I sure do! How is she?"

"She's doing fine!" Samus replied, "

"Well listen, I got to get going now. I'll try to call you when I finish up the mission."

"Be careful now."

"I'll be fine. Later!"

Samus turned off his cell phone, "She's rather busy...again."

Luna chuckled. Samus put his phone up and laid back down, placing his hands behind his head.

"You know, we really haven't been doing anything together since you've been here."

"You mean besides being snow bound?" Luna asked.

"Nice one." Samus said, closing his eyes and having a sour look on his face. Luna chuckled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Its ok, I...get those kind of comments a lot."

"Ouch."

"Yeah well, I don't blame 'em."

"I don't see why, you're a nice person."

"Depends who I'm talking to or who I'm with." he said, "In other words, I'm not that nice."

"You are to me."

"That's because..."

Samus paused as he felt his face turn red. He turned away.

"Because why?" Luna asked.

"Because...you're my friend, and I never treat a friend bad."

"That's good to know."

As Samus felt the redness in his face fade, he sighed quietly.

"Actually, I heard rumors at school years ago saying that you liked me."

"I do!"

"I know, but the ones I've been hearing...you like me."

Samus coughed as he shot up.

"What?"

"There was a rumor at school saying that Samus Aran likes Luna Cheza." she said, "I've been wanting to talk to you to see if it was true."

"Is...that the reason why you came to visit me after about a year or two?"

"No silly, I came here because I wanted to see you again, but since I brought that subject up, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you have a crush on me."

Samus turned away, "Not anymore."

"Ah, so you did have a crush on me in high school!"

"Yeah, but that was a couple years ago."

Samus then turned away and shut his eyes tightly.

"Actually, that's not true at all; I still have a major crush on you, but I know that you don't like dating a high school dropout like myself, so why bother?" he thought sadly.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Huh? Uh…yes, I am!"

"You don't sound ok."

"Well….uh…"

Luna sighed, "Never mind.

* * *

A/N: Ok, that's finally done! I haven't been working on this story much due to writers block, and the fact that I got busy. Don't be surprised if I don't update for a month or more due to school! Oh, and to clear things up, the mention about Smash Brothers Brawl was only based on what Link **dreamed** about. He **thinks** its going to happen, but he's not entirely sure, so its not offical! Don't get all upset about it! I got started on the Brawl fanfic a couple days ago, and its not going to be a Cold Spirit sequel, but rather a whole new fic. Oh, and for the record, Samantha and Samus are not the same person in my fanfics, Samus is the TRUE bounty hunter in this fic, if you know what I mean, and Samantha is just a minor, as mentioned in this fic. More of it will be explained in the Brawl fanfiction I'm working on. This is the last chapter that's really finished in my Word Document, so I need some more ideas in order to keep the story going. Sorry. And now, I'm working on three or four different fanfics, so it'll be even harder to update this! I'm addicted to creating fanfictions, so sue me! Later everyone! 


	58. A deadly mistake

A/N: I'm still alive!! I finally got this chapter done a few days ago, but I couldn't upload it for some reason. It always caused an error. I also had serious writers block, not to mention school. Good thing it'll be over in about six or seven weeks. It would've been even shorter if we haven't of had snow for almost a week in February! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 58

Marth finally got to the cabin. He opened the door and walked inside. This wasn't the same cabin he and the others were in last time, this was an abandon cabin.

After he shut it, he saw Fox sitting on the edge of a bed. Marth walked over to him slowly. He stopped and stared at him for a while.

"I'm not going to hurt you, not anymore." Fox said in a sad voice, "And before you ask, I'm all right, but are you?"

Marth nodded and walked closer to Fox. He looked at him. You could tell Fox had been crying by the way that his eyes looked. It took Fox awhile to speak. He turned to Marth.

"Look, I'm very sorry about earlier." he said, "I just….needed to take my frustration and sadness out, and fighting was the only way to do so."

"I don't blame you." Marth answered.

"I just thought that…if I relied on my true instincts to help get it out, it'll make me feel a whole lot better, but it ended up getting worse."

Marth didn't answer.

"If we would've kept fighting the way we did back there, who knows what would've happened." Fox said, placing his hands over his eyes.

"I'm just glad it's over with." Marth said, "I don't want that to happen again."

"Neither do I." Fox said, his voice cracking.

Marth looked at Fox's knee, which was still stained with blood. Fox began to cry softly. Marth just sighed.

"Damn it! How am I going to explain to the others about all this if they find out?" Fox sobbed.

"About Falco or about what we did?" Marth asked.

"Both!" he said, clinching his fists together.

"Speaking of which…..are you going to get rid of him anytime soon?"

Fox got up and walked over to Falco's body. He had brought him in the cabin for a reason that he didn't wish to share with the others, yet very few of them know about Falco's death. Fox grabbed his hand and squeezed it a bit. It was cold, but it wasn't stiff, which was a good thing.

_"His body won't last for a few more weeks."_ he thought, _"I have to talk Terra into reviving him as soon as possible...again."_

"Well?" Marth asked.

"Not yet." Fox answered, "I…need to do something else first."

"Like what?"

"Just…..leave him alone for awhile."

Marth shook his head and left the cabin.

* * *

As the sun burned brightly in the sky, the snow sparkled on the ground. The air was still too cold for the snow to melt. Samus walked toward Link's cabin. He knocked on the door and Link answered it. 

"Hi!" he said.

"I figured you wanted to do some training." Samus said, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm getting bored anyway." Link answered, "But why me?"

"Why not?"

Link sighed, "Ok, just let me get my stuff ready."

Link walked back inside his cabin and grabbed his weapons. He grabbed his sword and shield and attached them to his back, then walked back out of the cabin.

* * *

After the two got farther out in a snowy field, they faced each other. Samus sighed. 

"Ok, you ready?" he asked Link.

Link nodded. He took out his Master Sword and shield. Samus stood still. They waited for one another to go first.

Link charged at Samus, but Samus did a rolling dodge and kicked Link's back, making him fall to the ground. Link got up quickly and tried to get out of the way, but Samus grabbed him and threw him aside.

As Link tried to find his footing, Samus began charging an attack. Link took out a bomb and threw it at Samus. He didn't have time to react. The bomb hit him, creating a nasty explosion.

* * *

Back at the cabin, Luna was fast asleep in bed. She rolled to her side, then she heard the explosion, causing her to wake up and shoot up, and in doing so, her head hit the bottom of the top bunk bed. 

"Ow!" she cried. She placed her hand on her forehead, then looked around, "I wonder what that sound was."

Luna put her glasses on, then her shoes. She got up and ran out the cabin door as fast as she could.

* * *

Samus was on the ground. He tried to stand, but lost his footing and fell. Link chuckled with embarrassment. 

"I guess….the bombs were a bad idea." he said.

Samus shook his head, "No. They were a great idea."

Link grabbed Samus's hand and helped him up.

"Do you want to continue?" Link asked.

Samus nodded. They got into position again, and again, they started sparring. Link threw his boomerang at Samus and it hit his chest, but bounced off due to his armor. Samus shot a missile at Link. Link had just enough time to do a rolling dodge. The missile exploded in mid-air.

"Ok look, I know we've only been sparring for a few minutes, but I'm starting to get cold." Link suddenly said, "Why don't we call it a night?"

"Still have time for one more attack?" Samus asked.

Link smiled and nodded. Samus began charging a blast attack. Luna saw this and called out, thinking that Samus was actually going to kill Link. Samus didn't hear, but Link sure heard her. Luna ran toward the middle of the two boys.

"No!!" Link shouted, "Stop!"

Luna couldn't hear.

"Samus!!" Link said, "Call off your attack!"

The light from the attack was too bright that Samus could barley see. Luna leaped at Link, but the attack from Samus had already launched. As she tried to tackle Link to the ground, the attack hit her; the blast from Samus hit her dead-on. As she went flying, her glasses flew off her face, and broke in half the minute it hit the ground. The eye lenses shattered to pieces.

Link dropped his sword and shield in shock. The light from Samus's attack faded and he was able to see, but what he had saw put him in even more shock when he saw blood and burn marks all over Luna's body.

"Nooo!!!" Samus shouted.

As Luna laid motionless in the blood-stained snow, Link and Samus froze in one spot. They were too shocked to move, but they knew they had to help her somehow. Link sighed and ran toward her. As he kneeled down, he placed his hand on her neck. Samus watched with fright.

* * *

Minutes seemed like hours as Link still waited for a response, but everything remained still. She seemed very hurt with the burn marks on her body. 

Samus found the courage to run toward the two. He kneeled down and looked at Luna for awhile. He took his helmet off; his hair was sticky and a bit spiky from sweat, as well as his face. Angered of what he's done, Samus threw his helmet aside. He ripped his arm cannon off and threw chucked it. He looked at Luna again. Her chest was bleeding and she wasn't moving, or breathing. Her eyes were shut and she was very limp.

Samus also noticed burn marks on her body, and she was bleeding badly.

"Luna!" he shouted, but there was no answer.

Samus grabbed his helmet visor and scanned Luna, hoping for a response, but there were no signs of life. Samus hoped that Luna was just in a coma, but he would be able to tell if she was alive if she was. Everything was very still. He lifted Luna in his arms and took off his helmet visor.

"C'mon, you can't leave me like this." he whispered, "Just…give me a sign that your gonna be ok, please…!"

He felt tears in his eyes, but he was able to prevent them from falling. As he continued to wait for a response, his body began to shake. He took his helmet and put it back on. He scanned Luna, hoping desperately that there was even the smallest hint that she was still alive. He found nothing.

"Maybe there's still time to save here!" Link said, panicking, "C'mon, we got to get back to Fox's cabin!!"

Link lifted Luna on his back and took off. Samus followed.

* * *

Fox was running through the forest as fast as his legs could take him. When he spotted a glimpse of Samus and Link out of the corner of his eye, trying to run, he rushed toward him. 

"Are you ok?" he asked.

He stopped a few inches between him, and saw what Link had on his back. He looked at Luna and saw the large wound. It was also burned on the edges.

"Oh my gosh." Fox said in a hushed voice.

"Can you help her?!" Link asked.

"I can try!" Fox replied, "Follow me!"

Fox rushed off with Link and Samus trailing behind.

* * *

As soon as Fox got to his cabin, he opened the door and Samus set Luna down on an empty bed. Luna was still limp and irresponsive. Fox ran to the sink and soaked a white cloth in some running water. After squeezing a bit of the access water out, he ran over and tried to clean up the blood off Luna. 

Link watched, then he turned to the other bed, only to see Falco's body. His heart leaped at his throat.

"Fox?" he asked.

"I know!" Fox answered, "I'm still waiting on…something for him."

Fox pressed two fingers on Luna's neck and waited.

"…_.No pulse."_ he thought.

Fox was about to go over to the cabinet, but forgot that the electric pads didn't work anymore.

Link backed away, and almost tripped over a bag. He looked and saw that it was one of his bags.

"I forgot I brought that with me!" he said in surprise.

Link bent down and opened the bag up. He dug around, and took out a bottle with a blue liquid.

"I wonder how long I had this!" he said. He took the cap off and smelt it. It was still fresh.

Link turned to the others, "I've had this for a real long time, so I don't know if it'll do any good!"

"Just try something!" Samus said.

Link got up and lifted Luna's head a bit. He poured some of the blue potion into her mouth and set it down. The three watched with hope.


	59. Hope and Natures intentions

Chapter 59

A few moments have passed as the three waited for a response from Luna. Suddenly, they heard a gasp, and the three literally jumped a little.

"At least we know she's alive." Fox said, smiling.

Samus sighed in relief.

"_But for how long?"_ Link thought, _"There's…just no way an average human can survive a blast like that!!"_

"Link, are you ok?" Samus asked, "You look like you're in a trance."

"Yeah, I'm fine." he answered.

Just then, Luna began to stir. She opened her eyes slowly.

"She's awake!" Link exclaimed.

Samus jumped, but then noticed that Luna's breathing wasn't normal. Her face began to sweat and she looked like she was hurting. Link rushed toward a sink and wet down a washcloth. He ran back over to Luna and cleaned her face up.

"It's gonna be ok." he said, "Just relax."

"Wha…..what happened?" Luna asked.

"You don't remember?" Link asked, "You tried to stop our training. I think you mistook it for a real fight, didn't you?"

"You guys….were…." Luna breathed, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

"It's ok."

Luna smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Samus asked.

"Very tired." Luna answered.

Link looked out the window and saw that it was snowing lightly again. He sighed.

_"There's something about snowy nights that makes a persons heart heavy."_ he thought, _"Why do I feel this way?"_

As Link was deep in thought, a pair of red eyes shined out from the darkness within the forest. It stared at the cabin, then they faded.

* * *

As the morning sun shined onto the Earth, Pikachu was already outside, awake. He stretched his body out and yawned, his cheeks sparking as he did. He shook his body, then rushed away from the cabin to find something to do. 

Pikachu ran straight, leaving small footprints in the white blanket of snow. He ran so much that he wasn't paying attention to how far he was going. He stopped and looked around, then rolled his body around in the snow.

"Pi pika pi pi pika pi Pikachu." (There's nothing to do around here anymore) he said to himself as he stopped. He stood on all fours and shook the snow off his body, then he stood on his hind feet and sniffed the air, as if he had sensed something.

Pikachu continued to sniff the air, then his ears twitched. He turned around to see an arctic fox a few feet away from him.

"Pika?" (Huh?)

Pikachu slowly walked toward the Fox, hoping not to scare it. The fox didn't move. It just stayed in one spot, locking it's gaze on the yellow Pokemon. Pikachu backed off, then the fox leaped at him and tackled him to the ground, pressing it's two paws on his chest.

"Pikaaa!!!" Pikachu shrieked.

The fox did something that Pikachu would never expect. It licked the Pokemon's cheek. Pikachu opened his eyes as the fox jumped off him and jumped back, wagging it's tail.

Pikachu figured that the fox just wanted to play, but for what reason? Pikachu shrugged and tackled the fox right back. As he got off, the fox jumped back and ran off, but stopped and wagged it's tail, telling Pikachu to chase it.

Pikachu took the hint and charged after the fox as it ran, giving a chase. The fox was pretty fast, but Pikachu was faster using it's agility attack. He leaped at the fox, but it ducked, causing Pikachu to crash to the ground.

The fox sat down, looking at the Pokemon. As Pikachu got up, he spat the snow out from his mouth and shook the snow from his body. The fox moved its left paw up and down while twitching its ears.

A gust of wind blew, causing the snow on the ground to fly and sting Pikachu's face. The fox walked toward him and licked it, and he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he actually enjoyed it.

The fox backed away and jumped from side to side. Pikachu arched his body and leaped at the animal, but it moved to the side, causing the Pokemon to crash face flat to the ground.

The fox walked toward Pikachu and muzzled him. Pikachu got up, shook his body again, and sighed. The fox yawned and turned away.

Pikachu turned around, wondering if he should head back to the cabin. Suddenly, he felt something snap on his right hind leg, causing him to shriek. The fox looked at him with confusion, and brushed up against his body.

"Pika, pi pi pi pi." (Sorry, I have to go) Pikachu said, not knowing if the fox understood him or not.

Pikachu ran off, but failed to realize that his right hind leg was bleeding, and for some reason, he didn't feel a thing. The fox just stayed there. It turned it's head to the side, then it's ear twitched. It yawned, revealing a bloody canine tooth, then it ran off.

* * *

A/N: This could spell trouble for Pikachu later. I admit, this has to be the worst chapter and chapter name I came up with! But give me a break, I'm very busy with school and I used up all of my good ideas for my previous chapters, so it's very hard to think of ideas for such a long story, but I was very determined to update this novel after a long absence, so I just threw in whatever came to my mind! Sorry.  



	60. Recollection

Chapter 60

Sheik was lying in bed with his shirt off, despite the bitter cold. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep, but couldn't. Because of the things he and the others had been through for the past couple weeks, he had too much on his mind.

Sheik turned over and buried his face into his pillow, then suddenly, he grabbed and threw it across the cabin in anger. He sniffled, then grabbed the blanket and covered himself up, but even that didn't help him get comfortable. He threw the blanket off himself and sat on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through his hair over and over. He tried to calm himself, but couldn't, and he knew exactly why.

He was trying to get over the death of his friends, especially Zelda's, but he just couldn't let go. It wasn't that simple for him. He had experienced friends dying before, mainly the entire sheiketh race. Since that happened, Sheik couldn't stand the feeling of being alone. Despite having friends in the Smash team, he still felt alone in the world, but he had kept it well hidden from the group.

However, he couldn't seem to hide anything from Zelda, the one he had met long before he joined the team, besides Link, of course. Sheik remembered everything that day: Impa had introduced the two many years ago, and they became the best of friends, before their relationship took another turn, and they fell in love.

Impa decided to use her magic to pull Sheik's soul from his body and place it within Zelda's body. That way, they could keep each other safe from Ganondorf, who was looking for Zelda to begin with. Zelda's life was in Sheik's hands, and Sheik's was in Zelda's.

Zelda had told Link that she had been in disguise to hide from Ganondorf after she revealed herself, but in reality, she merely teleported Sheik's soul back into his own body, and he was never seen again...until everyone got together and formed Super Smash Brothers Melee.

Sheik had kept that memory with him all these years and had never told a single living soul. It was a major secret he, Zelda, and Impa had vowed to keep, but somehow, word of such events leaked out, and he never knew the one that found out.

A knock was heard on the door.

"Come in," Sheik said with a croaked voice.

The door opened and Peach walked inside. She shut the door and shivered.

"Man, I'd give anything for some warm sunshine right about now," she said.

"What else is new?" Sheik said, knowing that the others, as well as himself, want the same thing.

Peach glared at Sheik, then shook her head and walked over to him. She sat down and lifted a basket on her lap. Sheik could smell a warm, delicious aroma coming from the basket. Peach opened it up, and inside, there was several jars, each had a crimson colored liquid inside.

"They're fish soup," Peach said, "right now, fish is the only thing that's edible around here, especially at this time of year. I made them for everyone."

Because of Sheik's depression, he hadn't eaten anything for 24 hours, so lucky for him, he was very hungry. Sheik carefully took a jar and unscrewed the lid. The smell grew stronger as he did. Sheik carefully lifted the jar to his lips and sipped a bit of the soup, being careful not to burn himself.

He could taste the fishy flavor, as well as garlic and other spices.

"Well?" Peach asked, "how is it?"

Sheik licked his upper lip before answering, "Quite exquisite. Your a very good cook."

She giggled, "Thank you,"

Sheik screwed on the lid and set the jar aside. Peach's face filled with worry.

"Are you ok?" she asked, "you look like your catching a cold."

"I'm fine," he answered.

"Are you sure? I can tell just by looking that something doesn't seem right about you."

"I said I'm fine."

"Well, ok," Peach grabbed her basket and got up, "if you say so."

Peach was about to walk out the door, but Sheik spoke up, "Wait!"

She turned around, "Yes?"

He sighed, "Have....you ever had any kind of conflict in your life?"

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly how it sounds."

Peach set the basket down and walked over to Sheik, sitting down with him. Even though Sheik wasn't comfortable talking about these kind of things with anyone, he had to tell someone sometime. Otherwise, it would haunt him forever.

"You mean other than the fact that I've been kidnapped by Bowser all my life?" Peach said with sarcasm.

"...Right, I forgot all about that."

"It's ok, I know what you mean. Besides being kidnapped...yes, I did have some...troubling events in my life, especially with me, being part of royalty...but I don't like discussing them."

"Well...I need to get this off my chest," he said, "you know, in the tournaments, that Zelda and I would switch out in battle every once in a while?"

"Yeah, I always wondered about that." Peach said.

"There's a story behind that. See, Zelda and Impa, her caretaker, escaped from Ganondorf many years ago. They came to my home town, Kakariko village to hide from him. I was young at the time, so I didn't know what was going on, but my mother and father took them into our home and kept them safe."

Peach continued listening.

Sheik lowered his head, "Being a Sheikah, I already had fighting skills and such, and 7 years later, Impa allowed me to be Zelda's caretaker while she was away. Later on, I made the decision to stay with her, to be her permanent caretaker."

Peach continued to listen.

"That's when...we started to develop...feelings for each other, but we both decided that helping Link had to come first, but Zelda couldn't go out and expose herself in case Ganondorf was near."

"What did you do?"

"Zelda used her magic to separate her own soul from her body and place it in mine. In other words, we were two separate souls in one body. While I remained in control, she was able to see everything that was going on. We were also able to communicate with each other telepathically."

"I think I get it." Peach said.

"Once Link was finished with his journey, Zelda flashed the Triforce of Wisdom, taking her soul out of my body and teleporting me back in Kakariko village," Sheik let out a shuddering sigh, "that was the last time I've seen her before we signed up for the Melee tournament."

Peach didn't say anything.

"I know it sounded complicated, but that's the best way I can explain it."

"No, I understand...I think," she said.

"We...had a fight...about a week ago, too."

"Yeah, she told me about that, but no matter what happened, she will always love you, and you'll always love her, right?"

"Yeah," Sheik whispered, then thought, _"so Peach doesn't know what happened to Zelda?"_

"I wish I had more to say, but-"

"It's ok, you don't have to. Um...thanks for the food."

"You just eat up that soup and get your strength back, you hear me?"

Sheik smiled, "I will, princess."

Peach grabbed the basket, walked out the door, and shut it. Sheik sighed as he took the warm soup and quietly finished it off.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I'm still alive and well, but my inspiration for creating and updating my fanfics still needs reviving, so updating will still be painfully slow. On the good note, I graduated from school this year, so I now have plenty of time to figure out ideas for my fics, for now. Later guys!!


End file.
